Code Geass: Return of the Bastard Prince
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: Ten years after Season two: Japan was about to be liberated from the Britannian empire. But with the sudden revival of Britannia's Bastard Prince the tension between Japan and Britannia rises once again.
1. Ten Years of Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_**Scene Change**_

* * *

><p><strong>For this chapter I will show you what happened ten years later for most of the characters. Enjoy. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ten Years of Waiting<strong>

The story takes off ten years later after season two finished. Live have been born, people moved on, and revenge is still best served cold.

Ten years have passed since Japan has been liberated by the Britannians, and in those ten years Nunnaly took the responsibility to amend all the damage that had been done. And with the help of Zero and the Black Knights Japan will finally have its

independence.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunnaly vi Britannia and Zero (Kururugi Suazku)<strong>

_**The day of Lelouch's death**_

Nunnally stared at her brother's cold body as it quickly slid towards her. His blood trailing behind his weak body for his life is slowly slipping away. Her trembling body cowers towards Lelouch…She starts to cry.

"B…Big Brother…?" Nunnally held Lelouch's hand and placed it on her cheek.

Lelouch slowly opens his eyes, and sees his sister in tears.

"N..Nunnally…" He whispered.

"It is okay big brother…Everything is going to be fine…" Her little frame did its best to make him sit up.

"You can stop now Nunnally…."

"But big brother I –"

Lelouch interrupted his little sister, and caressed her cheek. "Nunnally" He roared. "It's too late for me…"

"No….Don't say that we can still –"

"Listen to me Nunnally… You have to help these people now…" He whispered. "So you have to be stronger…"

"Big brother…" She cried.

"I know you have the heart….And don't worry…Zero is there to help you" He smirked. He then wiped his sister's tears and smiled. "And don't fret…I'll be watching you from heaven…" He smiled.

Upon hearing this Nunnally pressed his hand harder on her cheek.

"Big brother…I love you"

"I love you to….Nu…nnally…"

Lelouch closed his eyes. His hand slowly slipped from Nunnally's grasp, and fell on the cold floor of the float.

Nunnally knew that her brother no longer resided with her. She hugged Lelouch's deceased body and cried.

"BIG BROTHER!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten years later in the Britannian Mansion (Nunnally's Bedroom)<strong>_

"LELOUCH!" She screamed.

Zero rushed in her room and shook her.

"Empress Nunnally! Empress Nunnally! Wake up" He pleaded.

Nunnally immediately opened her eyes…It was all just a dream.

"Are you okay Empress?"

Nunnally looked at Zero's mask and smiled.

"Yes Zero…I'm fine"

"Thank goodness" He sighed in relief. "….Was it the same dream?"

"Yes…" She answered.

Zero carried her and sat her down on her wheelchair.

"You know, you don't have to do that everyday" She persisted.

"I can't…One scratch on you and your brother won't forgive me"

Zero walked behind the wheelchair and was about to push her to the kitchen.

"Zero…Before I get some breakfast…Please bring me to the terrace"

"Yes Empress Nunnally"

Zero opened the door to the terrace and brought the wheelchair out. The sun shone on their faces and a cool breeze rustled towards them. Nunnally fixed her hair and smiled.

"You think…Big brother is proud of me?" She asked.

Zero looked at Nunnally and smiled in his mask. "Of course he is Empress. He is very proud"

Zero looked up and stared at the blue skies. (Don't worry Lelouch. I will protect Nunnally…For the future resides in her)

* * *

><p><strong>Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy &amp; Rakshata Chawla<strong>

_**Inside a secret laboratory**_

Lloyd lazily sat on his swivel chair and stared at his computer.

"…GOD THIS IS SO BORING" He roared.

"Hey keep your voice down!" An enraged Rakshata threw her kiseru towards Lloyd and hit his head.

"HEY WHAT WAS –?"

Lloyd didn't notice that a piece of tobacco fell in his hair and started to burn.

"OUCH HOT HOT HOT –"

"I said SHUT UP! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?"

"How can I concentrate when a clumsy wretch like you threw this thing at me?" Lloyd argued.

"Why you –?"

"You guys still act like kids. You know that?" Cecile interrupted with a chuckle.

Lloyd and Rakshata stopped arguing. Rakshata picked up her kiseru from the floor while Lloyd patted his hair to stop the burning.

"Now sit down you two we still got work to do" Cecile joked.

"Yes Mother" Rakshata and Lloyd snickered.

They returned to their work stations and typed away.

"But how can we work if we can't tinker with any of the Knigtmares in the hangar?" Lloyd complained.

"We can't do anything about it" Rakshata answered.

"But –"

"She's right Lloyd. After Nunnally placed the law for disarming all Knightmare frames we can't even see it" Cecile added.

"Aww but what is our purpose of being a scientist then? We can't just sit here and encode stuff it's boring"

"Can it Lloyd, we can't do anything about it. I'm sure you've tried to sneak in the hangar millions of times" She pointed out. "This is what we have to do now"

"But –"

"It's either this or getting a new job. Be my guest" Rakshata pointed out.

"Ah, err never mind…" Lloyd shuts up and turned to his computer.

"Aww don't worry Lloyd I know just the thing to cheer you up" Cecile beamed.

Rakshata gulped when she heard about Cecile's surprise. "Uhh Cecile…What do you have there?"

"Ah Rakshata you're curious aren't you? Ta –da I made bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich with strawberry jam! Care to try one?"

"Uhh no thanks" Rakshata declined.

"Okay then but you're missing out. What about you Lloyd?"

But Lloyd was no where to be found.

"Lloyd…? Geez Lloyd this won't give you diarrhea like the last time I promise…LLOYD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoshiro Tohdoh &amp; Nagisa Chiba<strong>

_**In the Tohdoh Household (Bedroom) **_

* * *

><p>A few months after Villetta Nu and Kaname Ohgi's wedding they tied the knot.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoshiro slept heavenly in his bed with Nagisa at his turned the other way and hugged his wife. Nagisa woke up and kissed his chin.<p>

"Good morning you" She whispered.

Kyoshiro slightly opened his eyes and saw his wife smiling at him.

"Good morning –"

Suddenly the door slammed open and three mischievous children jumped on Kyoshiro.

"Otousan! Wake up" A little girl shrilled.

"Okaasan didn't prepare breakfast again" A little boy complained.

"Yeah" Another little boy added.

"N-Nagisa…Help me" Kyoshiro

"Michiko, Ryu, Yoichi, get off your father this instant" Nagisa ordered.

The children go off their father and lined up by age.

"It was nee –san's fault okaasan! She told us to jump on you guys wile you were sleeping to wake up" Ryu argued.

"Yeah" Yoichi added.

"H-hey, wait a minute if it wasn't for my plan we'll all starve before going to school" Michiko pointed out.

"Okay, okay stop fighting I'll go prepare breakfast. Just let your father sleep, he's tired from work yesterday night and he's going to do something important later this afternoon"

"Okay" The children answered.

"I'll race you to the table" Ryu blurted. "Last one there has to eat all the nato mom's going to prepare"

Ryu quickly ran out of the room leaving his older sister and younger brother behind.

"Hey no fair" Yoichi screamed as he raced his brother.

"Come on boys don't start fighting this early in the morning" Nagisa lectured as she chased her two sons.

Kyoshiro chuckled when he saw his sons fighting over petty matters.

"Get going Michiko. You don't want to be the one eating all the nato right?" He joked.

Michiko sat next to her father and hugged him.

"Otousan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's okay Michiko, besides I didn't get seriously injured. You're otousan is a horse you know"

"Does that make me a pony?" She giggled.

"Come here you"

Kyoshiro grabbed his daughter and started to tickle her.

"No more! No more! I can't stop laughing" She begged.

Kyoshiro obeyed his daughter's wish and carried her off the bed.

"Now go on, eat your breakfast you have a lot of nato to finish"

Michiko kissed her father's cheek before running along.

"It is okay otousan" She smiled. "I like nato anyway"

Kyoshiro watched his little girl leave his bedroom before falling back to sleep. He looked at Nagisa's empty space and sighed.

"…Great…Now I can't go back to sleep"

* * *

><p><strong>Villetta Nu &amp; Kaname Ohgi<strong>

_**Inside the Ohgi household (Living Room)**_

"Dad hurry, I want to see you in your fancy clothes" A little boy howled.

Kaname quickly ran down the stairs and covered the little boy's mouth with his hand.

"Shhh, not too loud Souta" Kaname whispered. "Remember about your mother's condition?"

"Yeah but we're going to be late if we don't go. I also promised Shigeo that we'll meet at the gate of the school"

"I know, I know but you have to lower your voice or else –"

"Or else what dear?" Villetta blurted as she carefully walked down the stairs.

Souta pulled his father's hand off his mouth and hugged his mother.

"Ah good morning mom" He beamed.

"Souta be careful" Kaname instructed.

"Don't worry dad I'm sure the baby is fine" He assured.

He placed his palm on his mother's belly and felt the baby kick.

"Hah it kicked dad, I felt the baby kick"

Kaname placed his palm on his son's hair and messed it up.

"You're excited to be a nii –san, aren't you?"

"Yup"

"I'm sure you are" Villetta pointed out. "But for now both of you have to get going" Viletta pointed out.

"Oh yeah, dad I'm going to wait for you in the car okay?"

"Okay Souta"

The couple waited until their son left the house.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Ohgi asked. "I mean…All alone"

"Yes we'll be fine" Villetta answered as she patted her swollen belly. She looked out of the window and saw their son waiting for Kaname in the passenger.

"He's all grown up now…Isn't he?"

Kaname hugged his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Yup…He's a good kid…It's a good thing we had him when all the ruckus had been cleared"

Viletta turned around and tightened Ohgi's tie.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be fine. Souta and I will be in Tamaki's bistro this afternoon to celebrate okay?"

"Wait for me?"

"Of course"

Kaname crouched down and kissed his wife's stomach.

"You be a good girl too okay? Don't give you're mom a hard time okay?"

"Ahem…You mean boy" Villetta corrected him.

"Are we still gambling for the gender?" He asked.

"Of course…Remember the rules?" She questioned.

"If I get the gender right I name HER…"

"And if I get HIS gender correctly I get to name HIM…"

The couple looked at each other and laughed.

"Have a good day dear" Villetta hollered.

Kaname gave his wife a kiss and walked out.

"You too" He smiled. "I love you

* * *

><p><strong>Cornelia li Britannia &amp; Gilbert G.P Guilford<strong>

_**Guilford household (kitchen)**_

Cornelia hummed a little tune while she was concentrating on setting the table. Gilbert sneakily stood behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning my princess" He whispered in her ear.

He then teased his wife by nibbling her ear. Cornelia was tickled with every motion.

"Mmm, you want me so badly this early in the morning eh?" She giggled. "You might be late for work. Isn't there an important event today?" She reminded.

He turned her around and kissed her intensely on the lips.

"Work can wait…" He said.

* * *

><p>Cornelia and Gilbert tied the knot five years ago. Before that time Cornelia detached herself from the royal bloodline and lived as an ordinary citizen, and even though Gilbert knew he had no official princess to serve he didn't leave Cornelia's side. At first<p>

Cornelia thought that this was wrong for the people might get the wrong message. But Gilford insisted that he couldn't leave his princess even thought she detached herself from the nobility.

* * *

><p>Cornelia wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck and plunged his lips closer to hers.<p>

"Mmm, I'm sorry but you have to get going. You have to prep up those rookies you're handling" She snickered. "But, you have to eat breakfast first"

Gilbert rubbed his nose on hers and kissed her lips.

"Okay. Besides, if those boys make a mistake Zero would have to kill me" He joked.

Gilbert sat on one end of the table while Cornelia sat on the other side. They ate silently across each other, with an empty seat between them.

* * *

><p>It was about three years ago when Cornelia found out that she was pregnant with their first child. Overjoyed, they wanted to give the best life to the child they were expecting. But, on the fourth month of Cornelia's pregnancy she and Gilbert met a<p>

devastating car accident. Cornelia developed complications in her uterus and as a result lost the child she was carrying.

* * *

><p>Cornelia helped Gilbert put on his coat and straightened his tie.<p>

"Now be good while you're at work okay?"

"Yes Mom" He joked.

"See you in Tamaki's?"

"See you in Tamaki's…"

And with one more passionate kiss Gilbert said his goodbyes to his wife. Cornelia stood outside to see him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallen Kozuki &amp; Nina Einstein<strong>

_**Outside the Japan's International Elementary School Parking lot**_

"And here we are"

Ohgi positioned his car to a halt and helped his son out of the car. Souta happily jumped out of the car and was about to run to Shigeo.

"Wait a minute Souta" Ohgi hollered.

Souta turned around and pouted.

"But dad –"

"I just want to make sure that you have everything before you go to school" He mentioned. "Do you have y our lunch?"

"Check"

"You're project?"

"Check"

"Okay you're good to go" Ohgi announced. "Your mom and your Uncle Tohdoh will be here to pick you up okay? I'll be in Tamaki's after as well" He reminded.

"Finally" Souta sighed in relief.

Souta hugged his dad and ran to Shigeo.

"Love you dad bye"

Ohgi waved goodbye to his son and headed on to work.

* * *

><p>"You're late Souta" Shigeo grunted.<p>

"I'm sorry Shigeo, but my dad had to dress ti impress today"

"Who cares let's just get inside before we're late"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Japan International Elementary School (Room B – 3)<strong>_

Shigeo opened the door to their classroom. As expected in an elementary school, all the children were rowdy. Be it a boy or be it a girl.

Souta threw his bag on his seat and ran towards a group of his friends.

"Good morning guys"

"Hey Souta you're later than usual" Huan joked.

"At least you're here now" Amadou pointed out. "So…Did you guys bring the stuff?"

"Of course we did" Shigeo proudly announced.

Shigeo opened his bag and took out a plastic box. Souta did the same. The boys slowly opened the box and snickered to one another.

"Hey…What are you guys looking at?" Michiko asked.

"Oh nothing…I just saw two dead birds on my lawn this morning and decided to show it to my friends" Shigeo boasted.

"What! Give me those dead birds! Maybe Einstein –Sensei can help the poor thing"

"Oh heck no, I found the bird so it's mine" Shigeo roared.

"Why you –"

Michiko pushed the boys away and looked at the plastic box.

"Come on guys this bird is hurt. Bringing it to Miss Einstein is the right thing –"

Michiko opened the plastic box and found the box brimming with creepy crawlers. She stared at the box and froze.

"Bugs…." She whispered. "EEWWW BUGS!"

In fear she unknowingly flipped the box in the air. The Students were bombarded with bugs and worms, Souta's group just stood there and laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing!" Michiko annoyingly asked. "Can't you see that we are invaded by pests?"

"We're laughing, because it's all plastic" Amadou chuckled.

"Girls are all stupid" Huan added.

"Why you…Natalia, Kadia, Amihan help me!" She cried.

An all out girls versus boys war broke in the classroom. Flying erasers, shoes, bags you name it. All the ammo you can think of has been thrown. All of a sudden they heard footsteps closing in the room. They quickly cleaned up the classroom and sat on

their respective seats. The door swung open as class was about to start.

"Good morning children" The teacher greeted.

"Good morning Miss Kozuki" They answered.

Kallen walked in front of the class and stationed herself behind the podium.

"Okay class, I'm going to take the attendance"

Kallen grabbed her accordion folder and took out a piece of paper with the students names are enlisted.

"Kadia Amel?"

"Here"

"Bao Huan?"

"Present"

"Amaud Klark?"

But there was no answer.

"Amaud Klark?"

Kallen lowered the piece of paper and looked for Amaud. Amaud was on his chair grasping his stomach.

"Amaud…Are you alright?"

"M…Miss Kozuki I think I ate something bad for breakfast this morning"

"Okay then I'll let you go to the clinic"

"Ah I'll accompany Amaud Miss Kozuki"

"Alright Souta – Kun I'll let you help him. But I don't want you to goof off okay? Once you bring Amaud to the clinic I want you back here got it?"

"Y-yes Miss Kozuki"

Souta helped his friend up and helped him to the clinic.

"Okay class I'll continue with the attendance" Kallen announced. (For Ohgi's kid he is a delinquent. I wonder if he got that in Viletta's side)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Japan International Elementary School (Clinic)<strong>_

"Here you go Amaud"

Nina gave Amaud his medicine accompanied by a glass of water.

"What did you eat this morning Amaud?" Nina asked.

"The usual rice and eggs" Amaud answered.

"Maybe you just gobbled it all up" Souta joked.

"Aren't you supposed to be back in Miss Kozuki's class Souta?" Nina reminded.

"Oh yeah! (Oh my God she's going to kill me if I were to be late) Thank you Miss Einstein" Souta breathed as he ran out to the door.

"That idiot" Amaud cursed.

"But he's right you know. You should learn how to eat slowly or you'll get an upset stomach such as this"

"Okay Miss Einstein"

"Now go lie down. I'll give you a hot compress for your stomach"

Amaud listened to Nina and let himself down on the bed.

(Kids these days, they don't have a worry in the world) Nina happily thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Schneizel el Britannia &amp; Mysterious Stranger<strong>

_**Inside the Britannian Mansion (Library)**_

(Damn it) Schneizel cursed. (Damn it I can't take it anymore…)

He stood up and banged his fist on the table.

"GOD DAMN –"

"Excuse me Prince Schneizel" A maid interrupted.

Schneizel looked up and fixed his disposition. He fixed his collar and cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

"Uhm..The empress would like to see you" She announced.

Nunnally entered the library with Zero pushing her wheelchair. Zero positioned her in front of her brother and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Isn't he going to watch over you?" Schneizel asked.<p>

"No, not today, I requested him to leave me. I want to talk to you privately" She said.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Nunnally stayed silent for a while to collect her thoughts.

"Big brother…Are you still mad?"

"Mad?" He chuckled. "Mad about what?"

"That I took over our empire and not you" She answered.

Schneizel glared at her and shaped his hand to a fist.

* * *

><p>After being freed by the infamous Zero the geass Lelouch gave him was still activated. But after some time its power disappeared and his memories returned. He was outraged when he knew that he wasn't the heir of the Britannina throne. He thought<p>

that Nunnally didn't have the makings of being a ruler. He wanted to take back his throne and rule over Britannia with Japan being its ally. He knew that he could get away with it because Lelouch was the only one who knew the extent of the power of

the geass. If he blew his cover they would know his true intentions. He gave up being the head of the order of the black knights. And for the past ten years he acted as a loyal dog to Nunnally.

* * *

><p>Schneizel calmed down and puts on a fake smile for his sister.<p>

"Mad? Me? Oh no Nunnally I'm fine. I'm very happy that you took care of Japan. I've been having so much free time…Unlike before"

"R-really?" She sighed in relief. "I'm so happy big brother" She cried. "You've trusted me for so long to take care of our family's empire. You've been an inspiration to me big brother. I just wanted you to know that"

Schneizel wiped his sister's tears and kissed her supple cheek.

"Thank you Nunnally…You better get going, everyone is waiting for your BIG announcement"

Nunnaly called for Zero and exits the room. Schneizel was now alone wallowing in his demise.

* * *

><p>"Damn it. How could it be the end?" He asked himself. "I thought I had more time, more time to get back which was once mine..." He roared. "Which was rightfully MINE! I will do anything to regain that power...ANYTHING"<p>

"Anything?" A womanly voiced suddenly echoed.

Schneizel turned around and saw a busty woman lighting her cigarette. He was enchanted by her presence as she walked towards him. She looked at him with so much lust and blew a cloud of smoke to his face.

"Humph, you know smoking isn't allowed here" Schneizel pointed out.

"What are you going to do…? Make me?" She snickered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. She gently holds her cigarette and pecks Schneizel's lower lip.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered.

"Me?" She asked. "You don't need to know"

She slowly pushes him back to the couch and placed her right knee in between his legs.

"I can give back everything you've lost…" She whispered. "There is just one condition" She pointed out.

"Condition?"

She teases his neck with her tongue and bit his ear.

"You just have to be a good boy, and surrender…" She whispered.

Schneizel looked at the woman and smiled. He looked deeper into her eyes and saw himself sitting on the throne with his power fully restored. He is being spellbound with lust and greed.

"I surrender…" He answered.

"That's a good boy" (This is going to be too easy…Master will be very pleased with this first catch) She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Milly Ashford &amp; Rivalz Cardemonde<strong>

_**Outside the Britannian Mansion (Front)**_

"Miss Ashford we'll be on the air in five" A news crew informed.

"Coming" Milly hollered. "Come on Rivalz, if we don't start now"

"I know I know, let me just fix the camera for one sec okay?"

* * *

><p>After graduating Rivalz wanted to follow Milly and became the official camera man for Milly Ashford. He still has feelings for her, but afraid to open up.<p>

* * *

><p>"There it's fixed" He panted.<p>

"Now was that hard?"

"Hey, it's harder than showing your pretty face in front of the whole world missy" He joked.

"Y..You think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"What? Uhmm…Err I meant that…I…"

"Well duh? I am pretty, my face is stamped on the media for Christ's sake" She guffawed.

(She still got it…) Rivalz thought.

"You know Rivalz, I'm excited doing this report" Milly shared. "Japan has suffered so much, and today is the day they get to walk on their feet once again. Yes, it must've been long, but Empress Nunnally has done great…Even though her brother left her

ten years ago"

Rivalz looked at his camera and patted the lens.

"Then c'mon let's give them a show they will never forget"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysterious Woman &amp; Her Master<strong>

_**On top of a building (Hidden Location)**_

"Master everything is going according to plan" The busty lady reported.

"Excellent Cynthia, you've done an excellent job"

The Master wrapped his arm around her and stared at the Mansion.

"Now…Let the show begin" He Sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers,<strong>

Another story is on the way and I'm very excited to share it with you. I hope you will stick around for **Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit from an Old Friend**

**~This chapter is dedicated to my Grandfather Arthur "Torr" Albano. He passed away while I was doing this. He died April 14 2011 at the age of 87. I'll miss you Bapa Torr.~**


	2. A Surprise Visit from an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own. ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_**Scene Change**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit from an Old Friend<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tamaki's Bistro<strong>_

"Oi, Kento quit picking up girls and help me here" Tamaki growled.

That afternoon Tamaki's bistro was packed with family and friends. The adults can be seen drinking while they were catching up with old friends. While the children, were screaming, jumping, and running around the bistro making a ruckus…Well, at least

for Tamaki.

"Hey stop running you might break something…KENTO!" Tamaki screamed.

Kento let out a breath and flicked his hair. "Well, I wish we had more quality time ladies but the boss is going to fire me if I don't help him" He boasted.

"Aww, but Kento, what will we do?" A woman asked.

"She's right you know without you it'll be boring" Another woman pouted.

"Don't worry ladies; I'll be back after my shift's done" He assured. He blew them a kiss and walked towards Tamaki.

"You're such a big shot with women aren't yah?" Tamaki shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help it. They're hungry for me" He bragged.

"You know who else is hungry…?" Tamaki questioned.

"…Tell me"

"THE GUESTS DAMN IT! SO QUIT GOOFING OFF AND HELP ME" Tamaki roared.

"Y-yes sir…" (Geez I was just having a little ME time)

* * *

><p>"Bang! I got you Ryu" Souta proclaimed.<p>

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready to hide yet" Ryu complained.

"Yeah" Yoichi added.

"You're just jealous coz I'm better than you in this game" Souta boasted.

"No way! Nii –san is soooo much better than you. He can kick your butt a million times if he wanted to" Yoichi argued.

"Then why can't he beat me now?"

"Why you –"

"Ryu, Yoichi what's going on here?" Michiko asked.

"Nothing nee-san we were just playing, but Souta doesn't want to play fairly" Ryu pointed out.

"Yeah" Yoichi added.

"Well of course I'm not playing fairly. There are two of you and one of me" He pointed out. "So from the start you guys weren't playing fairly"

"Well it's not our fault that Michiko didn't want to play with us" Ryu mentioned.

"Yeah"

"Hey, are you suggesting that this fight happened because of me!" Michiko questioned.

"Well YEAH!" The boys answered.

"GRRR…" Michiko formed her hand into a fist and glared at the boys.

"Uh – oh…" Yoichi blurted.

"Souta what did you do?"

"M-me? She's your sister"

"YOU THREE ARE GONNA GET IT NOW" Michiko screamed.

The three boys ran from Michiko as she chased them around the bistro. There was no one who could stop them and this made Tamaki worry some more.

"Hey, I told you kids to stop running" He reminded. "Minami, Kento" He hollered. "Is there anyone who could help me?" He begged.

"Alright kids that's enough. Can't you see that you're making a mess of the place? If this continues I'm going to have to let you clean the whole place up" Cornelia warned.

"We're sorry Auntie Cornelia" The children apologized.

"You kids these days…All you could think about is playing" She sighed.

"Uhmm… Auntie Cornelia?" Yoichi asked.

"Yes Yoichi –kun?"

"If we don't play the more we will get bored" He pointed out.

"He's right you know" Souta backed up. "How can kids like us have fun a grown up's party like this?"

"Hmmm…I think I have a solution to your little problem" She answered.

"Really! Tell us! Tell us! Please!" The children begged.

"Let me see know…Oh! You know what? I've heard a rumour that all the adults left the yard. They were bothered by the open space and fresh air that they decided to come back inside" She shared.

"Sweet! The yard's free" Michiko exclaimed. "Last one on the yard will have to be it"

Michiko left her brothers and Souta in an unfair start.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Ryu roared as he stormed across the room.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" Souta hollered as he grabbed Yoichi's hand.

"Thank you Auntie Cornelia" Yoichi said as he was being pulled by Souta.

Cornelia snickered as she saw the children race towards the yard.

"You know; Tamaki will never agree with your idea" Villetta suddenly hummed.

"What idea?"

"You letting the children play outside. They might destroy his garden you know?"

"Nah, they're good kids" Cornelia reasoned. "Besides, it's better that they're outside than inside right?"

"Right you are" Villetta giggled.

The two friends looked outside and saw the children playing. Villetta turned her attention to Cornelia and saw her eyes glistening in the sun.

"You would have been a great mother. You know that?" Villetta complimented.

"Thanks…" Cornelia whispered.

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi, oi the show's about to start" Tamaki announced.<p>

"Come on let's get you seated. Pregnant women get special privileges" Cornelia joked.

"Hey Yoshida move your ass out of the way. It's blocking the damn television" A drunken Minami slurred.

"Oh boy, Minami's already drunk and the show hasn't even started" Kento sighed.

"Hey! I'm not drunk" Minami pointed out. "I'm just high that's all"

"That's even worse" Nagisa argued.

"Shhh! Quiet down people the show's already starting" Tamaki reminded.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned their attention to the television. They waited for Empress Nunnally's announcement. Finally, Japan can finally feel independence. No more help from the Britannian empire, they will live freely and peacefully however they wish.<p>

"Good afternoon everyone, this is Milly Ashford with breaking news"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Britannian Mansion<strong>_

Milly confidently looked at the camera and started her report.

"In just a few moments Empress Nunnally vi Britannia the current successor of the Britannian throne will finally announce independence to Japan. For the past ten years she has helped Japan evoke its name once again. The Japanese are no longer

numbers in her reign, but as equals. Empress Nunnally vi Britannia raised Japan from its feet and promised to give them independence after she has fixed the damage the Britannian empire has done to Japan. And after ten years she has finally done her

duty. All she has to do now is to give Japan its independence back"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion<strong>_

"Are you nervous empress?" Zero asked.

"A little bit" Nunnally confessed.

"Don't be, you've done a wonderful job serving the Japanese people" Zero complimented.

"Thank you Zero…It's just that…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that, I don't know if I'll make the Japanese people happy with my decision"

"Empress –"

"I feel like Japan isn't ready to be free, there I said it" She spat.

Zero was shocked at what Nunnally said.

"Not ready? Not ready? How can you say this Empress?" He questioned. "Look outside the window"

Nunnally rolled her wheelchair next to the window and saw thousands of Japanese people cheering for her outside.

"How can you say they're not ready? They've waited ten whole years for this, and you're trying to take back what is rightfully theirs?"

Nunnally lowered her head and turned silent.

"Those people out there… The people you've helped. They won't let you down, they won't waste all the hard work you've done. And to see the people you've cared for finally happily caring for themselves is it's own reward"

Nunnally secretly wiped her tears and patted her cheeks.

"You know what Zero..? You're right. I should return what is rightfully theirs"

"That's the spirit…May I just ask you something Empress"

"What is it Zero?"

"What made you almost suddenly change your mind?" Zero asked.

"…I just had a gut feeling that something might go wrong…" She confessed.

"Nothing will go wrong Empress Nunnally. I swear it" Zero assured.

"Thank you Zero"

* * *

><p>A sudden knock on the door interrupted their conversation.<p>

"Come in" Nunnally gestured.

"Good afternoon Empress Nunnally" Ohgi genuflected.

"Oh it's you Ohgi, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to report that everything is going as planned. Guilford lined up the men to block the incoming crowd, Tohdoh secured the government officials to their seats, and Prince Schneizel is now on his station"

"Next to the podium?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes Empress Nunnally" Ohgi answered.

"Ohgi…Come here for a second" Nunnally requested.

"M-me?"

Ohgi looked around and trembled towards Nunnally.

"What is it Empress Nunnally?"

Nunnally pulled herself up and kissed Ohgi's cheek. Ohgi's cheeks suddenly turned beet red, and he tried to conceal it with his palm.

"E-Empress Nunnally –?"

"Kaname Ohgi…I jut want to thank you. You've served under my brother when he was Zero, and you faithfully served me as my left hand man. I just want to thank you for your loyalty to my family"

"Ah, no it's nothing" He chuckled. "I'm just doing my job"

Another knock on the door interrupted their discussions.

"Excuse me Empress Nunnally, but everything is ready. You may address the people now" Sayoko announced.

"Thank you Sayoko" Nunnally said happily. "Well…Here goes nothing"

Nunnally took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she rolled outside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Britannian Mansion (Front Terrace)<strong>_

Nunnally stationed herself behind the podium. From the terrace she could see thousands of people cheering her on. Dozens of camera's flashed towards her way and the media kept a close watch.

"Good afternoon Empress Nunnally" Schneizel greeted. "You're public awaits"

Nunnally stared at the crowd and saw the peoples' hopeful faces. Her heart knew that they are ready to take care of their mother land. She looked at her notes and smiled.

"My fellow country men, before I start I would just like to say…Thank you. Thank you for supporting me for these past ten years. I know my family and I treated you badly, but…Everything has changed. I've accepted my family's faults and vowed to fix the

damage. Even though I've lost so much…I've gained more than what I've hoped for. I've gained the trust of the Japanese people, and I've happily served your country for these past ten years…So before I leave this position, I would like to say that I'm

grateful for giving me your trust…Thank you"

There was a sudden silence in the area. All of a sudden the sounds of applauses slowly replaced that silence. Nunnally looked at the crowd with her eyes filled with tears of joy. She looked at Schneizel and waited for a smile. Schneizel didn't respond.

"Uhmm, Empress Nunnally…The Announcement?" Zero whispered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot" Nunnally fixed her composure and clear cleared her throat.

"To the people of Japan, today is the day that I, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia will fully return to you the country you all love. You have experienced unimaginable hardships in the past, but you've all managed to pull through. And in those days of

darkness, you weren't alone. With the help of some of my good friends, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Kaname Ohgi, and of course the infamous Zero we accomplished any obstacle. I've seen you all work so hard, and today you shall receive your reward. From this

day forth I Empress Nunnally vi Britannia will step down from the Japanese government and declare Japan's independence"

The people rejoiced when they heard Nunnally's huge announcement. They were jumping, screaming, and hugging one another. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>Nunnally wheeled herself back and turned to Schneizel.<p>

"So…How do you think I did Big brother?" She asked.

Schneizel looked at her and gave her an evil grin.

"You did absolutely perfect…" He sneered.

"B…Big brother?"

All of as sudden Schneizel grabbed Nunnally arm and puts her in a hostage hold.

"EMPRESS NUNNALLY –"

Schneizel stops Zero's tracks by pointing a gun at the side of Nunnally's head.

"ZERO, if you take one more step I'll blow Nunnally head off" He warned. "That goes for you too Ohgi"

"Shit" Ohgi cursed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Within the Crowd<strong>_

"EMPRESS NUNNALLY!" Guilford roared from the crowds. "QUICKLY TO THE EMPRESS' AID" He ordered.

"DON'T GUILFORD" Zero warned. "Schneizel has her in gunpoint"

"What!"

The crowd suddenly got suspicious with the commotion.

"Hey what's going on?" A man asked.

"Is Empress Nunnally alright?"

"What's going on up there?"

"Hmmm something doesn't seem right here…" Lloyd pointed out.

"Oh you think so?" Rakshata irritatingly asked.

"Hey, now is not the time to fight" Cecile intervened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Britannian Mansion (Front Terrace)<strong>_

Zero looked at the crowd and noticed that they were getting rowdier by the second. He then turned his attention to Nunnally and saw her trembling in Schneizel's arms.

"Schneizel… Why are you doing this?" Zero asked.

But Schneizel just ignored him.

Ohgi thought that Schneizel was joking around and found it so immature. "Schneizel, quit playing around this isn't the time –"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Schneizel pointed the gun at Ohgi and shot his left shin.

"Argghh!" Ohgi fell to the ground and held his bleeding wound.

"OHGI!" Nunnally cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Within t he crowd<strong>_

"Was that a gunshot?" A woman asked.

"You heard it too right? It was a gunshot"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" A civilian wailed.

And with a sing gunshot the crowd went into a sudden frenzy. Guilford's men did their best to secure the crowds, but failed.

"Gino" Guilford hollered.

"Yes Sir?

"

"I'm giving you full command of the units down here for now"

"But what'll you do?"

"I'm going up and see what I can do"

"I got it"

Guilford left Gino with his men and ran up to the terrace as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Outside the Britannian Mansion (Front Terrace)<span>_**

Back in the terrace Zero felt helpless Ohgi is still down on the ground and Nunnally is still wrapped around Schneizel's arm.

"Schneizel…What's gotten into you?" Zero asked.

"You tell me…Kururugi Suzaku…" He sneered.

(Suzaku…!) Nunnally surprisingly thought.

"Suzaku…! It can't be…Suzaku died ten years ago" Ohgi recalled.

"Tch, that stupid Lelouch ordered you to live on with his Geass didn't he? DIDN'T HE?"

"Y..You're insane. I'm not the person of whom you're talking about" Zero lied.

"Prove it…Take off your mask"

Zero froze when he heard Schneizel's order. Schneizel could see Zero shaking between his legs.

"Oh Suzaku, how I love the way how you're pitiful body looks right now"

Zero looked into Schneizel's eyes and saw a hue of red around his pupils. Did he lack sleep? Was he high? No, it was…

(He's under a Geass command!) Zero thought. (Then that means…)

"Schneizel, I order you to release Nunnally this instant" Zero ordered.

Schneizel paused for a moment, and let out a guffawed laughter.

"You think you still control me?" Schneizel chuckled. "I have a new Geass command now. Zero's command disappeared years ago. I was just pretending to follow orders until I can take back what's rightfully mine"

"Rightfully yours? What are you talking about?"

"I SHOULD BE RULING BRITANNIA NOT HER!" He boomed. "It was also my plan to give Japan its independence back…Eventually" He said. "Why should it be her!"

"Schneizel it's too late for that now –"

"Shut up, or else I'm going to shoot you too!"

Schneizel pointed the gun at the frozen Zero and was about to shoot. Suddenly Guilford barged in the terrace kicking Schneizel's side as he entered. In pain Schneizel releases Nunnally from his grasps and holds his sides.

"Empress Nunnally are you alright?" Guilford asked.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Thank goodness…Zero help Ohgi up" Guilford commanded.

"S…Sure"

Zero ran towards Ohgi and helped him up

.

"Sorry that I couldn't do anything" Ohgi apologised.

"It's alright. We weren't prepared for something like this"

A few moments later some of Guilford's men arrived and surrounded Schneizel, but. Amongst all this havoc, Schneizel still had the guts to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Can't you see that you're surrounded?" Ohgi pointed out.

"Are you sure…?" Schneizel questioned. "But I believe you're the one who's surrounded"

He raised his gun and shot vertically three times. "CYNTHIA!" He roared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Within the raging crowd<strong>_

(That's Schneizel's signal) Cynthia thought. (It's a bit too early but it'll have to do) "You all heard the signal! Let's get a move on!"

Cynthia's companions took off their disguises and showed their true form. They were wearing customized military outfits and were all equipped with machine guns.

"Kill all the Elevens you see! Don't leave a single eleven alive! That's Master's orders" Cynthia lead.

"Roger"

She and her companions started shooting at every eleven they saw. Men, women, and children were slaughtered on the steps of the Britannian Mansion.

"What are you animals doing?" A civilian asked.

"Tch, I don't want to waste my time with petty Elevens" One of Cynthia's companions spat.

"E…Eleven…? B-but I'm Japanese" The civilian shivered.

"There is no difference"

Cynthia's companion pointed his machine gun at the civilian and shot him to bits.

"LONG LIVE THE TRUE PRINCE OF BRITANNIA!" He yelled.

"Oi, Gaher, quit getting excited and help us over here! The Britannian military is caving in"

"Fine" Gaher grunted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Britannian Mansion (Front Terrace)<strong>_

Schneizel looked down and saw the Japanese people being killed one by one. His eyes trembled in fear, his breath hastened. He didn't know what was going on.

"H…How can this be?" Nunnally trembled. "SCHNEIZEL...? WHY!" She roared.

Schneizel looked at his enraged sister and was confused as well. "I don't know"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T KNOW? STOP THIS MASACCRE AT ONCE!" Nunnally demanded.

"I…I don't know how" He confessed. "They didn't tell me that this would happen"

"They…? Who's they?" Guilford asked.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. And after a few seconds it stopped.

"An earthquake! Now?" Ohgi questioned.

"It's not an earthquake…" Cynthia snickered.

Impossibly Cynthia jumped from the ground to the terrace. She helped Schneizel up and placed one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Cynthia what's going on? This wasn't part of the plan…The Geass showed me –"

"The Geass showed you nothing" Cynthia dug into her knife pocket grabbed a knife and stabbed Schneizel in the chest.

"C- Cynthia…" Schneizel stuttered.

Cynthia kissed Schneizel on the cheek and grinned. "Your services are no longer needed"

She tipped Schneizel's wounded body off the terrace and sent him plunging to his death.

"BIG BROTHER" Nunnally cried.

"Ahahahaha, now there is no one who can intervene from Master's plan"

"What are you? And who is this master you are serving?" Zero asked.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking again, and this time it didn't cease.

"My, he's late than usual" She uttered. "Well it seems to be you're lucky day…You'll get to meet him in person" She snickered.

Suddenly a figure surrounded by five _Caerleon_-class Floating Battleships shot out from Mt. Fuji's mouth. The figure quickly changed its course and flew towards the Britannian Mansion. The figure is moving fast, and in less than five minutes it hovered in

front of the terrace.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Within the Massacred crowd (Hidden)<strong>_

"Wha…What is that thing?" Cecile frightfully asked.

"A Knightmare Frame? I thought we disarmed all of them…Didn't we Rakshata" He mentioned. "…Rakshata?"

Rakshata ignored Lloyd and concentrated on the Knightmare's insignia that can be found on its left shoulder.

"That mark…It can't be…" She whispered to herself.

"Rakshata what's going on –?"

"Lloyd that insignia haven't you seen it before?" Rakshata asked.

Lloyd fixed his glasses and looked at the insignia. "I don't think so…"

"It's one his creations…It's one of Brandon's" She shivered.

"Brandon! Impossible I thought he passed away when we were in third year college!"

"I thought so too…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Britannian Mansion (Front Terrace)<strong>_

"A Knightmare Frame!" Nunnally said in awe.

Ohgi shook his head in disbelief "It can't be a Knightmare! I thought Lloyd and the others disarmed them all"

"Oh this isn't your ordinary Knightmare frame. This one is specially designed for my Master" Cynthia interrupted. "The D-09 Gaston" Cynthia boasted.

All of a sudden the Knightmare Frame landed and the cockpit opened. The pilot of that cockpit jumped out and landed on the terrace.

"Ah Master you finally came" Cynthia greeted.

The pilot wore something strange. Like Zero he wore a suit, a long white cape and a mask that covered his face. He looked just like Zero but in white.

The guards surrounded the pilot while Nunnally and the others hid behind the barrage.

"Humph, is that how you treat a guest?" The pilot jested.

The pilot bowed down in front of Nunnally as his helmet unveiled the lower part of his face.

"It's nice to finally meet you Empress Nunnally vi Britannia" He sneered.

Nunnally concentrated at the pilot's voice. It sounded quite familiar.

(That voice…I know that I've heard it before)

The pilot stood up and looked at his surroundings. "Oh how can I be so rude? I almost forgot to introduce myself" He chuckled. "My name is Maestro Bianco" He presented. "So… how do you like my invitation? Aren't you surprised?" He asked.

"Invitation…? What invitation?" Nunnally asked.

"Why an invitation to war of course" Maestro Bianco hooted.

"W-what?"

"You naïve little girl" He teased. "Can't you see what you're holding is something precious and very, very dear to me" He hummed.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT" Guilford roared. "How can you be so arrogant? You've killed thousands of good honest people"

"I know it's going according to my plan isn't it amazing?" Maestro Bianco shrilled. "Today is my lucky day"

"Why you...A monster like you should never live. Men prepare to open fire"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Cynthia hummed.

"Humph, letting these insects finish me of? Oh I never" He joked. "No matter I'll just kill them myself"

* * *

><p>His helmet revealed his left eye that contained the sign of the Geass.<p>

"I order you…To kill one another"

The Britannian military lowered their guns from Maestro Bianco and pointed at each other. Guilford couldn't believe that his men disobeyed his orders.

"Men I order you to stop"

But the Britannian soldiers ignored his orders.

The soldiers looked at each other and smiled. "Yes…Your Excellency" They pulled the trigger and killed one another.

Guilford tried to shield Nunnally's eyes from this gruesome occurrence.

"NO" She wailed.

Maestro Bianco chuckled at the sight of the dead soldiers' tainted bodies. Death seems to arouse him.

"Oh this is amazing" He hooted.

"Master we don't have time left, in a few minutes they'll be sending in the cavalry" Cynthia mentioned.

"Tch…Fine" He groaned. "Oh well, we can do this again next time Empress, and this time you'll do the preparations…Ciao"

Cynthia and Maestro Bianco entered the Gaston and turned on its systems.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Within the Massacred crowd<strong>_

Gaher looked at the Gaston and sighed. "I guess time's up" He said to himself. "Oi the Maestro is moving out. You know what that means" He hollered.

"Yes Commander"

The Gaston and its comrades didn't hesitate to retreat. They knew that Cynthia was never wrong with her predictions and if they had a chance to run safely they would take it. The battleships picked up their comrades and left the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Britannian Mansion (Front Terrace)<strong>_

"Could he be…?" Ohgi uttered.

"He can't be" Guilford answered.

"But the power of the Geass…" Nunnally murmured. (Was that really you? Lelouch?)

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers,<strong>

I'm sorry but I had to change the title for this chapter ^_^ I scrapped the old name and changed it to something better **Chapter 3: The Bastard Prince Reveals Himself. **Hope you liked this chapter **~Ciao ^_^**


	3. The Bastard Prince Reveals Himself

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_**Scene Change**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Bastard Prince Reveals Himself<strong>

After the tragic incident, the Japanese people feared the Britannian Empire once again. They thought that this was another cheap trick for the Britannian Empire to once again humiliate their race. They thought of Nunnally as the Massacre Princess just

like her deceased sister Euphemia, and with that Japan is slowly losing their trust in Nunnally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outside the Britannian Mansion<strong>_

One week after the incident the media frenzied over the news. During the past week they flocked to the mansion to hear Nunnally's side of the story. They waited outside for her for days. Then, the day they have been waiting for has finally arrived. They

finally caught a glimpse of Nunnally vi Britannia leaving the mansion.

"Here she comes" A male reported pointed out.

The mansion's gates opened letting Nunnaly's private car being exposed by the media. The press quickly surrounded her car and pried their hands on the windows.

"EMPRESS NUNNALLY! IS IT TRUE THAT THE SHENANIGANS THAT HAPPENED DURING THE LAST WEEK WERE PLANNED BY THE BRITANNIAN EMPIRE!" A reporter asked.

"Empress Nunnally, how will the massacre affect the ties between Japan and Britannia –?"

"Empress, the people want to know the reason behind the Knightmare Frame they saw the other week. Didn't you declare a full disarmament of the Knightmares?"

"Empress Nunnally, are you going to visit Ms. Kaguya Sumeragi to sort things out?"

"Empress, is it true that Maestro Bianco is actually your brother Lelouch brought back from the grave?"

"Empress…? EMPRESS! " They roared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Nunnally's Private car<strong>_

From the inside, Nunnally felt like caged a mouse surrounded by hungry cats. The reporters' were being restless, and she can't blame them. But how can she explain the situation she doesn't even fully understand herself.

"OI, GET OUT OF OUR DAMN WAY" Zero roared. He blew the car horn a couple of times to drive the media away.

The media spread out and covered the car's sides. The murmured sounds of Nunnally's name haunted her. She felt weak, and helpless, just as before.

"Zero…Let's go please" She cried.

"Yes, Empress Nunnally"

Zero stepped on the gas pedal, and angrily drove off. The media chased them for only a few feet for the vehicle was too fast.

Zero looked at the car's side view mirror and sighed in relief.

"Phew, good news Empress, we have lost them" He exclaimed. He looked at his rear view mirror hoping to see a smile on Nunnally's face. But instead, he saw tears flowing from her eyes.

"Empress Nunnally…?"

"Zero…I want you to answer me truly…" She cried. "Are you really Suzaku –Kun?" She asked.

Suzaku knew that she will eventually ask him that question. He has been avoiding her for almost a week now, but since they were the only people in the car. He had no escape.

"Empress how can you say that!" He exclaimed. "I –"

"Zero please…At this point I do not know who to trust" She begged. "I know Schneizel betrayed us, but he would never lie to me"

(Nunnally…) Zero thought.

* * *

><p>Zero stopped the car at a safe lane and looked at Nunnally. He slowly placed his hand on his helmet. There is no turning back now.<p>

"Before I take off my mask there is something you must promise me…"

"And what would that be?" She questioned.

"You must never tell anyone my true identity, and you have to keep calling me Zero. Because if you do…" He slowly took off his helmet and smiled at Nunnally. "You're brother won't forgive me"

Nunnally's depressed disposition transformed to comfort. She held Suzaku's face and started to cry, but this time. Tears of joy flowed from her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you, you idiot?" She giggled.

"Sorry…"

"It's too late to say sorry…I knew a guy like you won't die that easily" She snickered.

"Nunnally…" (At least she is smiling again) He wore his helmet once again and sat on the driver's seat. "Remember, it's our little secret okay?"

"Yes, Suzaku –Kun" She joked.

"I'll let that pass" Zero concentrated on the road again and drove towards their destination.

Nunnally stared at the window and pondered.

(If Suzaku lived…Maybe big brother lived as well) She thought. (But the only thing I can't understand is…Why did he have to kill all those people to get my attention…Why?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neo Tokyo Hospital (Room 578)<strong>_

Ohgi lazily changed the channels in his room's television set. He hasn't seen his family in days after he acquired his wound. And whenever he would have visitors, it would either be the media or the investigators of the police force. He hoped to see his

family at least once, and today his wish has been granted.

"Good afternoon and welcome back to NNN. Our top story today, has the Empress of the Britannian empire Nunnally vi Britannia responsible for massacre? Many say that –"

Ohgi switched of the television and set the remote aside.

"Ughh, isn't there anything else to watch?" He groaned. (These people don't even know what they are talking about. I was there, and the Empress wouldn't plan something as gruesome as murdering thousands. It's unlike her…)

Ohgi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in" He gestured.

"Good afternoon Ohgi –San" The nurse greeted. "I'm here to tell you that you have guests"

"Didn't I tell you? No more cameras! Geez can't you people get a clue!" He ranted.

"But we don't have cameras" Villetta suddenly blurted.

Ohgi looked up and saw his wife and son at the door.

"You guys –"

"DAD" Souta blurted.

Souta ran to his father's side and accidentally sat on his arm.

"Gaaah, Souta –Kun you're sitting on my arm" Ohgi said in pain.

"Oh…Really…? Whoops" Souta jumped off his father's arm and laughed. "Sorry about that"

"It's alright" Ohgi smiled. "At least you didn't sit on my leg"

Souta looked at his father's leg wrapped up in a cast and hanging on a sling. "How is your wound?" He asked.

"It's healing slowly"

"Can I at least touch your leg?"

"I don't think it's a good idea" Villetta interrupted. "But I guess you can draw on it"

Villetta opens her purse and grabs a marker. She gave the marker to Souta and then gave Ohgi a kiss on his forehead.

"Aww, why did you kiss me there?" He asked.

"Because I'm here" Souta reminded.

Ohgi looked at Souta and chuckled. He then turned his attention to his wife and held her stomach.

"I missed you guys…" He whispered.

"I know" Villetta pointed out. "…We missed you too"

"OHGI!" A voice suddenly shrilled outside.

"Who can that be –?"

The door unexpectedly swung open. When they looked who was at the door they saw Tamaki in tears.

"OHGI!" Tamaki ran towards Ohgi and gave him a big man hug. "I was so worried about you" He cried.

"Oh come on" Villetta pouted.

"T-Tamaki…You're s-squishing my ribs" Ohgi stuttered.

"Ah sorry, sorry" Tamaki lets go of Ohgi and clears his throat. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm fine" Ohgi answered. "The wound will have to heal in a few months though"

"Aww, so you'll be staying in this crummy place even longer!" Souta groaned.

"Nope, I get to go home next week" Ohgi answered.

"Alright! That means we get to play again right?"

"Souta, your father can't play with you as much as before with his injury" Villetta sadly announced.

"It's alright I heal up pretty quickly so we'll be playing together once again. Do don't worry about it, okay Souta?"

"Okay" Souta happily answered.

"Uhm, excuse me Ohgi –San?" A nurse interrupted. "I'm here to remind you that visitors in a room is only limited to three"

"But I only have three guests"

"Not exactly, you have another one…"

"Who?"

"Someone named Kallen Kozuki"

"Oh I see…"

Villetta looked at Ohgi and knew that he has something important to tell Kallen.

(Ah, I know) "Souta, why won't we go get a drink?"

"But I'm not done drawing yet"

"You can continue that later, come on I'll let you pick whatever you want"

"Really! Okay then" Souta got off the bed and ran to his mother. "Dad I'll be back to finish that drawing okay?"

"We'll be coming back okay?" Before leaving the room Villetta winked at Ohgi.

"Thank you" He whispered.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later Kallen came running in the room. She took a moment to calm herself and took a breather.<p>

"Finally I got in" She panted. "The media has it in for you too huh?"

"Tch, they think they that I helped Nunnally plane the massacre…Just because I work for the Britannian Empire doesn't mean I'll turn my back on my fellow Japanese…I would never…"

Kallen looked at Ohgi's cast and saw the doodles Souta drew. She then looked at Ohgi with concern.

"Ohgi…What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, you called us dozens of times" Tamaki added. "We just didn't get the chance to visit you earlier with all the people and what not"

Ohgi folded his arms and collected his thoughts. "It's about that Maestro Bianco guy…"

"What about him?"

"Did you see how the soldiers disobeyed Guilford's orders?"

"Yeah, it was in national television" Tamaki answered. "If you ask me I think those soldiers were –"

"The reason behind their actions were not the soldier's fault…They were controlled…By Maestro Bianco" Ohgi softly growled.

"What! But how?" Kallen asked.

"…By his Geass"

(Geass!) Kallen thought. (But I thought that the power of the Geass is different for each host. And the only person who can control people's minds is…)

"Huh? That's weird!" Tamaki blurted. "I thought the green haired woman has disappeared along with–"

"Was it Lelouch…?" Kallen interrupted.

Ohgi looked the other way and ignored Kallen's question.

"Tell me Ohgi…Is Maestro Bianco Lelouch in disguise?" She cried.

"…We believe that he is Lelouch" Ohgi uneasily answered.

"H-hey, you guys are scaring me" Tamaki trembled. "He couldn't possibly be Lelouch, I mean we all saw him die on the float remember? Oi…!"

Silence filled the room. Tamaki looked at Kallen, then at Ohgi. And still, he got no answer.

"Oi, Ohgi you're both joking here right…? Right"

"I'm sorry, Tamaki" Ohgi apologized. "We're not playing around here"

"Then why do you think that Lelouch is behind all this?" Tamaki asked.

"It's because of his Geass. Lelouch is the soul user of that type Geass …And no one else"

"Then tell me…" Kallen whispered. "Then tell me why is he alive?" Kallen cried.

"…I don't know…" Ohgi answered.

The room turned silent once again as Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki are bewildered with the mysterious Maestro Bianco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Knightmare Frame Hangar<strong>_

"Mr. Asplund, you're not allowed to go in there" A security guard reminded. "You told me not to –"

"Oh shut up why don't you!" Lloyd sneered.

The guard backed up in fear and submissively let Lloyd enter the hangar.

"Hey wait up Lloyd" Rakshata hollered.

Rakshata caught up with Lloyd and held his shoulder in order to stop him.

"What do you think you are doing Lloyd?" She asked. "Don't you know that Nunnally will have us sent in jail if she knew that we are down here!"

Lloyd flicked Rakshata's hand off his shoulder and marched in the hangar.

"Lloyd…LLOYD!" (Shit he isn't listening to me. He might lose himself if I don't snap him out)

Rakshata followed Lloyd to the heart of the hangar. It has been years since she has seen the Knightmare frames she has created. It felt nostalgic and at the same time regretful.

Lloyd walked up the central platform and tinkered with the computer system. Rakshata noticed that Lloyd was about to arm them again and stopped him just in time.

"Lloyd, snap out of it" She gave him a hard slap on the left cheek that sent him flying to the ground.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Lloyd groaned.

"You were about to send Japan into war again!" Rakshata sneered. "What in the hell are you thinking Lloyd!" She questioned.

Lloyd slowly stood up and caressed his swollen cheek. He thought for a few seconds, but couldn't remember.

"What am I doing here again?" He childishly asked.

"Don't fuck with me you MORON"

Rakshata swat his head with her hot kiseru, and placed it back in her mouth. Lloyd felt the heat of the shredded tobacco in his hair and tried to take them out.

"CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT!" He snarled. "In this rate I'm going to lose all may hair"

"We'll lose all of our hairs if you reactivate those damn Knightmare frames" Rakshata pointed out.

"I wasn't going to reactivate the Knightmare frames" Lloyd reasoned.

"Then tell me, why is the central computer system on hmmn?"

Rakshata pointed at the center of the platform and showed him the central computer. Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it on.

"What was I doing?" He asked.

"You tell me?"

Lloyd walked over to the central computer and turned it off.

"I think I was losing my mind back there" He chuckled.

"You're lying to me Lloyd…Tell me the truth…"

Lloyd's smile faded and looked at her. "You were right…" He whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were right Rakshata, okay?" He snarled. "I wanted to start them up again…"

Rakshata walked towards Lloyd and takes his hands off the computer. "Was it because you saw Brandon's new creation?"

"That's right" He smiled. "Geez, I'm just like a kid" He joked.

"You still are" Rakshata snickered.

"You're right again…" He smiled. "I just can't believe that Brandon has outdone me again. I mean did you see his Knightmare frame! It didn't have a float system and it was flying before my eyes…Why didn't I think of that!" He complained.

"Hey look at me" Rakshata lulled. "Calm down everything is going to be alright. I'm sure that the Empress will stop that guy, and we won't need these hunks of metal sleeping in here. Okay?"

Lloyd looked at his hands and saw them wrapped around Rakshata's. He clasped his hands around hers and gave her a smile. Rakshata looked at him and started to blush.

"There is just one thing I don't get…" He murmured.

"And what would that be…?" She whispered.

"I thought Brandon died all those years ago" He answered.

"Humph, it must be one of his jokes" She exclaimed. "You know how he was. The joker of the class" She lied.

She quickly realized what position she's in and removed her hands from their clasp. "Uh err…Let's go back shall we?" She suggested. "If Nunnally found out that we were here, who knows what she'll do"

Lloyd looked at his empty palm and closed it shut. "Alright, let's go…" He sighed.

Rakshata followed Lloyd outside. And before closing the hangar shut she looked at her creations once again.

(I should've let him be…) She thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Kyoto House<strong>_

"Kaguya –Sama, Empress Nunnally and Zero are here to see you" A guard announced.

Kaguya ignored their presence and turned the other way.

"Kaguya –Chan, it's me Nunnally…How have you been?" Nunnally softly greeted.

Kaguya forced herself not to look at her. Nunnally knew that Kaguya is controlling herself. She had to do something.

"Kaguya…" Nunnally said to herself. "Uhm…Zero, is it okay if leave us for a moment?"

"Yes Empress" Zero rolled Nunnally further into the room before letting himself out.

Kaguya still had her back facing Nunnally, while Nunnally tried to start a conversation.

* * *

><p>"How have you been Kaguya?" Nunnally started.<p>

Kaguya looked at Nunnally and growled "How have I been…? HOW HAVE I BEEN!"

Nunnally saw the anger in Kaguya's eyes. The tears she shed were not hers. It was the tears of anger and sorrow her people felt after the gruesome massacre.

"Why do you even dare show your face before me? After what you have dome to my people?" She cried. "Are you here to make a mockery of us again?"

"Kaguya…" Nunnally inched a little closer to comfort her friend. But Kaguya hesitated.

"Don't come any closer" Kaguya warned.

But Nunnally ignored her warning.

"I'M SERIOUS"

And once again, Nunnally ignored her.

Kaguya dug her hand in one sleeve and pulled out a dagger before Nunnally. Upon seeing the dagger, Nunnally stopped advancing. Kaguya kept her dagger pointing at Nunnally as she circled around her.

"Kaguya…I'm sorry" Nunnally apologized.

"You're sorry…? You're sorry!" Kaguya chuckled. "You think that you can waltz in here…In my very own home and expect me to accept your damn apology!" She questioned. "NO…! Not after what you've done to my people"

"Kaguya please…Just hear me out" She begged.

Kaguya didn't say a word and trembled.

"Back then, when I saw them killing the people. I felt scared, and helpless. I didn't know what to do…I let them dies Kaguya, I could've helped them…And yet…And yet I hid behind Guilford's arms the whole time…" She cried. "I wasn't prepared for

something like that, but I should have…If only I saw this coming…"

Kaguya lowered her weapon and embraced her. She knew that Nunnally wasn't that kind of human being who would do something this inhumane. She let Nunnally's tears fall on her shoulder as she lulled her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry Kaguya, I couldn't do anything"

"No, it's not your fault…" Kaguya whispered. "I didn't give you a chance to explain tour side. My emotions got the best of me" She confessed. "I know a good friend like you would never do something as horrid as that"

Nunnally wiped her tears, and smiled. "Thank you Kaguya"

"Tell me Nunnally, who was that Maestro Bianco guy?" Kaguya asked.

Nunnally turned silent. She then looked at Kaguya with her eyes filled with tears.

"Maestro Bianco…Is Lelouch…" She whimpered.

"What?"

"He had a Geass Kaguya, his Geass can control people's actions, and big brother is the only one who could have that type of power. That murdered is my brother" She shamefully cried.

"You're joking right? How can it possibly be Lelouch? He died ten years ago…It's impossible…"

"He must've survived, and he's out to get me!"

"Don't think that Nunnally. Your brother loves you very much…He wouldn't…" She lulled. "…So, what are you planning to do?"

"I'll play by his rules…I'm going to invite him, just as he asked…He wants an audience with me? Fine! But I won't be the only one watching him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the United Federation of Nations [U.F.N] Building (Inside the courthouse)<strong>_

The representatives of every nation gathered in the courthouse. Everyone in the guest list came. They wanted to see that Maestro Bianco bastard with their own eyes.

"Where, is he…" The representative of Russia murmured.

"Are you sure he's coming…? I thought everything was the Empress' doing" The representative of England exclaimed.

"Oi Empress, are you sure he's coming?" The representative of China hollered. "Or you're just covering up for your mistake" He joked.

Nunnally heard the representative of China and glared at him. "He'll come…He'll definitely come…" (Big brother will never let me wait…Especially something as serious as this…)

Suddenly the court's door swung open. Everyone turned their heads towards the door, and found Cynthia, Gaher, and Maestro Bianco walking in the middle of the aisle.

"H-he's here!" The representative of Africa trembled.

The courthouse suddenly broke into murmurs. The people could not believe that the murderer would actually have an audience with some of the most powerful people in the world.

Cynthia and Gaher stopped at the middle of the aisle while Maestro Bianco advanced towards the podium.

Maestro Bianco looked at his surroundings and chuckled. "My, my Empress, you've done an impressive job here today" He complimented. "Not only will I get to see you, but I also get to see the pigs and bastards who run the damn world" He sneered.

"Now tell me…Have you answered my invitation?"

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" The representative of China growled.

The representatives outraged at Maestro Bianco's words.

Kaguya grabbed the gavel and banged on the wooden block "Order, order in the court" She demanded.

Maestro Bianco looked at the crowd and started guffawing." Now tell me Empress…Why did you summon me here of all places?"

"…To arrest you…Lelouch" Nunnally answered.

(Lelouch…!)

A thick wall surrounding Maestro suddenly appeared before him. While his companions, Cynthia and Gaher were surrounded by the Britannian military.

A screen in front of Maestro Bianco suddenly popped out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Maestro jokingly asked.

"May I please request for your silence Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

Maestro Bianco looked at Nunnally from the screen and kept silent.

"These thick steel walls will prevent you from using your Geass" Nunnally lectured.

(Tch, this bitch thinks she can stop me with this…? Humph how typical…) He thought.

"For killing thousands of innocent people and activating an unregistered Knightmare frame…Your sentence will be for life" Kaguya announced.

"Oi, wait a minute you didn't give him a proper trial" Gaher pointed out. "That's quite –"

"SHUT UP" A soldier roared as he pointed his gun closer to Gaher. "That's a fair enough for someone as barbaric as him"

"Oi Cynthia?" Gaher cried.

But Cynthia ignored his pleas.

"Oi Cynthia what are we going to do –?"

"It's going to be okay Gaher…" She blurted. "At this very moment master is thinking of a way out"

"Anything else you have to say…Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes…Just one…" He answered.

Suddenly Maestro Bianco disappeared from his trap and appeared before Nunnally.

"You have underestimated me…AGAIN"

"NUNNALLY!" Zero roared.

But, Zero was too late. Maestro Bianco grabbed Nunnally away from her wheel chair and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Where did she go…?" Kaguya frightfully asked.

"Master has done it again…" Cynthia suddenly chuckled.

Zero heard Cynthia and marched towards her. He grabbed her by the collar and raised her.

"Where did he take her?" He snarled.

"Anywhere he wanted…" She sneered.

"Why you –"

"Gaher NOW"

"You got it little missy"

Gaher crouched down and swept the soldiers off their feet. He grabbed his guns, and grabbed Cynthia off of Zero.

"Maybe we can do this again…Pretty boy" He mocked.

Cynthia grabbed a smoke bomb from her arsenal and threw it on the ground, and when the smoke cleared. They instantly vanished.

"FIND THEM" Guilford ordered. "I WANT EVERY INCH OF THIS PLACE SEARCHED …They couldn't have gotten that far"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britanninan Mansion (Nunnally's Quarters)<strong>_

But, little did Guilford and his men know that Maestro has left the building with Nunnally a long time ago, and arrived in her quarters.

Maestro Bianco threw Nunnally to the ground and stared at her. Nunnally crawled towards the door, but was too weak to continue.

"You know…You're actually making this fun for me" Maestro Bianco mocked.

Nunnally looked at him and started to cry. "How…? How can you do this…? LELOUCH!" She cried.

"Again with that name" He groaned.

"How can you do this?" She questioned. "To Japan, the Briatnnian Empire…? And to ME?"

Maestro Bianco walked in front of Nunnally and crouched down. He placed his palm on her head and tugged on her hair.

"I'm doing this to please myself" He answered. "It's nice to see how a rotten cheat like you suffering like this"

"What have I done to you that made you this way…? Please answer me…Big brother?"

"I wasn't even dead and yet they gave the position to a weakling like you" He snarled as he knocked her head on the hardwood floor. "I am the rightful owner of that throne that little ass of yours is sitting on…And if that power wasn't taken off of my

hands…Britannia could've ruled the world" He exclaimed.

"Lelouch…That doesn't sound like you at all" Nunnally breathed. "You're gentle, loving, and would never do something to hurt me"

"Awww, you still think that I'm your little Lelouch?" He chuckled. "How typical of you…Always so hopeful" He then stood up and held his mask. "But I'm sorry to say this LITTLE SISTER! I'm not the person you are talking about"

Maestro Bianco took off his helmet and revealed his true identity. Nunnally's eyes widened when she saw a pair of clear blue eyes, and long blonde.

"C…Clovis?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We finally have a winner" He joked. "Now for your grand prize"

Clovis grabbed his gun from his arsenal and pointed the barrel at Nunnally.

"Clovis…I thought you were –"

"Dead! I thought so too" He chuckled. "But on that night an angel came to rescue me and gave me unbelievable powers…Doesn't it sound amazing!" He shrilled. "Now let's see…Odysseus is dead, so is Schneizel, Guinevere's gone too, oh and don't forget

little Karine…Cornelia detached herself in the royal bloodline…So all that's left is you" He sneered.

"Y-you BASTARD" She cursed.

The barrel of Clovis' gun touched Nunnally's forehead.

"I know…Isn't it great?"

And with a pull of the trigger…Empress Nunnally vi Britannia's reign ceased.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers,<strong>

Now you know who the Bastard Prince is fufufufu, don't worry there is still more to come. **Chapter 4 : The Neo Britannian Empire. **Hope you can review thanks. **~Ciao ^_^**


	4. The Neo Britannian Empire

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_**Scene Change**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Neo Britannian Empire<strong>

_**Inside the Britannian Mansion (Nunnally's Quarters)**_

Clovis looked at Nunnally's cold body and kicked it to the side.

(Tch, I thought that she would be a challenge…) He thought.

All of a sudden, Gaher barged in the room carrying Rivalz in one arm, and Milly in the other.

"Captain" He hollered. "Your request for a camera man and a female reporter has finally been delivered" He exclaimed.

Gaher threw Rivalz and Milly to the ground.

"H-hey watch it! Don't you know who I am" Milly questioned.

Gaher crouched down to her level and held her chin.

"I don't know who you are…" He then looked at her with a lustful grin and placed his hand on her thigh. "But I'm willing to find out one way or another"

"LET GO OF HER!" Rivalz roared. He punched Gaher's chin and jumped in front of Milly.

"Rivalz…?"

"Milly are you okay?"

Gaher held his chin and grinned at Rivalz.

"Trying to be a man huh…? You piece of shit –"

"Gaher, that's enough…I need them alive understand" Clovis blurted.

"Keh…Fine" He spat. "I don't need to waste my time with him anyway. He's shaking in between his legs" He mocked.

"…Oh, and Gaher?"

"Yes, captain?"

"From now on I want you to address me as your Excellency…" He ordered.

"Ohoo I see that you've finally got the job done…Your Excellency"

"Have you forgotten your manners Gaher? You're talking to the new ruler of the Britannian Empire" Cynthia scolded.

She walked towards Clovis and hugged him from behind.

"Gaher" Clovis hollered. "Tell them to get the cameras ready…Because Clovis la Britannia has returned from the dead" He guffawed.

Gaher sneered at Rivalz and grabbed his shirt and threw him in front of Clovis' feet. He fell on the floor hard.

"Ouch, can't you at least throw me decently?" Rivalz complained.

"Just shut up and get up. The new Emperor wants his first public announcement to be perfect"

(Clovis!) Rivalz looked up and trembled. "That's not possible" Rivalz wanted to get away. He pushed himself up from the floor, but something was amiss. Instead of the cold hard floor he felt someone's cold hand. He looked up and saw Nunnally's tainted

face. She was dead.

Rivalz let out a scream and pushed himself back. "SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!" He repeatedly said.

Milly turned her head to see what made Rivalz pale. And when she saw Nunnally's cold body, she covered her mouth in disbelief.

"What did you do…? WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR NUNNALLY" She roared.

Clovis walked over to Milly's side and grinned.

"Just do as I say and you will be fine…If you don't…" He then pointed the gun to the side of her head. "You will end up like your sweet little Nunnally

* * *

><p>A few moments later Milly positioned herself in front of the camera. And before she started the broadcast, she took one more time to rehearse with Gaher.<p>

"Hurry up and start bitch" Gaher whispered as he pushed the gun's barrel closer to Milly's back.

"Ah…err, what was the line again?" She meekly asked.

"Tch, do I have to repeat every single word!" Gaher sneered.

Rivalz stood at the opposite side setting the equipment. He had to work fast; every second that went by was crucial to them. Their lives were in danger, and they couldn't get out of it. He tried to buy time more than once but Cynthia got suspicious and

threatened his life as well.

(Milly…) He thought.

"Okay, now do you remember everything you have to announce?" Gaher asked.

"I think I do…" Milly answered.

"Then let's not waste any time little missy" He argued.

Milly took in a deep breath and stared into the cameras.

"Rivalz roll the camera" She uttered.

Rivalz nodded and turned on the equipment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Every Household in Japan<strong>_

Everyone glued their attention to their television screens. They were following the events that are occurring in the United Federation of Nation's courthouse. They wanted to know who was responsible with the massacre that occurred not too long ago.

The audience had mixed emotions, when thy first caught a glimpse of Maestro Bianco. Rage and curses filled their thoughts while they were watching. But, a sudden change of the channel will turn all that hate…Into FEAR.

Their televisions lost their signal and the screen filled itself with the infamous colors of black and white dancing in the screen. The noise of crumpling plastic blasted through their stereos. Most of them thought that the signal just disappeared. But little did

they know that someone… Somewhere invaded their regular viewing to a private line. A few minutes later, the cable came back. They glued themselves once again on their television screens. They thought that they rejoined the situation that was

occurring in the United Federation of Nation's courthouse. But they were all shocked to see Milly Ashford trembling in front of the cameras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Nunnally's Quarters)<strong>_

"To the good people of Japan, good afternoon" She started. "This is Milly Ashford with a special announcement. Due to Empress Nunnally's incompetence to fulfil her duty, she…"

Rivalz looked to the side and saw Milly holding her tears.

"Milly…" He whispered.

This was the first time Milly was struck by stage fright. The microphone shook in her hand. She could feel her sweat pouring down her forehead. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. A lump formed in her throat, she was frightened. And who

wouldn't be? Gaher was across her, with his hand gun ready to fire if she planned messed up.

"Thank you Milly, but that would be enough" Clovis Blurted.

Milly turned around and saw Clovis smiling at her. She was looking into the face of a mass murderer, the person who killed all those innocent people, the person who killed Nunnally. Then why does his smile make him look so innocent?

"Gaher you can let go of her now, I can handle this" Clovis ordered.

Gaher releases Milly from gunpoint and watches her run towards Rivalz.

Clovis walked towards the camera carrying Nunnally's body with him. He then looked at her cold face, parted her bangs, and looked at the camera.

"Citizens of Japan…The empress has fallen, by my hand" He confessed. "Don't be surprised to see me alive" He chuckled. "I've been alive all this time…Watching…Watching how my family has disgraced and sullied the Britannian name. My sister could not

accept that much profanity and asked me to end her life. She was suffering, and as her older brother I can not stand to see her suffering in vain"

He paused for a moment and stared at Nunnally's gaping bullet wound to the head.

"But, do not be afraid. Even though the Empress has fallen, the Britannian Empire will continue to assist you for the betterment of Japan" He assured. "For I Emperor Clovis la Britannia shall not let this tragedy pass"

(What tragedy? You killed her you fucking bastard) Rivalz cursed in his mind.

"And as her final wish, she asked me to take care of the family empire…My Empire" He sneered. "It was very hard to end my sister's life, but she would have wanted it to end this way…At this very moment, I Clovis la Britannia, humbly receive the throne

as the current Emperor of NEO BRITANNIA!" He exclaimed.

He then walked over to the bedside and placed his deceased sister on the soft warm bed.

"You're a wonderful actress, you know that?" He whispered to her. "But it's my time to shine"

He then walked back in front of the camera and cleared his throat.

"For my first decree as Emperor of the Neo Britannian Empire… I accept Japan's independence and remain here in this beautiful country. I shall continue giving aid to your country, and invest in Japan as well. Britannians will remain Britannian, and the

Japanese will remain Japanese…We will all treat each other as equals, nothing more nothing less. My sister has gained your trust, and you have trusted her all these years. I know that it has been a long time since we have seen each other, but in my

heart I know that you can still bestow your trust in me…" He smiled. "Let not our spirits falter in these dark times. We shall work hand in hand once again, as brothers"

Gaher placed his fist in front of his chest, and genuflected in front of Clovis.

"ALL HAIL HIS EXCELLENCY, CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA"

"ALL HAIL HIS EXCELLENCY" Cynthia followed.

From that day onwards Clovis la Britannia became Emperor of the Neo Britannian order. The media found him as an eyesore, and wanted to get the truth out of him. But whenever he answered their questions…It sounded like the truth to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Main Hall)<strong>_

The Britannian Empire scheduled a press conference so that the media can get their answers. It was held in the Britannian mansion wherein Clovis is felt most comfortable in. Of course his right hand man Gaher and his lady Cynthia never left his side.

When Gaher opened the doors to the main hall, the media instantaneously flocked in and bombarded Clovis with questions.

"Emperor Clovis, is it true that you were Maestro Bianco in disguise, and you were ordered by Nunnally to nearly scare Japan half to death?"

"Yes, that is correct" Clovis answered. "My sister wanted to put on a little show before she…Willingly left this world…She wanted something that represented how she really felt for this country… And the family of these brave souls need not to

worry...There will be enough to compensate for their loss"

"But why did you have to kill all of those people?" A journalist asked.

"Nunnally told me beforehand that a few sacrifices are enough to show her grief towards the Japanese people. She said and I quote that the massacre symbolizes her weakness to protect and serve the country"

"And yet she was doing a good job" A reported blurted. "Why would she suddenly decide to kill herself on one of the most monumental days for the Japanese?"

"She regretted setting the Japanese people free…She thought that, you were not yet ready to face the world. And yet Zero…Yes the infamous Zero told her that granting Japan the independence she needed was a good idea. I second his notion, and

accepted your independence. She was utterly ashamed when she almost made the wrong decision, and asked me to take her life…She couldn't handle that much stress with her little frame" He cried.

"What about the rumors about you gaining a Geass?" Another reporter asked.

"What! Pfft…That's absurd, I would never…" Clovis lied.

"Then explain your sudden revival…? Didn't your family bury your body?"

Clovis froze for a minute and glares at that reporter. "The truth behind that matter shall remain a secret and I would like to keep it that way" He reprimanded. "This press conference is now over"

"But Emperor Clovis –"

Clovis looked into their eyes, and activated his Geass. "I told you it's over…Now return to your ordinary lives and let me be…"He ordered.

And when Clovis gave his command, they dropped their pens, and microphones, and placed their fists on their chest.

"As you wish…Your Excellency" They said in a robotic monotone voice. The reporters grabbed their equipment and left the mansion without saying another word.

"Tch, finally I thought that they would never leave" Gaher mumbled.

"I thought so too" Clovis sighed. "A few more minutes with those idiots and I might – ARGH"

Clovis felt a sharp pain coming from his chest. He grabbed his chest to ease the pain, but it worsened every second. It felt like a snake crushing your ribs and blocking your airways.

"MASTER!" Cynthia cried.

She placed Clovis' arm around her shoulder and whispered to his ear. "Come you need some rest" She suggested.

Without arguing Clovis agreed with Cynthia and limped to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Clovis' Quarters)<strong>_

Cynthia assisted Clovis to his bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and tucked him in.

"You almost exceeded your limit once again master" She pointed out.

"I know Cynthia…I know" He then grabbed Cynthia's fragile hand and caressed it on his cheek. "The downfall of having this Geass…" He grumbled. "I can have different abilities…But I can only use the power of the Geass five times a day…And if I exceed

that limit I –"

"Shh, don't say another word master…You need your rest" Cynthia interrupted.

Clovis looked at her concerned face and smiled.

"Please smile for me my dear Cynthia" He pleaded "I have nothing to worry about… Because I know that you will always be by my side" He lulled.

Cynthia placed herself beside Clovis and laid her head on his bare chest.

"I will never leave my master's side" she whispered.

Clovis stroked her long black hair and stared into her purple eyes.

"That's a good girl…" He whispered.

A few days have passed, and the ties between Japan and Britannia stayed the same. Everyone saw each other as equals, as Clovis promised. He did let them be, in exchange that they respected him and cherished him as they used to. This was

something that was too good to be true, a fantasy made into reality. And yet somehow Clovis still had something up his sleeve, something that will shake the bond between the two countries once again.

* * *

><p>A month has passed since Clovis regained his power on the throne. And as promised he helped the Japanese people with investments and compensations. Still, Clovis has been acting not himself lately.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Throne Room)<strong>_

Our next scene opens in Clovis' throne room. It was dark, and sinister. The windows that overlooked Neo Tokyo were covered by thick velvet curtains. At the end of the long aisle Clovis is seen seated leisurely in his throne with Cynthia by his feet. All of a

sudden the enormous wooden doors of the room swung open with Gaher marching towards Clovis, with a 'fugitive' by his hand.

"So, have you captured our fugitive?" Clovis joked.

"Ayup" He excitedly said. "He was a hard catch, but I guess my men wore him off"

He then threw the 'fugitive' in front of Clovis. The man was bruised all over, his shirt messed up, and his eyes filled with fear.

"Wh…What do you want from me?" The 'fugitive' asked.

"A few friends of mine told me that you forgot to pay him…" Clovis answered.

"What? That's completely full of bull" He scoffed. "I have been paying the bistro's rent faithfully since the business started"

"…O I didn't mean money…" He sneered. "I meant you forgot to pay them with your life" He pointed out.

(What's going on here!) The 'fugitive' thought.

Clovis looked into the fugitives eyes and activated his Geass.

"Are you Shinichiro Tamaki, an ex member of the Black knights?" Clovis asked.

"Y…Yes" Tamaki stuttered.

"That's all we need" Clovis ended. "Gaher…Do we have the footage?" He blurted.

"Of course your Excellency"

"Well then let the fun part begin" He then turned his attention to Tamaki grinned. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to run out of those doors. If you make it out before ten seconds, I'll let you live. But if you don't I'll let Gaher go trigger happy on you"

"Wait, what? That's complete bull shit" Tamaki cursed. "I didn't do anything wrong, and you are willing to kill me! Britannian royalty or not, I'll let you kiss my –"

"Let me rephrase it so you can understand…Juu" He mocked. "Kyu…Hachi…Nana…"

(He already started counting!) Tamaki turned around and started to run.

"Roku…Go…Shi…"

(I going to make it…I'm going to make it…) He happily thought.

"San…Ni…"

Gaher placed Tamaki at gunpoint and smiled. "ICHI" He roared as he shot Tamaki behind his head.

"Hooo, that was a close one" Gaher hooted. "He actually gotten pretty close" He walked towards Tamaki's body and kicked him to see if he was really dead.

"Humph, you've finally done something right Gaher" Cynthia snickered.

"Shut up you wench" He spat.

"Gaher, don't waste anymore time…You know what to do" Clovis interrupted.

"Yes your Excellency" He genuflected. And in a blink of an eye Gaher left the throne room leaving Cynthia and Clovis still stationed at the end of the aisle.

"I'm happy for you Master…You are progressing quite beautifully" Cynthia applauded.

"Oh Cynthia quit the flattery, you knew this was coming" Clovis prattled. "I just hope the world can view my greatest masterpiece through your eyes as well" He arrogantly said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the NNN Building (Ninth Floor)<strong>_

"Ah, Ms. Ashford" A colleague of Milly hollered. "The president praised you for getting the only footage of Clovis' return. And because of that splendid timing, our ratings sky rocketed" He hailed. "How did you and Rivalz mange to be at the right place and

at the right time too?" He asked.

"Err, it's just plain luck I guess" Milly uncomfortably answered.

"Haha, that's Milly for yah. The goddess of luck" A woman colleague chuckled.

"Oh stop it you guys" Milly shyly said.

"Hey if you keep this up, you might get the anchoring job you've always wanted" The woman colleague mentioned. "Just think…Ms. Milly Ashford on the five o' clock news…My spine just shivers thinking about it"

"Hehe…Yeah…" Milly softly giggled. (And yet I know that there is something wrong with that event…I don't recall doing any of that, so does Rivalz…Something up here and I'm going to find out what –)

"There's a package for a Ms. Milly Ashford" The mailman interrupted.

Milly swivelled her chair to the mailman's side and raised her hand.

"Yeah that's me"

The mailman walked towards Milly and handed her a blank disc.

"Who's it from?" She asked.

"The boss didn't give me the name but he said it was urgent…Please sign here"

The mailman showed her a clipboard containing the receipt. Milly quickly signed the piece of paper with a purple pen, and sent him off. She looked at the blank disc she received and for some reason felt a strange aura. She was bewildered by its

simplicity, and knew that she had to check it out. I mean who would send a blank disc? There should be something interesting inside. She opened the disc's cover and popped it in her hard drive. A few moments later a video popped up from the screen.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she wore her headsets.

The video was all gray, like it came from a surveillance camera. Milly looked closer at the background and shuddered.

(Wait a minute…This looks like…The Britannian Mansion's throne room!) She instantly thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Video<strong>_

"YOUR EXCELLENCY!" A guard in the video roared. "Hurry we must get you to a safer place"

"Get me to a safer place?" Clovis asked. "Are you trying to scare me? If you are this isn't –"

"Your Excellency I have no time to explain we must –"

Unexpectedly shots that were coming from an assault rifle showered the room. Instinctively the guard shielded Clovis from the shots and got himself killed.

"Tch, I thought that would do the trick" The terrorist grumbled. "But I guess taking your life with my bear hands will suffice" He sneered.

Clovis was frightened and trembled in his throne. "Who…Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"SHADDUP" The terrorist roared. "You think you can fool these people by showing your puppy dog eyes, and colourful words…? YOU'RE A DAMN LIAR AND A THEIF" The terrorist roared.

"Wait a second I meant every word I said!" Clovis argued. "I promised not to touch Japan, as long as I can live here peacefully –"

"Oh shut the FUCK UP" The terrorist interrupted. "I know better than those people, you just want to regain that pleasurable power back then, you like to put the Japanese in a low position and kick them lower…But I'm not going to let that happen again.

Not as long as Shinichiro Tamaki still lives"

"Shinichiro…Tamaki…? But I don't know you" Clovis responded.

"You don't need to know me…" Tamaki pointed out. "You don't even need to remember all the names of the friends and family you mercilessly killed" He cried. "All you need to do is pay for their deaths…With yours" He sneered.

"Wait, I promised that I would compensate for the deaths of those people –"

"That won't suffice" Tamaki blurted. He then pointed the assault rifle at the security camera and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Clovis asked.

"Well we don't want witnesses no do we?"

Tamaki waved at the camera with his smug face and pulled the trigger. And in an instant the video went black.

The video ended leaving Milly speechless. She quickly popped out the disc out of her hard drive and ran up towards the manager's office screaming.

"MANAGER, YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS"

When Milly showed her supervisors the video it quickly streamed throughout the media circle. People couldn't believe that a torn Japanese man would cause such a ruckus. Was it for revenge? Was it for pleasure? One thing is for sure. Clovis won't sit

back and let this matter pass. He still had to finish his masterpiece.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britanninan Mansion (Conference Room)<strong>_

Clovis stared at the dozens of cameras in the room. The media blasted his ears with their ruckus simultaneously. The room started to sound like a busy Asian market. But it only took Clovis one second to keep them shut. He raised his hand, and asked

them to stop. The media listened to him, and confusedly sat on their seats.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for understanding this…Predicament" Clovis started. "I've called you out here because I know that you all have the same question in your minds…What is Emperor Clovis la Britannia going to do now?" He sneered.

The reporters and journalists gasped into chorus, they were surprised how Clovis is able to read their minds.

"To the citizens of Japan…I am deeply, and utterly disappointed in you…All of you" He emotionally said. "I can't believe it…After all I've given to further enrich your country…Schools, hospitals, learning facilities! You still fear me. I have willingly opened my

heart and my doors to you and yet you repay me with an iron weapon and a delusional man. I question this trust we have bestowed to one another, and had to take drastic measure"

Clovis took a dramatic pause in front of the cameras. The reporters and the journalists inched closer, and waited for Clovis' drastic measure.

"From this day forth I, Emperor Clovis la Britannia, renounce the bonds between Japan and Britannia, and take your country by FORCE" He announced.

"Oi, wait a minute…" A journalist blurted. "You're declaring a coup d'état upon us?"

"…Exactly" Clovis sneered. "You only have a few seconds to prepare…Because my Steel Paladins are going to land…Right about…NOW" He jested.

* * *

><p>The blue skies of Japan were slowly being infected by tiny sparks of light from afar. But if these tiny sparks were looked at closely, they were these iron pods that were rapidly descending towards Japan. The sparks grew larger by the second, and within<p>

minutes it collided with roads, and buildings. These pods crashed into the different parts of the country, and with the Japanese people being provoked with fear…Who knows how they will react.

All of a sudden, the hatches of these iron pods opened. These pods, stored what Clovis called his Steel Paladins. These massive mechanical inventions' red eyes blazed on as it rolled out of their pods. They were armed with Beretta ARX 160, and turrets

mounted on their shoulders. These monstrous machines looked a bit like the Knightmare Frames but more frightening to the eye.

(I've got you now…Area Eleven)

Clovis' masterpiece was finally complete. The blood, sweat, and tears, of the suffering Japanese ominously spread on the easel. Their colors created a frightful image of despair, terror, and hopelessness. And yet the painter loved to see them in pain. The

artist lauded at his masterpiece and chuckled. With the stroke of his brush he has created a new Empire…An Empire he can call his own.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers,<strong>

SORRY if I posted this a bit late…I couldn't think of words…Anyway I hope you're all psyched up for **Chapter 5: The King Returns to the Checkered Board ~Ciao ^_^ **


	5. The King Returns to the Checkered board

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The King Returns to the Checkred board<strong>

_**Inside the Britannian Mansion (Clovis' Quarters)**_

The sun shone brightly at the land of the rising sun. A new day for the Neo Britannian Empire has arrived. Clovis slept luxuriously on his posh Vicuña covered bed. He knew that he was victorious this time, and celebrating wasn't a bad idea. He heard the

peaceful birds chirping on his marble balcony through a glass door. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his lady's breath brush his bare neck. He turned his head to the opposite side and saw his beautiful Cynthia still asleep. Her fine lips never looked so…

Inviting. His eyes were embedded by her face as he profoundly kissed her lips. Cynthia felt her master's warm lips, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Master" She groggily said.

Clovis let out a feint laugh and held her cheek. His warm palm caressed her smooth skin.

"You don't have to call me that you know?" He pointed out.

"But Master, the contract states that I am your servant and you are my Master. I cannot –"

Clovis shuts her mouth with his lips and smiled.

"You can neglect that silly contract" He chuckled. "I'm fulfilling your wish willingly…"

Cynthia couldn't believe her ears. She looked down and started to cry.

Clovis was startled when she began to cry. He didn't know what to do. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Cynthia wiped her tears off her eyes and shook her head. "No, what you've said was just utterly perfect...You've made me feel very happy living with this curse" She shared.

(Curse?) Clovis thought. He suddenly let out a feint laugh that gradually turned to a loud chuckle.

(He's laughing?) "What seems to be funny?" She puffed.

"Come with me" He gestured.

They got off the bed and walked towards the balcony's glass doors. Clovis turned the brass knobs and opened the door.

"Ladies first" Clovis respectfully said.

Cynthia entered the lobby, while Clovis followed her.

* * *

><p>"…Do you see this lovely view right now?" He asked.<p>

Cynthia looked across the balcony and saw the city of Neo Tokyo. The tall sleek buildings, the beautiful streets glistened under the sun. She then realized that she had Clovis la Britannia right next to her and an entire country under her feet. She was on

top of the world.

"How can you call your gift a curse? Your gift gave me back what once was mine! My Empire, my power, my life…" Clovis smiled. "Your gift, lead me to you"

Cynthia jerked at him and started to blush. "Don't say that Master…You're making me –"

Clovis silenced her once again with a kiss.

"I told you not to call me that" He reminded.

"Alright…Clovis…" She silently said.

After setting his Steel Paladins on the loose Clovis immediately devised an unjust a law. A law that lowered the spirits of the Japanese farther from what they experienced ten years ago. He acted as if he were paranoid, because of the 'terrorism' that

occurred in his home and ordered that a microchip will be inserted all the Japanese people so that they can be detected by the Britannian forces. The Japanese were being watched by the careful eye of the Britannians. And once again they felt like the

worthless, weak, and a stigma to the world. Clovis did not take their name from them, nor did he take their privileges. But it felt like they wanted to be called Elevens once again to hide their shame.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Ohgi household (Dining Table)<strong>_

The Ohgi family sat quietly in the dining table. Each family member wore a noticeable band -aid on their anterior elbow. This was of course to hide the punctured wound from the microchip that was injected in them a few days ago.

Their utensils clattered together as they ate. Souta looked at his parents' faces and wondered why they weren't enjoying their meal.

Souta bucked up and asked them a question. "Mom…? Dad…?" He started.

Kaname and Villetta stopped, and looked at their son.

"What is it Souta?" Kaname asked.

"I have a question…" He shyly said.

Kaname and Villetta stayed silent and waited for Souta's question. Fifty whole seconds passed by and not a single word from the boy's mouth came out.

"What's the matter Souta?" Villetta asked as she patted her son's head. "Are you afraid to ask?"

Souta slowly nodded his head.

"Well don't be" His father assured. "You can ask us anything" He smiled.

"You're father is right" Villetta added. "We will answer anything you ask"

"Okay then…" Souta sat up and took in a deep breath. "What IS this thing on our arms?" He asked.

Kaname, and Villetta froze when they heard their son ask them that question.

"I mean, I can only see this thing on the arms our family, Shigeo's family, and Michiko's family. I don't see it on my other friends like Huan, or Amadou…Do you know why?" He bravely asked.

This boy…This ten year old boy asked something that his parents' were startled to answer. His eyes gleamed for the truth from his parents' and his fist clammed up to his chest ready to take in the bad news. But, his parent's didn't want to relay the

news…At least not yet

.

"Mom…? Dad…? Are you alright?" He humbly asked.

Kaname snapped out of his daze and returned his attention to his son.

"Uhmm, why do you want to know Souta?"

"Because, whenever I show this band aid to them, they suddenly stop and don't talk about it. And whenever I asked them why they said their parents' told them not to talk about it if they still want to keep their friends. What is that supposed to mean?"

Kaname recollected his thoughts before he would answer his son. He looked at his wife, who was still in her daze and knew that he couldn't get help from her.

(What do I do?) He worriedly thought. (I couldn't tell my son what's inside of him. Heck even on the day of the shot he kept questioning me and the person giving us the shot! Well I AM his father…Souta looks up to me) He took another glance of his son

and sighed. (I've got to tell him the truth…) He decided.

"Okay Souta…It's like this…"

Souta inched closer to the table, and excitedly waited for his father's answer. His face, lit with sanguine expressions. How can a father break a mere boy's tender heart?

"We got those shots because…" Kaname looked at his son one last time and sighed. "It's because…It's because it is going to protect us from a new kind of virus" He happily lied.

"Virus?" Souta repeated.

"Yup, those shots were to protect us from them. It will make us stronger and healthier, and immune to their symptoms"

"Then why didn't my other friends get their shots?"

"Ah…Well it's because there isn't enough to pass around. At least not yet" Kaname answered.

"Oh I see"

"And I guess they don't want to talk about it coz they are jealous that you had a shot and they didn't"

"Yeah" He said with a boastful expression.

"So please stop talking about it alright? You don't want them to feel jealous"

"Fine" Souta groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Ohgi Residence (Porch)<strong>

"Oi Souta, are you ready to go to school?" A familiar voice shrilled from their gate.

"Ah, that must be Shigeo –kun and Kumiko –chan" Kaname pointed out. "I'll get the –"

"I'll get it dear" Villetta suddenly blurted. "Come on Souta, you might be late for school"

Souta slurped the remains of his breakfast and got off the dining table chair. He scurried towards his mother who had his backpack in her hands. She cupped her little boy's cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"Now have a good time in school alright? And please, don't start another fight" She pleaded.

"I promise" He swore. "Anything for you mom"

(That's my boy…) She happily thought.

"Hurry up Souta I have a test first period. If I'm late my professor won't let me in" Kumiko impatiently said.

"Listen to Nee –san Souta. She hates getting low grades" Shigeo chuckled.

"Coming" Souta hugged his mother and waved goodbye to his father. And before you knew it, he was off to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Kaname Household (Living room)<strong>

Villetta closed the door behind him. And when she turned around he saw her husband standing in front of her.

"…Why did you have to lie?" Villetta softly asked.

Kaname hated to see his wife absorbed in sadness. It wasn't healthy for her, or for the child she was carrying in her womb.

"I just had to lie…" Kaname answered.

"But what if he finds out the answer for himself? Or, or what if someone filled his mind with worthless nonsense? What will we do? What will he think of us? How can we –?"

Villetta felt a sudden pain in her stomach, and shuddered. Kaname quickly assisted his wife to the couch and sat down next to her. Villetta held on to her swollen belly, and steadied her breathing.

"I've told you millions of times, not to stress yourself" Kaname lectured.

"I'm not stressing myself out" Villetta answered him.

"…You haven't had any sleep since we've been chipped" Kaname brought up. "Haven't you?"

Villetta looked at Kaname's eyes and started to tear up.

"How can I? My son is going to feel the same pain you felt ten years ago. I don't know how the Japanese felt, because I was from the Britannian Empire…" She cried. "And I thought that, after Souta was born nothing like this would ever happen…But…"

"Then why didn't you listen to me when they asked us?" Kaname blurted. "Didn't I tell you to use your Britannian nationality? They would believe you because you worked for the Royal Family once before. If you have done that you could have saved

yourself and the baby –"

"But leave my son, and my husband in misery!" She retorted. "I can't do that…Besides, I vowed to stay with you for better or for worse…Remember?"

Villetta showed her golden wedding ring to her husband which hugged her ring finger. It was a symbol of their eternal love for one another. Realizing this, Kaname held his wife's hand firmly. He did not regret marrying a Britannian, even though his

motherland has succumbed to the Britannian Empire.

"I remember" He answered.

Villetta smiled, and placed his hand on her stomach. "But how will we deal with this little one? I doubt that Clovis' madness will end before I give birth" Villetta murmured.

"Ah, don't worry about this little one" He said as he kissed his wife's stomach. "She's going to be alright" He then laid his head on his wife's stomach and listened to his unborn child's heartbeat.

Villetta looked at her stomach and rubbed it in a circular motion "It's a good thing that chip doesn't have any substance that can poison my body. I'm sure he'll be fine in there"

The couple looked at each other and started to laugh. They knew that it was going to be hard bringing another new life in Japan's adverse state. However, having to see another child smiling during these rough times can spark a glimmer of happiness

and hope into the person's eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Guilford household (Bedroom)<strong>_

Guilford looked at himself in the standing mirror in his room. His boots gleamed enough for a man to see, his uniform unruffled and ironed smoothly, he blew on his knuckles, and buffed the golden button's on his uniform clean. He took one last glance of

himself on the mirror, and let out a breath.

(At least this new uniform doesn't make me look too shabby…) He thought.

When Clovis has successfully taken over Japan he appointed Guilford as the head of the Royal Guard. At first Gilbert was hesitant to take the position, but Clovis explained to him that he was more than capable for the job.

"…Just because, I handled Cornelia doesn't mean that I can handle a whole squadron of gifted men and women" He complained.

"What's this talk about handling me?" Cornelia surprisingly hugged her husband from behind and admired him. "Oh, I've never seen you this handsome in ages" She teased.

"Maybe I should wear this uniform everyday" He suggested. "So you could always see me this handsome everyday"

Cornelia giggled at his suggestion and fixed his collar. "Nah, I think I prefer seeing you naked"

Gilbert looked at their reflections in the mirror. He saw his wife's smile as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

"…Cornelia…?"Gilbert grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"What is it dear?" Cornelia giddily asked.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Haha, you took my critique too seriously" She kissed him tenderly on the lips and smiled. "You know that you look good in anything –"

"I didn't mean that…" He wanted to get something out of his chest. The job offer wasn't the only thing he was unsure of. "Are you okay that I'm serving under your brother?" He asked.

Cornelia froze and turned speechless. She knew that Gilbert tried to ask her that question millions of times, but she ran away from them all. She doesn't know what to feel, or how to cope in this situation. For the past ten years she tried to forget about

his death, and now he is comfortably seated on two countries. Not only does he control The Holy Empire of Britannia, but also the land of the rising sun.

"I'm fine with it" She answered after a long pause. "It's not like a big deal or anything…"

"It is a big deal"

Gilbert placed his hands on her shoulders. Cornelia jerked when she felt the pressure Gilbert exerted. She fixed her gaze into his and took his question seriously.

"Are you comfortable, with me working under you brother? I can quit now and get another job –"

"No, I'm fine with it" She answered with a smile. "But are you comfortable with it? I mean yes the job pays well, but what if he treats Tohdoh, and Ohgi badly?"

"Ah don't worry about that, I can give him a piece of my mind or two" Gilbert chuckled.

"That's true" Giggled. "Clovis will be useless without you…But let's just get one thing straight okay?"

"Okay…? And what would that be?"

"You are not serving under my brother" She lectured.

"Then who am I serving?"

Cornelia smacked some sense in Gilford's head with her fist and patted her hands clean.

"You are serving ME remember? That's the duty of being my husband" She chortled.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head, and laughed. "Of course how can I forget you…My Queen"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Dining room)<strong>_

"Woah!" Lloyd couldn't believe his eyes and shook his head with disbelief. "I didn't know Clovis had great taste in fixing rooms" He exclaimed.

"It's called interior designing you pompous pudding fool" Rakshata lit her kiseru to a flam and took a whiff. "But I got to admit, he is pretty good"

Lloyd, Cecile, and Rakshata's presence have been called by Emperor Clovis himself. They didn't know what his intentions were but, if the Emperor himself asks for your attendance there is no need to reason with him.

When they entered his Excellency's grand dining they were marvelled by its beauty. The marble pillars carrying the weight of the painted ceiling of the Britannian family crest. The glass windows that were as tall as the walls and the velvet curtains that

draped beside them. But what caught the most attention to their eye was the extravagant long dining table that stood at the center of the room. Statues of little angels decorated the center aisle. The table cloth used was made of fine silk. And the

utensils were made out of pure gold and silver. They knew that Clovis had extravagant tastes, but they have never seen him THIS extravagant.

"At least he turned down a bit with his expenses" Cecile commented.

(Turned down? Is this woman blind!) Rakshata thought.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Gaher opened a door from the west side of the grand dining area and lets his Excellency in.<p>

"Ah, Earl Asplund it's a pleasure seeing you once again" Clovis greeted.

"Ahahaha, Clovis how has it been since defying death?" Lloyd joked.

"EXCUSE ME" Gaher growled. He grabbed Lloyd from his shoulders, and lifted him off the ground. "How dare you call his Excellency by his name?"

Lloyd gawked at this brute as sweat poured down from his forehead.

"Ah…Err, sorry about that I'll call him whatever you ask me…Sir" Lloyd felt a huge lump of saliva forming in his throat and gulped it down.

Cecile scanned Gaher from head to toe. His muscular physique, his short brown hair, his soul patch facial hair under his lower lip, and his piercing green eyes caught her attention. She was fascinated by this brute.

Clovis placed his palm on Gaher's shoulder and smiled. "Gaher it's alright you can let him go. Earl Asplund is a good friend of mine"

Gaher took one more glance at Lloyd and placed him on the floor. He then bowed down to his Excellency, and left the four of them in the dining room.

"I'm sorry about that, but Gaher can get a little jumpy whenever I have guests"

"And the man a while a go was…?" Cecile sheepishly asked.

"His name is Gaher Bolton Howard. Born and in the United Kingdom, top of his class, and was ranked first in the special ops" He boasted.

"Ah, that explains his insaneness" Rakshata scoffed.

Lloyd helped himself up, and patted his behind. "Well I guess I have to start calling you 'your Excellency' if I wanna live"

"There is no need" Clovis insisted. "I like being called by formalities when I'm around friends.

"Ahahaha…Indeed" Lloyd said uncomfortably. "By the way…Why did you want to see us?"

"Ah thanks for reminding me" Clovis jerked. "Please have a seat"

Clovis sat at the head of the dining table. Cecile was at his left while Lloyd and Rakshata were seated at his right.

"I called an audience with you today because I want you three to work for me" Clovis announced.

"Wait, you want us to do what now?" Rakshata questioned.

"I didn't miss a single word. I want the world's three greatest scientists working for me"

"But what do you want us to do?" Cecile asked. "With the war over, we are how shall we put it…Uhh.."

"USELESS" Lloyd barked. "All we've been doing these past then years is encoding stuff that even children can accomplish"

"And besides, why do I have to be here?" Rakshata asked. "I don't even like you" She shot.

"Because there's good money in this new project I'm starting" Clovis smirked.

Lloyd crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "How much are we talking about?"

"Lloyd!" Rakshata exclaimed.

"My, my you really are a feisty one when it comes to money, I haven't even continued to my project" Clovis rested his back on his seat and took in a deep breath. "Ten million dollars…" Clovis answered. "…Per month will suffice"

"Pe- per month!" Lloyd choked. "I'm in" He answered.

"I knew you had the spirit in yah" Clovis complimented. He then looked at the ladies beside him and smiled. "What about you ladies?"

Cecile looked at down and gave it a thought. "Well…I'm not su –"

"I'm in" Rakshata blurted. "Lloyd might blow something up, as always and will come crying to me for help…After all…Ten million a month doesn't sound bad"

"Fine" Cecile sighed. "Count me in, I mean the trio won't be complete if I'm not in it right?"

"That's the spirit" Clovis exclaimed. "Now, on to the project" He laid a folder on to the table and discussed it with them.

Lloyd took his glasses off and breathed to the glass. He wiped it gently with his shirt, and read the project again.

"This isn't right" He responded. "It says here that we're going into war" He looked at Clovis and waited for a response. "You're joking right?"

Clovis placed his right palm on his head and gave out a sigh. "It may be hard to take in but…It's the truth. After that shocking attack they are cautious of our every move…"

"That's the reason why you had them all chipped" Rakshata realized.

"Exactly" Clovis praised. "I have to be ready if ever they will strike us first"

"Then what do you want us to do?" Rakshata asked.

"We can't do anything productive unless there is a weapon involved" Cecile mentioned. "I'm sure you knew that"

"I'm aware of it. That's why you three will be working on some mechs" Clovis happily announced.

"ALRIGHT!" Lloyd's eyes were lit with flames and jumps for joy. "We get to use my beautiful creations once again"

Rakshata took another whiff of her kiseru and smiled. (Finally something I can work with) She happily thought.

(It'll be just like old times) Cecile giggled.

"There is just one slight catch….None of you will be leading the group" Clovis added.

Lloyd, Rakshata, and Cecile snapped out of their personal thoughts and roared in chorus. "WHAT!"

"I already chose someone to spearhead this project. He's a very dependable guy and knows his way around mechanics…Which reminds me…" Clovis swayed his hand to the door at the west side of the area and presented the leader of the project.

"Come in my dear friend"

* * *

><p>The door at the west side of the dining area opened. A dark skinned man with black hair and brown eyes entered the room. He fixed his tie on his white suite and walked towards Clovis. When Lloyd and Rakshata turned their heads to see who it was,<p>

Rakshata suddenly stood up and turned pale, while Lloyd tried to hide his laughs.

"Ah it's nice of you to invite me once again your Excellency" The man bowed in front of Clovis and smiled.

"Oh come now, you know that you can call me by my name" Clovis stood up and introduced the man to his guests. "Friends I would like you all to meet Brandon Mc Connell"

Brandon looked at his teammates, and gave them a friendly wave. "Yo, everybody!"

"He's a well known scientist in America, I hope you can all get along well" Clovis hoped.

"Don't worry boss…" He then glanced over Rakshata and smiled. "We'll be ay okay"

"Good, now will you all excuse me, I have some business to attend to" Clovis bowed to his guests and left them in the dining area.

* * *

><p>With a clap of his hands Brandon got the three's attention. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Lloyd…Rakshata?"<p>

"Ahahah Brandon how was death?" Lloyd joked.

"Oh you know, he's a very hospitable guy" Brandon chuckled. "Aww you know that I was joking when I said I died back then. Now c'mere you"

Brandon wrapped his arm around Lloyd's neck and gave his head a good noogie.

"I knew you were joking the whole time" Lloyd exasperated.

Brandon lets go of Lloyd and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, Lloyd and I go way back" He shared.

Cecile thought for a moment before she spoke. "Really! But Lloyd never mentioned you when we were working together" Cecile mentioned.

Hearing this Brandon turned to her and held her hand. "And who is this lovely lady right here?"

"Ah, she's –"

"I'm not asking you Lloyd" Brandon winked at Cecile.

Cecile felt Brandon's charm crawl up her spine, and turned beet red. Her heart sped up as her hand trembled in his.

"My name is Cecile Croomy. It's a pleasure to be working with you Mr. Mc Connell

"Mr. Mc Connell is my father my dear…Call me Brandon" He then gave Cecile's hand a kiss.

"Tch, don't fall for that old trick Cecile. That guy can be such an ass" Rakshata cursed.

Brandon lets go off Cecile's hand and started to chuckle at her remark. He walked closer to her, and held her cheek. Rakshata sneered at him and chewed on the pipe of her kiseru.

"Now how would you know that I am such an ass?" He questioned.

Rakshata flicked his hand off her face. "Because it takes one to know one" She spat.

"Uh oh" Lloyd crawled behind Cecile's seat and poked his head beside her shoulder.

"Lloyd what are you doing back there?"

"Can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Those two have a long history behind them" He shared. It's because…They used to be…Uhh…let's put it this way…"

Lloyd whispered into Cecile's ear. At first, Cecile couldn't understand a single word Lloyd whispered to her. Eventually she decoded his secret message, and couldn't believe it herself.

"THEY USED TO BE LOV –"

Lloyd quickly covered her mouth and shook his head. "Shhh, don't say a word about it" He begged. "It's something Rakshata doesn't want to be reminded of"

"Then why did you tell her you damned pudding idiot" Rakshata growled.

"I'm Sorry, I'm sorry" He crawled under the table and hugged Cecile's feet. "SAVE ME CECILE"

"Why you little –" Rakshata was about throw her kisser towards Lloyd when she felt Brandon grasp her wrist.

"Now babe let's not get a little crabby now?" Brandon requested.

Rakshata pulled her arm away from Brandon's grasp and rubbed her wrist. "Who are you calling babe?" She questioned.

"Don't you remember me? Huh, Rakshata?"

Brandon was about to reach Rakshata's cheek once more, but when Rakshata slapped it away, he looked confused.

"What's the –?"

"I've forgotten about you already…You're supposed to be dead anyway" She reasoned.

"But, I told you it was only a joke" Brandon chuckled.

"Just forget it" She shrugged.

"How can I babe? We had the best times of our lives back then. Why can't we restart our relationship?" He suggested.

Brandon tried to reach her again, and got Rakshata more annoyed of him.

"Don't touch me" She shrugged.

But Brandon wouldn't stop.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME"

"Oh come on babe let's just –"

Brandon tried to reach her once more, but stopped when he felt Lloyd's hand pulling his hand away from her.

"Are you deaf Brandon, she asked you to stop" Lloyd growled.

Brandon thought that Lloyd was joking, and turned his head towards him. A sudden chill quivered in his spine. Lloyd's happy nature suddenly changed. His glare struck Brandon's eyes which caused him to return to his charming composure. He pulled his

hand away from Lloyd's grasps and dusted his white suit.

"Very well…" Brandon cleared his throat and stood up and clicked his heels. "Now on to the good part" He smiled. "Since I will be working with the world's greatest scientists, we will be working on mechs head on"

"Yay, we get to reactivate the Knightmare frames" Lloyd was as giddy as a school girl when he knew that he will be spending time with his lovely creations once again.

"That's the thing…We have to scrap those useless frames and use my creations" Brandon uncomfortably announced.

"WHAT! B-but why?"

"Because they are obsolete" Brandon reasoned. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you the greatest invention Brandon Mc Connell has to offer…Well for the time being. I present to you…Model number STW-09 the Sebastian, on of the many

variations of The Steel Paladins"

Brandon unfolded his Sebastian model to his team. This mech as intimidating as the Knightmare frames, but look stronger, and faster. Thrusters were built in, so that it would have the ability of flight. It was equipped with one of the most advanced

weapons known to man. Its shoulders were mounted with thrusters that fire automatically. Its choice of firearm was the Baretta ARX 16 assault rifle, and carried a Gurisame. The only similarity it had with the Knightmare frame were the slash harkens

built in its chest.

Brandon Mc Connell's creation looked like a shining champion compared to the Knightmare frames. This Paladin was Japan's only savior, and being the team leader. Lloyd, Rakshata, and Cecile couldn't oppose him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Streets of Neo Tokyo<strong>_

It was around eleven o' clock when Kallen got off from work. She had to check a ton of test papers, finish her lesson plan, and to make matters worse to teach Nina's biology night classes because she caught the flu. She tiredly walked in the unusually

empty streets of Neo Tokyo. Her back ached, her ankles swollen from the heels, and yet she was so tired that she couldn't feel the pain.

Kallen stopped for a moment and stretched her arms with her feet tipped toed. She let out a yawn and walked on.

"Man, I should be paid more…I mean being a teacher is HARD work"

She then thought of the faces of her kids and wondered of they were psyched up to go to school the next day. She looked at the cloudless night sky, and smiled.

(As long as my kids are happy…Besides being a teacher doesn't have to –)

She wasn't concentrating on where she was walking and accidentally bumped someone on the chest.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" She apologized.

The man she accidentally had an encounter with didn't say a word. His black hood covered his face, and his hand deep within hid pocket. He looked suspicious.

"Ah…Okay then… I guess I'll be heading off now… I'm so –"

"KALLEN" The man placed his hands on her shoulders and rocked her back and forth.

"Hey let me go" Kallen cried. "I know self defence so I'm not afraid to –"

The man lets go and took a few steps back. "Kallen, it's me" The man lowered his hoodie and showed his face.

"I won't believe a single word you'll say you're just a hopeless robber trying to get –" Kallen suddenly turned silent when she saw the stranger's face.

"I can explain, I know it's hart to believe but –"

"YOU IDIOT" She punched the stranger's face.

The stranger went flying and landed on the middle of the street.

"Kallen it's me Su…Zaku" Suzaku looked at Kallen. She didn't break her fighter stance, but her cheeks were flowing with tears.

"Kallen…?" He whispered.

"Why…? Why are you here…?" She cried.

Kallen lowered her fist and ran towards Suazku. With no hesitation she hugged him with all her might and cried on his shoulder. Suzaku had mixed emotions, and didn't know how to react. He just sat there on the ground caressing her head telling her to

calm down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Kozuki Household (Living room)<strong>_

The ticking of the clock filled the air in the Kozuki residence. It has been three years since Kallen started living by herself in this medium sized apartment. Hot tea was being served on the coffee table, but no one took one sip of the cup.

"I'm not stupid you know…" Kallen blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"On that day, when Lelouch was killed…I knew something wasn't right…" She took the cup of hot tea and blew on it. "I sensed that, he planned his death…That was the only time I knew of what he was thinking" She took one sip of her tear before

returning it back on the table. "I just wonder…Why you had to 'die' and take his place as Zero"

"After he told me about his plan, I asked him the same question. And he told me that, Nunnally needed someone to protect her. She was young, and carrying such a responsibility might divert her from her kind nature…" Suzaku paused for a moment and

fixed his gaze on his feet. "But after I've failed to protect her that time…I…"

Kallen knew how hard it was for someone to die because of failure to protect. The same incident happened to her brother when she failed to protect him. She placed her hand behind Suzaku's back trying to comfort him from his grief.

"I failed the most important job Lelouch has given to me…"

"And that's the reason why the hero wants his role back" A familiar voice sneered.

Kallen stood up and took her fighting stance. "Who's there?" She demanded.

She glared at the wall and waited for the intruder from behind the wall to show herself. And sure enough a familiar woman with green hair and yellow eyes showed herself.

"C.C" They gasped.

"Humph, it seems Kallen still hasn't lost her touch" C.C lets herself in and grabbed a cup of tea for herself. Tsk tsk tsk Suzaku…Zero is very disappointed in you…" She took one sip of tea before placing it back and dug her hand in her pockets.

Kallen reverted to her normal stance and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to relay a message from Lelouch…It's a good thing you are here Kallen" C.C said with a grin.

(Lelouch!) Suzaku sat up and looked at C.C "Lelouch…Is alive!"

"You tell me" C.C revealed a tape recorder from her pockets. She sat herself down on the couch, and pressed play.

* * *

><p>The tape recorder started to turn, and after a few seconds of silence the voice of the demon resounded in their ears.<p>

"It's been a long time…Suzaku…Q1" Lelouch seemingly greeted. "I heard that my plans have been vandalized by a certain family member…And I want revenge for my hard work and…My sister"

After ten years the King has emerged from his slumber. The reason was clear but the methods he will use will be vague. They thought that he has been checked, and yet he had one last move to spare.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers,<strong>

Oho~ I had a hard time thinking of mech names and their artillery, But the Sebastian is just one of the many I have thought of. XD Anyway I hope you're all ready for **Chapter 6…**I haven't thought of a title yet but I will I promise, hope you can review, see

you next time **~Ciao ^_^**


	6. The Bastard's True Intentions

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_**Scene Change**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Bastard's True Intentions<strong>

_**Inside the Kozuki Household (Living Room)**_

"L…Lelouch!" Kallen Exasperated.

They couldn't believe their ears. When they heard Lelouch's commanding tone, they knew that this wasn't a joke. Death did pass by his funeral, but left empty handed.

Realizing that his best friend was still alive, Suzaku stood up and spoke to the tape recorder.

"Lelouch, where are –"

"Before I tell you any of my plans I must remind you that this message is in fact pre recorded" Lelouch blurted. "This means that I can't answer any of your questions…At least for now…"

Suzaku's momentum was hampered. He slowly sat back down on the couch and listened intently at Lelouch's message.

"After this message I have ordered C.C to destroy this device to ensure that all evidence is erased. So you must remember everything I say" The room fell into a few moments of silence before he spoke once more. "For the past ten years I have thought

that my flawless plan of achieving peace between the Holy Empire of Britannia, and Japan would have lasted for centuries. But, it seems that I am not the only one who can defy death…I have thought that Clovis lived a pompous idiotic lifestyle. However,

after gambling with death himself, his personality has been tweaked, if you know what I mean…He is craftier, and sneakier, and whatever he presents to the public is a complete and utter lie. Something is going on in the back of that fictitious bastard's

mind. He must be stopped before he realized his true calling…And I can't do it alone. Kallen…Suazku…I order you… To help me reunite the Black Knights and finally put Clovis back to his resting place…C.C will give out further instructions about the

mission…That is all"

When the device clicked C.C immediately grabbed the tape and crushed it with her bare hands. The tape turned into pure powder which she kept in her pocket.

"Alright, for the next step –"

"W-wait a minute, don't we get say in this?" Kallen blurted.

C.C and Suzaku turned their heads towards an enraged Kallen. Her teeth clenched with her hands in anger.

"This can't be happening" She snarled. "People are starting to pop out like daisies from the grave and you expect us to believe you JUST LIKE THAT!" Kallen questioned C.C. "I know you can survive being blown to pieces, but Lelouch! I don't think the

can–"

Suzaku grabbed Kallen's arm and stared into her eyes. "Kallen that's enough" He ordered. "The voice we heard…It was really Lelouch's, and C.C won't waste her time talking to us if Lelouch didn't order her to"

"Suzaku's got a point" C.C backed up. "Besides, have you ever wondered why Clovis resurrected from the dead?" She asked.

"Yes, but…"

"You just stopped wondering because you weren't affected that much" C.C answered. "But believe me…She wouldn't have revived him if she didn't know his true intentions"

"Who is this She you are talking about?" Suzaku asked.

"Aha, a very attentive fellow for someone who's supposed to be dead as well" C.C joked.

"Tch, you knew that this was all part if his plan" Suzaku shrugged.

C.C sighed and walked towards the door. "Well, I need your answers now" She rested her back against the door and crossed her arms. "I know that he ordered you to follow him, but for the time that I have spent with humans I have discovered that

they have the right to make a choice" She fiddled with her hair as she gave them another glance. "So…What'll it be?" She asked.

Kallen and Suzaku exchanged glances and thought real hard. Kallen was comfortable with her life, she's a teacher in one of the most outstanding schools in Neo Tokyo, she finally gets to live by herself, and she has the freedom to do whatever she wants

even though she is chipped. But Suzaku in the other hand has a different story. Pretending to be a masked man for the past ten years serving the lat Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. But with her gone, what is Zero's true intention in this game of life. Has

Lelouch's plan for peace expired?

Kallen and Suzaku took in a deep breath and looked at C.C.

"Here's our answer…" They announced together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

_**Arthur's Orange Farm (Somewhere in the orange farm fields)**_

Jeremiah happily stepped down from the ladder and placed his basket filled with brightly colored oranges on the ground. He looked up at the clear blue skies and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked at his orange farm

and loved the view. Rows of orange trees stretched as far as his eyes can see. He has done pretty well for the past ten years. After Zero's death he decided to take his 'orange' name and started a business of his own. And today his oranges are now

being shipped all around the world. Everything seemed perfect, but to him there was only one slight problem…

* * *

><p>"ACHOO" Jeremiah wiped his runny nose with his handkerchief and looked at the furry creature that caused him to sneeze. It was Arthur, the famed stray cat during Anya's Ashford academy years. The cat has created some sort of special bond with Anya<p>

and hadn't left her since.

Jeremiah picked up the cat and gave it a weird look. "Anya" He hollered. "Please take Arthur away you know I'm allergic to cats…Anya?"

Suddenly he saw Anya running around the farm with a worried look in her face. She looked left, and then right until she saw Arthur in Jeremiah's hands.

"ARTHUR!" She exclaimed as she ran towards them. She grabbed Arthur off of Jeremiah's hands and hugged the mammal dearly. "Oh thank you Papa, I thought I've lost him…Again"

"It's okay Anya as long as you don't bring him near me…You know how I am with cats"

"I know, I know. See Arthur, this is what happens when you run around the orange farm"

Arthur just stared at her blankly and gnawed on his ear.

"Aww I couldn't say mad at you"

"Now run along Anya, before I..I…ACHOO…Get another…"

When Jeremiah opened his eyes Anya and Arthur were completely out of his sight. He let out a breath and carried his basket full of oranges and walked on.

(Haha...Anya always knows what I'm thinking)

* * *

><p>After relieving Anya from Marianne vi Britannia's Geass Anya has completely forgotten who she was. No one knew what do with an eleven year old like her, or even had the fortitude to take her in. Jeremiah felt like it was his responsibility since it was him<p>

who has undone the Geass that was cursed upon her. At first he wasn't the fatherly type because of his past and his features, hence his mask. But just like his business, just give it some time and it will grow. And after ten years of spending time with

one another, Jeremiah has accepted her as one of his own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Gottwald Residence<strong>_

A few hours later, Jeremiah decides to kick back for a while after the long hours of picking oranges from his trees. He enters his home which was built in his Orange farm and sees his daughter and her cat on the couch just staring at each other.

"What are you both doing?" He asked.

"Arthur and I are competing…" She answered.

"Competing about what?"

"Well…You see the Television remote…?"

"Yeah it's in between you and Arthur, I can hardly not notice it" He chuckled.

"We're competing for the remote control, and whoever gets their hands, or paws on it will have control over the television…"

"But honey Arthur is a cat" He pointed out.

"Yes…An evil cat" She glared at the feline once more in order to scare him off, but Arthur kept his attention on the device in between them. His tail kept wagging left and right, left and right. Jeremiah couldn't take his daughter's nonsense and left them

alone.

"Alright, but I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

Jeremiah entered his colossal kitchen and checked his refrigerator.

"Hmm let's see now…There's still some pie left, oooh maybe a slice of cheese and bread will do…"

"ALRIGHT I WIN!" Anya hailed. "Better luck next time Arthur, you're getting too old anyways"

(I guess that ends that) Jeremiah happily thought. He grabbed the block of cheese, or what's left of it from the refrigerator and set it down on the kitchen counter. He grabbed the bread on the bread box, placed it on the counter and made himself a

cheese sandwich.

"Oh, Papa" Anya blurted as she skimmed through the channels.

"What is it dear?" Jeremiah asked with his mouth full of bread and cheese.

"The postman came by today, and delivered a weird letter for you" She hollered.

"How can you say that it's weird?" He questioned.

"Well…It's all black and what not" She pointed out. "It's kinda freaking me out"

(A black envelope…? For me!) Jeremiah places his cheese sandwich on the kitchen counter and walked towards the table near the front door. He took a glance at the envelope and like what Anya has said it did look a bit…Creepy.

He held the envelope with his right hand and felt a sudden shudder. It was like he knew the contents of the letter even though he hasn't even opened it. He looked at his daughter while she happily watching television and petting Arthur's fur. He put

placed the letter in his pocket and gave it a good pat.

(Some other time…) He thought. "Anya is there anything worth watching?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm still browsing" She pouted. "But I'll tell you when I find one though" She assured.

"Okay then" He strides back into the kitchen and returned to his bitten sandwich. (Man…Life can't get any better…) He happily thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Britannian Mansion (Front Courtyard)<strong>_

Clovis' Royal Guards were seen doing their usual drills on the open courtyard. And like the Buckingham palace, tourists and locals are welcome to take photos and watch for as long as they don't pester the rookies in training.

Guilford stood at the center of the courtyard with Kyoshiro Tohdoh on his right, and Gino Weinberg on his left. He kept his eyes on his rookies and from time to time he would shake his head in discontent.

Gino noticed Guilford's disappointment with the rookie's he is handling and would pat his shoulder for encouragement.

"Just give 'em a few more days they'll shape up" Gino assured.

"I don't think so Gino" Tohdoh blurted. "His Excellency invited President Halvar Rausis to a dinner party tomorrow, so these boys have to be in tip top shape by tomorrow"

"Oho" Gino hooted. "The President of Switzerland is stopping by, how come I'm only hearing about this now?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Tohdoh asked.

"What memo?"

(God damn it, do I always have to remind him!) Tohdoh growled in his mind. "Gino do ever read through our daily memorandums?" Tohdoh asked.

"Nah, it's a waste of time. Besides we keep doing the same thing every single day so what's the point of reading them" Gino shrugged.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tohdoh roared. "Don't you know that reading the daily memorandums keep us in check –"

"Blah, blah, blah" Gino answered Tohdoh's rant with his hand shaped as a ducks beak with one hand and picked his ear with the other. "You're too old school OLD man, sometimes being prepared is becoming unprepared"

"Tch, that's why your generation is prone to your stupidities and incompetence in the near future"

Gino took out his finger from his ear and vexed at Tohdoh. "What did you say you old fart!"

"You're ears are finally clean for a good beating?"

Gino was provoked by Tohdoh's words. He grabbed on to his rifle as Tohdoh held his sword's handle. Gilford couldn't stand his subordinates' child like manner any longer. Their petty argument could've started a meaningless brawl.

"…What did I do to deserve this…?" Gilford sighed. He clasped on to his official military whistle and blew it as loud as he can. "FALL IN" He roared.

* * *

><p>Gino and Tohdoh removed their grasps from their weapons and covered their ears. The rookie Royal Guards stopped jogging and quickly organized their formation in front of Guilford. And in a split second they were at Guilford's attention.<p>

"I only have one thing to say…" Guilford returned the whistle in his shirt and glared at his subordinates.

Tohdoh and Gino felt a sudden chill crawl up their spine. And before they returned to their military composure they gave each other a raging bad eye.

Guilford turned his attention back to his rookies and smirked.

(Finally they stopped…) "Men…YOU HAVE SHOWN ME THE WORST PERFORMANCE ANYONE HAS GIVEN ME IN MY WHOLE LIFE" HE barked.

The rookies didn't show any emotion when Guilford gave them the disappointing news. Their faces were rock solid, even though Guilford poured down ounces of spit on their dignity. Tohdoh was impressed with their 'manliness' but the truth is they are

scared. This was the first time these boys have heard such a tongue lashing. Their form may be rock solid, but their spirits have now been crushed by none other than Guilford G.P Gilford.

"Geez, what will I do with you boys…Don't you know that the President of Switzerland is attending His Excellency's dinner party tomorrow night, and with that performance you have given me…I think you're not capable becoming his Excellency's Royal

Guards" He scoffed. "It' better that you pack your bags and head straight back home"

The rookies were speechless. They have heard stories about Gilford's character, but they little did they know that he would be this ruthless.

"You are wrong Sir" A rookie blurted. "I believe we are capable of becoming His Excellency's Royal Guards"

"Oh!"

"H-He's right" Another rookie backed up. "We KNOW that we can serve his Excellency with great pride and honor. And there's nothing you can say that can and will stop us" He answered.

"…Alright then" Gilford answered. "Be at ease gentlemen, you've done enough today" He calmly replied.

The rookies were confused. One second Gilford was lashing on their throats, and now he was smiling in front of them.

"Are you capable enough to serve your country gentlemen?" Guilford asked.

The rookies looked at each other and smiled. And with one click for their heels they gave their answers.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Fall out" Guilford commanded.

The rookies took a step back and saluted at their commanding officer. Gilford returned their salute with his and sets it down. The rookies made a hundred eighty degree turn and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Tch, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Gino questioned. "They were doing a pretty good job out there too" He pointed out.<p>

"I Know…" Guilford answered.

"What! Then you do know that you scared the living hell out of them right?"

"I Know…" Guilford repeated.

"Then how come –"

Gino stopped pestering Guilford when he heard Tohdoh snickering beside him.

"And what seems to be funny? Old Man" He mocked.

"Didn't you see the dedication in their eyes Gino?" Tohdoh asked.

"Of course I did, they even had the guts to talk back to Guilford!"

"Then there's your answer. Guilford was testing their loyalty and their strength at the same time" He lectured. "It's a basic training method to toughen up the rookies"

Gino took a step back and thought. "Ohh…"

"And now that I've whipped those men up to shape, I want to see the two of you in my office in ten minutes" Guilford ordered.

"WHAT! What did we do?" They asked.

"You almost started a scene in front of my men because of a petty argument. I think that deserves a little punishment"

Tohdoh and Gino looked at each other and felt ashamed. Guilford turned around and left them to think of what they have done.

(Hmmm…Now I know why Clovis gave ME this position…) Guilford happily thought as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Oh well, that's what we get for being naughty little boys" Gino joked. "See you in detention Tohdoh –San"<p>

"See you there Gino" Tohdoh chuckled.

As they were about to leave the courtyard, one of the mansion's maids came running carrying two black envelopes in between her fingers.

"Mr. Weinberg, Mr. Tohdoh!" The maid shrilled.

She stopped in front of them and crouched down to catch her breath.

"Ah, Agnes what brings you here?" Gino asked.

"I've just received letters addressed to the both of you" She handed them over to Tohdoh, and exhaled. "The postman said it was urgent so I cam running. Now if you will both excuse me I still have some work to do" She bowed down in front of them

and headed back into the mansion.

Tohdoh observed the envelopes and wondered why they were black.

"Did somebody die?" Gino asked as Tohdoh handed him his envelope.

"I hope not" Tohdoh begged.

But as they carefully opened the urgent letters they saw the crest of the Black Knights on the vey top of the paper. The quickly pulled out the piece of paper and read its contents.

"Wait a minute…Are we being punk'd here?" Grind asked. "This can't be right. OI AGNES THIS IS YOUR DOING ISN'T IT? JUST BECAUSE I DECLINED DOESN'T MEAN THAT –"

"SHHH…Quiet you" Tohdoh blurted. "I'm trying to process this in my mind"

"Wait, you believe this piece of crap! I can't believe you! You're still clinging on to the past old man we have to move on" Gino suggested.

"But what if the information is correct…Clovis has been acting very strange lately…" He thought.

"Tch oh come on, he's just acting as such coz he cares about his country and yours" Gino pointed out. "So I guess this 'Zero' idiot who sent us these letters is just some punk who decided to make his day that's all"

"Aren't you curious! What if the letter was telling the truth? What if Clovis is scheming something up his sleeve?" He barked.

"Oh come on!" Gino grabbed Tohdoh's letter and crumpled it with his. "Aren't you at least thankful for Clovis letting you work for him?" Gino pointed out. "Yes, I know he took Japan by force AGAIN, but your people are still living peacefully under his reign.

I just think he is helping Japan in the fastest way as possible!" Gino explained.

Gino was right. Even though Clovis ruled over Japan, he has treated the Japanese people equally. Even if they are chipped! Clovis has explained to the Japanese people that the microchips wouldn't do harm to them. Yes they will be monitored twenty

four seven but it has its positive side to it. Not only will they be protected with Britannia's excellent security, but it can also track down missing loved ones during a gruesome event.

Tohdoh thought for a moment and took a deep breath. "Fine…Whatever you say…" (Arguing with a boy's mind won't do much for me anyway…) He thought.

"There we go. Nothing's going to spoil our day" He exclaimed.

"Well you are wrong there my friend…" Tohdoh looked at his wrist watch and shook his head in dismay. "Because in eight minutes we'll be punished by Guilford himself" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that" Gino stretched his arms then patted Tohdoh's back. "Oh well, at least we get to do it together" He joked. "Now come on we don't want to be late"

As they were walking towards their awaited corporal punishment Tohdoh couldn't shake the feeling that the letter was not a hoax. He would glance on the crumpled envelopes on the ground and wondered…Was it really a hoax? Or will the world see

another performance of the infamous Black Knights?

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours have passed and Clovis' mansion employees were getting ready for the dinner party Clovis will be hosting for the president of Switzerland. Maids were cleaning every nook and cranny of the mansion. The gardeners had to do last<p>

minute checks on the water fountains. The door men buffed and polished their whole attire. The chefs were going crazy in the kitchen. Even Clovis' esteemed entourage had to practice their etiquettes. Everything had to be perfect for the president's

arrival. And yet one question buzzed in everyone's minds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian mansion (Inside the Comfort Room)<strong>_

Ohgi turned in the water and washed his face. He was alone, and the sound of running water gushed around in the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a quirky smile.

(Kaname…Look at what you're doing to yourself…) He thought. He then stopped for a moment and thought about his family.

He has a supporting and loving wife an intelligent and witty son and an angelic child on the way. Why would he give up his position as Clovis' personal assistant and let them all down. He turned off the running water and patted his cheeks.

(It's for the family Kaname… For the family…) He thought.

* * *

><p>After the death of Nunnally Ohgi did his best to find a new job. But Clovis offered him a position he can't refuse. Clovis asked him to be his personal assistant, just like what he has done during Nunnally's reign. The only two things that make it different<p>

are the name, and the amount of his salary. He is receiving twice as much as he used to make.

At first Villetta disapproved of Kaname's decision to accept the job offer, but after some thought she agreed…It's for the family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Hallway)<strong>_

Ohgi got out of the comfort room and closed the door behind him. As he was walking back to the entourage's meeting he saw Tohdoh passing by with a glum look on his face.

"Tohdoh –San!" He hollered.

Tohdoh looked up and saw Ohgi running towards him. He gestured out his hand and greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Ah Ohgi –San it's been a while" He greeted.

"What's wrong? It seem like you've been punished or something?" Ohgi chuckled.

Tohdoh looked the other way and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, you don't know the half of it" He sighed. "So…How's the new position?" HE asked.

"So how has it been, you know landing the job?" He asked.

"It's harder than it used to be" Ohgi started. "But when it's for my family the load seems to lighten" He pointed out.

"Ohgi –San…?"

"Yes Tohdoh –San?"

"Have you received anything weird for the passed twenty four hours?" Tohdoh asked.

"Hmmm, that's a little hard to answer…I always receive weird things from Souta so I can't really say –"

"What about a little black envelope?" Tohdoh reached in his coat pocket and retrieved his ridged letter from the other day.

Ohgi froze when he saw the letter. Tohdoh instantly knew that Ohgi has received the same black envelope with the same message.

"So…What is your decision?" Tohdoh asked.

Ohgi snapped out of his frozen state and looked at Tohdoh. Words won't come out of his mouth. He did think about answering the cryptic message, but thought about the harm it will do to his family.

"I…I declined his cry for help…" Ohgi answered.

"WHAT!" Tohdoh opened the envelope once more and forcefully showed it to his face.

"I thought YOU of all people would understand" Tohdoh growled. "I told Gino that I wouldn't worry about it, but I couldn't even sleep last night. What if what he said is spot on? What if he needs our help? What if he's still alive?"

Ohgi looked down and started snickering. "That's impossible…We all saw him die on his float didn't we?" He reminded. "So I thought that it's impossible for him to –"

"You're lying" Tohdoh blurted. "Why would you decline someone's cry for help when he's already dead?" Tohdoh pointed out. "If he was really dead you wouldn't answer at all!"

Ohgi has been caught. He wasn't watching his words. He took the letter off of Tohdoh's hands and folded it nicely. He then placed it back in his front pocket and patted his shoulder.

"So…Why did you believe that this is possible…?" Tohdoh asked.

"Because Kallen gave me my letter personally….She said that Zero needed the Black Knights' help once again" Ohgi silently said.

(Kallen!) "How did she –?"

"No more questions Tohdoh…I declined because I have a family now…I don't want to be the one to blame if madness was brought upon them" He smiled.

Tohdoh has been defeated. He thought Ohgi had the right mind to answer the plea, but time has dimmed the past glory. Maybe it was his time to move on as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night<strong>_

The president of Switzerland Halvar Rausis was greeted like a king when he entered the steps of The Britannian Mansion. The maids and butlers stood at the opposite sides of the hall. They bowed down in one swoop to greet the president. Halvar was

astonished with the discipline and coordination of the employees. He also adored the Mansion's interior. The marble pillars, the expensive chandeliers hanging in every hallway, even the garden was lush in flowers and decorative fountains. He enjoyed

the tour of the whole mansion. But there was only one problem… He was the only one enjoying the sites, sounds, and smells of the mansion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Dining Room)<strong>_

A few hours later Halvar Rausis felt famished after the tour. The maid who accompanied him during the tour gestured to have dinner with Clovis. Of course Halvar agreed and in less than five minutes the maid showed him to Clovis' grand dining room.

"Ah, Mister President how have you been?" Clovis sat at the head of the table with a glass of wine in his right hand, and Cynthia holding a bottle of expensive wine beside him. "Please have a seat" He gestured.

Halvar took his seat at the other end of the table. A few seconds later a parade of chefs entered the room and placed the covered food on the long table.

"_Bon appetite monsieurs_" The head chef clapped his hands and signalled his apprentices.

His apprentices stayed at each side of the table. And with the head chef's command they simultaneously unveiled the food under their steel covers. The steam of the scrumptious food filled in Halvar's nose.

"Don't be shy…." Clovis jested.

Halvar quickly grabbed his fork and seized the opportunity. Tenderloin beef drenched in gravy, a salad exploding with colors, and lots more… It's food to die for!

"Having a great time Mister President?" Clovis asked.

"Oh yes, I am" Halvar happily exclaimed as he wiped his messy mouth. "But seriously Clovis, you are spoiling me. I thought you invited me here to talk about business" Halvar pointed out.

"A little later… I just want you to get comfortable" He then looked at Cynthia and told her to fill Halvar's cup with wine.

Cynthia walked towards Halvar and filled his glass. Halvar looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Okay Clovis, I'm comfortable" Halvar announced.

"Good…" Clovis then stood up and held his glass filled with wine. "Before we start I believe we should have a toast…"

Halvar stood up and picked up his glass filled with wine.

"To the increasing friendship between our countries" Clovis jested.

"Here, here"

They raised their glasses in the air, and happily drank the wine. Clovis watched his guest drink his first. Like a lion watching his prey. Clovis set his half emptied glass and sat down. Halvar chugged his wine first before sitting down.

* * *

><p>Halvar sliced another piece of beef before continuing the conversation. "So…What are we talking about?"<p>

Clovis rested his back on the chair's back rest and intertwined his hands in front of him.

"Halvar may I ask you something…?" Clovis asked.

"Anything Clovis"

"How can you govern a neutral country?"

"Well I can't say that it's a piece of cake" Halvar started. "It's hard to fulfil everyone's needs because of their views and beliefs, but I found a way"

"What if they rebel?" Clovis asked.

"I can solve it!" Halvar proudly answered.

"What if there's a sudden famine?"

"I can solve it!"

"What if someone decided to take your country by force?" Clovis vexed.

"I can –"Suddenly, Halvar dropped his utensils and glared at Clovis. "What's with that question all of a sudden Clovis?" He asked. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"…Frankly I am"

Clovis stood up, nodded at Cynthia and walked towards Halvar. Cynthia gave him what seems to look like a switch and hugged his arm.

"Do you see this device I have here?" Clovis circled the device in front of Halvar. "This device is part of a game we are about to play"

"A…A game?" Halvar swallowed.

"Yes. You see I'm going to ask you a question, and if you answer wrongly a certain country will be wiped out from the face of the earth"

Halvar quietly glared at Clovis for a moment and started to laugh. "You're kidding me…Right?"

"Oh no, I'm not" Clovis sneered. "Now tell me Halvar…Are you willing to give Switzerland to me? It's as easy as yes or no...?"

Halvar couldn't believe his ears. He was tricked by Clovis. He was blinded by his hospitality that he didn't even sense that the lives of his country men were at stake because of this 'invitation'.

"Why you –" Suddenly Halvar had a hard time breathing. He tried to stand up but instantly fell off his seat. "C-Clovis…What's going on here?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that there was a time limit?" Clovis chuckled. "If you don't answer quickly your country will disappear…And if you don't answer you'll disappear, isn't this game exhilarating!"

"I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU ALL" Halvar swore.

"Oooh…Sorry wrong answer" Clovis pressed on the switch and enjoyed seeing Halvar slowly die on his dining floor. "You can't kill me…I still have hundreds if territories to conquer…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Skies on Top of Switzerland<strong>_

It was a peaceful evening for Switzerland, nothing bothered them nothing shook their grounds. But, in the heavens above them an inhumane weapon slowly stirred the skies. It started spinning it gears and created some sort of light around its body. The

weapon turned red hot from its immense power and shot out a beam of light towards Switzerland to cool off. And when that beam of light hit the ground it created a white dome around its boarders. The light was so bright that the countries surrounding

it shook with it. And when the dome cleared away Switzerland was wiped out of the map. The other countries were unscathed. With such pinpoint accuracy the weapon only destroyed Switzerland.

* * *

><p>(Fufufufu…Now with one neutral country down no one will escape my clutches…) Clovis thought.<p>

Has hope forsaken the world? With one neutral country destroyed who knows what Clovis will do to the others? And if he has succeeded taking over slowly…Will there be a place for the people to run to?

Was this the aftermath Lelouch wanted to break? Did the former members of the Black Knights do the right decision and discarded his plea? One thing is for sure. Clovis is slowly realizing his purpose day after day.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

**To my dear readers,**

Hello once again to another chapter of the Bastard Prince ^_^. Sorry if this just came out today. (I decided to take one week Hiatus from writing ^_^) So anyway I hope you can stick around for more because **Chapter 7 **will come around…And yes I

haven't thought of a title for it as well. Hope you can read and Review **~Ciao ^_^.**


	7. A Reunion With the Demon King Zero

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

**P.S There will be an important announcement at the end ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_**Scene Change**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A reunion With the Demon King Zero<strong>

Three days after Clovis has completely obliterated Switzerland off the map countries started surrendering to Clovis personally. What were their reasons? Their reasons were to save their countrymen and, to save their

own sorry hides. It may seem like the transaction looked one sided. But Clovis assured that giving up their country and handing it to him was the best decision they have ever made. Not only will their countrymen avoid

being chipped, but also, they will get to have the chance to live in the lap of luxury. There is only one catch…They have to follow Clovis' orders or else!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Throne Room)<strong>_

Upon knowing that his plans are going smoothly Clovis sat leisurely in his throne with his feet on the arm rest and his head in the clouds.

"Netherlands…Australia…United Arab Emirates…And the list goes on" He snickered. "Tell me Cynthia? Is my plan for world domination working out perfectly or what?"

Cynthia knelt beside the arm rest where his head laid and ran her fingers in his golden soft hair. She then traced his forehead with her index finger and kissed his lips deeply. Clovis smiled at his maiden and brushed his

hands on her rosy soft cheeks. She smiled softly, showing her white teeth as she happily received his warm palm.

"And it's all thanks to you my dear…" He whispered.

Cynthia's rosy cheeks darkened to a deeper red and tried to conceal her embarrassment.

"Why are you denying it Cynthia?" Clovis asked.

"Uhh… Errrm… It's because…" Cynthia pulled away from his hold and stood up.

Clovis was confused. Normally Cynthia would be shrewder in scenarios like this. He grabbed her hand and concernedly looked at her.

"Tell me…" He pleaded.

Cynthia let out a breath and pointed to her upper left. "It's because they're watching" She sighed.

Clovis turned himself around and saw Brandon Mc Connell and Gaher Howard staring at them. Gaher had his hands covering his eye but had an obvious peephole can be seen. Brandon looked at Gaher's amusing pose

and started to laugh.

"My I didn't know Gaher is sensitive to even a little porn" He chuckled as he patted Gaher's back. "Haven't you seen your mommy and daddy kiss before?"

Gaher gathered his senses and returned to his brute like composure. He dusted his chest, and then his hands before clearing his throat.

He crossed his arms in dismay and sneered at Brandon. "I'm not sensitive…It's just that I care about peoples privacy more than you do" He scoffed.

"Yeah right…"

Clovis saw his subordinates duel about their petty argument and sighed at Cynthia.

"How long have they been standing there?" He asked as he covered his face with his palm in embarrassment.

Cynthia thought for a while before she answered. "A few seconds ago…"

Clovis sat properly on his throne and played his fingers on the arm rest.

(Tch…Why didn't they tell me that they were here?) He grumbled in his mind.

"C'mon Gaher be honest with yourself. It'll lighten the load" Brandon mocked.

"How many times do I have to tell that I –"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" Clovis blurted. "Geez, can't you just forget what you saw and move on?" He suggested.

Brandon and Gaher shrugged at each other and looked their separate ways. The fighting may have stopped, but just like little children you can still heat them grumbling and mumbling at each other.

"Tell me…Why are you here again?" Clovis asked.

Gaher stepped forward, cleared his throat, and genuflected in front of him. "I'm here to report that the President of India has surrendered with our demands and offered the Republic of India to you your Excellency"

"Ahh, that coward Harjas Kodali has finally given in" Clovis mocked in an Indian accent. "Maybe threatening them with my little toy is a good idea…But where's the fun in that?" He smirked. "Do you have anything else to

report Gaher?"

"I have nothing else your Excellency…." He answered.

"Good, good… What about you Brandon? Why did you suddenly need my presence?"

"Ah, yes" Brandon walked to Clovis and passed Gaher who was still on his knees. "Humph, I get special privileges since I'm a close friend of his" he quietly snarled to Gaher.

Gaher didn't raise his head but grinded his teeth. (Tch, you smart ass)

"I'm here to tell you that the additional paladins that you have requested have finally been assembled. And I must say that these warriors are definitely better than those scarp they call Knightmares" He boasted.

"Perfect! I can finally get a glimpse of the Jean Claude, and Bolton I was so worked up about" Clovis gleamed.

"I'm sorry Clovis, but you can't see them today" Brandon apologized.

"What! But you said –"

"I said that they were assembled but not fully operational" He pointed out. "So you have to wait about a week or so before you can see them moving. So for now you have to be content with the available model"

"You mean the Sebastian?" Clovis sighed.

"Ayup, model STW-09. A perfect one as well"

"Fine…" Clovis rested his back on the chair's back rest and motioned his hand to see his subordinates off. "Alright you are dismissed…"

"Thank you, your Excellency" Gaher stood up, bowed down and walked away just as he was ordered to.

Brandon looked at Clovis' sulky face and chuckled. "Don't worry man, I'll let you see it…I'll even let you spar the Bolton with your Gaston" He assured.

When Clovis heard of Brandon's promise he looked at his friend and smiled. "Thanks Brandon"

Brandon patted his shoulder and walked on the red carpet heading outside. "I'll keep you posted" He said as he waved goodbye.

When the doors closed behind Brandon it was just the two of them again. He was sitting comfortably on his seat of power and she was standing right by his side. Clovis devoured the earth's vitals slowly. Most of the

strongest countries have fallen into his grasps. But he still wasn't satisfied.

"Cynthia, get me the dart and the board" He requested.

Cynthia scurried to the side of the throne room and rolled in a board about ten feet long. An accurate drawing of the world map is seen on the board. But the map looked strange some countries like India, Australia, and

Switzerland were crossed out on the board. Cynthia handed over the dart to Clovis and looked at him prancing a few feet away from the board.

"Hmm, let us see let use what the hand of God has brought upon me? In my hand the future lay, for another country which will wake in dismay. Shall it be Denmark, or shall it be Chile? I shall now throw the maker, so let's

wait and see"

Clovis closed his eyes, and with one swift blow he threw the dart towards the map. And with the sound of a thud, the maker has chosen his next victim.

Clovis turner around with his eyes still shut, hugged himself. "Cynthia, where did the dart land?" He asked.

Cynthia walked over to the board and took out the dart. She dusted the part of the board where the dart landed and read the country.

"Is it a hit or miss, Cynthia?" Clovis asked.

"It's a hit Clovis…The next country shall be the People's Republic of China"

"China, eh…? Perfect…" He evily grinned.

Clovis' next target is the People's Republic of China one of the most powerful and most influential countries of the world. The history between China and the reign of Clovis was a bit vague. But Clovis knew that he would

not get a not from them, especially with his new toy backing him up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that same night<strong>_

_**Somewhere in the Old Shinjuku Ghetto**_

It has been a long time since Tohdoh, Ohgi, Kallen, Jeremiah and Rakshata has set foot on to this former ghetto. During Nunnally's reign she took it upon herself to restore Shinjuku to its divine appearance. The project

takes more than fifteen years to accomplish, but she assured that Shinjuku will stand as one of the most industrialized cities in Japan. But when her untimely death came, Clovis had the project stopped. In the end more

than half of the district has been industrialized. But there are still parts of the old ghetto that still hold its dark past.

* * *

><p>C.C lead the pack into the remaining unindustrialized part of the Shinjuku district. The scars of its bleak past can be seen on the grounds they were walking on. Tattered houses stationed on their left and their right.<p>

Scratches on the walls and collapsed buildings deepened in time. And yet the place felt bizarre. The rummages might still be visible, but there wasn't a single soul in the old district.

The winds were cold, and their visuals failed them. But it will all pay off once they catch a glimpse of the real infamous Zero… Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Watch you step…It'll get darker and narrower from here" C.C warned.

The packed formed a single file and passed into the dark alley quickly. They do not know where C.C is bringing them, but they placed their lives on her.

A few minutes later they ended up facing a dead end.

"Tch, are you sure you know where you're going?" Rakshata asked. "I have a feeling that your are also lost"

"We're not lost Rakshata" Kallen answered. "We're finally here"

C.C ignored Rakshata's rant and touched the pavement. And when she finally found the secret indention on the wall, she pulled it open and revealed a secret entrance.

"Come on in" C.C gestured in a monotonous tone.

Ohgi looked in the entrance and froze. It was dark, and cramped. It smelled like the sewers that paraded under their feet, and moist dripped from the ceilings. It was uninviting, but it is the only way to the one who can

save the earth's future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Secret Hideout<strong>_

Deep within the secret entrance, a dark room in the middle of the hideout stayed. The ray of light coming from the moon filled the beastly holes in the ceiling. Drops of stagnant water joined the moon's radiance, as it

plunked on top of our guest's shoes. The room reeked of the stench of dead animals and urine. It felt warm, but not like the one that felt like home. The atmosphere made our guests crawl up in fear. But, it was all worth

it. For the appearance of their once fallen leader has finally arrived.

* * *

><p>C.C stopped walking and advised the guests to line up. Kallen stayed in front of them and waited for Lelouch's arrival.<p>

"Everyone…How has it been?" Lelouch's voice echoed.

The guests searched for the voice's source but couldn't seem to find it.

"…My friends don't even bother" Lelouch chuckled.

All of a sudden a figure started to close in on them. The figure looked vague at firs but as it limped closer it looked as if there were two men approaching. It was Suzaku, without his guise as he helped Lelouch walk

towards the brighter part of the dark room. Even if ten years have passed it seems like Lelouch's injuries haven't been properly healed. He had a cane on one hand, and the other covering a huge scar on his stomach. He

was pale and sweaty, and from the looks of things he looked like he has lost his mind.

(Lelouch!) Ohgi took a step back with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe that the former leader of the Black Knights has been hiding under their footsteps all this time.

Jeremiah couldn't believe his eyes and fell on his knees. Tears slowly formed in his eyes as he placed himself lower to the ground. He hit the moist ground several times and blamed himself for not believing that Lelouch

was still alive. He was one of his most loyal servants, and yet he was the one who let 'Zero' pass on that day and ended what seems to be Lelouch's reign.

"How could I have not believed it!" He cried. "I saw him fall on that day…And yet…" He tilted his head up and saw Lelouch staring at them. "He is right here in front of me…" Jeremiah is fearful of what Lelouch is going to

do to him. But in Lelouch's weakened state Lelouch could care less.

* * *

><p>Tohdoh's eyes widened, but he didn't say a single word. Seeing these two men defy God's hand is impossible. He knew that he was right all along. Lying to Gino and forcing Ohgi to believe Lelouch's revival paid off. And<p>

yet he felt as if, it is wrong to see them.

Raksahta lit her kiseru and took a few puffs. She looked at Lelouch and gave him a friendly grin.

"Seeing people pop out from the dead doesn't surprise me anymore" She giggled. She then walked towards Suzaku, and flicked his forehead. "Tch, how long have you been hiding with us?" She asked.

"We will explain it later" Lelouch blurted. "But first. Tell me…Why are you missing one person?" He asked.

"Tohdoh –san told me that Gino thought that the letters you sent was just a big prank some kid is trying to pull off" Kallen answered.

"I see" Lelouch then nodded at Suzaku to tell him that he can stand by himself.

Suzaku followed Lelouch's direction, and carefully lets him go. Lelouch balanced himself with his cane and limped closer to his former allies. He gazed at them with his devilish eyes and gritted his teeth.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY PLEA EARLIER?" He roared.

The whole room suddenly turned silent. The smoke from Rakshata's kiseru mixed with the polluted atmosphere. Their eyes and lungs burned making it even harder to answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

Rakshata and Ohgi turned their heads away, while Tohdoh and Jeremiah kept their form.

Why didn't they take action when they received the letter? Was it because it was sent at the wrong time? Was it because they lived peacefully for the past ten years? Or was it because time has consumed the image of

Lelouch and replaced it with their family's future? Lelouch has been in hiding for so long that he barely even knows what time of the day it is. With his decision to seclude himself from society, he has been neglecting his

physical and psychological needs. Cocooning himself in this one man paradise, he hasn't seen a doctor to tend his wounds or made contact with another human being like himself. C.C has been by her side ever since his

'death' and lived happily with him. But she was still concerned about his sanity. She didn't want him to end up like Mao. But when she heard about Nunnally's death she knew that Lelouch will take action.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Lelouch cursed. "You were the only people I have placed my full trust upon, and this is how you help me…! I lead your country to freedom, and when I ask you to help me immediately you wouldn't suck it

up and answer my aid! What kind of –"

A sudden pain in his chest stopped Lelouch's ranting. He trembled to his knees as he begged for the Gods for air. C.C quickly came to his aid and helped him back to his feet.

Ohgi looked at Kallen and silently asked. "What's happened to him?"

"His body is physically and mentally stressed. He has been incognito for all these years without contact. He slowly became depressed and ill…"

"But C.C stayed with him, didn't she?"

"Yes she did. But seeing only one person for then years straight can cause someone to go mad" She answered.

C.C brushed Lelouch's back to stop him from gasping for more air. Lelouch wiped his mouth and took a few more breaths.

"Now tell me…Why didn't you immediately aid me?" He asked.

"It's because we have our own families to worry about" Tohdoh replied. "We couldn't make rash decisions like we used to, because every decision will affect the lives of our family"

Lelouch's anger started to subside.

"H-hey don't look at me, I-I'm still single" Rakshata uttered.

"…Then why did you come here only now?" Lelouch snarled. "Why, did you only answer my call NOW! If you have helped me earlier, the world won't be in this mess!"

"It's because we were blind…" Jeremiah answered. "We were blind of the perfection out lives have become. I won't lie to you when I say that Clovis has helped us one way or another. He helped Tohdoh and Ohgi by

giving them a job. He asked Rakshata to work for him, and now she is earning twice than before. And with his help my business expanded even further…"

"Then why are you all here? If you have already feasted on your ideal lives, why come here?" He asked.

"Because…He has tortured my country by fighting them unarmed" Rakshata answered. "He has taken my family's rights, and mocked them with his arrogance" She grumbled.

"He used us" Tohdoh started. "Those microchips he planted in us…It won't help us at all. After the success of our injections he has injected those microchips to the countries he had captured. Australia, India…Even Japan"

"What about you Ohgi?"

When Ohgi fixed his eyes on Lelouch's glare a sudden chill crept in his spine. He too had an ounce of faith that Lelouch survived Zero's attack. And when Lelouch has learned that he has lost his faith, he is ashamed to

answer. As the former leader of the Black Knights…He is afraid to answer.

"I didn't answer…Because I didn't believe…" He silently answered. "But I come to you know because I know that, with Clovis's shenanigans it will affect the lives of my wife and children…"

"Is that all?"

"…And also because he fired me" Ohgi joked.

Lelouch smirked at Ohgi's remark. He then turned his attention to Jeremiah who was still grovelling on the floor.

"JEREMIAH!" Lelouch called his attention and waited for him to react.

Jeremiah slowly lifted his head and noticed that he was the only one on the floor. He then slowly stood up and fixed himself.

"What is your reason?" Lelouch asked.

"To tell you the truth, my lord…The only reason why I came along was to test my loyalty…Nothing more nothing less"

Lelouch stared at his former allies once more and let out a breath. He couldn't blame them for not complying. He has been hiding from the world for ten years and collecting information was impossible. He couldn't blame

them if they moved on after his death. But, his lack of sanity made him impatient and unreasonable.

"Tch…I will set your incompetence aside…For now…" He evilly grinned. "Now on to our main objective –"

"Hold up!" Tohdoh suddenly interrupted. "We have given you our reasons for coming here…Now you must answer our questions…" He argued.

Lelouch looked at them and started to laugh. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

Not a single word came out of their mouths but their eyes said everything. When Lelouch saw their furious glares he knew exactly what question they wanted him to answer. Why is he still alive?

Lelouch let out another breath and limped back towards C.C.

"After I died that day, I wanted to live a life filled with peace just like any other person would. But there was a slight catch…My presence was not supposed to be felt by anyone. So I secluded myself in the uninhabited

mountains in the Nara prefecture. But when I heard that a certain someone filed to protect the only family member whom I cherished the most failed to protect her…I just had to come back, and avenge her death" He

cursed. "Hehe…I guess time has really put my sanity to its brink" He joked.

"And what about you… Suzaku?" Rakshata questioned.

Suzaku looked at Rakshata and trembled. He did not know what reaction his former comrades will produce if he shared his side of the story. "…Lelouch…Used his Geass on me. He commanded me to live on and during that

explosion… I escaped with minor injuries. And from that moment on, I too hid my true self from the world…As the Zero who killed Lelouch, and the Zero who failed to protect Nunnally"

Even though the two men confessed to their former allies, the air still felt thicker than it really seems. Should Ohgi, Tohdoh, Jeremiah, and Rakshata return their allegiance to a man whose mind is slowly being eaten by his

delirious mind, or return to their ordinary life that will eventually be slowly taken away from them? They were all hesitating to answer.

Kallen couldn't take the useless silence and suddenly spoke. "WHY WON'T YOU GUYS SAY ANYTHING?" She cried. "They have told you their reasons why they had to lie to the public…Isn't that enough to convince you to

join us?" She questioned. "I know Lelouch isn't in his right state of mind, but when you hear his plan, you know that he's not crazy…Please…I beg of you" She pleaded.

But the result was still the same. They just stood there looking at her, not saying a single word. Defeated, Kallen was brought to tears. C.C walked towards her and held her shoulder.

"Kallen, that's enough…You know you can't force someone to answer. Especially, with a life altering decision such as this…It's up to them if they want to accept the offer or not…" C.C reminded her.

"So…What will your decisions be?" Lelouch asked.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah genuflected in front of Lelouch and smiled. "Anything for you my lord" He answered.<p>

Rakshata took one last puff from her kiseru before taping it clean. "As long as I get to tinker with my creations, I'm game" She laughed.

"Humph, so I guess you're letting go of that salary now eh?" Tohdoh joked.

"Tch, don't remind me" She scoffed.

Tohdoh stepped forward and clicked his feet in front of Lelouch. "My country needs me…How can I say no?" He chuckled.

Kallen's spirits lightened. She then looked at Ohgi and saw him with an indecisive look on his face. She knew that decision he was going to make will be a tough one. He loves his family so much, that he would so anything

to protect them. But, if he joined Lelouch again, would their lives be in stake. She walked towards Ohgi and held his hand.

"Ohgi –san…" She whispered.

Ohgi's thoughts were interrupted by her voice. He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Kallen, I will make the right choice" He lets go of her hand and looked at Lelouch. "Count me in" He blurted.

When Lelouch learned that his former comrades were all in on this, he flashed a smile no one has ever seen him do. It was maniacal yet, at the same time you knew that he wasn't crazy.

"Very good…Now, our plan to reunite the Black Knights shall commence" He announced.

* * *

><p>The discussion on to reunite the Black Knights took all night. Lelouch wanted the plan to be executed correctly. He has shared with his comrades that they weren't the only ones who have received his letters of his plea.<p>

But they were the ones he wanted to meet. He picked out the perfect people to spearhead a special task. Raksahta was the only one in the group who has access to the hangar of the Knightmare frames, and with a few

clicks with her fingers she can reactivate them whenever she wanted to. Tohdoh, being the patriotic man he is, has a close connection with the Kyoto household ensuring that the most powerful family in Japan will

cooperate with them. Ohgi, being Zero's former right hand man has the power to convince more people to fight for their cause. And as for Jeremiah on the other hand, he still had the power of his Geass canceller. If any of

their comrades will be infected by Clovis' Geass he can cancel it with a snap. Now, with his strongest pawns ready to fight, Lelouch finally felt satisfaction. Now all he has to do is sit back, relax, and watch his perfect plan

take its course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Same Night<strong>_

But the hard part wasn't over. Setting Rakshata aside, how will Tohdoh, Jeremiah, and Ohgi face their families with their secret new jobs?

* * *

><p>Knowing Nagisa, she can't stop her husband from doing what he wants. His patriotic blood drives him to do rash decisions. His mind will be temporarily blocked from what is important, and as a wife Nagisa fails in the<p>

aspect to snap him out from his patriotism. She couldn't blame him. She still has the patriotic blood running in her veins as well.

* * *

><p>As for Jeremiah on the other hand, he was surprised that his daughter supported his decision to fight Emperor Clovis. Jeremiah even expounded the dangers he will be in, and the dangers he might bring upon Anya. But,<p>

she knew that Jeremiah won't do something that reckless to her. Now that Jeremiah has gotten that out of his chest he can continue the mission without any worries. But, knowing that Anya quickly agreed with him

disturbed him. Is her memory slowly restoring itself, or was it just her reliable instincts that saved her.

* * *

><p>But it seems like it doesn't look good in Ohgi's end. He privately told Villetta his intentions of reuniting with Lelouch to help him reform the Black Knights. Villetta full heartedly disagrees with her husband's decision. She<p>

told him that he only has tonight to decide whether he chooses to leave his family for this 'mission', or stay home with them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Ohgi Residence (Master Bedroom)<strong>_

The bedroom was silent when Ohgi entered. He saw his wife lying down on the left side of the bed with her back turned against him. He let out a breath and silently walked towards the empty side of the bed. He

smoothened out his side before lying down next to his wife. He took a few seconds to look at the bare ceiling. And when he turned around and wrapped his arm around her, she started to cry. She knew that she doesn't

have power to force Ohgi out of his decision. She knew that Ohgi made up his mind and couldn't take it back.

Ohgi wiped his wife's tears and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry…" Was the last word he whispered. And when she opened her eyes on the next day…He has completely disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Busy Streets of Neo Tokyo<strong>_

_**Inside A Private Black Limousine (Front Seats)**_

Kallen drove the limousine around Neo Tokyo. C.C sat next to the driver's seat so that she won't interfere with the discussion Lelouch was holding in the back. He closed the divider so that Kallen could concentrate on the

road. But she can't help but take a peek and listen to their discussion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside the Private Black Limousine (Back seats)<strong>_

"Put these on" Lelouch threw a set of black costumes to his comrades.

"Are these the old Black Knight uniforms?" Ohgi asked.

"Nope, those are your disguises" Suzaku answered.

Rakshata observed the costume and chuckled. "We look like modern day robbers in these outfits"

"That's exactly the point Ms. Chawla" Lelouch responded. "We need these costumes in order to attain our new base"

"And where will that be?" Tohdoh asked.

All of a sudden the limousine took a full stop in front of an iconic building. Lelouch looked out from the window and pointed at this building.

"We will have it here"

His comrades looked out from the window and were surprised. Lelouch was about to take the NNN building by force.

"Are you CRAZY!" Rakshata spat. "This is a building crawling with media…Are you planning to get caught by Clovis!"

"Not exactly" He answered. "This is just one way to get his attention. And besides…When we have the power of the media in our hands…We will have the power create our own lies…" He sneered.

In a matter of moments the Black Knight's presence will once again be felt. What will become of the consequence when eight of the most highly respected members of the Black Knights take a whole building by force? Will

they succeed or will they fail? But the confident Lelouch knows no failure, especially when he has the power of his Geass by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>TO MY DEAR READERS! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!<strong>

As some of you may know, I live in the Philippines. Where school starts around June and ends a round March. And since I'm already in college my school starts on Monday which is in June 06 2011. So the bad part it that, I

can't update my stories on a regular basis. But if I have a desktop or a laptop in my dorm I will surely post! But since I will be busy with school stuff, I won't have any free time. So **Chapter 8 **won't come out next week…

But it will come out. I hope you guys can understand **~ciao for now ^_^**

**P.S I hope you can review this chapter ^_^**


	8. Total Control

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Total Control<strong>

**NNN Building (First Floor)**

The renewed Black Knights boldly stride through the building's doors. They thought that they would enter a calm serene atmosphere, but. They were completely wrong.

"This… Can get very elaborate…" Tohdoh whispered to the group.

The sound of the employees' footsteps filled the ground floor of the NNN building. The workers busily passed each other, not making any eye contact or even starting a friendly conversation. Their noses are constantly

accumulated in their massive paper work on their hands. They didn't even notice the group when they entered. They were like an army of robots churning the ground with each step.

"How can this be difficult?" Ohgi asked. "They are too busy even to look at us!"

"That's where you're wrong Ohgi" Tohdoh pointed out. "If we suddenly break their concentration they will quickly search for that interruption. We can't have that" He answered in a hush tone.

"It's a good thing our costumes blend in with the office atmosphere" Rakshata happily twirled around showing off her black office uniform.

They blended quite nicely within the office setting. They pulled off the complete look with matching sunglasses; even though they wore it in the color black.

"But, how will we take over this building without causing a scene?" Kallen calmly asked.

All of a sudden Lelouch started walking before the others. Jeremiah was about to follow him when C.C blocked him with her arm and ordering them not to interfere and act natural. Lelouch confidently and inconspicuously

walked towards the front desk. In the front desk, a woman was busily on the phone and did not notice Lelouch. He casually laid his elbow on the desk and lowered his sunglasses.

"Excuse me…Miss?" He greeted.

The woman covered the phone with one hand and swivelled her chair towards Lelouch's direction.

"How may I help today, Sir?" She asked.

The woman looked straight into his eyes and fell under his Geass' spell. Lelouch quietly exposed his face and slowly took the phone away from her hand.

He placed the phone on his ear and snickered. "I'm sorry but, she can't attend to you right now, but you may leave a message" He hung up and looked at the woman evilly.

"Yes, you CAN help me… In a lot of ways"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN Building (President's Room)<strong>

(God damn, all these paper work will kill me) Akihiko Daido cursed in his mind. Being the president of the most watched news channel in Japan was hard. His pen won't stop fiddling on the piles of news coverage his

employees dropped in front of him. He can't keep up with all these paper work, but, he can't complain. With Clovis freely provoking any country he pleases there is more to talk about, and. When there is more to talk

about more people will be interested in watching. More people mean more audiences, and when the audience increase the network will sky high in ratings. The only problem is that keeping up with Clovis' shenanigans is

very hard work. Akihiko is literally buried up till the neck with work.

His concentration however, suddenly broke when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"COME IN" He growled.

"Mister Daido, you have a guest" The secretary mewed.

"Who is it now Felicia?" He grumbled. "You know that I'm very busy with work –"

"Good morning President Daido" Lelouch interrupted.

"And who the hell are you?" Daido asked.

Lelouch lets himself in and ignored the towers of paper work on his way. He intentionally wanted to see these towers fall to annoy the president. He eventually succeeded and leisurely sat on the president's desk. Akihiko

was furious. All his hard work mixed all over the floor. His face turned bright red. He gritted his teeth to control his anger, but he couldn't. He was about to call security when Lelouch forces his eyes meet his. Akihiko froze,

and stared at Lelouch's dark purple eyes. Lelouch activated his Geass. Akihiko's future actions are now being held by Lelouch's tongue.

"I am the current president of NNN broadcasting news network. You will address me as Mister President, no other name but that" He ordered. "On the other hand, you will be my new lap dog. Following every single thing

I tell you"

Lelouch's words reverberated in Akihiko's mind. On that moment he completely forgot who he was, and what he does for a living. Lelouch was the only thing engraved in his mind.

"…Yes, Mister President" He answered.

"Now…Get off my chair, don't forget to wipe it clean" He reminded.

Akihiko stood up, wiped the chair with his sleeve and gestured Lelouch to his seat. "Here is your seat Mister President" He presented.

Lelouch sat comfortably on the chair and placed his feet on the desk.

"Oh, I almost forgot… I want a meeting arranged in the next ten minutes. Invite everyone who works in this building. I want to meet my new… 'Co-workers' "

"Of course Mister President" Akihiko bowed down before Lelouch, leaving him with a new level of power.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN Building (Ninth Floor)<strong>

The ninth floor was as busy as the first. The employees were buzzing around the room trying to get their coverage in time for the next broadcasting hour. Everyone clammed themselves in their work…Except for Rivalz.

As Milly's official camera man he had nothing to do in the research department in the first place. He just sat there, across Milly's station, immaturely playing in his seat in hopes Milly would finish her work.

"Are you done yet?" Rivalz childishly asked.

"Nay yet" Milly answered.

"Oh okay…What about now?"

"NO RIVALZ" She said in a louder tone.

"Okay sure, sure…"What about –"

"Shut up Rivalz, can't you see that I'm working?" Aggravated Milly grabbed the closest solid object her hands can get a hold of and threw it towards Rivalz.

Without any warning, Milly's personalized ceramic pink mug forcefully shoved itself in between Rivalz's eyes. The shock caused him to black out and comically drop on the floor.

Their Co-workers stopped for a few seconds before returning to their work. They don't seem to even call for medical assistance. It's like this scenario has been a daily routine gag.

"Milly rushed into Rivalz's aid. "Oh my, gosh! Rivalz are you okay?" She carefully raised his head and placed it gently on her lap.

"Rivalz…?" She whispered.

Upon hearing her voice lull his name, Rivalz shook his head and returned.

"Thank goodness" She sighed. "I thought I killed you that time" She giggled.

Rivalz let out a chuckle and in a ninja like fashion slid his hand behind her bottom.

"At least I got your attention" He smiled.

"Speaking of attention…" Milly captured his lecherous hand and cracked his wrist.

Rivalz instantly stood up and howled in pain. Milly just looked at him and chuckled at this unfortunate sight.

"OUCH! MILLY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That's what you get for getting your hopes up you pervert"

Suddenly three tapping sounds from the public announcement system interrupted them.

Akihiko cleared his throat before speaking to his people.

"There will be an emergency meeting in five minutes. It will be held in the auditorium. I repeat there will be an emergency meeting in five minutes. It will be held in the auditorium…That is all"

It took a few seconds for the employees to soak in all that information before dropping everything that they were doing. People started piling up in the elevators and rushing through the staircases. They didn't want to be

late for anything, especially when they knew that the President does not kid around with emergency meetings.

Little by little the auditorium filled up, and by the time four minutes and thirty seconds passed by. Almost everyone has found a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN building (In Front of the Auditorium Doors)<strong>

Kallen stationed herself in front of the auditorium doors, Rakshata guarded the auditorium, Tohdoh, and Ohgi guarded the main and back entrance of the building, while C.C snuck into security and took hold of the security

cameras. Jeremiah had the most important job of all, protecting their leader Lelouch. They all had a small microphone lodged in their ear so that information would run smoothly within the group.

"Q1 is everything clear at your end?" C.C buzzed.

"Clear" Kallen answered.

"P1, P2 what about the entrance? Are they clear?"

"No one is here" Tohdoh answered.

"Everything is secured" Ohgi answered.

"What about your end P3?"

"No one seems to know that they are being held prisoner" Rakshata joked.

"Alright then, keep your positions until further instructions. K1 might get unpredictable, got it?"

"Roger" They answered.

"Perfect…I'll be watching over the auditorium, in case something goes wrong. Over and out" C.C ended.

* * *

><p>Kallen let out a breath and stood by for more incoming announcements. She was bored, and started clicking her heels together with her thoughts in the clouds.<p>

(I hope this plan would work…I thought it was crazy at first but since Lelouch was the one who planned it…) She then stopped clicking her heels and frowned. (I know how it feels to lose someone very close…)

The sound of the elevator chimes interrupted her train of thought. C.C informed the group that the auditorium's seats are full therefore; attendance is complete. However, as the elevator doors opened two familiar faces

shot out the mechanical compartment.

"Cone on Rivalz we might not be able to get any seats" Milly rushed ahead of Rivalz and ran towards the auditorium.

Pressing an ice pack between his eyes Rivalz lagged behind her. "Not so fast, Milly!" He pleaded. "I can't see a thing with this ice pack between my eyes" He complained.

Kallen was shocked to see her former high school classmates running towards her. She had forgotten that they worked in a news station. She quickly puts oh her dark sunglasses and guarded the auditorium doors.

(I couldn't let them be infected by him… I'm sure he'll understand) She boldly thought.

When Milly noticed someone blocking the entrance, she stopped right in front of Kallen and snarled. "HEY! What's the big idea?" Can't you see that we're already late!"

Rivalz slowly stopped behind her and caught his breath. "Milly…Aren't you tired?"

Milly ignored Rivalz and concentrated her eyes on Kallen's trembling frame. It was shameful to see a guard trembling in front of a civilian, with that in her mind, Kallen pulled herself together and lowered the tone of her

voice to disguise herself.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but the President does not promote tardiness –"

"But does he promote absence?" Milly blurted.

"Uh…Err no but –"

"Wait a minute…" Milly took a closer look and observed Kallen from top to bottom. "Do you even work here?" She asked. "Because I think this is the first time I've seen you in this building"

"That information is classified" Kallen answered.

"I see…" Milly looked at Rivalz and nodded.

Without any warning, Rivalz pounced on Kallen and held her down. "OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" He roared.

Milly hopped over Rivalz and latched on the door knob. Her face lit up when she has successfully dodged the auditorium's guard dog. She twisted the knob with so much hope! That is before she realized they were locked

out.

"Huh…? You're kidding me…Right!" An uneasy grin suddenly formed on her face.

Rivalz continued his struggle to keep Kallen on the ground. "What's the hold up?"

Milly held on the door knob, while slowly kneeling towards the ground.

"We're…We're locked out" She pointed out with a sigh.

"NO WAY?" Rivalz threw Kallen aside and ran towards the door to try his luck. His little frame did its best to break the door, but it was no match for the auditorium's metal like doors.

"I have never been late in my whole life…" Milly sulked. She slowly stood up and ran towards Kallen. Kallen was about to get up when Milly rammed her to the ground. Angrily Milly grabbed Kallen's collar and shook her

vigorously. "Open this door…NOW!" She demanded.

Kallen didn't answer and stared blankly at her. Frustrated Milly shook her harder to lower her aggravation.

"…I'm sorry Ma'am but, I don't have the keys…" (C.C must've locked it from the security tower) She helplessly thought.

"You're lying aren't you…? OPEN THAT DOOR!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I can't" (And I'm telling the truth here)

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN Building (Inside the Auditorium)<strong>

Rivalz, Milly, and Kallen continued their ruckus outside. The sounds of bodies banging on the door would startle the workers in the auditorium. Listening to Milly's loud complaints got through the sound proofed room. They

started to feel uncomfortable and had the sudden urge to leave, but changed their minds when they saw Akihiko walk towards the microphone found on the center stage.

"I'm sorry to call all of you so suddenly" He apologized. "But, I have to announce that I gave the NNN broadcasting network to someone more eligible than I…"

"What!" One of his employees reacted. "You sold the network to someone?"

"Not sold" He corrected. "I wilfully and joyfully gave it to our new president" Akihiko happily said.

"With all do respect sir, but…Are you INSANE! What made you suddenly decide to sell us all without any warning?"

The crowd turned against Akihiko's decision. Akihiko was never the type of giving up so easily, especially when it comes to the things he owns. The crowd got rowdier by the second. He took the opportunity to warn

Lelouch while his employees were talking amongst themselves. He secretly held his collar and held it against his mouth.

"Mister President, this is going to get worse" He whispered. "If we don't do something now, thy might start an uprising"

"Don't worry…I will calm them down" Lelouch assured.

* * *

><p>At the right of the stage Lelouch hid behind the curtains. Jeremiah and Suzaku stood beside him in order to protect him if ever something goes wrong.<p>

"So what's the plan?" Jeremiah asked.

"I'm going to calm the crowd. It looks like my new lap dog has failed his first mission" He grinned.

Lelouch was about to step out, when Suzaku suddenly stopped him.

"Wait Lelouch, your mask!" He reminded.

"Humph, I don't need that trifle of a thing" He mocked. "Besides…It's been a while since they've seen my fine looking face"

When Lelouch confidently stepped out from the right side of the stage the crowd didn't notice him. They were still talking with one another in disbelief that Akihiko Daido, their beloved president would step down from his

position. When Akihiko saw Lelouch nearing him, he silently stepped away from the microphone and gestured the device to Lelouch. Lelouch stepped behind the mike stand and fixed the microphone.

"Good day, my new co-workers" He greeted.

The crowd suddenly stopped and looked over to see who spoke. A young man with the eyes of a tyrant stood before them on that stage His familiar face shocked and enraged almost all of them. They couldn't believe that

he was alive.

"Now that I have gotten your attention…I order you all to calm down and obey me!"

In a matter of seconds Lelouch activated his Geass. His eyes penetrated the crowd's, and in no time they were under his spell.

"Sit" He ordered.

He had the crowd under his control. They listened and sat, while he stood and gave orders. That's how it's supposed to be.

(This was easier that I thought) "Now, on to my next order…"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN Building (Outside the Auditorium)<strong>

"It's no use Rivalz" Milly groaned. "We are late, we're going to get punished by President Daido" She cried.

"Hey don't cry Milly" He patted her back and gave her comfort. "Being late once isn't a bad thing"

"Not a bad thing…? NOT A BAD THING! Rivalz, if president Daido were to announce a new assignment don't you know who'll get ahead of me?" She questioned.

"Uhmm…Meena?"

"Yes Meena! You know we've been Rivalz since we were lucky enough to cover that story on Emperor Clovis"

While Rivalz and Milly were busy talking, Kallen quietly crawled away from them. This was her chance to disappear from their sight before they find out who she really is.

"Shh…Milly do you hear that?" Rivalz asked.

Milly wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sniffed. "Hear what?"

"The meeting's done! I could hear them getting up from their seats"

Rivalz helped Milly up in order for them not to get run over by the rushing crowd. When they saw the door knobs turn the doors instantly flung open. The crowd rushed out ignoring Rivalz and Milly.

"Guys, what happened in the meeting?" Rivalz asked.

No one answered his question and passed him by.

"Hey wait –"

Rivalz was thrown to the side when Kallen intentionally knocked him off as she fought through the crowd. Milly saw her entering the auditorium as she followed her, fighting the wave of people coming at her.

"Stop!" She cried. "You're mine now"

"Milly what's the use of chasing her? Let her be, you're just wasting time" Rivalz pointed out.

Milly didn't listen to Rivalz and kept going after Kallen.

"Milly…? MILLY!" He stood up even though the wave of the crowds squeezed him. He didn't know what was going on in Milly's head, but he couldn't just leave her alone. What if she gets fired for hurting a civilian? Milly is

known to have brute strength when she's mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN Building (Inside the Auditorium)<strong>

"That was wonderful Mister President" Akihiko beamed. "Now most of my employers are under your control"

"I know, and that was easier…" Lelouch turned his attention to Akihiko and was baffled on what he said. "What do you mean most of…?"

"LELOUCH!" Kallen hollered as she stormed in the auditorium. "Something went terribly wrong"

"What can go wrong?" Rakshata questioned. "He took over this whole company in one sitting! Tell me what can possibly go wrong?"

Kallen was about to answer Rakshata's question when Milly pushed her away from the doors. Her body tipped over and she started to roll down the steps in the center of the auditorium. Milly was, haggard, tired, and

frustrated when she never got her way.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING ME YOU BITCH!" She growled.

When Milly caught her breath she realised that she and Kallen weren't the only ones in the room. When she turned her head to the left, she saw Rakshata with a smile on her face. She looked quite familiar to her, but

shook her out of her thought. She returned her attention to Kallen, whom she has never recognized. She marched down towards Kallen, and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Why you little –"But when she pulled Kallen's body towards her she noticed that she wasn't wearing her dark sunglasses, and recognized her old schoolmate.

"K…Kallen!"

Kallen rubbed her swollen head and held her face. When she found out that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses; she did her best to hide her exposed face.

"Kallen, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Milly asked.

Kallen did not answer her question, and searched for her sunglasses.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone has let her guard down" Rakshata giggled.

"Come on let me help you up" She stretched out her hand to offer Kallen some help. Kallen looked at her hand and turned towards Milly's smiling face. She flicked the hand away from her and got up.

"Hey what was that for?" Kallen walked passed Milly and ignored her. Milly knew that something wasn't right, and wanted Kallen to tell her what's wrong. She chased after her friend and stopped her.

"Kallen what's going on? Why are you here? Why is SHE here? What have you done to my friends?" She shook Kallen in hopes that she would spill out the answers, but Kallen's lips were bounded by Lelouch's orders.

"Kallen tell me what's going on –"

"She can't tell you Milly" Lelouch interrupted.

His familiar low voice rang in her ears. She was afraid to turn around, she didn't believe in ghosts, but why was she afraid to turn around? She didn't let go of Kallen and started to tremble. Kallen felt her body shaking,

and knew that she had to support Milly. She held on to Milly's hand and lets it off her shoulder.

"Turn around" She whispered.

"No…"

"Please Milly you have seen the truth, now please turn around –"

"NO!" She shrilled. "I…I can't" She tried.

"Milly…" Kallen held on to her friend's shoulders and slowly turned her around to face Lelouch. Milly couldn't fight back, the trembling of her body made her thoughts freeze on the spot. When Kallen successfully helped

Milly face the truth, Milly raised her head and saw Lelouch standing on the stage.

At first she was afraid to see Lelouch rise from the dead; but when she saw Lelouch's current condition, her fear turned to empathy. Over the past ten years the color of his skin turned pale, he lost a lot of weight making

his cheek bones visible under his thin skin, and his eyes. His eyes that were once filled with hope for the peaceful future disappeared in his insanity.

"Le…Lelouch…What has happened to you?" She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head in disbelief.

"Time has been very unkind to me" Lelouch answered. "And yet time also helped me realize something…"

He walked to the side of the stage and got down. Keeping his gaze towards Milly, he walked towards her and asked Kallen to stay away for a while. Milly's body wouldn't listen to her, and froze. Lelouch got closer, and

closer, until his hands reached the side of her face. He stared into her blue eyes and spotted something amiss.

"JEREMIAH" He hollered.

Jeremiah instantly answered his master's call and stood by his side. "What is it my Lord?"

"Milly is under Clovis' spell…I want you to cancel his order"

"My pleasure" Jeremiah's contraption found on his left eye opened up and jammed Milly's mind. Milly's missing memories were completely restored in a matter of seconds; and by the time Jeremiah was done, the results

were devastating.

* * *

><p>Milly's tense arms started to loosen up. Her body stopped trembling, and lowered her head. Kallen thought that Jeremiah's Geass canceller had a positive result; but when Lelouch tried to reach out to Milly…She started to<p>

scream. She pushed Lelouch's hands away from her face, and covered her face.

(What the -?) "Milly, are you alright?" Lelouch tried to reach her once again, bit stopped when he heard Milly say:

"HE KILLED HER! THAT LYING SON OF A BITCH KILLED HER! HE MADE IT LOOK LIKE SHE WANTED TO, BUT SHE DIDN'T…NUNNALLY" She cried.

She fell on her knees, and continued to cry.

"Were you the only one in that room?" Lelouch asked.

"No…Rivalz was with me" She answered.

(Then that means…) "Rakshata, look outside and see if there is anyone in the hall" Lelouch ordered.

Rakshata jerked her shoulders, and walked out of the auditorium with her Kiseru resting on her right palm. She wondered why Lelouch would give her such an idiotic order. She knew that there was no one else outside

because all of the employees continued with their work. However, when she took a little peek outside, she saw Rivalz, positioned in a fetal like manner rocking himself; back and forth, back and forth.

"Oi there's a young man out here doing the exact same thing she's doing" She reported. (What's going on with these people?)

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN Building (Inside the President's Room)<strong>

Akihiko happily poured hot tea in a mug sitting on top of the president's table. The sound of the tea splashing on the cup is the only thing that they could hear. After witnessing a bizarre incident Kallen couldn't shake the

feeling that Lelouch must've used his Geass to erase his identity in their friends' minds. His hypnotic powers must've turned them into mindless working zombies by now just like their co workers.

"Lelouch I –"

"Tut, tut" Lelouch interrupted. He looked at Akihiko who was standing next to him, and gestured him to come closer. "Be a good servant, and leave us for a moment" He requested. Akihiko bowed down and left Kallen and

Lelouch alone in the room.

Even if she was seated in one of the most comfortable chairs in the building, Kallen felt awkward being alone in the same room with Lelouch.

"Lelouch I wanted to talk about what happened earlier…" She stated.

Lelouch rested his shoulders on the table and listened.

"I'm sorry that I didn't guard the entrance properly" She apologized. "And it's because of me all your hard work was put into waste"

When Lelouch heard Kallen's confession he let out a chuckle.

"What seems to be funny?" She pouted.

"You think it was put into waste?"

"Yes!"

"Don't think of the worst yet my dear. I've always have a back up plan"

"Does your back up plan involve putting Rivalz and Milly under your spell?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and rested his back on his chair. "That never crossed my mind" He mentioned.

"What? So that means…"

"I told them the truth Kallen. They needed to know the truth…I know I could trust them" He said.

"How would you know?"

"I know because…We were once great friends, and I know we still are"

Kallen was embarrassed. She knew that true friend's would not betray each other, even though they have been raised from the dead. She immediately changed the subject to doge her guilt.

"So, when will phase two commence?" She asked.

"Didn't Rakshata inform you?"

"Inform me about what?"

"Phase two started four hours ago" Lelouch pointed out.

"So that means…"

An evil grin formed across his face. "My army will rise once again from the ashes"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Secret Research Lab Funded by Clovis<strong>

"WHAT! RAKSHATA QUIT ON US!" Lloyd shrieked in disbelief.

"I guess so" Cecile answered in her demure tone. She grabbed a piece of paper from the folder she was holding. "She sent me her resignation paper just a few hours ago. I couldn't believe it either"

Lloyd grabbed the resignation paper from Cecile's hands and skimmed through it. He quickly crumpled it up and tore it into a million pieces.

"LLOYD! Why'd you have to do that?"

"She's lying, I KNOW she's lying…" Lloyd whispered to himself. "She's not that kind of woman to quit on a job that pays her with a humungous amount of cash… Where could she be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Secret Knightmare Frame Hangar<strong>

The doors to the hangar opened, sending thin rays of light hit the sleeping warriors' den. Rakshata peacefully walked into the center of the platform and looked at her beloved creations.

(Don't worry my dears you will see the light of day again) She thought. She turned on the central computer system and carefully activated the machines one by one.

The Knightmare Frames' eyes glistened in the dark spaces of the hangar as life was pumped back into their metal veins. Another Steel warrior will rise in the streets of Japan, either to send more chaos or peace into this

land.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my Dear Readers,<strong>

**Hello once again! I'm very happy that I'm done with chapter 8 ^_^. But then again chapter 9 might take long because school has started, and homeworks are starting to flood in so I hope you guys can **

**understand… Hope you are ready for Chapter 9, coz I know what's going to happen ~Ciao ^_^**

**P.S**

**PLEASE Review ^_^**


	9. New Recruits

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

**Chapter 9****: New Recruits**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Secret Research Lab Funded by Clovis<strong>

The loss of Rakshata in Clovis' research team was devastating. She is one of the most respected and is considered a genius when it comes to robotic development. That was one of the reasons why Clovis had hired her,

but what they couldn't understand is the reason why she dropped out of the project so suddenly.

"L-Lloyd calm down. You might not have any hair left!" Cecile did her best to cool Lloyd down but it seems like he has not accepted Rakshata's resignation even though three days have passed since they have read her

resignation letter.

Lloyd couldn't believe that his friend turned rival turned friend left them hanging. She could have at least delivered her resignation letter personally, and with Rakshata's loss in his mind he has not been sleeping, eating,

working, and thinking straight. All that stress is making him lose his hair and his mind.

"No need to fret Mr. Lloyd" Brandon chuckled. "I am sure everything will work out even without her"

"Things will work out…? THINGS WILL WORK OUT!" He barked. "Without Rakshata how are we going to able to create or even duplicate Guren's Fukushahado?" He questioned. "Without her how are we able to make

better machined? Without her how will I be able to contain my insanity?"

Brandon looked at Lloyd and smiled. "Mr. Lloyd, are you implying that you will not be able to work without Ms. Chawla'a presence?"

"Exactly!"

"Mr. Lloyd I'm sure you're aware of the work etiquette an employee must possess"

"…Work etiquette?"

"Yes Mr. Lloyd. Some of the work etiquette an employee must learn are punctuality, productiveness, respectfulness, and most important one of all…The employee should never EVER, let his love life interfere with their

work"

"L…Love life…? You think Rakshata and I are –"

"Yes Mr. Lloyd That's exactly what I'm implying."

Lloyd started to sweat heavily. Brandon stared at him for two whole minutes and he couldn't say a single word. Brandon knew that Lloyd had intense feelings for Rakshata. Lloyd, however, would rarely show these

feelings because he is known to be a clumsy, jolly, and flippant kind of guy.

Lloyd cleared his throat, straightened his posture, and marched back to his station. "CECILE!"

"Y-yes" She jolted.

"QUIT STANDING THERE AND HELP ME!" He ordered.

"O-okay…" (Thank goodness he snapped out from his insanity) She then looked and Brandon and shyly asked him. "How did you fix him so easily?" She asked.

Brandon chuckled at Cecile's question. "It's from experience my dear. Rakshata is that kind of woman"

"That kind of woman eh…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the NNN Underground Car Park<strong>

"ACHOO!" Rakshata let out a sneeze that echoed in the empty car park. Tohdoh was kind enough to lend her his handkerchief to wipe her nose.

"Are you allergic to dust?" Tohdoh asked.

"Nope, why do you ask?" Rakshata sniffled.

"My son is allergic to dust, so I always keep a spare handkerchief with me if ever he sneezes uncontrollably"

"Oh…" Rakshata looked at the handkerchief and noticed the name Yoichi engraved on the edge of the handkerchief. Yoichi was the name of Tohdoh's youngest child. She was embarrassed to use the little boy's

handkerchief and offered it back to Tohdoh.

"Keep it" Tohdoh obliged. "You might not know when you're going to sneeze again"

"Thanks…It's confusing though…"

"What is?"

"I'm not sick or anything, but I feel like I'm going to get a cold"

Tohdoh chuckled on her theory and gave her another explanation. "Maybe someone's talking about you"

"WHAT!"

"That's enough from the both of you" Jeremiah blurted. "We're almost there"

Ohgi, Jeremiah, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Kallen, Suzaku, and Lelouch have been walking in the dim car park since they entered. Lelouch led them further into the car park and promised to surprise them.

Lelouch stopped in front of a dead end. Most of the people in the group were wondering why they came to a full stop. Is this the surprise Lelouch promised them?

"We are here..." Lelouch grinned.

"Are you sure you're not pulling our leg here Lelouch?" Kallen questioned.

"Are you sure we are not lost?" Ohgi added.

"Rakshata take the floor" Lelouch ordered.

"Okay then" Rakshata took a whiff of her kiseru and blew a thin grey line of smoke out from her mouth. "Remember the time I was tasked to steal, I mean return the Knightmare frames to our side?"

"Of course, that was three days ago" Tohdoh answered.

"Well you see we were having a hard time finding a place to store them away so we built a hangar under this car park" Rakshata explained with a smile. "And without much further ado, Lelouch…?"

"My pleasure" Lelouch walked towards the wall of what seemed like the car park's dead end. He took a closer look and a sudden red beam scanned his right eye. All of a sudden the ground started shaking, but this was

no earthquake. The entrance to the Knightmare hangar revealed itself when they noticed a small patch of the floor started to split in two. When the entrance to the hangar completely spread itself to the group, Rakshata

was the first one to happily skip into the unknown.

"COME ON GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU SCARED?" Her annoying chuckling echoed within the empty car park.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside The Secret Underground Knightmare Hangar (Top Floor)<strong>

When the group finally entered the underground hangar they were shocked to see an enormous one built in just a few short days. The hangar had three floors and the walls were jam packed with the Knightmare frames

that were once owned by the Holy Empire of Britannia and Japan.

Suzaku couldn't believe his eyes and rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming or not. "R…Rakshata – san how did you -?"

"Well, before I resigned from Clovis he gave me an advanced payment of my salary. I had more than enough to hire people who can finish building on in a snap" She chuckled.

"How much was Clovis paying you?" Jeremiah silently asked.

"You really want to know?" Rakshata placed her lips near Jeremiah's ear and humbly whispered her worth.

"HE PAID YOU THAT MUCH!" Jeremiah shrieked.

"Hey you up there, quit making a lot of fuss can't you see that I'm working here?" An angry voice hollered from bellow.

* * *

><p>The group peered from the top floor and saw people on the ground floor. They thought that this hangar is supposed to be kept secret, but why then are there people in the room even before they have arrived.<p>

"Lelouch…Who are they?" Kallen asked.

"Why our new teammates of course" Lelouch answered. "We need extra hands to and pilots to fill out the cockpits for our Knigtmare frames, and believe me. With the number of Knigtmares that returned to our hands we

needed more people"

"But why didn't you alert us about this?" Kallen asked. "We could've helped you recruit loyal and dependable people"

"Kallen's right!" Tohdoh added. "We just couldn't trust these people so easily. You could've asked us to recruit the last surviving original Black Knights. I'm sure there are some out there"

"You don't get it do you…" A familiar voice blurted in.

"C.C!" Suazaku exasperated. "I thought you were manning the security systems in the building"

"Suzaku, you should know that I can secure this building with my eyes closed. It's child's play! Besides I got Lelouch's lackey to take over" She answered.

C.C Walked towards the railings and looked at their new recruits. "You think that when we signed you on to become a Black Knight we gave you our complete trust?" She questioned.

The group turned silent.

"These recruits are just like you. They have a lot of reasons; good reasons why they want to aid us for our cause. They too will go through challenges to test their loyalty and their perseverance… Just like what you have

done all those years ago"

"So cut them some slack okay? Now come on I'll introduce some of them to you" Rakshata grabbed Jeremiah by the arm and tugged him towards the elevator. "Don't worry Lelouch I won't scare them off like I did the first

time I met them. I swear!" She giggled.

The others were left speechless on the top floor. They knew that they had to let go of the past and embrace the future, but why does it feel so impossible to mingle with the new crowd?

"What are you waiting for?" Lelouch asked. "Go!"

The group looked at each other and nodded. Before you knew it they were following Rakshata with a distressed Jeremiah on to the elevator.

"And one more thing" C.C followed up. "They don't know Zero's true identity. So if you want to talk about Lelouch, use his alias"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside The Secret Underground Knightmare Hangar (Ground Floor)<strong>

As the elevator doors divided the group go tense. It has been a long time to meet people who are well educated in mechanics and aeronautics. What will their reactions be if they know that they will be meeting former

fugitives? What topic will they bring up? Their minds are filled with so much questions and anticipation that they didn't notice that the elevator has landed on the ground floor. Rakshata was the first one to jump out of the

cramped elevator and introduced herself once again to the new recruits.

"Hey guys!" She gleamed.

When the new recruits heard Rakshata's shrilling welcome they froze from their work and got tense.

"Oh come on guys don't hold a grudge. Let's start fresh shall we?" She suggested. "I promise I won't scare you like I did the first time, I promise"

The new recruits were still unsure to trust Rakshata's word. The last time they met Rakshata got overexcited because she was about to meet people who spoke the same language as she. It's been a long time since she

has spoken the language of nuts and bolts, and without Lloyd to tease around she took it all out on her first meeting with the new recruits. The new recruits were somewhat traumatized when that happened and had a

hard time to get along with Rakshata. Until, of course Rakshata decided to surprise them with the senior members of the Black Knights.

"Come on guys don't give me that look. Besides…I've got some friends I want you to meet" She then gestured the group to leave the cramped elevator and introduce themselves to the new recruits.

* * *

><p>The seniors of the Black Knights took their time to step out of the elevator. They didn't know how to present themselves to the new recruits. However that did not become a problem. Because it was the new recruits<p>

themselves who stormed in to personally greet them.

"Ah! You're the pilot of the Knightmare frame model Z – 01" A rookie engineer with big covered rimmed goggles heavily covered in soot exclaimed to Suzaku.

The woman had her hairstyle in a pixie manner and it was colored dark brown. She has a mole under her lower lip and four earrings pierced on her right ear.

Suzaku was taken by surprise and jolted. "Ah… Yeah…And who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, my apologies Senpai" She took off her rimmed goggles and rubbed her gloved covered hand on the goggles to take off the remaining soot. She wore the murky goggles once more and wiped her sooty hand on her

sleeve. "I'm Samazaki Michiru, I'm the assistant engineer around here" She reached out to Suzaku with her clean hand as a sign of a welcoming hand shake.

Suzaku's nerves calmed at accepted her welcome. "Nice to meet you Michiru I'm Kururugi Suzaku"

"I know who you are" She giggled. "This is my lucky day!" She gleamed.

"Uhm I hate to pry, but could you tell me what got you worked up?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, you see I'm rebooting the Lancelot before you came down to meet us…Would you like to meet an old friend?" She asked.

Suzaku's eyes gleamed as he followed the woman towards the Lancelot. Rakshata noticed that there was a brave soul who has mingled with the crowd and took a whiff from her kiseru.

"Well…Don't just stand there…SAY HI TO EVERYONE" She said to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>A few seconds into the meet and greet session the group has finally accepted the new recruits. Some may be younger or older than they but it felt like nothing has changed.<p>

"Hi!" Two energetic girls sprung up in front of Kallen.

These two girls possessed brown hair that both rested on the shoulders. Turquoise eyes, stared at the Kallen as they noticed that she was trembling on her place.

"My name is Nelli!" One shrilled.

"And my name is Nikki!" The other followed.

"We're the Bruzzi sisters!"

Kallen paused for a moment then laughed. "Twins eh? I had students who are as energetic as the both of you. Their names were Tim and Tam…" She let out a reminiscing smile and went silent.

"Uh… Ms. Kallen?" Nikki intruded.

Kallen snapped out of her reminiscing gaze and returned her attention to the girls. "It's nothing…By the way how old are you?"

"We're fifteen" Nelli answered.

"Wait a minute. You're fifteen while I'm fifteen and six minutes older than you!" Nikki boasted.

"You're lying" Nelli retorted. "I'm older than you dad says so!"

"Dad just says that so that he won't hurt your feelings" Nikki joked. "Because the reality is, you were born after me. That's the reason why you're such a runt" She hooted.

"WHY YOU!"

Nelli grabbed a bunch if her twin sister's brown hair and tugged her towards her direction. In pain, Nikki grabbed her twin's arm and bit her forearm.

"Ow! That hurt" Nelli cried she rubbed her enflamed arm.

"You're the one to talk" Nikki growled as she rubbed her unruly hair.

"Girls, girls stop fighting" Kallen ordered. (Man and I thought the roughhousing stopped around elementary) She thought.

"Hahaha, I guess you've already met my pains in the ass" An old man chuckled.

The man had white hair that was fashioned in a braid that was long enough to reach is lower back. He wore a cap with the Italian flag in front and soot covered glasses that covered his eyes, and just like Rakshata he is

a heavy smoker. Because he seen with one cigar fastened between his lip while another one would be waiting in between his fingers.

"Nikki –bella, Nelli – bella stop fighting. You're making Ms. Kozuki feel uncomfortable" He lectured.

"Sorry Babbo" The girls apologized.

"Good. Now run along and train with Akaike -san" He suggested.

"Okay father!"

The twins listened to their father and ran off. This confused Kallen even further. She knew that the word "training" implied that those two young girls are actual pilots for the Knightmare frames. Being a teacher, Kallen

turned to her parental instincts and thought that they were too young to risk their lives for humanities sake.

"And I'm guessing you're the father?" Kallen asked.

The man spat his finished cigar on the ground and stepped on it to put the flame out. "Yes that's me" He chuckled. "Niccolo Bruzzi at your service ma'am" He doffed his cap in front of Kallen and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bruzzi"

"Call me Niccolo" He insisted. "I'm not that old"

"Uhm…Niccolo?"

"Yes?"

"Are you comfortable letting your girls join our cause in such a young age?" She asked. "You do know that when they get the hang of being Knighmare pilots they will be risking their lives for Zero's master plan"

"I know" Niccolo instantly answered. "But I can't stop them…" He suddenly turned silent and reached in his jacket's pockets. "They inherited their strong will from their mother" He took out his pocket watch and showed

Kallen a picture of a beautiful woman inside. "But, she's gone now…"

Kallen patted Niccolo's back to comfort him from his loss. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

Niccolo kept his pocket watch back in the pocket and giggled. Kallen was confused with Niccolo's weird reaction towards his deceased wife. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he suddenly gave her a

slap at the back and started laughing like crazy.

"LET ME GUESS? YOU THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD RIGHT?"

Kallen stood up and rubbed her back. "Yes…I did"

Niccolo started laughing harder. He couldn't believe that every time he opens a topic about his wife the person he is speaking to always thought that she died.

He did his best to catch his breath and wiped his tears of joy off of his face. "She ain't dead. We just separated three years ago" He breathed.

Kallen found Niccolo's sense of humor out of the ordinary. He finds ways to turn pain into happiness; either to amuse the listener or just for his own amusement.

"I see…" Kallen responded in an uncomfortable tone.

"But, I know the reason why you asked me about my girls" Niccolo mentioned. "You're a teacher…Right?"

"Y-yes, I mean I think I used to"

"Nah don't think that way, I've been to so many schools with my girls and the teachers are trained to be concerned with their students. You're concerned about my girls joining Zero's cause in such a young age"

"Yes"

"What age did you join Zero's last cause Ms. Kozuki?"

"Seventeen, but –"

"Yes, I know fifteen is still young, but I can't stop them"

"How come?"

"Just like said…They inherited that trait from their mother…" He smiled.

"Babbo! Did you give Kallen the idea that mama died?" Nikki growled.

"Ah! Nikki –bella –"

"You always think that acting out that mama's dead is a great way to break the ice?" Nelli blurted.

"Nelli –bella you're here as well" Niccolo didn't know that his daughters were eves dropping behind him and started to sweat terribly.

The girls giggled and ran off screaming. "WE'RE GOING TO TELL MAMA"

"What? Hey don't do that you know she'll kill me"

Niccolo ran after his daughters and left Kallen in the middle of the crowd. Kallen watched as the family of three ran around the ground floor without a care in the world. She then began to imagine the good times she had

with her brother and mother. Oh! How she missed them so.

* * *

><p>From a distance Jeremiah saw the whole scene with Kallen and the Bruzzi family. He was amused because they left Kallen in a state in confusion. He smiled demurely and looked at the busy crowd mingling with one<p>

another. However his attention got caught by a woman who had her back against the wall in silence. She didn't converse with anyone and saw the crowd as a spectacle she didn't want to be involved in.

She had dark brown skin and soft black hair wrapped in a clean bun. Her bangs moved as she swung her head left and right. Her eyes were deeply colored green and a necklace that had a symbol of a golden cross

dangled above her chest. Her behaviour intrigued him and triggered him to move closer.

Jeremiah didn't know what to say to this woman. He was curious about this woman; her body language emitted a different feel from the other people surrounding him. This was the first time he has felt this unexplainable

feeling towards the woman. He wanted to converse with her but how? He constructed a question in his thoughts before he approached the woman. When he had finally devised his question he cleared his throat and

gave it a shot.

"Hi" Jeremiah greeted.

The woman looked up and smiled. "Hello yourself"

Jeremiah froze and forgot what the sentences he had constructed earlier. A smile from a mysterious woman made him forget everything. What kind of magic did she put on her smile? She must be a student in witchcraft!

However Jeremiah did not see a witch. His eyes gazed upon the only woman who has made his heart skip a beat.

Jeremiah had to think of a new topic to start conversing with this woman. He looked at the golden cross that hung above her chest and gave a sigh of relief.

"You have a fine taste when it comes to jewellery" He complimented.

The woman held the cross between her fingers and blushed. "I didn't get this for me…My brother did"

When the woman uttered the word "brother" a certain gleam in her eyes captured Jeremiah's attention once again.

"You're Lord Jeremiah. Aren't you?" She questioned.

Jeremiah snapped out of his gaze and bowed in front of the woman. "I am honored that you could recognize a man like me" He said. "Was it the mask that gave my presence off?"

The woman giggled and crouched down to stare at Jeremiah who was still bowing in front of her. "No, it's the color of your eyes. They are orange"

(O…Orange!) Jeremiah shamefully thought. (Of all the things she could spot it is that embarrassing name she –)

The woman noticed Jeremiah's expression and knew that she ticked him off. She then placed her palm behind his back and smiled. "I didn't mean that" She whispered. "It's just that, I love the color orange"

Jeremiah stood up from his bowing form and was embarrassed. He assumed too early of what the woman might think and didn't consider her thoughts.

"I'm sorry" He sincerely apologized. "It's just –"

"Nah don't take it personally" The woman suggested.

Jeremiah sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you Miss?"

"Maria Pena" The woman answered. "And please, don't call me Miss. Maria will be just fine"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Lelouch, disguised as Zero decided it was time to unveil his plan with his new comrades. He and C.C took the elevator and entered the ground floor. When the new members saw Zero enter the floor,<p>

they all stopped talking and faced their new leader.

"Good day to all of you" Zero greeted. "I'm sorry to cut the introductions a little short but in less than twenty four hours Clovis will start his next move" He mentioned. "So let your ears listen what I have to say"

The new members lined up in front of Zero and saluted. "Yes Lord Zero" The simultaneously roared.

"Very good… Now may I please have the senior members be stationed by my side" He requested.

Rakshata, Jeremiah, Kallen, Ohgi, Suzaku and Tohdoh quickly stationed themselves next to Zero and looked at the faces of the anxious new members.

"Ohgi, Tohdoh, Jeremiah please step forward" Zero ordered.

Without hesitation; these three men stepped forward.

"I am quite certain that these three have introduced themselves to some of you" Zero started. "Kaname Ohgi, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, and Jeremiah Gottwald are three of my most loyal pilots. From this day forth I will divide the

pilots into three teams. Team A will be handled by Ohgi, team B will be held by Tohdoh, and Team C will be held by Jeremiah. These three men will be the captains of each team and are allowed to oppose my orders if the

time seems fit" Zero looked at the men before continuing. "But, I don't want anyone of you to abuse that freedom"

"Yes, my Lord" They answered.

"Now then, let the sorting begin" Zero announced.

* * *

><p>C.C grabbed a clip board and read through the teams. Team A which is being led by Ohgi had thirty members and were allowed to pilot the Knightmare frames that were developed by the Holy Empire of Britannia and<p>

Japan. Team B which is being led by Tohdoh had twenty members and were only allowed to pilot the Knightmare frames developed by the Japanese. Team C, on the other hand had fifteen members and only had access

to pilot Knightmare frames developed by the Holy Empire of Britannia. With this set –up there was balance when it came to the frames' unique differences.

* * *

><p>"Captain" A Japanese man saluted.<p>

Tohdoh turned around and saw an assertive young man in front of him.

"Second in command Akaike Kamatari at your service" He stated. "Let me say that it is truly an honor to be fighting alongside a great Japanese hero"

Tohdoh rubbed his chin and let out a breath. "So you're the guy I'll turn to if the going gets tough eh?"

"Yes Sir" Kamatari answered.

"Very well" Tohdoh said. "As you can see, I am not as young as I used to be" He shared. "So I am putting more than one hundred percent of my trust in you"

Kamatari is honored that Tohdoh trusted him quicker than he expected. He couldn't control his excitement and started to shake. "I won't let you down Sir!"

* * *

><p>Ohgi looked at his roster and saw that the Bruzzi twins were in his team. He wondered why Lelouch placed the young girls in his team, but he couldn't do anything about it. Whatever Zero says it is final. All he had to do<p>

was to keep an eye on them and make sure that when this battle with Clovis is over the same number of Niccolo's girls will return.

"Captain Ohgi?" Maria uttered.

"What is it Pena?" Ohgi answered.

"I am surprised to see that you have accepted Lord Zero's invitation to join him once again in his cause" She answered.

"Why are you surprised Pena? I have fought alongside Zero and have been through battles like this" He answered.

"It's just that you had to leave you family and all"

"How did you –?"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to pry but Lord Zero had to share your reasons to ensure equality in the group"

"I see…" Ohgi looked at the Bruzzi twins and thought of his own family. (I will come back alive… I promised them) He thought.

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked at the new teams and was satisfied. There is just one thing missing. What about Kallen and Suzaku? What is their role in Lelouch's new game?<p>

"Lelouch…" Suzaku whispered his true identity. "Did you forget about me and Kallen?"

"Of course not" Lelouch confidently answered as he looked at his comrades.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Kallen asked.

"Don't worry you two" Rakshata suddenly intruded. "Lelouch let me borrow you two for a special mission" She sneered.

"A special mission!" Kallen asked.

"That's right" Rakshata carefully placed her Kiseru in between her teeth before she wrapped her arms around the two. "Suzaku you may not know this, but Kallen and I are chipped" She whispered.

"WHAT!" Suzaku hushed loudly. "I thought Kallen was the only one because she was Japanese, but you?"

"Yes, me as well" Rakshata sighed. "When Clovis forcefully captured my homeland he ordered all Indians to be chipped. He assured me that I didn't need to be chipped because I was part of his research team"

"Then why are you chipped?"

"Because I wanted to" Rakshata answered. It's not going to be fair to my people if I will be the only one not being detected by Clovis' watchful eye" She let out a thin line of smoke before continuing.

"But, what is our role in this plan of yours?" Kallen asked.

"While I was in Clovis' research team he unfolded a little bit of the microchip's background. Since I resigned from his research team I had a feeling that he tweaked the microchip's mater code for security reasons. I don't

blame him"

"But aren't we being watched by him now? I mean, the chip might be programmed to record everything we see and hear" Suzaku pointed out.

"Nah Brandon can't do anything that spectacular" Rakshata chuckled.

"Brandon?"

Rakshata cleared her throat and smiled. "Never mind about him" She assured. "Besides Lelouch's new lackey reported to the government that he will be having new employees and will be renovating his underground

parking space so we're covered"

"Then what is our role?"

"We have to deactivate the chips before Lelouch does anything else after the first invasion. When they find out that Zero is alive they might chip everyone in the world"

"So if we deactivate the chips before Clovis plans the chip the world…"

Rakshata messed up Suzaku's hair to celebrate his correct answer. "It'll be useless"

"Can't you de activate them?" Kallen suggested. "You could hack into the system and kill it"

"It's not that easy. Brandon's design may look simple but its insides are complicated and there is only one person I know crazy enough to crack anything even if he's driven under pressure"

"L…Lloyd –san?" Kallen answered.

"Exactly…"

* * *

><p>Lelouch overheard their conversation and smiled. He knew that nothing can go wrong with his first attack. He covered all the evidences, bribed all the leads, and restored the Black Knights without relying on his Geass as<p>

much as he used to. He is proud of himself that his name will be engraved in history once again.

"My fellow Black Knights; are you ready to right the wrongs of a pompous bastard?" He roared.

His comrades responded with a cheer.

"Let us restore justice once again for the weak and the oppressed. We shall fight for equality and freedom. Now, let us become the shield to defend every member nation, and its sword to oppose any external foe!"

The new members of the black were filled with the vigour of their leader's words. They know the history of the infamous Zero and believe that they can succeed with his help. The newly restored Black Knights are about to

make their move. The only question now is. Will Clovis be prepared?

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Britannian Mansion (Main Entrance)<strong>

Clovis was about to depart his home when a sudden shudder crept all over his body. Cynthia aided him the whole time and felt his hand tighten around hers. She knew something is wrong.

"Mister Mc Connell!" Cynthia snapped.

Brandon was just beside her when she snapped. His sudden jolt almost let him drop his cellular phone. "Miss Cynthia, please don't scare me like that again. I almost went into a heart attack" He grabbed his white

handkerchief from his pockets and wiped his sweat off of his forehead.

"Mister Mc Connell, please don't take this lightly" She pleaded.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Call Gaher…" Clovis uttered. "HURRY!"

Brandon didn't have time to whine and complain. He did what he was told and ran to the nearest intercom to call him.

"You used it again didn't you?"

Clovis couldn't hide it from her. He knew that she gave him the Geass but it's his consequence for overusing his gift.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure if China will be ours" He smiled.

"And what did you see?" She asked.

"We will be successful... However…"

"However?"

"We will not be alone" He grunted.

* * *

><p>A few moments later they heard Gaher's heavy boots echoing within the halls. When Brandon said that they were near the entrance he wasn't kidding. Gaher had to run all the way from the sixth floor just to hear orders<p>

from Clovis.

"Emperor Clovis I'm here" He breathed. He looked at Clovis' cold eyes as he did his best to catch his breath. "What is it that you want me to perform?"

"It's your lucky day Gaher. Today you will let your ace pilot and his team accompany me to China" Clovis beamed.

"What?"

"Consider it as a precautionary measure" Clovis suggested. "Besides…I want him to test out our sniper"

When Brandon heard Clovis' words he couldn't keep his excitement bottled up. "You mean we could let the Jean Claude out?"

"Yes"

Brandon grabbed Gaher's shirt and looked at him in the eye. "Tell that pilot of yours to round up his men and suit up. It's time to see what the Jean Claude can do"

Gaher pulled himself out off Brandon's hold and ran to the nearest intercom. He pushed the button before speaking and sent a message.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Secret Lab Funded by Clovis<strong>

The crackling sound of the intercom ringed in Cecile's ears. She stationed herself in front of the device and waited to receive the message.

"I deliver and urgent message for commander Ibarra!" Gaher blurted loudly.

His voice resounded in the lab that Cecile didn't need to take down the message.

"Matthew Clovis wants you and your squad to accompany him to China. You have to bring him back alive got it!"

A man around the age of twenty seven walked behind Cecile and glanced at the intercom. "Do I get to play with my new toy?" He asked.

"Yes you do! Now don't you dare screw up your first mission from the boss!"

Matthew looked at his men and sneered. "It will be a piece of cake"

Matthew walked towards his teammate who seems to be one of his closest comrades.

"Andre suit up. It's go time" He announced.

Andre quickly zipped his suit and got his helmet. "You hear that boys? We're going to have some fun!" He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>

**To be continued…**

**To my VERY Dear Readers!**

FINALLY a new chapter is out! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately…You know school and stuff. ^_^ Anyway as you noticed I added new characters in my list. I gots copyrights so don't you even think about it! They are

names of my friends transformed ^_^ (OH HOW I LOVE IT) Anyway this chapter is a bit long so that it can occupy some of your time, but I will start writing chapter ten after my Prelimination Exams. If you are wondering

what college I'm from the clues I'm gonna give you are:

**1. It's in the Philippines.**

**2. I'm a Tiger**

**3.I'm a Quadri baby…**

For those who know this try to find me hehe…If interested but no stalking. Anyway Hope you're up

for **Chapter 10. See you around ~ciao ^_^**

**P.S My birthday's coming up XD I want it to be special but I'm still wondering how ^_^**


	10. Things Go Right In The Wrong Way

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

**Chapter 10: Things Go Right In The Wrong Way**

**Two Days Ago Inside the Chinese Federation Palace**

"EMPRESS TIANZI!" A guard holding a piece of paper scavenged the whole palace to look for the young Empress. He ran with all his might despite the worried look he wore on his face. He pushed his comrades aside to

hasten his search for the young Empress. Finally he found her eating in the long dining hall with her personal guard standing beside her.

"Finally, I have found you Empress Tianzi"

Tianzi looked at the perspired guard and smiled. "You don't have to address me by that title any longer" She reminded.

"I…I'm sorry Empress Jiang Lihua.

After the war that occurred ten years ago Jiang Lihua decided not to become the High Eunuch's toy any longer and dissolved their group along with the title of Tianzi. She believed that she didn't need to have such a

mystical title to govern her country and that her given name sufficed. She led her country with a good heart and wise virtues and created an empire that transpired in their time. However, behind every great achievement

she made her heart felt heavy. It was because of the death of her closest and greatest friend. Li Xingke.

* * *

><p>Li Xingke has been diagnosed with an incurable disease since he was fifteen years old. Even though he knewthat his sickness will eventually kill him he never left the empress' side. He was the most loyal among Jiang<p>

Lihua's comrades and the only person she could call family. His sickness took his life three years ago. Jiang Lihua's heart has not stopped crying ever since the night he died.

Fast forward to the current issue; The Chinese Federation is aware about Clovis' revival and his cruel act of forcefully taking over countries one by one. Unlike other countries who would meet Clovis with force; Empress Jiang Lihua did not want to be involved in any violent way and declared China as a sanctuary for those who have lost their country, family, and everything in between.

* * *

><p>"Come sit" She insisted.<p>

"It's alright Empress you don't have to –"

"No, I insist. You were searching for me in this enormous castle you must be parched" She then looked at her body guard and commanded him. "Yongian please give this man a glass of water"

"Yes Empress" Yongian bowed next to the empress as a sign of respect and gave the exhausted man a drink.

The guard didn't have time to drink. Instead he quickly got to business while Yongian was preoccupied by his duty.

"Empress this is urgent!" He blurted. "Please" He held the letter neatly cased in a white envelope.

Jiang Lihua sympathized with the man's valiant effort for he ran all the way to her just to deliver a trifle of a letter. She happily accepted the letter and opened the envelope. She grabbed the letter inside and started

skimming the letter.

"Who's it from?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Empress but the porter didn't inform me to whom it's from. All he said was it was a matter of life or death"

All of a sudden Jiang Lihua's eyes spotted something amiss in the letter. The letter trembled within her grasp.

Yongian knew that there was something wrong. "Empress?" He whispered.

Jiang Lihua quickly pushed herself away from the table still holding the letter trembling in her hands. Yongian quickly placed himself next to the empress and held her shoulders.

"Empress what's the matter?" He asked.

"Yongian execute emergency code 7B. We have an unexpected visitor coming" She commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later…<strong>

**Inside The Secret Base**** of the Black Knights**

"So, does everyone know what to do when we get to China?" Lelouch swiveled his chair towards his team and placed his elbows on top of the desk.

Rakshata, Jeremiah, and Ohgi sat on the couch in front of the table while Suzaku, Kallen, and Tohdoh had separate chairs placed at the left and right side of the desk.

"Jeremiah, I hope you understand why I need you and team C here, don't you?" Lelouch questioned.

"How can we forget? We've ran through the plan dozens of times" Ohgi pointed out.

"At least you get to go out from this shithole" Rakshata complained. "When can we get out of this place?"

Tohdoh chuckled at Rakshata's remark "Don't worry Ms. Chawla. I'm sure Ohgi and I will bring home souvenirs. And besides your mission is a very important one" He pointed out.

"Haha very funny" Rakshata chuckled sarcastically.

"Don't worry Rakshata –San, Suzaku and I will help you retrieve The Pudding Earl" Kallen assured.

"Tch, I hope so because if we don't –"

"I have to stop you right there Rakshata" Lelouch blurted. "There is no margin for error here. If we create one slip –up the mission we cannot go on with the rest of my plan. Do you understand?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes My Lord" They answered simultaneously.

"Now go! And bring me success" Lelouch ordered.

The plan to intercept Clovis in China is now complete. There is now room for error. Clovis is too sneaky to be taken lightly, and if ever he had the opportunity to take them down it would be Lelouch would no longer have a

chance to get back into his game.

* * *

><p><strong>China's Runway<strong>

Clovis' private jet landed safely in the territory of China. He thought that the letter he sent to the Empress would shock her and presume that she will be heavily armed when he arrived. To his surprise the Empress

herself called him last night and told him herself that she will be happily accepting him in her country. She promised that she won't engage him to war and settle his demands in a more civilized fashion.

Clovis stepped out from his jet and was greeted by two beautiful women bearing gifts for his arrival.

"Welcome to China Emperor Clovis. The Empress is expecting you" One of the women greeted.

"Right this way please. A car is waiting for you and your guests outside the airport" The other woman lead Clovis, Brandon, Cynthia, and some of Clovis' trusted bodyguards towards the car.

"Humph, why does he get all the ladies" Brandon mumbled to himself. He then looked at Cynthia and flashed a smile. "Say Ms. Cynthia? While we're here why won't we see the sites? Personally I've never been to China

and touring the country is the perfect place for us to…You know…Get to know each other better. Eh? What do you say?" He suggested.

"I love your enthusiasm Mr. Mc Connell. However I need to remind you that you don't have to wait too long to see China the way Clovis envisioned it to be" She assured.

"My, my Ms. Cynthia is a loyal woman I see" He complimented. "But tell me what made you so sure that this outrageous plan of his will pull through?"

Cynthia gave Brandon a sheepish grin and gave him an assuring answer. "Trust me. I know him the best he… He will always get what he wants" She sneered.

"Right this way" One of the women gestured her hand towards a long black limousine. The limousine was decorated with two Chinese flags; one on each side of the limousine. The chauffer opened the back seat of the

limousine and waited for the guests to enter.

"Ladies first" Brandon charmingly reminded.

Cynthia got in the car first before letting Brandon and Clovis enter. When they were finally secured in the car Clovis' bodyguards followed them in a separate vehicle that will convoy them to the palace.

* * *

><p>Clovis, Cynthia, and Brandon rode in one of the most comfortable limousines China has to offer. A sleek black interior coated with the softest and rarest materials and a full functioning bar. Clovis helped himself with a<p>

glass of wine and poured one for himself and his lady. Brandon was the only one feeling uncomfortable sitting in the backseat.

"Is it okay if I roll up the divider?" Brandon asked the chauffer.

The chauffer looked at Brandon using the rear view mirror and nodded. Brandon pushed a button and waited for the divider to cover the opening before talking to his comrades.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" He blurted.

Clovis helped himself with another glass of wine. He lifted the wine glass' neck and stirred it with ease.

"What do you mean Brandon? I am doing what I please; I don't think it's insane whatsoever" Clovis answered.

"But Clovis you aren't surrounded by your guards. You shouldn't have let them stay in another car! I know something bad will happen to you and I am not acquainted to any form of self – defense" He howled. "I can't help

you if we suddenly get into trouble.

"Don't worry Brandon nothing bad will happen… I promise" Clovis swore.

"Yeah right" Brandon scoffed. "What are you psychic? You can what; see the future now?" Brandon sunk deeper into his seat and crossed his arms.

Clovis smiled as he placed the lip of the wine glass near his nose. (You can say that…)

* * *

><p><strong>In Front of The Chinese Federation Palace<strong>

Empress Lihua stood on the front porch of the palace anxiously waiting for her "guest". She had her personal bodyguard, Li Yongian at her side with a sword tucked handsomely at his side. Empress Lihua scolded Yongian

dozens of times to keep the sword away from the guests' sights, but he was too stubborn to listen. "It's for precautionary measures" Is always his explanation.

"Empress they are finally here!" Yongian exclaimed.

Jiang Lihua pleated her dress and fixed her hair to look presentable in front of her guests. She patted her cheeks and looked at Yongian.

"Yongian, how do I look?" She asked. "Am I presentable to our guests?"

Yongian inspected her closely and saw that her bangs were in disarray. He held the Empress' shoulder with one hand as he straightened her bangs. Empress Lihua looked at Yongian's brown eyes and started to

remember her deceased friend Xingke. When he was finally done he stationed he looked at the Empress and noticed her previous expression changed.

"What's the matter Empress?" He asked.

"I…It's nothing" She rubbed her eyes to stop her tears from appearing.

"Please tell me Empress" Yongian pleaded. "It is my job is to keep you safe and make you happy. Please tell me what's wrong"

Empress Lihua didn't give him an answer and lowered her head. He knew that there was something is bothering the Empress' mind. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. Empress Lihua looked up and saw

Yongian smiling at her. Her eyes trembled as she told him what has been bothering her mind.

"…It's your brother…" She sighed.

Yongian's grasp on her shoulders loosened when he heard her answer.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you and Xingke possess the same eyes and –"

"It's okay Empress. I know how important he was to you and I know I can never replace him" Yongian explained. "All I can do is continue what he has asked me to do"

Empress Lihua placed her palm on Yongian's cheek and caressed it gently. "Yes you can never replace your brother" She agreed. "It's because you not him. You're Li Yongian. I don't expect you to replace your brother but

I expect you to be yourself. I know you have capabilities Yongian; it's just that –"

"You miss him" Yongian continued.

"Yes" She answered. "And so do you"

They wanted to continue their conversation, however, Yongian heard the limousine approaching and stood beside the Empress. Empress Lihua saw the limousine and breathed in deeply.

(You can do this Lihua! We have rehearsed this plan dozens of times. He won't take China away from you) She thought.

* * *

><p>The limousine rolled up the porch and came to a full stop. The chauffer got out of the driver's seat and assisted the guests out of the car. Clovis was the first one to get off the car and greeted the Empress with joy.<p>

"Ah! Empress Lihua it's been a long time. Might I say that it is an honor to visit you in your humble home" He smiled.

Clovis walked towards the Empress and gave her a warm and friendly hug. Yongian knew that Clovis was getting to close for comfort but the plan specifically says not to interfere with the guest's motive.

"It's nice to see you too Clovis" She said hugging him back. "I mean…Emperor Clovis"

"Emperor!" Clovis stood back for a moment and thought. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot" He joked. "You don't need to call me that; we're going to be partners, and partners never call me Emperor"

"I see…" Empress Lihua reacted.

Yongian was annoyed with Clovis' cockiness. In addition he has laid his hands on the Empress; he is going out of line. Yongian is powerless in his position, however, and the only tie he can attack is when the Empress

knows that the time is right.

Empress Lihua wriggled her way out of Clovis' grasps and fixed her composure.

"Let's go straight to business shall we Clovis?" Empress Lihua suggested.

"Of course; of course that's the reason why we're here! Cynthia; Brandon let's go"

Empress Lihua gestured her guests to come in the palace. She was about to follow them when Yongian held her arm.

"Empress; are you sure you will be alright?" He whispered.

"Yes I'll be alright; I just want you to watch over those other two. They seem peculiar" She commanded.

"Of course Empress"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside The Palace (Dining Area)<strong>

A lavish meal has been set for the Empress' guests. She didn't want them to be eating a mediocre meal and in conclusion she went all out. A full ten course meal of the best Chinese cuisine they have ever seen. They sat

themselves in the table evenly as they discussed Clovis' "demands".

"YAWZA!" Brandon exclaimed. "This is the first time I've tasted Chinese cuisine this exquisite. Szechuan shrimp, shark's fin soup, hand-fried pigeons; what more can you ask?" Brandon clicked his chopsticks between his

fingers before gorging to his meal.

Cynthia looked at Brandon happily gorging at the meals and shrugged her shoulder. (Humph men…It's so typical of them…) She then scooped some of her shark's fin soup with a spoon and blew it gently to cool it off.

Clovis knew that Empress Lihua is trying to stall them while Yongian is preparing the cavalry. He thought that it would be fun playing along with the Empress' trap. She did prepare after all.

"Clovis?" Empress Lihua hollered.

"Yes Empress?" He answered.

"How do you find your meal?" She asked.

"I must say Empress; this is the most exquisite meal I have ever tasted!" Clovis complimented.

"It should be" Empress Lihua pinched a piece of fried pigeon skin and chewed it thoroughly before taking it in.

Brandon at his heart's content and by the time he became stuffed he rested his back on the chair's back rest and rubbed his bulging belly.

"Ahhh…Now that's what I call good eating" He observed his nail on his pinky finger before using it as a makeshift toothpick to scavenge the remains that are stuck in between his teeth. "So…What's for dessert?" He

childishly asked.

Still in her womanly poise, Cynthia stood up from the table. She had enough of Brandon's lack of table manners and gave him a piece of her mind.

"MISTER MC CONNELL!" She boomed. "We are guests in her Excellency's palace. I beg of you to have the decency to act refined in front of her Excellency's presence"

"It's alright Miss Cynthia" Empress Lihua lulled. "He is not the first guest I had picking the remains in between their teeth after tasting this scrumptious meal" She giggled.

"Oh…I see" Cynthia quickly sat back down. Embarrassed on what she said, she looked at her food to hide her face in shame.

"Yongian, I think it is time for dessert" She gave Yongian a questionable smile.

Yongian knew that the "questionable smile" is in fact Empress Lihua's signal for him to commence emergency code 7B.

"Right away Empress" He confidently said as he bowed down in front of the Empress. "Please excuse me"

* * *

><p>Li Yongian left the Empress' side leaving the rest of the guests enjoying their scrumptious meal. Neither Brandon nor Cynthia knew that the Empress had planned for their arrival. They did not know that from the time they<p>

set foot off Clovis' private jet they have been trapped by the young Empress' hands. They didn't mind the danger, however, because they knew that Clovis would never fall for something as he had expected.

A few minutes after Yongian left the dining hall Brandon grew impatient. He fell in love with the Chinese cuisine and couldn't get enough. The longer he waited the more he craved, this made him stand up from his seat

and walk around the dining hall to keep his mind and his stomach busy.

"Where's the dessert?" Brandon complained. "That lackey of yours should be here with a tray decorated with moon cakes by now"

"Oh, Yongian will be here…" Empress Lihua assured.

"Well I want him here NOW!" He demanded.

"My pleasure Mister Mc Connell" Yongian suddenly answered.

Out of nowhere Yongian grabbed Brandon's neck from behind and positioned his knife above his exposed neck. The dining area has been surrounded by the Empress' skilled guards armed with guns and top notch martial

arts. Cynthia and Brandon knew that they didn't have a way out and put their hands up as a sign of surrender. Clovis, on the other hand, just sat there enjoying what is left of the scrumptious meal.

Brandon started to panic and shook in Yongian's grasps. "W…What's going on here? I thought we were making great progress" He wailed.

Cynthia wanted to fight back. She knew she had a slim chance because she always carried a pistol strapped on her thigh. She carefully reached for her pistol, but before she could even get her weapon a skilled guard

held a bullet hole behind her back.

(Tch! That was my only chance) She thought. "Empress, you promised that you will accept Clovis' demands without using force" Cynthia snarled.

"I never said that" Empress Lihua corrected. "I only invited him to my palace to discuss his demands not accept them. Besides, after all the heinous acts he has done I have agreed with the world government to end his

life here and now" She then gave a nod to Yongian.

"Right away your Excellency" Yongian looked at the Brandon's trembling body and raised his knife to strike his bare neck.

Brandon closed his eyes and bit his lips to lessen the pain he was about to feel, but even before Yongian could even strike him Clovis' laughter interrupted him.

"That's cute Empress" Clovis chortled. "Could you really believe that you can strike me with fear? You are far too young to underestimate me young Empress"

Empress Lihua gave him a scowl. "Stand down Clovis or I'll –"

"Or you'll what? Let your guards kill me?" He stood up from the table and walked towards the Empress. "You are suppose to kill me after all"

Clovis started moving closer to the Empress. Three guards stood on his way to protect the Empress and this made Clovis even laugh harder.

"You're letting your guards protect you now?" He placed his palm over his face and shook his head. "Go ahead…SHOOT ME!" He dared.

The guards were shocked that Clovis challenged them to shoot him. He was not wearing any protective vest or a weapon. He was an open vulnerable target! This was the chance Empress Lihua was looking for, and at

that very moment she ordered her men to shoot.

"FIRE!" Empress Lihua ordered.

"CLOVIS, NO!" Cynthia roared.

The guards lets go of their hostages and opened fire on their target. Empress Lihua shielded her eyes to hide the bloodshed she created. The sounds of bullets dropping on the floor sounded like bells on Christmas as

the men finished their rounds on their vulnerable target. Clovis felt the pain of each bullet hit his skin as he fell to the ground. In a boastful nature, the men looked at each other with a smile knowing that they have

completed their mission in a snap, but as the final rounds finished a dumbfounded look replaced their smiles. They couldn't find a single drop of blood anywhere. Clovis stood up, dusted himself clean, and gave them a big

grin.

"Ta da!" He joked,

"How could he…?" A guard whispered.

"I told you Empress, you're too young to underestimate me" He gloated. "And besides…I always come prepared.

He slid his hand in his coat pocket and activated a switch that he has been carrying since he arrived. The switched started beeping that everyone in the dining hall could hear, and within a few seconds the ground started

to shake.

"EMPRESS!" Yongian left Brandon's side and protected the Empress throughout the tremors. He held her close to his arms and covered her head with his hand.

"An earthquake…? Here…? NOW?" The empress stuttered.

"Oh! This is not an earthquake my dear" He chuckled.

All of a sudden robotic arms started punching through the roof. Everyone but Clovis and his comrades were surprised to see Clovis' Steel Paladins drop in.

"Are these…Knightmare frames?" Yongian questioned.

"Oh, HELL NO" Brandon spat. "These are my masterpieces for Clovis, he calls them…"

"Steel Paladins" Clovis continued.

"You fight dirty Clovis" The Empress cried. "You know very well that China does not own any robotic life of any kind. So why bring them here?" She questioned.

"Because there is someone trying to save you my dear" He answered. "An old friend of yours is trying to stop me, and I would not want that now, would I?" He then looked at his watch and sighed. "I guess your savior

won't be here until a few minutes, so let's get to business shall we?" He suggested.

"My answer is NO Clovis. You could never take my country away from me…EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" The Empress blurted.

"Oh well I wanted to give you the easy option" He pointed out. "But I guess you wanted to do it the hard way…CARRY ON BOYS!"

"Yes your Excellency"

The steel paladins flew out of the palace and scattered themselves around China. Only one unit stayed behind to act as an aid for Clovis if anything goes wrong.

"If you don't give in to my demands, after every five minutes I will command one unit to go on a killing frenzy around your precious Country"

"YOU'RE BLUFFING!" She spat.

"Try me…" He dared.

Clovis and the Empress stared at each other as if they were playing a game, however Clovis was serious about what he said. When five minutes have elapsed he looked at the remaining unit and smiled.

"Andre, do your worst"

Andre looked at the monitor and smiled. "As you wish your Excellency…Hey Bob you're the first" He commanded.

* * *

><p>Bob's unit was stationed in a nearby city when he got the call.<p>

"Right away Sir" Bob activated the Sebastian unit's combat mode and started shooting. Citizens, who tried to escape from this unbearable slaughter, ran as fast as they can but they were still in the Paladin's range of fire.

"Yahooo! DIE BITCHES" Bob crazed.

* * *

><p>Empress Lihua could hear her people's cries for help. She finally realized that Clovis isn't bluffing. She wanted to help her people but she froze in fear.<p>

"Aww, cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. "You know I can do this all day…"

"Empress what are your orders?" Yongian whispered but Empress Lihua couldn't speak. She is still frozen by fear.

(Tch this is too easy. The Emperor will finish this off in a jiff and –) Andre's train of thought was interrupted when the monitor alerted him that there are unknown units heading their way. These were no doubt the units

that Clovis said to be the Empress' savior.

"Your Excellency…They have finally arrived" Andre reported.

Clovis looked at his watch and smiled. "And just in time too"

* * *

><p>One by one the famous Knightmare Frames dropped right in front of the Palace through aircraft carriers. It was a mixture of Knightmare Frames developed by the Britanian Empire and Japan. The array of these Nightmare<p>

Frames lit a little flame of hope in Empress Lihua's heart. She did not care on how these Knightmare Frames we once again activated because she knew that her country will finally be save.

"Team B will take care of the North and East section; while team C will take care of the South and West portion of China" Tohdoh commanded.

"But what about you Captain?" Kamatari asked.

"Don't worry boy, Tohdoh and I can handle this" Ohgi boasted. "Now hurry before Clovis lets them strike!"

"Roger!"

* * *

><p>Team A and Team B spread out across China to face Clovis' Steel Paladins, and when they finally got there they were wondering why Clovis only brought a few of his Paladins to come out and play.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" A member of Team B scoffed. "There are five Knightmare Frames for every Paladin!" He pointed out. "This will be a snap"

"Oh, you think so huh?" The pilot in the Sebastian unit retorted. "Let's just see about that?"

The Sebastian lowered his weapon and gave the Knightmare frames a chance to shoot his unit. Team B thought that the pilot was being too cocky and called it a bluff. They were still in a standstill even after five minutes.

Team B was starting to get irritated by the pilot's stubbornness that they fell in to his trap. They raised their barrel hand gun and started shooting the Sebastian in a frenzied like manner. The Sebastian unit started to be

covered in dust and bullets, the unit eventually got engulfed by the grits and smoke being mixed together and disappeared behind it.

"Do you think that we got him?" A pilot from Team B asked.

"Are you stupid or what?" Another from Team B retorted. "He left himself open for us to shoot him! So it can't possibly still –"

"Be standing in front of you?" A snickering laugh echoed.

"Impossible…"

The Sebastian unit raised its Baretta ARX 160 and targeted the Knightmare Frames. "I thought of the same thing" He sneered.

* * *

><p>Ohgi heard the Knightmare Frame's gunshots and plastered a smile on their face. It is as if they were assured that the enemy has fallen. However, Clovis knew that his paladins were more than capable of getting<p>

scratched by measly little bullets.

"It has started Clovis" Tohdoh pointed out.

"You do know that we have outnumbered you" Ohgi added. "So we can do the easy way, or the hard way"

Clovis didn't take any of their options into consideration and started to chuckled. Tohdoh and Ohgi were wondering why Clovis could still laugh cynically, in the situation he is in.

"Maybe you didn't hear us clearly!" Tohdoh roared. "You're surrounded Clovis, and in the kindness of Zero's, heart he will still allow you to live if you surrender"

Clovis laughed harder when Tohdoh told him that they will spare him his life if he surrenders. He looked up to their Knightmare Frames and flashed a creepy grin.

"What if I told you that I picked neither…?" The Sebastian unit in the palace lowered its arm and opened it in order for Clovis to jump on. "I chose neither" Clovis answered as the Sebastian unit raised his arm. "Because I

chose my way Andre, tell Matthew to execute the plan!" he ordered.

"Roger you Excellency" Andre answered.

* * *

><p>Andre contacted his fellow pilot to tell him about Clovis' commands. However this particular pilot had a different Paladin unit. It did not posses the navy blue color of the Sebastian unit, possessed the color of a pear. Its<p>

head had one eye that can spin three sixty degrees so that it would be easier for it to search for its targets. And, the weapon it wields is not the Baretta ARX 160 but a long barrel sniper rifle that shimmered under the

sunny sky.

"Hey Matt" The crackling sound of the intercom in the unit buzzed. "The boss says it is GO TIME!"

Matthew smiled and activated his unit. "Alright Andre…Now let's see what this Jean Claude can do…"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside The Secret Research Lab Funded By Clovis<strong>

As Clovis left for China, he gave Gaher the authority to govern the lab while he was away. Gaher was the right man for the job. He knows the research lab inside and out, he knows how to manipulate the security devices

in the lab, and he is one of the most trusted men for both Clovis and Brandon. Today, however, his skills will be tested. He may be a master in hand- to – hand combat, but when it comes to the ladies; he knows very little

techniques to court them.

Cecile's fingers were on fire, metaphorically. She had been typing the codes to activate a new model Clovis and Brandon have been developing. She has not slept for three days and the work load is killing her. She looked

at the bright screen and rubbed her eyes from exhaustion.

"Want some coffee?" Gaher suddenly hooted.

Cecile swiveled her chair and saw Gaher holding a tray with two cups of coffee. The steam travelled to her nose, enticing her senses to drink.

She looked at Gaher and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Gaher twitched a little bit. He had though that Cecile was too busy to share some coffee with him, but with this window finally opening he thought that this would be a great idea to bond with her.

Gaher grabbed a black mug and placed it on Cecile's computer table. "I don't know you blend so I experimented. Three teaspoons of sugar and one spoonful of cream"

"Wow, you got my blend with one try?" Cecile grabbed her mug and blew the steam away. "That's amazing of you Gaher"

Gaher looked at Cecile as she took a sip of her coffee. He grabbed his mug and took a taste. "So…How have you been doing?" He asked.

Cecile returned her coffee on the computer table and swiveled back to the computer screen. "BUSY" She groaned. "This new model Clovis and Brandon is trying to develop is very delicate" She shared.

Gaher walked closer and took a peek of her work. "How delicate –"

"No! You can't look at it" Cecile pushed Gaher to the side and covered the computer monitor with her body. "It's top secret and only Clovis, Brandon, Lloyd and I can see it" She answered.

"Oh… I see" He shamefully answered.

Cecile smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay…Speaking of which?" Cecile looked around the lab and didn't find Lloyd anywhere. "Where's Lloyd?" She asked.

"Oh! Mister Asplund is taking a break and toured the place a little bit" Gaher answered.

"Tch, why does it that he gets a break and I don't" She scrolled down her codes and found an error. She quickly re typed the error and continued on her work.

"Don't you get a break Miss Croomy?" Gaher humbly asked.

"No I don't…" She bluntly added. "And it's Cecile Gaher. You don't need to be very formal around me" She added.

"Okay…Cecile"

* * *

><p>Lloyd was taking a break. He was irritated that Brandon left them for China. He didn't understand why Brandon had the chance to go with Clovis while he was not invited. He wanted to clear his head and wandered<p>

around the lab to kill his boredom.

Lloyd stretched his arms to take out the knot behind his neck. He aimlessly walked in the hallway and entered a random room.

"Hello people!" He greeted.

Four men sitting on chairs wearing security uniforms looked at Lloyd confusingly. Lloyd entered in the security room and did not feel ashamed at all.

"So…What are you guys doing?" He childishly asked.

"We are working…Duh" One of the security guards retorted.

"Work, work, is that all you people do?" He then grabbed two men by their shoulders and stood them up. "You boys go take a little R and R. I'll take care of your job for a little while"

"But, we can't do that. Mr. Mc Connell told us not to –"

"I'm sorry guys but I have to" He then got the other two up and shoved them out of the room. "I have to do my job as well" He then slammed the door right on their faces and sat in front of the security monitors.

Lloyd still couldn't grasp the thought that Rakshata left the lab to do something better. She just took her salary, did a little work, and disappeared. It just would not add up. So, during Lloyd's free time he would scourer

around the lab to search for clues. Today, he wanted to search around the security cameras to find some.

Lloyd searched around, but all the tapes that had her in it didn't seem out of the ordinary. He rested his back on the chair's backrest and started to think.

(There is no better job than this…) He thought. (Then why in the world did she quit?)

All of a sudden an alarm went off. Lloyd quickly jumped back up and searched around the lab to find out what was going on, and when he found out. He was shocked to see who was leading the pack.

Lloyd zoomed in the shot and found The Lancelot, his Knightmare Frame creation, standing outside of the entrance carrying Rakshata on its right palm. His heart started to beat faster, his breathing got shorted, and his

eyes trembled when he saw her alive.

"Rakshata" He whispered to himself.

Rakshata looked at the security camera and smiled. "Hello, I'm looking for my dear Pudding Earl…Do you know where he is?"

* * *

><p><strong>Back In The Chinese Federation Palace<strong>

Tohdoh and Ohgi were shocked! They have received reports that Clovis' Paladins were slaughtering their Knightmare Frames even if you can count his army with your fingers. It was unheard of. They sat trembling in the

seats of their cockpit staring at the Sebastian unit which Clovis was on.

"Andre?"

"Yes your Excellency?" Andre answered.

"It's your move now"

Andre smiled and moved the Sebastian to a position where he could face Empress Lihua. Empress Lihua looked at the unit's soulless eyes and got frightened. The unit's free hand started to move and grabbed Empress

Lihua by the waist.

"YONGIAN" She screamed.

"EMPRESS!" Yongian grabbed the handle of his sword and ran towards the unit. The Sebastian unit aimed for him, but Yongian was too quick. Dodged the unit's attacks easily, and made it sure to retrieve the Empress

safely. Then, Clovis looked at a mountain yards away and nodded.

Suddenly, a flash of green light sparked from a mountain and shot Yongian's next step. The shot's intensity pushed Yongian to the wall leaving him with serious injuries. Empress Lihua looked at him. To her shock, no

words came out of her gaping mouth.

(What was that?) Ohgi questioned.

Tohdoh zoomed into the mountain and found another Paladin with a long barrel sniper in its hands.

"What the hell…?" He whispered.

"Do you like it?" Brandon asked. "It's one of my greatest creations. I cal it, the Jean Claude" He boasted. "It can fire farther than a common Knightmare Frame"

"WHAT?"

Both Ohgi and Tohdoh looked towards the mountain and saw the Jean Claude. The Paladin stood high and mighty, showing off its awesome weapon.

"So, where were we?" The Sebastian unit slowly tightened its grip around the Empress.

Empress Lihua couldn't breathe or utter a word. She was getting unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Secret Research Lab Funded By Clovis<strong>

Jeremiah's team barged into the lab unannounced. The Knightmare frames skidded on the steel floors firing randomly at anything. Their plan was not to kill anyone, or harm anyone. Just plain distract them.

"Okay team, round up the next set of paintballs!" Jeremiah ordered.

His team reloaded their guns with paint so that nothing would get destroyed in the process.

"Captain" Nelli hollered. "How much longer do we have to do this?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is stupid" Nikki backed up.

"Don't worry girls, this'll all be over. He assured. (C'mon guys can't you find that weasel any faster?)

* * *

><p>As the Knightmare frames started shooting their rounds Gaher quickly secured Cecile into a safe room and promised her that he'll come back unscathed. He explained to her that he needed to lead the counter attack<p>

because Clovis left him in charge. He left her in the room with her eyes moist and body trembling.

"I never break a promise" He told her.

And those were the words that resounded in his mind while he was confronting the Knightmare Frames.

(I never break a promise)

* * *

><p>Rakshata ordered Suzaku and Kallen to go and search for Lloyd separately. It was the fastest and most logical way to find their weasel Pudding Earl. With Jeremiah's team distracting the security, our three spies were<p>

free to roam the lab. First one to find the Pudding Earl and successfully captures him will win a special prize from Zero himself.

Rakshata looked at five different hallways, dozens of doors and still no sign of him. She wanted to see if any of her team mates found him and asked through a communicator lodged in her ear.

"You guys found him yet?"

Kallen kicked down a door and found no one inside. "Negative" She answered.

"You too!" Suzaku blurted. "Man this guy is more slippery that we thought"

"Tch get used to it" Rakshata ran towards the next hallway and noticed a door slightly open. "Guys, I think I got him" (This scenario is so typical…I always end up finding him) She smirked.

She crept next to the door. She took a deep breath before barging in the unprotected room. Her hand swerved left and right positioning her gun at the face of the Pudding Earl, but to her surprise no one was there.

"What the…? Sorry guys, false alarm no one's in here"

"Haha and I thought it was too late" Kallen mocked.

"Hey I'll find him!" Rakshata swore. "I always do, even if it takes me one hundred –"

* * *

><p>Without any warning Rakshata's neck was restrained and her communicator was taken out from her ear. The microphone's high frequency sound deafened her for a little while. The attacker quickly flicked the gun right off<p>

of her hands and locked her arm behind her back. When Rakshata obtained her hearing she realized that the attacker was the Pudding Earl they were looking for.

"L…Lloyd!" She hushed.

Lloyd did not answer her. He kept his grip tight around her body and positioned a pocket knife near her throat.

"Humph, since when did you start running around with dangerous toys?" She chortled.

When Rakshata started joking around Lloyd did his best to hold in his laughter. Rakshata's jokes usually cracked him up even while under pressure but in this particular situation; something else is happening. Instead of

laughter, Lloyd took in deep breaths and swallowed his fear. This was one of the rare moments where Lloyd is being serious.

"Lloyd?"

"I got it when I joined this organization okay!" He bluntly answered. "Just like you I could not trust them, but unlike you I stayed!" He added.

A moment of silence filled the unprotected room. Lloyd knew that he could not kill her. His hands were slowly loosening up to the point that he let her go. Rakshata turned around and saw Lloyd in distraught. She held

Lloyd's hand and carefully took the weapon off of his hands.

"What are you doing?" She lulled. "We both know that you don't have the guts to kill a fly with your bare hands, let alone a human being"

Lloyd knew that she was telling the truth and started to smile. "That's why I let others do the killing for me" He joked. "…Did you come back to work here again?" He hoped.

Rakshata looked away and lowered his hands. "Do I look like I came back to work here again?" She retorted.

"I guess not…"

"I came here for you. The world needs you Lloyd; you're the only person whom I can trust to reveal Clovis' plans to Zero"

"Wait, you're here to capture me!"

"Yes Lloyd I am"

Lloyd felt a sudden blow on his stomach and blacked out. Rakshata had punched him on his gut and carried him off with one of his arms around her shoulder.

(I did not think this through) She cursed.

* * *

><p>She could not control Lloyd's weight on her shoulders properly. She had to walk in a limping fashion to get the both of them out of the laboratory as soon as possible, but Gaher saw through noticed their scheme and had<p>

him and some of his men scourer the lab.

Jeremiah warned Rakshata and contacted her through the earpiece. "Rakshata they saw through the paintballs if you don't hurry I will force my team to use real rounds!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can, but this guy weighs a ton!" She exaggerated.

"I'm not that heavy…" Lloyd moaned silently.

Rakshata was too busy talking to Jeremiah that she didn't notice Gaher's footsteps trotting behind her.

"There she is!" He screamed. Gaher held up his gun and started firing.

(Shit!)

Rakshata ran as fast as she can in her current situation, but after three shots from the pistol a bullet successfully lodged itself in Rakshata's thigh and caused her to crash. The earpiece fell out of her ear as Jeremiah

asked for her current situation.

"Oi Rakshata, are you alright?" Jeremiah screamed.

Gaher's ears caught Jeremiah's voice and picked up the earpiece. He gave out a grin and crushed it with his firm right hand.

"Now no one's here to help you"

* * *

><p><strong>The Chinese Federation Palace<strong>

Before the real battle started between Clovis' Sebastian unit and Ohgi and Tohdoh's Knightmare Frames, Clovis smartly climbed inside his unit with the unconscious Empress to be safe from any attacks.

Fifty minutes have passed since Zero's plan commenced and it looked like their battle will last for hours. Their teams did their best to knock down the Sebastian's but it was no use. It was like they were fashioned by an

indestructible material that even their weapons cannot penetrate.

"Akaike-kun are you there! Akaike-kun?" Tohdoh punched the side of his cockpit and cursed in disappointment. "Shit! My team has been wiped out"

"So has mine" Ohgi mentioned sadly. "What are those things and why can't we beat them?"

"Just give up. Your soldiers have proven that they themselves cannot compete with my creations" Clovis mocked.

"Ahem, you mean MY creations!" Brandon shook his fist towards the Sebastian unit while hiding behind a wall.

"You think we would back down so easily?" Tohdoh retorted. "We'll fight you all day if we had to!"

"Are you sure about that? Just look around you"

Ohgi and Tohdoh looked at their surroundings. They were too busy facing the Sebastian unit that they did not notice the damage they have done in the palace. Holes on the ceiling and the walls, priceless antique are

now shattered, and the once glorious dining hall has disappeared. If the inside of the palace looked disastrous what would the outside be like?

"Please stop, I beg of you" Empress Lihua cried. "My people have nothing to do with this, they don't have to suffer because of my wrong decision" And with her pleas she grabbed Clovis' collar and looked him in the eye.

"You win Clovis, I'll submit to your orders"

"Just as I suspected" Clovis said to himself. "Andre our work here is done. Call off the operation, Gaher's hands are a little bit tied up right now"

Andre called the rest of the team and told them about their victory and told them to hurry back to the lab. The other Sebastian units and the Jean Claude all dispersed from the battle ground and returned to the lab.

Clovis opened the hatch and let the Empress go and allowed her to get off the Sebastian. As soon as Empress Lihua got off the Sebastian she quickly attended to her fallen guardian and shook him to see if he was still

alive.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your cooperation Empress, Brandon and Cynthia will tell you what to do next" He then looked at Tohdoh and Ohgi and sneered. "Tell Zero that he has not lost the opportunity to kill me. And to prove that I<p>

gave him another chance, I told my men not to destroy your precious little Knightmare Frames. At least not yet"

And with a flying kiss to mock the men, he closed the Sebastian's hatch and flew off to the lab.

"You heard him!" Brandon squawked. "The Empress submits her loyalty to Clovis now, so I suggest that you skedaddle from this place and run back home to your so called leader"

Ohgi and Tohdoh did not need to waste their energy to give Brandon a beating. Their team was still out there heavily injured but alive. They took off after Brandon's mocking and searched for their team.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Secret Base of the Black Knights<strong>

Both of Zero's plans did not turn out the way he had planned. Rakshata was saved by the Bruzzi sisters after Gaher broke her earpiece. They could have carried Lloyd away with them but Gaher snatched him right under

their noses, by that time they had little time to execute their operation because Clovis had called for back up. And Ohgi and Tohdoh's team could not even knock back one Sebastian unit. Zero was disappointed but

relieved at the same time. None of his men were seriously injured, except for Rakshata.

Because she was shot on the thigh, Rakshata would now have to walk with a cane. Getting injured, of course was not part of her plan. But her injury was not the reason why she was so irritated, but the reason was that

she could not convince Lloyd to join them. Has she lost her ability to manipulate the Pudding Earl?

"I am sorry Lelouch. I thought I can make him change his mind, but I guess he's gotten smarter" Rakshata explained.

"It's alright Rakshata; that does not concern me as of now" Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair. He was confused to why Clovis let him off the leash. He did not kill any of his men and said that he would give him

another chance to fight him, but why?

"Rakshata do you know anything about a Sebastian unit?" Tohdoh suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"The Knightmares could not knock one down. I believe they are not made of steel and another type of material. Do you have any idea to what it is?"

"I'm sorry Tohdoh I don't. I might have worked for Clovis but our duties were different from each other, the only person who knows about the composition of Clovis' Paladins are Brandon and Lloyd" She sighed.

Lelouch banged his fist on the table and snarled. (What is Clovis up to? First, it was like he knew that the Empress Lihua hired us to capture him and now it is like he also knew about Rakshata changing sides. What is he

up to?)

"I think I could be of assistance" A familiar voice answered. A man with light purple hair stepped into the room and lifted his glasses back on top of the bridge of his nose.

"Lloyd!" Everyone but Lelouch gasped in awe.

Lloyd let himself in and looked at Rakshata. "I'm sorry that I'm late"

With the addition of a new member of their group the questions of the Steel Paladins can now be answered. And the only person who knows the composition of these Paladins might be mad, but a mad scientist at that.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my Dear Readers,<strong>

Finally chapter 10 is DONE! I'm sorry if it took so long, because of the quizzes and finals and all. I am here to tell you that since I'm in college I'll be incredibly busy and I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. I

hope you would patiently wait for because **Chapter 11** will be something to look forward to **~CIAO ^_^**


	11. Levelling the Playing Ground

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Levelling the Playing Ground<strong>

**Inside the Secret Base of the Black Knights**

Lelouch flashed a grin upon seeing Lloyd enter the conference room. He still kept his composure, sitting on the head of the room with his legs crossed, and his hands entwined looking evil. Even though they failed in one

mission, Lloyd's appearance may turn their luck around. And knowing Lloyd; there will always be a slight catch.

"We're so glad that you can join us Mr. Asplund –"

"Ah ah, before you give me your salutations your highness let me say a few words." Lloyd interrupted.

Everyone in the room was shocked at Lloyd's commanding presence. Did he forget that Lelouch was the leader of the Black Knights? Or was he just fooling around? Either way his behaviour in front of Lelouch was

unacceptable and this wasn't going to pass.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Jeremiah suddenly barked, grabbing Lloyd by the collar. He intensely gave Lloyd a gnarly stare in hopes to scare him for the rudeness of what he had done. But Lelouch lifted

his hand and flicked it aside.

"Jeremiah, he is our prestigious guest…Let him go; gently." He emphasized on the word gently so that Jeremiah would not proceed from slitting Lloyd's throat. Jeremiah grunted in front of Lloyd's face and put him down.

Lloyd straightened his collar and smirked. "Why so rough? You didn't fail your mission, I'm here, see?" Lloyd showed off in front of Jeremiah to taunt him.

"Mr. Asplund…If you please?" Lelouch gestured.

"Ah yes. I Lloyd Asplund have decided to join your little rebel group, but you must know that I have to work in my own terms!"

"Tch he's the one who wanted to join our group and now he wants us to follow his every whim! What, does he feel lucky?" Kallen complained in a hushed tone.

Suzaku tried to calm his comrade down and patted her shoulders. "Hey now, maybe he's doing it for a good reason." (But I hope he doesn't go overboard.) He hoped.

Lelouch leaned a little closer and placed his elbows on the table. "I'm listening."

Lloyd fixed his glasses on top of the bridge of his nose and smiled. "As you know, I know that you know that I know TOP SECRET information that Clovis holds dearly." He started with a confusing phrase. "I swore total

secrecy with his Excellency, but after a certain incident I started to think if I was working for the right people." He then looked at Rakshata and gave an awkward smile. Rakshata shrugged at him because she was still mad

that he did not act as quickly as he should.

"And what are your demands Mr. Asplund?" C.C asked to get Lloyd's attention back to the subject.

"Ah, yes." Lloyd cleared his throat and returned to the important matter. "I'll tell you everything I know as long as I can converse them with the people I can only trust. And that means you, you're little girl friend, Suzaku-

kun, and Ms. Chawla." He started.

Lloyd's demands looked easy enough for the Black Knights to work around with. "That seems fair –"

"Let me finish." Lloyd raised his hand to interrupt Lelouch. "And I get to do whatever upgrades I want with the Knightmare frames."

The room suddenly fell silent and everyone gave their attention to Lloyd. It was an absurd request for Lloyd to tinker with the frames without even consulting with Niccolo Bruzzi. But that was not the only problem,

trusting a guy who just openly gives himself to the enemy may strike a serious threat of leaking information.

"How would we know if you're not planning to rig explosives in the frames?" C.C questioned.

"Easy, get Rakshata to help me. I'm sure all of you can trust her to watch over me." Lloyd gleamed.

Rakshata started coughing when she heard Lloyd say that he wanted her to be his babysitter. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I AGREEING TO THIS!" Using her walking stick, Rakshata limped to Lloyd. After being shot by Gaher,

Rakshata blamed Lloyd for saving her too late. "After what you have done to me you think I would be watching your sorry little ass in the same room as you for along period of time!" She angrily growled as she jabbed

Lloyd's chest with her finger.

Lloyd didn't mind being attacked by her finger. "But aren't we in the same room right now?" Lloyd questioned with a childish smile on his face.

"Oooh she's pissed now." Ohgi elbowed Tohdoh's arm and tired get him to join in the teasing.

Rakshata tightened her grip on the head of her walking stick. She wanted to whack Lloyd's head with her famed kiseru; however Lelouch raised his hand to stop her.

"Deal." He said with a straight face.

"WHAT!" Rakshata took a step back and fixed her footing. "You can't be serious?"

"I am serious Rakshata. After you have failed your mission I can't let this chance pass." Lelouch explained. "Besides, we have to at least thank him in some way for surrendering to us in his own terms." And with that

Lelouch rested his back on his seat and waited for Rakshata's reaction with a sneer.

Lloyd won this round. He turned his attention towards Rakshata and gave a little snicker. Rakshata trembled in anger but she could not refuse. She suppressed her anger by folding her arms across her chest. She didn't

have a choice. Lelouch ordered it.

"Thank you your highness." Lloyd said with a bow. "Now; may I please ask the others to leave? I want to speak with the people whom I can only trust my information with."

Tohdoh, Jeremiah, Ohgi, and Kallen looked at each other and knew that they weren't needed. The men respected Lelouch's decision and walked out of the room without saying a word. Kallen on the other hand grunted

under her nose and left with her nose pointing at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Now that Lloyd had the attention of the people he requested, he walked towards the table on which Lelouch's elbows were on. He grabbed a device from his coat pocket and showed it to them.<p>

"What I hold here is a device that will show you what Clovis plans to do with China." Lloyd placed the device on the center of the table and turned it on. The device lit up and flashed a hologram of a geographical map of

China. Everyone turned their attention to the map. "Suzaku-kun, have you heard of the Steel Paladins?" Lloyd asked.

Suzaku stood at attention and answered. "Yes! Ohgi-san explained it to us a few hours ago."

"Did he tell you how many of them he and his team faced?" Lloyd added.

Suzaku thought for a moment and counted with his fingers. "They were about ten all in all." He answered.

"Quick question?" Lloyd walked closer to the table and held on its sides. "How the hell can ten Steel Paladins defeat an army of my own creation?" Lloyd asked rhetorically. "The answer lies underneath China's soil." Lloyd

pushed another button on his device which turned the map of China upside down.

Lelouch couldn't believe his eyes when Lloyd uncovered China's secret. Underneath China's soil lied a rare type of metal which Lelouch had only read in books. He had thought that this rare metal had run out, but Lloyd

showed him proof that it still existed.

"Isn't that Parifium!" Lelouch crouched further to take a better look.

"My, my your highness has heard of this before hasn't he?" Lloyd nudged his glassed back on the bridge of his nose. "For those who haven't heard and I mean only you Suzaku-kun, Parifium was known to be the

strongest type of metal there was."

"Even stronger than Tungsten?" Suzaku asked.

"Ten times to be exact." Rakshata answered. "Parifium was sought out during the Egyptian empire. Its texture was perfect for forging weapons and strong enough to hold the pyramids together."

"But because of its strength and value; people started mining for Parifium in abundance until it vanished during the Roman Empire." C.C added. "But how did it end up in China?"

"Good question." Lloyd pushed another button on his device which zoomed in on China's lowest layer of soil. "Apparently China has been hiding this mineral even before Mao Zedong sat in office. Parifium regenerated

under the Chinese soil and boomed! They've kept it a secret and their purpose had been unknown."

"Until Clovis sensed its presence…" Lelouch whispered.

"Apparently Clovis found out about it and asked Brandon to smuggle tons of Parifium from China, and when the Empress found out about it she wasn't too happy."

"But what does Clovis want to do with Parifium?" Suzaku asked.

"To create more Steel Paladins!" Lelouch answered. C.C assisted him to stand from his seat. He slowly walked near the device and took a good look on how much Parifium hid under the soil. "With that much Parifium he

can create an empire of Paladins. He must be stopped!"

"But how? Our Knightmares can't even put a scratch on them!" C.C reminded.

Lloyd turned off his device and placed it back in his coat pocket. "That's the reason why I'm here. I have found another mineral that can go up against Parifium, but it's gonna cost you."

"How much? Name your price!" Lelouch demanded.

"I'll tell you after I have calculated the accumulated sum of the recent pay checks Rakshata and I received from Clovis." Lloyd looked at Rakshata and gave her a playful wink.

"I beg your pardon –"

"I understand." Lelouch interrupted Rakshata as he walked towards the door. "C.C, Suzaku let's leave them so they can start working, and Mr. Asplund?"

"Yes your highness?"

"Stop calling me your highness, and tell me when you're done." He waited for C.C and Suzaku to join him before leaving the conference room.

* * *

><p>"As you wish Lelouch…" Lloyd stretched his hands up high and looked at Rakshata. "Let's start counting partner." He smiled.<p>

Rakshata scowled at Lloyd. To think she would team up with one of the most annoying people in the world. "Just because we're working together; doesn't mean that we are automatically partners." She pointed out as

she limped towards Lloyd.

"Oh come on! We can't be that bad." Lloyd gestured a helping hand towards Rakshata. A peace offering gesture between that were once two bitter rivals.

Rakshata hated walking around with a cane. She was very impatient especially when she needed to travel a great distance. A helping hand will help ease the pain and give her a chance to walk a little faster, but it was

Lloyd's. She just gave it a stern look and walked away.

"_Humph_ I don't need your help, after what you've done to me –"

"If it weren't for me you would have been killed!" Lloyd reminded in a growl.

Rakshata turned silent. She couldn't answer him back for he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>During the Siege in Clovis' Secret Laboratory<strong>

When Rakshata was cornered by Gaher she thought she was done for. Until, Lloyd suddenly woke up and told Gaher not to shoot her. Of course Gaher was confused when Lloyd ordered him not to. He was about to put

a bullet through Rakshata's head when Lloyd grabbed his arm and stole the gun from him. The gun shook in his grasps but Gaher was so close that he had a huge percentage of getting shot. Of course Lloyd would not

shoot him, because he's not that kind of guy. But he knows a great deal of bluffing.

"Stan back o – or I'll shoot!" He warned.

Gaher put his hands up and took a few steps back.

"Lloyd what are you doing!" Rakshata grunted in a hush.

Lloyd shifted his attention for a minute to answer Rakshata. "What else! I'm saving your sorry ass!"

"Mr. Asplund –"

Lloyd accidentally pulled the trigger which pinged in front of Gaher. "Did I tell you to talk!" He suddenly grunted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Asplund, but what you're doing is madness! Why on Earth would you protect the enemy?" Gaher questioned.

(Protect the enemy!) Lloyd looked at Rakshata once more. Her face told it all that she was in major pain. Pieces of the bullet were still lodged in her thigh as she tried to stop the bleeding from her gaping bullet wound

with her hand.

How can Lloyd forget that Rakshata left Clovis' organization and rejoined the Black Knights? To them she was the enemy, but Lloyd did not think so. He started to hatch a plan to get Rakshata and her group out of the

laboratory unscathed. Well, in Rakshata's case at least one piece.

"I…I'm not protecting the enemy!" Lloyd suddenly blurted. "I was pretending to be unconscious so that I can strike her back at the perfect moment. However you stole my thunder and did the job yourself." He lied with

the most convincing face and voice he can muster.

"Then let me finish my job. Give her to me and I'll handle her myself." Gaher suggested. "It is my job after all to keep an eye of this place while his Excellency is away."

"That won't be necessary Gaher I can take care of this."

Gaher gave Lloyd a confused look. He wondered; how in the world can Lloyd keep this situation under control if he himself doesn't know anything about self defence? He wanted to retort after Lloyd had made his

decision, but was cut off when one of his men interrupted him through their radio.

"Captain, they started firing live rounds!" His men warned.

"What!" (Oh no, Cecile!) Gaher had a tough decision to make; either to continue squabbling with this madman, or save a civilian in dire need. He took a deep breath and chose the better option.

"Wait Gaher!" Lloyd blurted to stop him from his tracks. "You forgot your Gun."

Gaher took his gun from Lloyd and patter his shoulder. "I hope you come back alive and successful with your mission." He then gave Lloyd a salute and dashed off to save the rest of the employees.

* * *

><p>"<em>Phew<em>, that was close." Lloyd forcibly assisted Rakshata to her feet and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what? Our DOOM!" Rakshata snarled. "Jeremiah is firing live rounds as we speak and if I have no means of contacting him we are done for!"

"That's where you're wrong…" Lloyd raised his hand and showed Rakshata Gaher's radio. "Ta-da!"

"How did you –?"

"I stole it while he was giving me a touching one liner speech. Now come on; you have to rewire the radio's transmitter while I find you a place so you can safely sit down."

"And how can I do that with one hand?" Rakshata questioned.

"You're a scientist…THINK!" Lloyd started walking when he heard the Knightmares' bullets nearby.

* * *

><p>Amazingly, Rakshata successfully transmitted a message to Jeremiah her current status and location. At the same time Lloyd found a safe place to leave Rakshata. He stayed with her until he spotted two Knightmare<p>

Frames heading towards their direction.

"See that wasn't so hard." He joked as he playfully nudged her head with his knuckles.

"…Thank…You…" Rakshata whispered.

"I beg you pardon?"

"I'm only going to say it once, which I did!" Rakshata pointed out. "Now go before they see you."

And in the rarest occasion, Lloyd listened to Rakshata and hid behind some debris. The Knightmare Frames arrived as soon as he hid and nabbed Rakshata from the ground. And as they left Lloyd uncovered himself from

his hiding spot and watched the metal beasts whisk her away.

* * *

><p><strong>A <strong>**few ****days ****later****…**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Secret Hangar of the Black Knights<strong>

Rakshata agreed that while she was working with Lloyd she will put her aggression aside. That means no more kiseru beating and punching him on the shoulder. Their agreement was going smoothly. Up until Rakshata;

found out that Lloyd used up all her earnings for the latest upgrade for the Knightmare Frames.

Lloyd asked for an audience in the hangar to show his new comrades, but most importantly Lelouch, that he can be trusted. At the back of his mind he knew nothing could go wrong. He was confident that the upgraded

Knightmare Frames will impress them and that they will start praising him for his ingeniousness. But before he could do that, he needed to face Rakshata's aggression.

"You son of a bitch!" Rakshata whacked Lloyd behind his head with her kiseru before returning it between her lips. "How could you!"

"Oww, have you forgotten our pact?" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head and realized that a warm lump had formed. "I said no more aggression –"

"You used up all of my savings!" Rakshata blurted. "I thought you promised that you will leave one fourth of all I had!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that diamonds would be this expensive, especially when you're going to coat it with an army of nuts and bolts." He explained as he readily guarded himself from Rakshata's next attack.

"Wait hold on a minute." Niccolo interfered. "You purchased tons of diamonds with our upgrading money!" He marched right in front of Lloyd and raised him using his collar. "First you tinker with our Knightmare Frames

without the help of my team then this!" Despite his short stature, he raised Lloyd high enough until his feet where above the ground. He formed a fist with his right hand but was later held back by Maria.

Maria calmly clutched Niccolo's formed fist in order for him not to continue pounding Lloyd. "Calm down Niccolo." She lulled. "We haven't heard Mr. Asplund's reason. We should give him a chance."

Niccolo scowled at Maria to scare her off but her soft smile did not disappear. He let out a sigh and returned Lloyd on the ground. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me back there."

"I – It's okay…" Lloyd said shakily. He reassured his footing in front of the crown and fixed himself. "There is a reason why had to put most of the percentage on buying diamonds, just hear me out."

The crowd looked at each other and agreed to listen to Lloyd's reasons.

"The Steel Paladins are made of Parifium, a metal that sprouted under China's soil a few decades ago. It is stronger than Tungsten making it the strongest metal out there. And the only way to defeat something strong is

to put it up against something stronger or at least equal to its strength. Ergo diamonds."

Lloyd pulled a switch to turn on the conveyer belt. A few seconds later the conveyer belt showcased the newly improved Knightmare Frames glistening as they unveiled themselves.

"Diamonds aren't cheap so three quarters of the budget, meaning most of Rakshata's earnings are put into that portion. And the rest was to cover the damages they received during your sieges."

* * *

><p>The crowd was drawn by the glimmer the Knightmares put off. It was as strong maybe even stronger than the Steel Paladins. Niccolo knocked on each one and gave his approval with a thumbs up. The pilots in the other<p>

hand had to check the Knightmares' performance.

"Isn't this great Michiru?" Niccolo gleamed. "Now that they are as hard as a rock we can finally upgrade them to match the Paladins' speed and strength."

"The better upgrades they receive the better the performance they will show." Michiru wiped her hand across one of the Knightmare's and smiled. "But I just don't understand why we have to use diamonds?"

"Easy." Kamatari placed his palm on her shoulders as he answered. "If we use a weaker mineral we can't compare to the Paladins, and if we try to smuggle some Parifium from China we have a higher chance to get

caught."

Suzaku walked closer to the Lancelot and placed his palm on the tip of its foot. "What have you done with them Lloyd?" He asked. "Not only do they look great, but I guess they won't break easily either."

"Since diamond is the strongest substance out there I had them crushed into fine powder and mixed it with a special coating adhesive of my design. I then of course sprayed them all over the Knightmare's, and _voila_ this

was the end result." Lloyd explained.

"Can we test them out?" Kallen pleaded. "You know, so we can see how long these bad boys can withstand a fight?"

"Sure you can." Rakshata answered. "But we can't equip them with their weapons, so you have to make with their fists for now."

* * *

><p>After hearing the green light from Rakshata the pilots scurried to their Knightmares and re awakened them. The scars from their recent battle disappeared under the shimmer of the powdered diamonds. They slowly<p>

commanded their Knightmares to stand up, turn, and even make a perfect running cycle. They even tested out its durability by throwing a few punches, and to their relief no scratches.

"Uhm, Mr. Asplund?" Niccolo called. "Would you mind sharing the blueprints of the Steel Paladins?" He held his goggles in one hand while scratching his head. "I mean, my team and I have to know what we're up against,

and if we were going to make upgrades –"

"Sure why not?" Lloyd instantly answered. "But you won't be surprised, they only showed me the ones they have massed produced so I can't promise you anything." He grabbed a memory storage device from his coat

pocket and threw it towards Niccolo. "Have fun!"

Niccolo and his team were overjoyed upon receiving the memory storage device. He gathered his team to collect, study and hopefully copy the references they needed from the Steel Paladins' blueprints. Lloyd's unveiling

the newly improved Knightmare Frames was successful. The pilots were amazed by the durability and were confident that the next time they face the Paladins they would actually win. And now since the engineers got

their hands on the Steel Paladins' blueprints; the Knightmares can keep up with the enemy. Everything was going according to Lloyd's plan.

Lelouch was impressed by the upgrades and commended Lloyd for his achievement. "You've done well Lloyd."

"I'm happy you are pleased…Zero." Lloyd was now accustomed by the rule that Lelouch shows himself to the people he trusts and addresses himself as Zero whenever he makes a public appearance with the whole

group.

"With this we can finally lay a punch on Clovis' Paladins. We will sortie within a few hours after the engineers finish up the Knightmares." Lelouch shared with Lloyd.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." He then looked at Rakshata and told her to come over. "You see, we can't do anything yet until we take down the biggest threat to human kind." He explained to Lelouch.

"And that is?" Lelouch asked.

"…Come with us and leave C.C out of this."

* * *

><p>Lelouch isolated himself with Rakshata and Lloyd in a corner to let them explain a bigger threat than attacking Clovis head on.<p>

"We could not attack Clovis head on if we don't destroy the Hand of Shiva." Rakshata explained.

Lelouch has not heard this 'Hand of Shiva' and asked." What is the Hand of Shiva?"

"That's the name of the weapon Clovis used to disintegrate Switzerland. And the Hand of Shiva could be another reason to how he sensed you coming to China." Lloyd answered.

"How?"

"The Hand of Shiva also acts as a searching device for people who are chipped. And when I take a look at your group I believe most of them are." Lloyd pointed out.

"If we destroy the weapon first then, striking him by surprise will be a snap." Rakshata added. "You're the only one who should know about the weapon's other function because any abnormal activities in the body can

trigger a search and destroy party cater of Clovis."

"And that means sudden high blood pressure, a rise in the heart beat, an anxiety level off the charts you name it!" Lloyd mentioned.

* * *

><p>"I understand. You have my word." Lelouch returned to the crowd to announce their first mission using the new and improved Knightmare Frames. "Niccolo, how fast can you install the upgrades for the Knightmare<p>

Frames?"

"Uhh, the fastest my team can put them up is around four days."

"Can you do it any faster?" Lelouch growled.

"I'm sorry boss, but the fastest is the fastest." He said as he scratched his sweaty head. "Especially with all this sophistication the Paladins have."

(Damn it! The sooner would have been better.) Lelouch raised his hand to get the crowd's attention. "According to Mr. Asplund we cannot attack Clovis directly…At least for now. After four days we will commence an attack

against Clovis' weapon that obliterated Switzerland! And with that out of our way we can strike Clovis freely!"

The crowd was pleased with Lelouch's plans and were drawn by the hype of the preparation. Rakshata and Lloyd were shocked that Lelouch did not heed to their warning and spoke to him in private.

"ARE YOU INSANE LELOUCH!" Rakshata whispered in a snarl. "Did you forget what we've talked about earlier?"

"If you keep this up Clovis will –"

"Find me?" Lelouch finished Lloyd's sentence in a rhetorical question. He then turned around and waited for C.C to walk with him side by side. "Just the way I wanted…" He whispered as he left the cheering to the daring

consequence Lelouch had placed upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Federation Palace<strong>

After Clovis' victory in China, Jiang Lihua was forced to renounce her power and relinquish it to Clovis. However to make the transaction fair, Clovis promised Jiang Lihua that he will boost China's economy by 3.14%, in his

own way of course. He also promised that the Chinese will receive 'better treatment' from the other lesser countries and that China won't be threatened by the horrific power of the Hand of Shiva.

When Clovis came back to his secret laboratory he could not care less about the damage that had been done. As long as he knew that China was finally in his grasps he didn't care if Lloyd left the organization. And after a

few days of repairing the damages done by the Black Knights he returned to China.

Clovis walked in the throne room which was once the dining area before the battle with the Black Knights commenced. It wasn't fully repaired but he didn't mind the view of his Hand of Shiva from the gaping hole that was

created in the ceiling during the battle. He sat on his throne like a victorious emperor should and gazed upon his massive Godly weapon of destruction.

"Clovis?" Cynthia called in a meek tone.

Clovis looked at his lover and gestured his hand for her to come over. Cynthia smiled and grabbed his hand. Clovis twirled her onto his lap then ran his fingers on her cheek. Cynthia rested her head on his chest and held

his shoulder.

"I have good news for you…" Cynthia looked into Clovis' eyes to grab his attention. "The central control room had finally found the people responsible for giving you a hard time in China, and I'm sure you'll love to see who

is on the list…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers,<strong>

I am so happy that I submitted another entry! Same rules apply, next chapter might take awhile. Get ready for **Chapter****12** ~Ciao ^_^


	12. Going Against the God of Destruction

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise…But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Going Against the God of Destruction<strong>

**Inside the Simulation Stage of the Black Knights**

Under the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of Japan lies the secret headquarters of the Neo Black Knights. It was the safest and most discreet hiding places

Lelouch and his empire could restore the peace that they have upheld ever since its foundation. Getting their secret base wasn't as easy as it was. After successfully

capturing the NNN broadcasting network building they didn't realize that Milly and Rivalz were the only two people who weren't affected by Lelouch's Geass. Instead of

hypnotizing them with his Geass, Lelouch approached them using another method. He knew that he can trust them because of their long history and allowed them to gain

knowledge about his alter-ego. He offered them a position with the Neo Black Knights but, in exchange; they must keep their mouths shut about this place, and swear

their loyalty to Zero and the Neo Black Knights. Rivalz was not one hundred percent in with the exchange, but Milly accepted her new assignment with so much vigor that

even Lelouch was surprised. Her reason; was to capture the truth behind camera, and going rogue was just a plus. Especially with what happened to Nunnally. NNN

broadcasting network building had a great deal of history under its belt. Making it a perfect hideout; the thick layer of cement that serves as the buildings foundation was

the perfect sound barrier between their lair and the real world.

After restoring and polishing the Knightmare frames, it was time to run some tests. If all goes well; Lloyd's ingenious strategy will level the strength of their Knightmare

frames with Clovis' Paladins.

* * *

><p>On the center of the simulation stage, a Sutherland and a Vincent unit were stationed across each other with their pilots all set. Jeremiah Gottwald commanded his<p>

Sutherland to do practical warm up to see if he could still remember the controls. In the Vincent, Maria Pena rested her back on the pilot's seat holding the silver cross that

adorned her neck and said a little prayer.

"Are you ready?" Jeremiah radioed her right in the middle of her prayer.

Maria stopped whispering her prayers and held on to the controls. "Yes."

"Uhm… is this thing on?" Lloyd tapped the head of the microphone three times which gave off a shrieking tune throughout the simulation stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Simulation Room: Observation deck<strong>

In a safe distance; Lloyd, Suzaku, Rakshata, Tohdoh, Ohgi, Kallen, Milly and Rivalz were in the control room with a thick glass between the simulation stage and the

room to protect them from any unwanted circumstances. Lloyd communicated with the pilots, giving them last minute instructions using a microphone mounted in the room.

"Now, please do remember that this is just a test. I don't want any of you to go in a firing frenzy and start demolishing this facility. Do you hear me?"

Rakshata pushed Lloyd to the side and grabbed the microphone. "BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PERSONALLY BRING YOU TO THE TOP FLOOR AND PUSH YOU OVER THE SIDE

OF THIS BUILDING!"

Rakshata's rage rattled into their earpieces and sent a shiver of fear into their spines. "YES MA'AM!" They answered.

"Rakshata-san, you know… You didn't have to be so harsh on them." Kallen pointed out.

"Yes, I know that Ms. Kozuki, but… Don't you know how much those frames cost me?"

"You mean cost us!" Lloyd interrupted.

Rakshata turned her attention to Lloyd and unleashed her fury on him. "Don't remind me!" And within a split second Rakshata was suddenly on top of Lloyd grabbing

the collar of his shirt and started to shake him about.

While Kallen and Suzaku did their best to pull Rakshata off of Lloyd, Tohdoh took control.

"Don't mind them, just start the simulation."

* * *

><p><strong>Simulation Stage<strong>

Jeremiah shifted his attention at Maria's unit and started to think about how he's going to approach her with attacks. After all she is going head to head with one of

the best Knightmare pilots that ever lived… Or so he thought.

Before Jeremiah and Maria started their simulation exercise, Jeremiah radioed in a warning.

"Maria?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I just want you to know that I'll go easy on you. I mean, this is the first time you've ever face me and I've been piloting Knightmares longer than you have so –"

"Hah! You think that I can't match your caliber? We'll see about that."

And with that; the simulation battle has begun. The arena simulated a deserted urban city as their stage to give the pilots the feeling of a real battle.

Maria quickly bolted the Vincent towards Jeremiah with an MVS sword ready to cut him in half. Luckily, Jeremiah blocked her attack with the Sutherland's Jousting lance.

The impact between the two handheld weapons let out a spark that caught the observers' attention.

"Hahaha! Isn't it a lovely sight?" Lloyd shrilled. "Don't the diamonds give the frames a certain kind of spark?"

"Tch, not bad rookie; now let's see if you can handle this?" The Sutherland pushed the Vincent upwards with its Jousting Lance. It reached for the assault rifle and started

to shoot at the open target.

The Vincent protected itself by covering its face and used the blows from the bullets to position her a few feet away. But the Sutherland was always right on target,

giving the Vincent a harder time to get close to it.

(Humph! He knows that the Vincent is better in close combat.) Maria swerved the Vincent left and right to find an opening. She quickly led the Vincent into a dash until

finally. "FOUND YOU!"

The Vincent unleashed its Slash Harkens and aimed for the Assault Rifle. The Sutherland's weapon ricochet off of its hand and was completely opened. The Vincent

sped up towards the Vincent activating the right Elbow Needle Blazer.

(I don't think so.) Jeremiah let out a smirk and remembered the power of the Needle Blazer back in the day. He quickly grabbed the Jousting Lance that was pierced on the

ground.

The Vincent was coming in fast and in a split second the Sutherland blocked the Needle Blazer with its left arm while piercing the Jousting Lance through the Vincent's

left shoulder.

"An arm for an arm!" Maria scoffed.

The Sutherland's left arm and a portion of its chest blew up while the whole of the Vincent's left arm was disconnected from the torso. They were about to get into the

hype of the battle, readying their other arsenals up their sleeves when Lloyd suddenly had to put them on hold.

"Okay, that's enough. I think we've seen enough already." He commanded.

"I'm pretty sure you just wanted us to stop because we got carried away… Kill joy." Jeremiah grunted.

"Does he always act like this?" Maria asked.

"Yup. He may be a professional scientist, but deep down he's just a little boy getting his daily dose of tantrums when you destroy his toys."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Lloyd growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Simulation Room: Observation Deck<strong>

Lloyd switched the microphone off walked towards the other observers. "So… What do you all think?"

Ohgi rubbed his chin before sharing his thoughts. "It's uncanny for the Vincent to move that fast, and the bullets looked strong enough to pierce through a thick wall of

steel seeing how it pushed the frame back a few feet. You did good Lloyd. You did the necessary tweaks in the right places."

Lloyd let out a smirk of pride after hearing Ohgi's compliments.

"So, when are we getting our units? I can't wait to get into my Lancelot!" Suzaku beamed.

"Hold your horses kid." Rakshata puffed out a line of smoke before continuing. "Before you get all excited, I think Lloyd left out a minor setback."

"What minor setback?" Kallen asked.

"Well, it seems that there are some units that had gotten obsolete..." Lloyd created a percentage of the Knightmare frames and was devastated when some of his

creations disappeared.

"And we are only left with a handful of units. If ever there was an account that a Knightmare has gone missing or was obliterated in battle we cannot assure you that

we can replace them. I want all of you to put that in mind." Rakshata explained.

"But don't worry the Lancelot and the Guren are now fully operational." Lloyd assured. "As for you Mister Tohdoh, the Zangetsu cannot be restored to its former glory.

You will have to pilot one of the Burai units from now on."

"It doesn't matter. The pilot is what makes the Knightmare, not the other way around."

* * *

><p>Their discussion was interrupted when they heard the airlock door open. C.C entered with Lelouch wrapped around her arm. Rivalz noticed Lelouch's legs shaking after<p>

each step. This was the first time he has seen Lelouch up close after his "death". His once strong willed friends had become a weak and sad man. And the only way for

him to find meaning in this world was -to start another war with his half- brother.

"As expected from Lloyd and Rakshata, the Knightmare frames have now been successfully upgraded. I hope that their all equipped and ready for an aerial battle."

"Aerial battle; what does he mean by that?" Milly questioned. "If I could recall only a few units can fly. And why would the battle be in the air? Wouldn't it be more

convenient if we waited for the Paladins to land and then we fight?"

"The sooner we destroy that weapon the better our chances of winning." Lelouch answered. "The hand of Shiva will be travelling back here from China by crossing the

China Sea. Within that opening we must sink the weapon before it hovers above Japan!"

"With a mass that big the weapon would be travelling in slow speeds." C.C pushed a button that activated the screens of the windows to close and a holographic image

of the Hand of Shiva. The image of this massive weapon glimmered in the center of the room and all eyes were casted down to see its impeccable beauty.

"That design has Brandon written all over it." Rakshata sneered. "The walls will be hard to penetrate… Just like his head. In order to take this thing down we have to

concentrate our fire towards one spot. Once it's weakened I will only allow three units to enter the core."

"Why would you need three? Can't we just send the Lancelot to destroy the whole thing?" Ohgi questioned.

Rakshata took in another round of her kiseru and clicked the center of the holographic image of the Hand of Shiva. "See the core? If we deal with it carelessly it will create

an explosion that can be disastrous to the neighboring countries. We need one unit to clear the road, one more to disable the core and another for back-up; do you

understand?"

"Then who will we send to disable the bomb?" Suzaku asked.

"We will send Niccolo Bruzzi for the job. A man of his experience will undoubtedly get the job done." Lelouch answered. "Once he has deactivated its core the Hand of

Shiva will slowly descend into the sea where it will do no more damage."

"That's sound like a good plan." Tohdoh interrupted. "But, what will we do about the enemies units? Ours might have a light show, but they are old models. If they decide

to bring unknown units to the battlefield they will have the upper hand!"

* * *

><p>In war, wealth and power are the two most important entities to gain the upper hand. And Clovis has a great amount of both. During the siege in China, Clovis<p>

demonstrated his prowess when they were taken by surprise when Clovis revealed to them Jean Claude unit. It is uncertain if he has a lot more superior units hiding in

the basement, but that didn't stop Lelouch from going through his plan.

* * *

><p>"No need to worry. I'll be fighting alongside with you in the battlefield." Lelouch announced.<p>

"What!" Rivalz roared. "Lelouch are you mad?"

The room became silent. Rivalz wasn't the only one who noticed Lelouch's current condition. His whole body trembles without cease and his dull eyes staring out into

the distance. His body is even incapable of striding by itself let alone the mind.

"You can't go out there! You'll get yourself killed! You can't do it Lelouch."

It is normal to be moved by your friend's concern; especially if it is a life and death situation. Lelouch, however took mistook it for pity.

(What!) Lelouch pushed C.C aside and limped towards Rivalz without any assistance. He grabbed him by his collar and shoved him to the wall. "And why can't I huh?

ANSWER ME!"

Rivalz stared into Lelouch's eyes and saw a void; a never ending void of pain and hatred staring immensely at him.

"I have done crazier things in my past life, why stop me now?" Lelouch explained.

"P…past life?" Rivalz uttered under his nose.

Lelouch's sneer broadened and brought his lips closer to Rivalz's ear. "I died… Remember?" He could feel the uneasiness of Rivalz's breath and let him go.

C.C returned to her post, beside Lelouch and held him around his arm. "C'mon, let's just leave…" She pleaded.

Lelouch was hid his rage when he realized that he had lost his temper within a small crowd. He let himself be helped by C.C and asked them to forgive him for his

actions. He got a silent reply and took it that he had been forgiven.

Before leaving the observation deck he did leave them one last detail. "Whatever happens we must destroy that weapon; even if it boils down to sacrificing an important

pawn."

When Lelouch left the room, Milly ran towards Rivalz and helped him up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Rivalz was still shaking. He has never seen so much anger in a man's eye. "What has happened to him?"

"We have been asking the same thing Rivalz." Suzaku sighed. "He is not the same Lelouch we knew back then." He placed his hand on Rivalz's shoulder and looked at him

in the intently. "This isn't high school anymore Rivalz. People change… For the better or for the worst."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Zero's Quarters<strong>

C.C accompanied Lelouch to his quarters with Zero's mask covering his face. She has not said a word since they left the observation deck even though she wanted to.

Rivalz was right. Lelouch wasn't getting better. She had hoped that after his presumed death; Lelouch would go on living under a fictitious life. It may be a lie, but he

would be would be out of harm's way and live the life he wanted to. He could live a life where he can be an ordinary man without the consequences of the Geass. A life

without the dangers of being chased by Knightmare Frames and a life on which she wished to live with him. Sadly, those ten years she shared with him didn't do him any

good. He is a vessel of hatred, pain, despair and anger. Even after he had restored peace unto the world his heart turned numb each passing day. C.C knew that when

she bestowed Lelouch's Geass he had a shorter life span. But what she didn't know was the exact age that would be.

C.C set Lelouch on his bed and unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was moving rapidly each time he breathed as sweat poured down from his neck. She grabbed a damp cloth

and wiped his bare chest. "Lelouch…?"

Lelouch heard C.C muffled tone under his mask and looked at her. C.C rarely shows any human emotions, but while she was wiping his warm chest he saw that she was

worried. He unmasked himself and held C.C's busy hand. "What's the matter C.C?"

He took the damp cloth from her hand and led her to sit next to him. Her golden eyes were trembling under the bedroom light. It was a rare moment for C.C to show

her weak side in front of Lelouch. He was amused that after all those years of being with her, he would have gotten used to seeing C.C being a little bit human, but no.

There was something in him that hated to C.C in any pain or sadness. He didn't want her to feel what he was going through.

"Now don't cry in front of me." He lulled by caressing her cheeks with his bony palm. It was trembling once he touched her soft cheeks.

She held it closer and started to cry. "Please don't die…" She cried. "I don't want you to leave me!"

Lelouch smirked at her remark and held her closer to his sickly body. "Shh… What makes you think that?" He chuckled. "I'll be back after I destroy that weapon."

"Lelouch you're dying! I can see it… And it's all because of me!" She roared. "You've grown physically weaker and each time you'd use your Geass you –"

"… What do you mean it's your fault?" Lelouch questioned.

C.C realized that she had confessed to Lelouch what was happening to him. She thought that he had figured it out by now because Lelouch was notorious for his

cunning mind.

Without looking at Lelouch she uttered the words she thought she would never say to him. "It's the Geass Lelouch. As a mortal's human body ages, it cannot produce

the same amount of energy the Geass needs in order to perform."

Lelouch examined himself during the past ten years of his life. His figure ten years ago was better off than what he sees now. Dull eyes, bony limbs and a pale

complexion was all he had left of his body.

"You should've noticed it by know. Unless the reason why you haven't was because the Geass is already starting to eat up your capacity to think." She confessed. "I'm

sorry Lelouch. I knew that this was going to happen when we first met. But I didn't know that I…"

"You'd what?" Lelouch interrupted with a smile. He held her chin and wiped her lips with his thumb. He brought his lips closer to his. He wanted her to make the move. It

will serve him proof that all those years they have been together have not been wasted. He knew that the lifespan of man was fickle, and his was the most unstable of

all. There was just one thing he wanted to be assured of before he dies. And C.C is the only one who has the answer.

C.C felt his warm breath on her upper lip. She looked at his eyes which were waiting for her answer. His lips were just a few inches apart. She slowly moved closer, but

bit her lip to stop.

"I'm sorry… I can't. Not like this." She whispered as she kissed him on his left cheek. She got off the bed to fetch him his clothes and left Lelouch with his mouth slightly

opened, as if she was going to kiss him for real.

He wiped his left cheek with two fingers and wiped it across his lips.

(One day, you'll kiss me again…)

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

As scheduled the Hand of Shiva left China and headed back to Japan, where Clovis had to deal with the unfinished business he had with the Black Knights. After their

"surprise attack" in the Chinese Federation Palace he over prepared himself for the next time they tried to sneak up behind him. He mounted a group of Sebastian units

around the Hand of Shiva while it was travelling across the China Sea. If that wasn't enough, he even deployed two of his newly developed units, the Bolton and Anita,

and don't forget the Jean Claude. And to make matters worse; he decided not to t take the safe trip to Japan and fly on the Hand of Shiva instead. The crew of the Hand

of Shiva thought that their leader was going through all that fuss for no reason. But it is better to be safe than sorry. Even for someone who is as vile as Clovis.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Hand of Shiva (Clovis' Private Dining Room)<strong>

"Your Excellency, we are three hours away from our destination." The captain of the Hand of Shiva announced through the PA system.

Clovis wiped the muck around his mouth with a clean napkin before throwing it on to his plate. Brandon looked up and was surprised that Clovis hasn't even touched one

half of his meal. After the long negotiations with China, he should have been famished by now, just like he is.

"What's with the hurry?" He asked with his mouth full of bread. "We still got three hours left! There is no way that those buzzards will be fighting against us after they lost

to us in China." He said proudly as he stabbed himself another helping of ham on the table.

Cecile was sitting right across Brandon and saw the wine in her glass quiver as he stabbed another helping. Cynthia had no problem with the quake and continued

with her meal. Cecile found it awkward that even after their victory that transpired in China, Clovis was passive about the whole ordeal.

"Are you worried because they got a hold of Lloyd and Rakshata?" Clovis teased.

Brandon's ham was halfway to his plate when Clovis questioned him. "W…Why do you ask?" His uneasiness caused his ham to shake with his hand; which Clovis found as

an utter delight.

"Even if they have those two idiots in their grasps, there is no way that they can defeat us and this jewel we are riding in." He said with an assuring sneer. "It's

surrounded by my precious Paladins."

"If you knew that, then why didn't you take the plane to Japan instead? It's safer, and I believe faster than this floating weapon. You didn't have to go through all this

trouble if you did take that plane."

Clovis nodded his head to alert Cynthia that they were about to leave the dining area. She listened to Clovis, as she was contracted to do and held him around her

arm. But before they headed out to leave Brandon, Cecile, and their unfinished meal; Clovis had to answer Brandon's question.

"I have unfinished business with a certain individual." He said. "Good day!"

* * *

><p><strong>On the Deck of the Hand of Shiva<strong>

On the deck of the Hand of Shiva, a group of units known as the XG –55 Bolton, where stationed near the edges of the ship to assist the Sebastian units if the weapon

would be encountering any problems on the way. These teal gray mechanical monsters are heavy duty Paladins that are equipped with the basic armaments, but instead

of an assault rifle, like what the Sebastian units have; the Bolton units are equipped with a grenade launcher and a heavy machine gun. Big and powerful it may be it also

has a downside. Unlike the other Steel Paladin units, the Bolton is the unit that cannot fly and it also takes time for them to reload their weapons.

Also on the deck of the Hand of Shiva is a group of units known as the XXE –07 Anita. The Anita units are specialized Paladins that work better in close combat. They

are armed with Flash Elemental Whip Swords and it is very challenging to capture one unit. Its speed can cause illusions, thus confusing the enemy making it easier for

them to strike down their enemies. These pearly white warriors may be quick on their feet, but all that speed causes them to lose power faster than the average paladin.

And last but not the least the YHG –56 Jean Claude, which was standing on the tip of the weapon's highest point. Armed with the sniper gun, the Jean Claude was

prepared to shoot anything within its range. Given the perfect vantage point, the Jean Claude's 360 degree radius is enough decided who the victor of the battle will be.

* * *

><p>(I've been sitting in here for twelve hours, and still nothing!) Gaher kicked the dashboard of the Bolton unit he was assigned in. He and a dozen of others have been<p>

sitting in their units, as a pre-caution for an upcoming battle. Which of course, Clovis thought that will happen.

"Mister Howard, is there a problem?" A female voice radioed in Gaher's unit.

Gaher switched on the monitor and saw a very displeased woman looking at him. "Ah… Hey Petra, what's going on?"

* * *

><p>Petra Mathilde Reinhard, a 34 year old woman from Czech republic with a normal past who led a normal life before she decided to join the military. She joined the<p>

military a little older than most people who would sign up, but it took her only a few months to get to where she is. Clovis saw potential within her and assigned her to

lead the team of Anita units whenever he needed them deployed.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you slacking off whole you're on the job!" She warned. "I don't want to be the one who'll save your ass if ever you get caught."<p>

"Oh c'mon Petra that was only one time!" Gaher groaned.

During Petra's first few weeks in the military, she bumped into Gaher who was; well in his case slightly drunk before a simulation exercise. He may be have an

outstanding military record but is known to have a weakness for women and alcohol. You can imagine what happened during the exercise. And if it wasn't for Petra's

"chivalry" Gaher could have been kicked out of the military by then.

"Would you two please shut up and concentrate!" From the peak of the Hand of Shiva, Matt has been in position since they left China and has not moved. He thought that

he can kill time by opening the radio and listen to his comrades, just in case something terrible happens. But all he got was cheap gossip and useless small talk between

one team from another.

"Well, if you're so sick and tired about these two rambling about their past why won't you just turn off you radio and do a little sightseeing won't ya?" Andre joked.

"Andre? How long have you been listening?" Gaher groaned.

Andre gave out a chuckle which rambled throughout their units. "Long enough to know that you and Petra have a long history… Hmmm maybe I should tell Cecile about

this one."

Gaher was about to let out some steam towards Andre when Matt decided to turn off the communication radio and take Andre's advice of doing a little sightseeing. He

looked at the scope of his sniper rifle and saw nothing but the vast blue ocean. He turned his attention to the left; and then to his right. He used to only see the white

clouds and the blue ocean through his scope, but when he returned his attention to his front he was shocked to see a band of flying machines heading their way.

"Captain, you might want to see this." He connected his view into the bridge. At first the Captain of the Hand of Shiva didn't wasn't provoked at the number, but as they

got closer the more Knightmare Frames seemed to appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Bridge of the Hand of Shiva <strong>

The captain grabbed the microphone the PA system and instructed to sound the alarm. "Everyone to their battle stations, this is the code red we've been waiting for! This

is not a drill; I repeat, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

The Steel Paladins surrounding the monstrous weapon returned to their firing positions and opened fire. The Jean Claude was right on target when the Knightmare

Frames spread out from their bullets without scratching a single armor.

Stationed in the front of the line of battle, was being led by Jeremiah and his team. From their point of view they can see the Sebastians hovering around the Hand of

Shiva and the Jean Claude on the pinnacle of the weapon. However, the Anita and Bolton units are unknown to them and needed a little more information before going

head to head with them.

"Lloyd what are those things?" Jeremiah linked a picture of the Anita and Bolton to the main headquarters of the Black Knights for Lloyd to examine.

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Black Knights Secret Headquarters<strong>

In an instant, the images of the Anita and Bolton flashed from the main screen. Their battle can be seen throughout the whole headquarters and will be aired live one

Lelouch gives the go signal to Milly and Rivalz.

"Oh my God Brandon is a quick one." Scanning through the photos taken by Jeremiah, Lloyd was astounded by the amount of work Brandon had completed over a short

period of time.

Rakshata joined in and was amazed herself. "He completed the Bolton and the Anita without our help." She uttered. "Do you think he perfected it?"

"Of course he did!" He snarled at Rakshata without even having to look at her. He tapped into Lelouch's position which is found and the back of the Knightmare Frames

and warned him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Neo Black Knight's Carrier Plane (Inside Lelouch's Quarters)<strong>

"Lelouch, this is bad." Lloyd radioed in.

Lelouch was awakened from his nap when he sensed the trouble from Lloyd's voice. He swiveled his chair to the front and turned his attention to the screen.

"What are we dealing with Lloyd?"

"You see those white Paladins hovering around with the Sebastians? Well they aren't friendly –"

"Just get to the point Lloyd!" Lelouch roared.

"Let me handle this!" Rakshata pushed Lloyd to the side and zoomed in the image of the Anitas. "They are known as model unit number XXE – 07 Anita. They are better

off fighting in close combat but that's the least of our problems. Apparently they are designed to block communications once they are in their perfect formation."

"And what formation will that be?" Lelouch asked.

"They will be forming a pentagon around the battlefield. I need you to take them all out do not leave a single one behind."

"What about the other one?" He asked.

"Those are the Boltons!" Lloyd butted in. "They are heavy duty Paladins ready to wipe out any horde. As much a possible I want you to try to stay away from their range!"

"That and the Jean Claude as well?"

"You're on the right track there Lelouch, but our priority for now will be the Anitas. Once they get into their formation its goodbye communications."

Lelouch was pleased with the amount of information he gained from the two scientists. He closed their line and opened another one that is connected with the army

who was waiting for his orders.

"Hear this. Our main objective is to reveal to the world that Clovis is a threat to the world and that we are here to put a stop into his plans of world domination. The first

step to achieving that is to bring that monstrous weapon down from the sky. That is the only thing protecting Clovis at this very moment. And what good is it if we don't

show his humiliation live?"

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

Right beside Lelouch's aircraft was a news chopper where Milly and Rivalz was going to use to capture their battle. Michiru hacked into every broadcasting network

known to man so that when Lelouch gives out the order to start shooting the battle, the whole world will know what they are dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Neo Black Knights Carrier Plane (Lelouch's Quarters)<strong>

"Those two new models you see surrounding the weapon? I want you to take them out as fast as you can. They will become a hindrance if they stayed longer within the

battle. Once that is over we will commence with the operation. You all copy?"

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

The army of Lelouch answered him with a loud roar that assured him their victory. His army's morale had increased and created an emotion that has disregarded fear.

They are ready to face anything that will be a hindrance to their path to victory; even if they will go face to face with a God.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Neo Black Knights Carrier Plane (Hangar)<strong>

Inside the hangar of the carrier the Lancelot, the Guren MK-II and a Burai were waiting for their time to deploy. Lelouch didn't want to put these three frames in

harm's way for the fact of the matter is that these three units held the key to their victory. It was Suzaku and Kallen's job to protect Niccolo from the hazardous battlefield;

for he was the only one who can disarm the Hand of Shiva and bring Clovis' empire down to its knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Burai<strong>

Niccolo was busy looking through his mini photo album when he received a video call by Kallen.

"Niccolo are you alright? You seem a bit tense." She stated.

"Yeah, well… This is the first time I've put my life on the line for a mission. Actually, this is the first time I'll be piloting a Knightmare Frame in battle." He confessed.

"You don't need to worry Niccolo. Young as we may be Suzaku and I have enough experience to escort you into the weapon's core, isn't that right Suzaku?"

"Yup!" He answered instantaneously. "Kallen and I will take good care of you Niccolo so just relax."

"Hehe… Easy for you kids to say." Niccolo flipped into his mini photo album and saw a picture of him with his children and ex-wife. "Hey Kallen… Is it wise to say you last

words right now?"

Kallen noticed Nicollo's hand shaking while he was holding his mini photo album. She has never seen him this scared. "What is it that you wanted to say?" She asked.

"I just want to tell my girls how much I've loved them. And that they were the reasons why I wake up every single day… And Carmen… Oh Carmen… Even though I haven't

made amends with her I still love her." He caressed the picture of his ex-wife in the silence of his unit.

"Then tell them that yourself once we're done here okay?" Suzaku ordered. "It's not our specialty to give out anyone's last words; especially if they are as private as

yours."

Niccolo returned his mini photo album into his chest pocket and gave it a pat. "Alright kids, I'm putting my life into your hands. Take care of me ya hear?"

* * *

><p>A battle is about to commence above the China's vast sea. The eyes of the whole world will be watching a battle between two brothers who have been raised from the<p>

dead. One fights with the power of a God and the other fights with the remnants of his old empire. Will the hatred between them be finally solved by killing the other? Or

will this battle transpire into a war? Only the eyes of the beholder will know.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear and loyal readers,<strong>

Hello once again! I'm here to announce that since it's already my summer vacation I will be ceasing from my hiatus till further notice. I'm really sorry for not submitting for a

very long time. With college and all I really can't find any free time. I'm just so very happy that I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope you're all ready for **Chapter 13! **Let

me spoil you a bit because I haven't typed in a long time… Someone is going to die…**~Ciao ^_^**


	13. When the Heart Stops

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise… But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also all my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: When the Heart Stops<strong>

After Clovis forced the Chinese Federation to join his cause, it was just bout time for their agreement to commence. In exchange of their whole country, Clovis assured the Empress that she would still be ruling over the country, but only as an adorned puppet for Clovis to control. He also assured that her people, within and outside her country will be treated like the rest of the countries that had secretly joined his cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Japan's International Elementary school (Room B – 3)<strong>

With Kallen Kozuki, and a number of employees' sudden disappearance the school had to hire more professionals to fill their seats. In the meantime; the remaining teachers and staff will have to fill them up. However, the disappearance of teachers isn't only their main problem. At the same time, they are also losing students. Students from India, China, and America to be exact and it seemed like more students will be transferring or migrating elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Souta, who looked very bored staring out of the window, lost all hope to be in school. After his father left him without even saying goodbye, a number of his classmates started to transfer to better schools or migrating to a different country by the day. This included his friends, Amadou Taufeek, Bao Huan and Amaud Klark. Souta's melancholic state was very infectious that it filled the whole atmosphere of the room bringing what was left of his classmates to the same state. The children was coming to a point that there was no more reason for them to go to school when they knew that, one by one their friends will disappear for the same reasons. Majority of the class went into a state of not doing anything; but Michiko did not want to believe that those reasons alone should not hinder them from their education. Besides, even if their class started to shrink in number they can still have fun with what they have left. As expected from the daughter of the Great Kyoshiro Tohdoh.<p>

"Oi!" Michiko slapped his shoulder to snap him out of his trance.

Souta felt the jolt of pain surge from his shoulder. His screams of pain awoke his other classmates who were also entranced with grief.

"Oww Chi-Chi! You didn't have to me so hard!" He rubbed his shoulder to calm his intensified shoulder. A proper apology should have been in order however, instead of apologizing to Souta, Michiko just started laughing.

"That wasn't funny Chi -Chi."

Michiko caught her breath and wiped the tears of joy that was about to pour out. "I know… But I did manage to bring you and the rest back to reality."

Souta observed the room and noticed that his grief started to spread around his classmates. All this time when he was moping about in the corner, he was oblivious at what he was doing to his classmates. He returned his gaze towards the window and propped his head down on his desk. "Sorry..." He whispered.

Michiko looked at him for a moment and let out a smile. She sat right across him and laid her head on his table and faced him. "What's the matter Souta?" At first he hesitated, but when he felt her caressing the back of his head, he started to open up.

"It's my dad." He started. "It's been more than a month now since he left and we still have not received any word from him. Whenever I ask my mom where he went she wouldn't even look at me in the eye and tell me the truth." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to prevent the tears from coming out. "Chi-Chi, my mother isn't doing well, and I'm worried."

Michiko knew how Souta felt. Just like what happened to him, Michiko's father, Kyoshiro, left their household around the same time Kaname left his. She just couldn't imagine that Souta, being a boy, has lost his will to wait for his father's return.

"There's no need to worry Souta. I'm sure your father will be home soon. Just as my father will –"

"Don't you get it Chi-Chi?" He suddenly roared. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be feeling this… this… thing inside of me! It's his fault why mom can't go to sleep at night! I wish he would never show his face again!"

"Souta, you just can't say that you know very well that he is doing this because he loves you!"

"If he did then why did he leave us? Why hasn't he contacted us? Maybe he found another woman and started another family with her, huh? I wish he'd just disappear!"

Michiko stood up from her seat and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stop saying that Souta or else –"

"Or else what?" Souta looked up and was about to continue with his loud argument when he noticed Michiko crying. He calmed down and begged Michiko to stop crying, but it had no effect. "Hey… I'm sorry Chi-Chi stop crying… Please?"

But Michiko couldn't stop. Souta felt the guilt crashing down to his shoulders; he didn't mean to get their argument that far. Retracing the past phrases he had said to her before revealed that he left a major detail into their argument. Her father also left home and probably hasn't even heard from him either. He was so ashamed to be ignorant of how she felt and had to do what is right. And right now the right thing to do is fix this. He stood up from his seat and then, out of the blue gave Michiko a hug. This was the first time these two "friends" made up. After all those years of teasing and annoying each other because of their gender; those quarrels suddenly didn't matter at this moment. After all they are just kids. Michiko was wrapped around his arms and had gained the comfort that she needed. She was about to wrap her arms around him as well, as a sign of a peace offering, when their childish characteristics where sparked by their classmates.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh so that's why you needed to talk to him privately hmm?" Amihan teased.<p>

Realizing the position she was in she quickly pushed Souta back to his seat and fidgeted with her fingers. "It's not what you think, I SWEAR!"

"Yeah right, and I'm pretty sure Souta loved every bit of it, right Souta?" Shigeo nudged his friend's side with his elbow.

"No way Shigeo, I felt like she was breathing all my oxygen! She was planning to kill me!" Souta swore.

The atmosphere of the room was suddenly filled with laughter that Souta and Michiko didn't mind to be embarrassed. It has been a while since they hear the sound of children laughing, but their laughter had to be cut short; for even though they were less than what they have started with classes still had to resume.

"Good morning children! Looks like I'll be teaching this class for today." Nina beamed.

"Oh, it's Ms. Einstein!"

As Nina headed for the teacher's desk, the children scurried back to their seats and anticipated for what was installed for today's lesson. Nina sat down on her seat and stretched her arms until her fingers made a cracking sound.

"Okay, let's get started!" She flipped through the schedule and traced the first subject with her finger. "Hmm, let's see. You're first subject for today is... Great, History." She looked at her class and counted their heads. "I see that everyone's here." She looked at her lesson plan and was thrilled that today's lesson would be about current events. She stood up and looked for the remote that was used to turn on the television which is installed in every classroom. "Today's lesson is about current events. Sometimes it a convenient way to learn the past from the present, and since I'm in charge I say that we watch a little bit of television; because there is always something going on in the news."

The children were thrilled that they would be watching television throughout the whole period. They packed their notebooks and their pens and turned their attention to the television. With a push of a button the television screen transmitted the image of the local news of the area.

* * *

><p>"In other news, it had been declared that the Chinese Federation will be supporting Emperor Clovis la Britannia with his endeavors. Clovis assured, hat this will be a fair trade between the two nations. In exchange he<p>

allowed some provisions. Seeing the medical capability of the drug Refrain; he is reissuing its production and allowing the Chinese Federation to export them into any country as they wish. Here is Kathy Leung with more details."

* * *

><p>(What?) Nina suddenly tensed up.<p>

The class started asking about this drug called Refrain. How was it used, what was it made out of and why did Clovis have to reissue its production if it had great medicinal capabilities. Nina didn't know what to say.

Should she tell them the truth, or lie. The children waited for her answer, but she was interrupted when they noticed the television screen started to fuzz, and after a few minutes it projected a new image, the image of the Hand of Shiva floating across the China Sea.

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

Before showing the footage of the Hand of Shiva, Milly, Rivalz and the pilot of the helicopter went an extra mile to conceal their identities in front of the camera. Instead of blurring their faces, which is costly on the budget, they decided to wear costumes and put on masks. This work like a charm, because when Lelouch gave them the GO signal to start shooting no one knew who or what they were.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, feast your eyes on the monstrosity which obliterated Switzerland." Milly, with all her confidence held on to the chopper's door and stooped a little further out. "What you see is a weapon called the Hand of Shiva. A scientist known as Brandon Mc Connell created this weapon for Clovis himself. His reasons are still unknown, but ever since the destruction of Switzerland, almost every country Clovis steps on becomes his ally…"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Hand of Shiva (Bridge)<strong>

Clovis sat on the captain's chair with his feet crossed and his foot tapping at the beat of a quarter measures. His eyes were fixated at the front screen where Milly, who was decked out in her disguise, was ratting out all the information she was told about the Hand of Shiva. Who was in it, what were their plans; and the reasons why Clovis had to be stopped.

"So that's how you want to play hmm?" He looked at the Captain who was standing next beside him and sighed. "What do you supposed we do Captain?"

The captain wasn't under any pressure and knew that the Knightmare Frames were weak against the Paladin's fire power. He gave a salute to Clovis before answering his question. "Your Excellency, we'll let them taste the same pain they experienced in China."

Clovis looked at the screen and sneered at Milly. "That sounds like a great idea but please tell them that I want that chopper first thing to be blown to bits. You hear me?"

"Right away; your Excellency."

The captain of the Hand of Shiva ordered his men to go full throttle and their top priority is to bring down the chopper which held the enemy's camera crew. The sooner they bring down the chopper the sooner Clovis can think of a way to revert their situation.

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

With the captain's orders dispatched, the men had no trouble launching their attacks on their enemies. The Sebastians and Anitas were the first ones to depart, since they are hovering around the Hand of Shiva.

"Tch, you think you have what it takes to face us again?" One of the pilots of the Sebastian roared. He steered his unit towards Ohgi's team and raised his assault rifle. However, the horde of Sebastians didn't seem to

make them falter. Because even though the closer they got, Ohgi's team didn't move a muscle. (They're sitting ducks! This is going to be easy –)

"NOW!" Ohgi roared.

Ohgi's team rushed towards the Hand of Shiva leaving the Sebastians biting their dust. With the Sebastians and Anitas far from hovering around the Hand of Shiva, it was easy for them to defeat the Boltons and the Jean Claude. A handful of Sebastians wanted to go back and catch them before they lay a finger on the Hand of Shiva, but they were instantaneously stopped by Lelocuh's remaining forces.

Kamatari fired shots right in front of the intruding Sebastians and clearly got their attention. "Sorry guys, but I'm not allowed to let you through."

Andre regretted acting rashly. If only he realized that they were planning to trap them leaving the Hand of Shiva wide open he would have let some of his men stay and protect the monstrous weapon. "Sorry Matt, I guess I messed up again." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Matt focused his aim through the scope of his rifle and targeted on one of the Sutherlands heading their way. "Tch, why do I always have to clean up your messes Andre?" And with a sigh, he fired his rifle sending a beam of light towards the targeted Sutherland.<p>

"EVERYONE SCATTER!" Ohgi roared.

His team scattered and hoped that they avoided Matt's attack. However, there were some who underestimated the speed and distance of his attack and lost a limb or two.

Ohgi looked back and saw the debris the Jean Claude had created. "Be careful you idiot! I can't afford to lose anyone in this mission."

The Jean Claude reloaded as fast as it can to strike them down once more. "Gaher, cover me!"

"Alright, you heard him. Let them have a taste of our grenades!" Gaher commanded.

"Are you serious?" One of Gaher's subordinates complained. "There's no need for us to fire back. The last time we fought them they couldn't even –"

* * *

><p>The subordinate was bombarded with bullets fired by the Knightmare Frames before he can finish his sentence and disappeared on the spot. Clovis, who watched his Paladin blown to bits was astonished that the Knightmare Frame now had a chance to defeat his beautiful machine.<p>

Clovis grabbed the Captain from his collar and looked him in the eye. "Kill them… KILL THEM ALL!"

* * *

><p>The Boltons fired at the mix of Knightmare Frames that were buzzing around the hand of Shiva. But, because of their huge build they had a laborious task of positioning their aim accurately so that they can successfully strike a Knightmare Frame down. It was a tedious task, especially when Lloyd warned the pilots that there are only a limited number of capable Frames in their possession.<p>

Ohgi pierced the chest of a Bolton with the Gloucester's Lance and fired a barrage of missiles towards an approaching number of Boltons. "They're too heavy to even get their hands on us." He shrilled. Gaher was petrified that his men can't stand a chance against these aged models. He needed back up fast. "MATT!"

"I know!" Matt fired his sniper rifle and aimed for the other Knightmare Frames that were fending off the Sebastians and Anitas. He successfully shot a line of Knightmare Frames that were hindering the Sebastian and Anita units from returning to the Hand of Shiva to lend the others a hand.

* * *

><p>Andre was about to leave and lend a hand when a Glasgow wrapped its Slash Harkens around the waist of his Sebastian. "Don't you dare run away from me pal." The pilot of the Glasgow teased.<p>

(Shit!) Andre looked around and saw that a few of the Paladins were also stuck in the same situation as he is. There must be a way to slow the Knightmares down, and he knows someone who knew the answer. He forcefully aimed at a strangling Anita unit and shot the Slash Harkens that were wrapped around it. "Petra, jam their signal; it's the only way to gain the upper hand!"

Petra followed Andre's orders, even though she hated being bossed around, and told her team to commence the _Kavezu Lav_. "Remember, trap everyone within the battlefield. The Paladins are immune to the effects."

Petra flew to her position as fast as she can, but her sudden dispersal from the battle field made Kamatari a bit suspicious.

* * *

><p>Kamatari was an observant soldier and noticed that there were a number of Anita units scattering into a different location. He, like a number of the pilots was not informed of the Anita's capabilities, which turned out to be a very big mistake. "Captain Tohdoh the Anitas…"<p>

Tohdoh looked to his right and saw that a number of Anitas were missing from their battlefield. "Akaike-kun don't let any of them escape. Finish them off as soon as possible!"

"Roger!" Kamatari followed Petra and started shooting from behind.

The Paladin's armor is durable and will take more than a few shots for it to even crack, but the sound of the bullet pinging on the armor is not desirable by anyone especially if you are being hunted down.

"Damn it, how did they figure us out?" Petra positioned her unit to face Kamatari and returned fire. She was maneuvering her unit to the assigned position of the _Kavezu Lav_ and at the same time firing back at Kamatari's Akatsuki.

"Showing of eh? Well eat this!" The Akatsuki unsheathed its Katen Yaibatou and charged at Petra.

Petra shielded herself with the assault rifle and grabbed the Flash Elemental Whip Sword form the Anita's arsenal. She sparred with the Akatsuki and accurately got into her position. The Akatsuki kept swinging hard at the Anita when suddenly he was pushed back and was struck by the sword's whip form. The Akatsuki was startled when the Anita revealed its weapon's second form. Kamatari has to be cautious and estimate how far the whip can extend.

"Whoops that was close." Kamatari charged Petra once more and was able to stab through the Anita's arm. He was about to finish her off when was pushed back by a blaze of bullets by two of the Paladin's reinforcements.

"Captain Petra, the others are now in place. We'll deal with him!"

"Who sent you?" She snarled.

"Captain Gaher told us that you might have your hands tied." The pilot in the Sebastian explained.

Petra never felt so relieved that she was saved from certain death. (I still won't count us even Gaher.) She pushed the yellow button located on the middle of the Anita's control and activated it's field jamming system.

* * *

><p>Within seconds, anyone who was in the field and not part of Clovis' army had their communications cut. The Knightmare Frames were not prepared by the severity of the attack and were lost into confusion. Their numbers started dwindling, giving the Paladins the upper hand.<p>

"Captain Tohdoh! Can you hear me? Captain –"

Kamatari was interrupted when one of the Sebastians scratched its armor with its two handed Guisarme. "Tch, they are as persistent as our armor!" The pilot complained.

"This'll be interesting." His partner smirked.

* * *

><p>Back in the Hand of Shiva, the Knightmare Frames were pitting against the Boltons, which in a way are slow but heavy-duty. It would take more than five regular Knightmare Frames to take one down. No wonder they were stationed at the heart of the weapon. Ohgi was in the mercy of calling for back-up. One by one the Knightmare Frames that were assigned under his command were being shot down by the Boltons and the Jean<p>

Claude. However, the Anitas have successfully formed their formation to activate the _Kavezu Lav, _which jammed their communications. He is hoping that from their distance his comrades can see how outnumbered they are and come in for the save.

* * *

><p>"Darn it, how many more are there?" Nikki fired at the enemy using the Gareth's 3-Barrel Machine Canons. But even with the enhanced weaponry, the Bolton would still be standing after the cloud of dust has parted.<p>

"Nelli… Nelli? Do you hear me?" Nikki was distracted, trying to reach her sister within the range of the jamming signal.

Gaher noticed that Nikki's Gareth wasn't moving. He took the opportunity to aim at her and position his hand on the trigger.

"Bye, bye birdie!" He fired the Grenade Launcher towards the Gareth's cockpit, ensuring that the pilot will never see the light of day again.

"Watch out!" Maria rushed in to push Nikki aside, leaving the right leg of her Vincent exposed to the Bolton's attack. Her Knigtmare may be damaged, but it did prevent the loss of another pilot.

Nikki didn't realize what danger she was in and saw the Vincent heavily damaged. She quickly bombarded Gaher with the machine canons mounted on the Gareth's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's army seemed to be in a tight situation. The loss of communications and the dwindling number of Knightmare Frames were their biggest loss after the Anitas established their formation. Desperate times call for desperate measures; they will need to push their plan a little earlier than expected.<p>

"Dispatch the Lancelot and the Guren, NOW!"

Without hesitation, the gates that sealed the Knightmares Frames slowly opened. The Lancelot, Guren, and the Burai gleamed when the sun touched their armor.

"What's going on? It's a little too early to let us out." Kallen addressed her companions but it wouldn't push through. "Suzaku? Mister Bruzzi?"

"Shit, it looks like the enemy had already jammed us!" Suzaku cursed.

* * *

><p>Once the gates were fully opened the Lancelot, which was followed by the Burai and the Guren, shot out the hangar to see what was going on. They were hoping that their companions have at least scarred the Hand of Shiva in order for them to enter, but their units haven't even laid a finger on the monstrous weapon. If only Lelouch have deployed them earlier, they wouldn't be in this mess.<p>

(We have to shoot down at least one Anita to break their jamming device.) Suzaku thought. (But I can't even communicate with Kallen…)

Suzaku had to think of a way to communicate with his companions, when he noticed flashes of light through the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to where these flashes were coming from and saw that it was Niccolo's Burai.

"C'mon kid, you must understand my message!" Niccolo used the Burai's headlights and sent flashes towards the Lancelot.

Suzaku realized what Niccolo was doing and sped towards the west. "Thank you Niccolo!"

Kallen observed the same flashes of light Niccolo was sending and smirked. "First time, putting your life on the line eh? You lying bastard!"

* * *

><p>Kamatari was outnumbered three Steel Paladins to one Knightmre Frame. His unit can't handle the number and on top of that he was losing power. The Sebastian that he was fighting was about to deliver the final blow when his right arm was blown to bits.<p>

"What the –"

The Sebastian didn't realize the Lancelot coming its way and sliced of the upper half of its body. The pilot didn't have time to eject and went down with his unit.

Suzaku saw the Anita and opted to destroy it before they lose the battle. However he didn't count the other Paladin that fired a couple of rounds behind him. The Paladin unsheathed its Guisarme and charged at the Lancelot. Suzaku dodged every swing before unsheathing the Lancelot's Maser Vibrator swords. Both units were fighting with one sword on each hand trying to stagger their opponent. Petra was in awe when she saw

the Lancelot aiding the Akatsuki and thought that one of her subordinates was shot down. She looked at the monitor and saw that the other four units were still holding their positions.

"How could this be?" Petra was dumbfounded about the possibility of calling for back-up during the _Kavezu Lav_, and let the Sebastian face the Lancelot alone.

Suzaku sliced the Sebastian's head off and flung his Vibrator Sword towards the Anita. The Sword didn't hit any of the vital parts of the Paladin, but was pierced on the shoulder. This was the opening Lelouch needed to gain the upper hand because the jamming device is located on the Anita's shoulder. Once Petra's Anita lost her device the _Kavezu Lav_'s signal shattered. Communicating with your companions is now possible.

* * *

><p>Suzaku flew to the Akatsuki's side to check if Kamatari was still in one piece. "Akaike-kun, are you in there? Please respond!"<p>

"Yeah, I'm still here." Kamatari answered. He glared at the Anita and took out the Akatsuki's Yaibatou and urged Suzaku to stand back. "Senpai, let me handle this one."

Petra pulled out the Lancelot's sword out from her unit's shoulder and plunged it into the sea. "How could this be? We were still in formation… What trickery did you use?" Petra scowled.

"There was no trickery…" Suzaku answered. "It's called mores code."

Petra never thought that the Anita's superb technology would be beaten by mores code. Enraged, she charged at the Lancelot with her sword in her hand. She wanted to tear the Lancelot apart for defeating her, but Kamatari charged towards her and blocked her attack.

"Go, Senpai! You aren't needed here anymore."

The Akatsuki was in no shape to take another beating, but Suzaku needed to trust Kamatari's words. He dashed back to meet Niccolo and Kallen, but couldn't help to look back and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they broke it!" Clovis kicked the captain's gut and ran towards the front of the bridge. What he saw told it all. With the enemy's communications back online, the Knightmare Frames gained the upper hand. Their experienced members taught their apprentices a thing or two about the value of teamwork. The Knightmare Frames swerved each attack Clovis's Paladins threw at them.<p>

"Sir, there are three units approaching us in full speed… One of the units is a Burai, but the computer can't seem to identify the other two."

Clovis looked ahead and saw the glimmering light that the units gave off. "Magnify them, quickly!" There they were. The Lancelot and the Guren heading towards them with their weapons ready to fire.

Clovis steadied his ground and headed to the air locked door. Before he left his men on the bridge he left them with a message they must follow.

"Whatever I'll do after I leave this bridge is done through my own free will. I do not want anyone of you to question me before or after this battle… Do not leave this bridge until I say so…"

The distance between the Lancelot and the Hand of Shiva was closing in when Ohgi radioed in for back-up. But, three Knightmare Frames weren't enough to aid his team. Niccolo proposed that they give Ohgi a hand until more back-up arrives.

* * *

><p>"Hehe, Suzaku-kun it's nice of you to finally show up." Ohgi has been holding off the Paladins ever since Lelouch ordered them to attack. "But I was expecting more than just three."<p>

"Have you forgotten who we are Ohgi-san?" Suzaku teased. "Just because we have an old man with us doesn't mean that we'll slow down."

"Don't you start on calling me names now son." Niccolo fired at the Jean Claude to blur its vision. "You don't know who you're talking to."

Matt couldn't see a thing. The barrage of bullets aimed the Jean Claude's camera causing it to break. Without any visual, the sniper is useless in the battlefield. He was forced to rip off the roof of the Jean Claude's cockpit and continued to fight despite himself being literally an open target.

"Is that boy crazy?" Niccolo raised his assault rifle, but his threat didn't seem to make Matt shudder.

"I am disappointed in you. You pity me, a man that can send you to your deaths… I do not need you mercy!" The Jean Claude sped towards Niccolo slicing his assault rifle in half with its enhanced sword.

Ohgi pushed Niccolo to the side and stroke the Jean Claude with the Gloucester's Lance. "Kallen, take Niccolo to a safer place… We can't have him killed."

The Guren grabbed Niccolo's unit and faced the other Paladins on the Hand of Shiva. It was up to Ohgi and Suzaku to buy their companions some time to pierce the Hand of Shiva at its center.

"Missy, do you have any idea on how to break this monster?" Niccolo asked.

Kallen observed the Hand of Shiva and looked for its weak spot. "Niccolo, the core is found in the center of the machine, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious actually. However the blueprints showed that the armor of the Hand of Shiva is very strong. Punching through it will be laborious." Niccolo answered.

The blueprints never lie. The Hand of Shiva's armor was coated out of a thick layer of Parifium on the outside to protect it from any serious collisions. It will be tricky for Lelouch's men to even scathe the armor, but Kallen had other plans.

"If we can't go through it horizontally… THEN WHY WON'T WE PIERCE IT VERTICALLY!" Kallen dove on the center of the weapon and used the Guren's Fukushahado without realizing that what she hit was one of the pillars

that held the core. The radiation surged through the pillar causing it to expand and blowing up.

With the absence of the pillar, Kallen had created a hole that can directly lead them straight into the heart of the Hand of Shiva. However, they needed to aid Ohgi's team in order to create a clear path towards the core.

Matt kept the Lancelot from regrouping with the Guren and the Burai, he knew that with the core being exposed their enemy had the upper hand.

The Jean Claude was about to throw a grenade towards the Lancelot when it was shot from mid-air by an incoming Sutherland. "Suzaku! Go on ahead we'll take care of this!" Jeremiah kicked Matt's Sutherland away from Suzaku's range and fired at the attacking Boltons.

Suzaku dashed towards Kallen and Niccolo and led them into the core. "It was nice of you to show up Jeremiah!" Ohgi grumbled.

"Hey! Our hands were tied up back there as well!"

Jeremiah's team was able to defeat enough Paladins which gave him, and a number of his members to aid Ohgi. With the plan of entering the core in action, and with the Knightmare Frames closing in towards the enemy, Lelouch was very pleased to see that everything was in his favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Stolen Helicopter<strong>

"Rivalz, are we still on air?"

"Yes!"

Milly's hand trembled as she watched numerous people losing their lives. Even though they were covering the story from a safe distance they were still being targeted by Clovis. They should not let their guard down, especially when their comrades are the ones putting their lives on the line to keep them safe.

"Get closer!" Milly demanded.

Still holding the camera on his shoulders, Rivalz was startled with her demands. "Are you crazy? We're going to die if we do that!"

"Just do it… I have a strong feeling that something important is going to happen…"

The pilot looked at Rivalz and waited for his answer. Rivalz looked at her disheartening expression, fixated at the weapon. His words couldn't get through her this time as he nodded at the pilot, sending them into the blaze of battle.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hand of Shiva's Core<strong>

It was surprisingly easy to enter into the Hand of Shiva. Lelouch was certain that Clovis would protect the weapon's only weak spot, but the three appointed Knightmare Frames glided into the core with ease. It is never safe to say that Clovis was not being too careful; because during those past encounters with Clovis you'll never know what he's got under his sleeves.

* * *

><p>As the three Knightmare Frames approached the heart of the weapon a bright light was emitting below their feet. The passage that the Guren had created was so deep that the light below them didn't go all the way through the top. No one knew what they were getting into; and if anything goes wrong, it will be a long way up to call in for some help.<p>

"Here we are…" Suzaku stopped right in front of the core. He did not imagine that the weapon was being powered by something this massive.

The core of the Hand of Shiva glowed light green and was shaped after a sphere. It was blinking rhythmically, almost like a heart beat and is ten times as large as a Knigtmare Frame. There was nothing holding it in place.

It had enough gravity to suspend itself on air. This was alarming; not only it colossal in size, but its internal contents were unknown. It was now time for Niccolo to do what he was ordered to do.

"Hey missy, you and Suzaku-kun stand back! I don't want anyone getting hurt with what I'm about to do." The Burai approached the core and raised its arms. Niccolo activated his hacking device which was readily

installed in the Burai's fingertips. The cables slithered towards the core and injected themselves in. Within seconds, the core's information surged into the cables and into Niccolo's hard drive. He studied the core's

components and structure, until he realized that what Clovis has is something no one should be dealing with.

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done?" Suzaku asked.<p>

"This can't be right…" He looked at his screen and saw that he had successfully activated the Hand of Shiva's self-destruct system. With one push of the button he could send the weapon up in flames; but he can't just leave this information behind. He looked at his wristwatch and calmly returned to his screen. "Suzaku-kun, I'm just about done… Just give me five more minutes."

"Okay, but please hurry. Ohgi and Jeremiah can't fend them off much longer."

"Don't worry, I'll hurry up…" (Let's just hope that this old man doesn't mess this up!) Niccolo took in a deep breath and dashed in to steal all the information the Hand of Shiva had in store. His skills of being an expert engineer, and hacker didn't fail him however the age of technology did. Once he stole an important piece of information from the Hand of Shiva an alarm sounded off and the whole core turned dark red.

"What's going on?" Kallen observed their surroundings and sensed that the core was alive. When she looked up, the gate that she created gradually closed. With no way out, Suzaku and Kallen turned to Niccolo in hopes that he can somehow turn things around. No matter how hard Niccolo tried, all of his skills cannot break the core's defense system

* * *

><p>"I hope the three of you are happy… I mean this is what you came here for?"<p>

From the other side of the core, the D-09 Gaston was floating in comfort as it watched the three Knightmare Frames squirm in nervousness. Clovis invited himself into the core, knowing the possible outcome that they have put themselves into.

The moment Suzaku saw Clovis' Gaston; rage quickly engulfed him. "CLOVIS!" He unsheathed the Lancelot's remaining sword and heavily struck Clovis with swings.

The Gaston dodged every swing gracefully, and answered Suzaku's invitation to a duel. Kallen opted to give Suzaku a hand, but the rage that consumed him demanded that he would face Clovis alone.

"Missy!" Niccolo cried. "Tell Suzaku-kun not to destroy him… At least not yet!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's the only one who can help you get out of here!" Niccolo answered. "This core is made up of the same stuff those Paladins are made out of, but in its early stage. They refined the ore in its earliest stage which caused a reaction to create this massive ball of energy. But once this energy has been put under a certain amount of pressure; it will suck anything that has touched it and implode. And the only thing that can

counter the immense power of the implosion is an aged version of the same ore!"

"The Paladins are made out of the same stuff… Niccolo, you're a genius –" Kallen's celebration was cut short when she noticed that it was too late to save the Burai. Once the cables injected themselves into the core, Niccolo didn't realize the danger he was going into. Kallen rushed in to try and help the Burai from being sucked in. But the old man didn't even let her get near him.

"No Kallen, just listen to what I'm going to instruct you and do it!"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to leave you here Niccolo!" Kallen deployed the Guren's Slash Harkens to wrap the Burai. The obvious way to get someone out from being pulled in is to pull them out, but her efforts were futile. Niccolo quickly cut the strings of the Slash Harkens and fired at the Guren.

"Don't come any closer, do you want to be sucked up as well?"

"But –"

"Don't worry Kallen, I'll eventually get out… I still have that promise to keep." He chuckled.

Flashes from their talk played in Kallen's mind. She sucked in the tears and flew towards the battle between the Gaston and the Lancelot. "Once you get out of here Nikki and Nelli will never forgive you… You know that."

(Hehe… I know…) Niccolo took out his mini photo album and gave it one more glance.

* * *

><p>Nikki and Nelli sat at the foot of their mother, wearing their Sunday's best. Their matching white bows and black shoes were so alike that you can't tell which twin from which. Niccolo stood behind his ex-wife with his brown hair combed back. Carmen was sitting in a lady like fashion on a wooden chair with her painted lips smiling like the crescent moon. It has been years since he has seen his family complete and was hoping that he can see it gain. But even with his hair all gray and his girls all grown up, chances are that he wouldn't. As he stared at his family's photo he couldn't help but let out all the tears. He used the back of his arm to wipe them away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kallen, once I tell you to hide I want you to grab Suzaku-kun and hide behind the Paladin. Once the core implodes I want you and Suzaku-kun to stay behind the Paladin. If everything goes well only the center of the<p>

weapon will implode and it won't affect anyone from the outside… Got it?"

"Y..Yes…"

Niccolo stared at the self-destruct command on his screen and took in a deep breath. "NOW!"

Kallen dashed towards Suzaku and grabbed him by the arm. "Suzaku wrap the Gaston with the Slash Harkens, quickly!"

Suzaku didn't understand the reason why he was pulled out of battle. But once he saw the core in distress he followed Kallen's orders and wrapped the Gaston. Clovis was bounded by the Lancelot and couldn't break free. He positioned the Gaston right in front of them and waited for the core to destroy itself.

"Hehe… You were right Carmen… I would get myself killed with all my hacking …"

The Burai's armor couldn't handle the pressure and short circuited. The screen started to crack and let the particles of the core in. Niccolo Bruzzi placed his mini photo album on his chest and welcomed the core's light with a smile. The heart of the Hand of Shiva was filled with the core's light. It was bright, warm and inviting. Niccolo closed his eyes and held the most important things in life close to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

**To My Dear Readers,**

* * *

><p>Sniff… Sniff… So what do you think? I've sent my firs Original Character into heaven! Then again there will be more deaths as we move on to the story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'm just happy that I got to submit<p>

another chapter before the month ends. **Chapter 14** will be around the corner… Hopefully. I just need all the inspiration that I can get! Thank you Thank you so much! **~Ciao ^_^**


	14. Information Exchange

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise… But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also all my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Information Exchange<strong>

**China Sea**

Once Niccolo Bruzzi activated the self-destruct button; everything that was within the core's reaches has been engulfed by the blinding light. Those that were made from

Parifimum were spared from the core's destructive blow.

"Get closer!" Milly ordered.

The pilot of the chopper did as she said and flew over the gaping hole. Rivalz was amazed with the core's only fighting chance. When he titled his camera down he could

see the China Sea in the other end. But that wasn't all.

(What is that?) He zoomed a little closer to clear the image. "IT'S THE LANCELOT!" He roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan's International Elementary School (Room B – 3)<strong>

"Lancelot…? What's that Miss Einstein?" Amihan asked.

"WHAT?" Amihan was pointing at the white Knightmare Frame protecting itself behind the Gaston. (How can that be? Suzaku is the only one capable of maneuvering the

Lancelot) "Unless…"

* * *

><p>It has been years since Nina has seen the Lancelot in action. Ten years ago, the late Empress Nunnally vi Britannia created a law that would disarm all Knightmare<p>

Frames; it was a logical decision. If the Knightmare Frames aren't able to fight then no one will use them for any reason, especially for war. Once the Knightmare Frames

have been kept away Nunnally issued another order that these weapons of mass destruction must be erased from this world. No one from the generation after the death

of Lelouch should know what these machines are and what they are capable of doing. But after the surprise visit of Clovis and his Steel Paladin Army the higher-ups must

have came to their senses and let the Knightmare Frames regain their barbaric supremacy and fend off the Steel Paladins. But, who could've activated them form their

eternal slumber?

* * *

><p>Nina looked at the children who were at awe with the battle that has transpired. (They're too young to have seen a Knightmare Frame) "It's not important Amihan, right<p>

now we just need to calm down and –"

"Hey aren't they a bit close to the border?" Shigeo looked at the television a little bit closer and was acquainted with the area. "They're just right off the south western

coast of Fukuoka!"

"How do you know Shigeo?" Michiko asked.

"My grandfather is a fisherman, and I've been to a lot of his fishing trips."

All of a sudden the PA system rang a short tune to get the class' attention. Whenever the tune is heard throughout the school it can only mean two things. One, today's

lessons have been cut short or two, the Principal has something very important to say. During this particular day however, the Principal had to do both.

"Students of Japan International Elementary School, I would like to announce that classes have been suspended until further notice. Local officials have announced that

there has been a huge explosion that had occurred in the cost of Fukuoka. They are unsure of what substance spread by the explosion, but rest assured that they have

confined the affected area of Fukuoka and are cleaning up as we speak, but for safety measures, the local authorities want everyone to stay in their homes until

everything has cleared. I have already contacted your parents to pick you up. Stay safe children… That is all."

Nina ignored the children's excitement after they have learned that school is suspended. She concentrated her gaze on the television screen and shuddered.

(What is Clovis playing with here…?) Her concentration shifted when she heard Michiko suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SOUTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Souta aggressively grabbed his bag from Michiko and shoved everything that was on his desk in it. He was ignoring his friends who told him that if he went out in a

disordered manner it will have a ripple effect with the children, and could turn into disorganization. He did not say a single word as he pushed his way out to the door. As

a teacher, Nina had to follow him and talk some sense out of the boy.

* * *

><p>"Souta!" Nina chased him and after he ran three flights of stairs, she had finally caught up to him. Still exasperated from chasing the boy, Nina caught him by the collar and<p>

set him to a corner. "You know you can't just run off like that? What if something bad happens to you and we weren't there to help you?"

Souta shrugged Nina's calm words and held in his breath. Nina was tired of playing childish games and pinched his cheeks until it showed a pinkish glow.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" He begged. "Just let go of my cheeks please!" After Nina released her fingers from his cheeks he rubbed them gently no to feel the intense sting

of his cheeks.

She gave out a chuckle and rubbed his head. "What has gotten into you Souta? You're not that type of boy who would just run off like that? What would your father say?"

When Souta heard his teacher utter the word father he completely changed. He turned silent and formed his hand into a fist. Nina could feel his body tremble. At first she

thought it was fear because of what he saw on the television. She quickly changed her mind when she saw her student punching the wall with his fist.

"He wouldn't care!" He groaned. His anger towards his father grew once Nina kindled it with her words. He punched the wall again and again until his fist was sore.

Nina grabbed the child's arm and tugged him closer. She wrapped him around her arms to prevent him from punching the wall. Souta did his best to wiggle away from

Nina's hold, but she was just too big for him to break free. After all his efforts to free himself from his teacher, he accepted defeat. He stopped struggling and let Nina face

him to her. A scolding would have been in order, that is, if Nina can bear seeing her student in tears.

"Sorry." Hating to see himself cry in front of a woman no less, Souta quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "It's just that I need to get home!"

"Don't worry Souta; I'm sure your father will come pick you up." Nina beamed.

Souta did his best to internalize his anger. "He's not coming… He left us!"

"Ohgi –san? That's not possible. If he left then he should be –"

"You know where he is!" Souta held Nina on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Tell me… Please… He's caused enough trouble already."

Nina grabbed Souta by his hands ones more and placed them to his sides. "I'm sorry, just forget what I said."

"No… It's not your fault… IT'S HIS!"

"Ohgi –san! How can it be your father's fault –?"

"You wouldn't understand Miss Einstein! How would you feel if your father just suddenly left without giving you a heads up, or a note? He never told me or my mother

where was going and because of that my mother is worried sick! She had had a couple of sleepless nights and she is the one working very hard from keeping everything

in order. I can't let her do that… She's having a baby. What if something goes terribly wrong Miss Einstein? Who will help her, who will help them? He will never be there to

help them!"

"Stop that!" Nina cried. She held him around her arms and gently rubbed his back. "Stop that…There is no way Ohgi-san would ever do that."

"How would you know that?"

"I just know." She said it with so much conviction that she felt Souta ease a little. "Trust me…"

A huge load was taken from Souta's shoulders. All he needed was another adult assuring that his father was still the man he was. A kind, caring and family oriented man.

He would never cheat on Villetta. All Souta needed to do was to calm down and be patient, and for the time being be the man of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

"Tch that man knew what he was dealing with." The Gaston was still wrapped around the Guren's Slash Harkens. Each time Clovis tried to wriggle his way free it kept

getting tighter. It came to a point that the wires had dug itself through the Gaston's armor suppressing the Paladin's movements.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kallen is stricken with grief. For the first time in years, she has seen a good friend of hers sacrifice himself to save her. And she couldn't do anything to help

them. "DAMN YOU!" Kallen tightened the Slash Harkens around the Gaston. "If you hadn't created this weapon –"

"Kallen run!" The Guren quickly unraveled its Slash Harkens and dodged the incoming debris falling on top of them.

The Hand of Shiva is now unstable. Without its core it is unable to stay on in air. The passengers now had a choice; either to sink with the ship or abandon the ship and

get on the emergency escape vessels. Seeing that their Paladins are incapable of flight; the pilots of the Bolton units had no other choice but to eject from their Paladins

and safely plunge into the China Sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Deteriorating Hand of Shiva<strong>

"My creation… My beautiful creation… DESTROYED!" Brandon did his best to pick up what remained of the Hand of Shiva delaying his safe escape.

Cecile was heading her way towards the location of the escape vessels when she spotted Brandon salvaging what was left of the weapon. "Mister Mc Connell, you must

leave them behind, now!"

"But all my hard work… All those years of hard work… THIS IS MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE!"

Another wave of ruptures shook the deteriorating weapon. It was declining in an increasing speed now, which means Cecile will have a harder time to get into one of the

escape vessels. She had no time to argue with Brandon but he cannot die. Before Clovis set out into the Gaston, he instructed her to keep Brandon out of harm's way. He

said that Mister Mc Connell is a great asset to him and it will be a great loss to the organization if he suddenly died. Besides, according to Clovis, he still had unfinished

business to attend to.

"I'm sorry for doing this Mister Mc Connell…" Cecile grabbed a loosened steel rod and knocked Brandon out with one blow. She grabbed his unconscious body and dragged

him towards the escape vessels. (Please forgive me Mister Mc Connell… It's for your own good.)

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

With the Gaston free from the Guren's grasps, Clovis had the opportunity to run, but he had to get something out of the way first.

Clovis grabbed the Guren and tore off its right arm. Without the Guren's radiation arm, its strength will be cut into half.

(Now that won't be bothering me anymore.) Clovis looked up and saw the helicopter floating above them. He left the center of what used to be the core and fired at the

helicopter. Rivalz was filming the whole battle and saw the Gaston approaching them. The pilot quickly turned around and flew to safety while it was being chased by the

Gaston.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Rivalz cried. "Now we're going to die!"

"Rivalz shut up we're not going to die. I promise. "Milly assured. (Suzaku won't let us die!)

Suzaku did not waste any time and chased after Clovis. His friends were in danger and he knew that he was the only one who could stop Clovis and his Gaston.

* * *

><p>"Suzaku…" The Guren's screen suddenly started flashing green. Taken by the abrupt flashes, Kallen noticed that it was a message from Niccolo minutes before he was<p>

engulfed by the core. She opened up the message and was shocked at what she saw. "Niccolo… Thank you…"

"Kallen get the hell out of there!" The battle between the Jean Claude and the Knightmare Frames has not ceased. The destruction of the core didn't affect their battle.

The Jean Claude may be in pieces but it is still gaining the upper hand.

Without hesitation Kallen followed Ohgi's orders and left the center of the weapon. "Ohgi-san I need to get to Lelouch pronto… I have something important to give him."

"I wish we could help you Kallen, but as you can see we still can't defeat this bastard!" Ohgi kept firing at the elusive Jean Claude while Jeremiah did his best to keep up

with the assists.

"I'll help her out Ohgi-san!" Nelli quickly dashed towards Kallen's aid helping her escape the deadly barrage of Sebastians and Anitas.

"Thanks Nelli I owe you one."

* * *

><p>Once the Guren and the Gareth escaped the weapon's center it was already descending into the sea. Those who escaped the destruction of the core were lucky enough<p>

to get into an escape vessel which crash landed into the sea. A number of Bolton unit pilots had successfully ejected from their units and waited for the search and rescue

team while bobbing in the China Sea.

Ohgi and Jeremiah had had it with the Jean Claude. Matt may be young, but maneuvering a machine like the Jean Claude is not an easy task. He makes it look so easy,

that whenever he moves it is almost flawless making him a target you can barely hit. As long as he is in perfect concentration he is untouchable.

"What's wrong? Are you both too old to face me?" Matt teased.

"ARGHHH JUST DIE ALREADY!" Jeremiah attacked him with a charged attack. Matt saw through his attack, evaded Jeremiah's blow and elbowed the Sutherland's nape.

Ohgi came from behind and used the end of his rifle to knock the Jean Claude a few steps back. Matt quickly regained his balance and chopped the Gloucester's head. The

clean cut caused the Gloucester its vision making Ohgi a vulnerable target. Matt grabbed the Gloucester by the cockpit and used the barrel of his rifle to pierce the

Gloucester's chest. Luckily Ohgi was able to free his cockpit from the Jean Claude's grasp and ejected, leaving the battlefield with extensive injuries.

"Ohgi, are you alright?"

Ohgi's cockpit landed safely in the China Sea. He was bleeding above his left eye, his right shoulder was snapped out from his socket and his legs were stuck between the

bent steel.

"I'm still breathing." He answered. "But I can no longer help you…"

Jeremiah rushed towards Ohgi and protected his cockpit and waited for their aid.

"Don't worry about it, just call in for some more help. This guy is proving to be indestructible."

"Sorry…" Ohgi checked his cockpit and was relieved that the communications weren't heavily damaged. He called in for some assistance and waited.

Matt quickly used his rifle and started shooting at Jeremiah. It was not very difficult for Jeremiah to return, fire because it would take some time for the Jean Claude to

reload, but that was the least of his problems. He has seen the power of the Jean Claude's bullets and did his best not to be in the center of its target. He could dodge

them in greater distances, but he could not leave Ohgi behind. Jeremiah was only allotted very little movement in his situation and desperately needed aid.

"You've got nowhere to run!" Matt was fixing his target on Jeremiah when suddenly he was attacked.

An incoming Vincent fired at the Jean Claude successfully blowing the Sniper Rifle off its hand. The Vincent was followed by a Gareth which plunged down next to Jeremiah,

and carried off Ohgi's damaged cockpit from the battlefield.

"Just in time ladies." Ohgi chuckled.

"We came as soon as we heard you were down Captain." Nikki looked back and saw the Jean Claude heavily damaged, but was still fighting like it was in tip top shape.

"Captain, what were you up against?"

"I don't know… I just hope Maria is more than ready to face him."

Maria flew down next to Jeremiah and faced the Jean Claude. "Tell me what we're dealing with Captain."

"Since you blew up his weapon I'll say that we now have a bigger chance of winning." Jeremiah started. "Don't take him too lightly. He is in a very vulnerable state, but he

finds ways that leaves him untouchable."

Maria concentrated her view and took a closer look at the pilot. What she saw was something she wished she never saw. Matt was clean. Sweat was pouring from his

forehead, but there was no sign of blood. The Jean Claude took a lot of damaged throughout the duration of the battle, but the biggest damage it dealt was the cockpit

being ripped open. The pilot was visible, but wasn't losing his composure.

"I hope you're ready to face this guy Miss Pena, because this guy's tough."

* * *

><p><strong>Black Knight's Carrier<strong>

Looking out of the window, Lelouch could not help but laugh in the face of victory. His efforts of destroying the Hand of Shiva had finally paid off as he sees the weapon

plunging into the China Sea.

"This calls for a celebration!" He sat himself down on one of the chairs facing the weapon's demise. He looked for C.C who was standing near the door and reached out to

her. "Come here… Enjoy this with me."

She walked towards him and let herself be pulled by his hand. She sat on his lap and watched as the Hand of Shiva sink into the sea, where its memory and capabilities

will be imprisoned under the sea forever.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around C.C's waist and brought her closer to his chest. He stroked her light green hair and breathed onto her neck. The warmth of his breath

eased C.C's body.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked.

"It's nothing…" C.C shrugged Lelouch's playful hands and walked towards the window.

"Then why are you so tense? Can't you see that we've won? I know that it was surprisingly easy –"

"Surprisingly easy?"

What was supposed to be a joyous occasion turned into an argument Lelouch thought would never happen. Watching his plan unfold through the safety of the carrier

while was supposed to be the cherry on top, and with C.C by his side the whole time why wouldn't it be?

"You lost half of your fleet, Niccolo's Burai cannot be found, and the Gareth just shot off following Milly and Rivalz, and you want us to celebrate?"

Lelouch just stared at her with his fingers intertwined under his chin without giving her a response.

"Aren't you at least a bit curious to why Clovis is letting his weapon's demise pass, and not chasing after you?" She asked.

"Nope!" He unscrewed the cork of a champagne bottle with his fingers and poured himself a glass. "I have done what I came here to do and that's that… You can tell the

rest to come back now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She roared.

"No C.C, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lelouch roared back. "Since when did you care about anyone besides me? I've sacrificed thousands of lives back then, why

question my methods now?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Lelouch's actions just made C.C want to slap his face. But when their conversation was suddenly interrupted, she held her anger in a ball shaped fist and let it slide.<p>

"Lelouch, you need to see this!" Kallen gave the Guren's key to Lelouch and caught her breath.

"What is it?"

"It's something Niccolo traded with his life…"

* * *

><p>Lelouch popped the cap off the key and inserted it in his main computer. The key was very versatile. Not only was it able to activate the Guren, but it also acted as a USB.<p>

Once he plugged it into his main computer information started exploding into his screen. Scrolling slowly and carefully to read each statement, Lelouch caught a glimpse of

Clovis' future plans. What he saw outstood him. He learned that Clovis' pride and joy, the Hand of Shiva, was nothing but a scam. Clovis had constructed the Hand of

Shiva to turn the people's attention away from something far bigger. Lelouch wanted to know more about Clovis' true super weapon, when he was denied to go further

into the files.

"What?"

The screens completely froze and issued a warning that if Lelouch were to go further with his investigation, the file will have no choice but to shut down the carrier's

system and infect every technological aspect of Lelouch's army, leaving him defenseless. Lelouch wanted to challenge the virus' warning, but was suddenly stopped by an

invitation.

* * *

><p>"Yoohoo Zero!"<p>

Clovis' voice filled the carrier and the remaining Knightmare Frames in the battlefield. The screens were suddenly filled with Clovis' demonic face with a venomous sneer.

"I was certain that you wouldn't get your hands on my precious files, but it seems like you hired a rather interesting fellow to steal it from me… Well now that he is out of

the way, I am kindly asking you to return the files to the rightful owner."

"Lelouch, he's using Rivalz's camera. He can't hear or see us." C.C informed.

"If you think we're still on air… Think again. I ordered my ground soldiers to search for that little bug that was interrupting the airwaves and guess what… We found her!"

While the Knightmare Frames and the Steel Paladins clashed over the China Sea, Clovis still had man power on land. His military force that was stationed to stay in Japan

infiltrated Michiru's location and regained control to all television stations worldwide.

"You disappoint me Zero. At this rate, with the way you're playing… I might just defeat you right here and now… But where's the fun in that?

(When did he infiltrate Michiru's position? How long have we been off air!)

"What did you think? You thought that I thought that you were the one hacking the television stations? That's why you hire people to do the dirty work for you. Now for

my files; three hours from now I will be on the shore of Fukuoka, I am inviting you to return the files to its rightful owner; unless of course you're fine with losing another

friend or two?"

Clovis turned the camera towards the Gaston's open palm. On it were three unconscious bodies which Lelouch recognized.

"Suazku, Milly, Rivalz? How did he –"

"I'll be waiting Zero!"

* * *

><p><strong>China Sea<strong>

The moment Clovis ended his transmission he ordered his remaining forces to retreat. He deployed three ships which catered to the fallen pilots in the sea. Pleased with

the result, there was no more reason to continue fighting. Visually, Lelouch has won the battle. However it was still too early for Clovis to say that he lost.

* * *

><p>Matt was not ready to retreat just yet. When Jeremiah and Maria teamed up he was struggling to maintain the upper hand. Maria's Knightmare Frame was the least<p>

damaged when their fight started, and what added to the difficulty was that she could match up with the speed of Jean Claude. She could have finished him with one

swoop, but she kept hesitating. He took her hesitation as his advantage and fought back. But with time running out and his Paladin's energy running low, he was forced

to retreat.

He kicked the heavily damaged Sutherland towards the Vincent and flew towards an aiding ship. "We're not finished…" He grunted.

"Jeremiah… Do you copy?"

"Kallen?"

"Thank goodness!" She sighed. "You're still alright! What's your current situation?"

"A few broken ribs, a deep cut on my forehead, but overall I think I'm fine." He joked. "Thankfully the Paladin had the guts to finally retreat."

"It seem like Clovis' whole army won't be bothering us for a while." Kallen informed. "Come back to the carrier, Lloyd's going to send more help."

"See you in a few…" Jeremiah closed the line and opened a private one with Maria. "Miss Pena, the Sutherland's float system is busted… Do you mind –?"

"No problem." Maria carried the heavily damaged Sutherland to the carrier, and kept the other end of the line silent.

Jeremiah had fooled her. The Sutherland's float system might have been damaged in the fight but it was still in working condition. He needed a reason to talk to Maria in

private, and he thought that formulating this lie was the perfect chance.

"Maria?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"What happened to you out there? You had numerous opportunities to take the guy out, but why did you hesitate?"

"I'm sorry captain, I guess I wasn't ready to face him…"

And with that Maria closed the line, but Jeremiah had a feeling that fear wasn't the real reason to her hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Knight's Secret Base (Lelouch's Private Quarters)<strong>

The assault on the Hand of Shiva was finally over. Lelouch had sacrificed half of his fleet, and an ingenoius engirneer to obtain this unpleasant victory. However, the battle

wasn't over. Lelouch had three hours to retrun Clovis' important files in exchange for the life of Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz and consequently Michiru. Three hours was more than

enough to save his subordinates, but what confused him the most was that Clovis let him have those three hours. It is possible to do the exchange for less than an hour.

Did Clovis want Lelouch to find the remaining infromation in his files, or was he giving him the time to finally realize that the Neo Black Knights can't stand a chance against

him.

Lelouch had about two hours and a half left to find out what Clovis was hiding in his files. But each time they plug Kallen's USB in their test computers it always ends up

the same. Half way through the flow of information it suddenly stops and spreads a virus into the computer's system. Neither Lloyd nor Rakshata is able to rid the virus

from their computers, and if they risk using their advanced equipment there is a big chance that the virus will dissolve everything they've worked hard for.

* * *

><p>"On this one too?" Lelouch was getting frustrated with the virus' conniving nature. He kept his eyes on the clock to monitor how much time he had left before meeting<p>

Clovis on the coast of Fukuoka.

"We can't help it. The virus is something we haven't even encountered before." Lloyd answered.

"Just another brilliant invention of Brandon Mc Connell." Rakshata added. "If only Niccolo were here maybe he can tell us how he got passed the virus.."

Lelouch kept trotting back and forth behind them. (Were my calculations incorrect… Did Niccolo's sacrifice backfire on us?)

Lloyd was discouraged to go any further. He had more important things to do than fighint a computer virus. After Clovis' army retreated, Lloyd had the opportunity of

collecting the remaining usabable Knightmare Frames, and that included Suzaku's Lancelot. He did not know how Suzaku ended up in Clovis' clutches, but he knew that

Suzaku was not stupid to leave the Lancelot in pieces.

While Lelouch was still pondering with his two scientists C.C enetered the scene with good news.

C.C was carrying the amsk of Zero and threw it to Lelouch. "Lelouch, put on your mask and come with me!"

Looking into the mask, Lelouch wondered about the urgent matter C.C has brought up. "What's going on?"

"One of Tohdoh's subordinates has captured an enemy pilot. She may be of some use to us."

"She?"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Knight's Secret Base ("Dungeon")<strong>

After Lelouch had called his men back from the battle, Kamatari was the only one who brought in something useful. Not only was he able to capture a Steel Paladin, but

also its pilot. Tohdoh was impressed with this young man, who was bareley half of his age. He even said to the young pilot that he could become better than the great

Tohdoh himself, but he must remember not to get this one achievement all in his head. And to teach the young pilot about a thing or two about humility and responsibility,

he assigend Kamatari to watch over his prisoner and will take full responsibility to whatever happens to her.

* * *

><p>Inside the thick glass cell, Petra's movements were held within the white jacket they forcefully strapped on her. Kamatari was sitting on the opposite side keeping watch<p>

as he was ordered to do.

"Damn it, why can't I go to the canteen and eat?" He groaned. "I've done something great for Zero and this is how they repay me?"

"Humph, you're still wondering why you've been punished." Petra chuckled.

"Hey, I wasn't punished." He corrected. "I was merely misunderstood."

"In what way were you misunderstood?"

"But I –"

"Yes, yes you captrued me congratulations." The sarcastic tone Petra projected irritated the young pilot; but it was better to listen to her than sulk in front of a woman.

"But I did enjoy watching you brag about your one time success and rubbing it in everyone's faces."

"I wasn't braggin… I was trying to state a point…"

Their conversation was put to a hold when Zero, accompanied by a few members of his entourage entered the "dungeon."

Zero walked up the cell, while Kamatari stood up, clicked his heels and ushered a salute towards the man in the mask.

Zero looked at Petra wrapped around their custom straitjacket, and was surprised to see him.

"Good work Mister Akaike, I didn't tell you to capture anyone but suprisingly I needed someone from the other side to answer some of our questions…"

"Sir, thank you sir!"

"Now will you excuse us for a moment and wait outside… We have important matters to discuss."

* * *

><p>Kamatari clicked his heels and left them. With only two hours left, they would have to squeeze all the information from Petra in order to save time. But will one pilot be<p>

enough to crack Clovis' plan?

"What seems to be the problem? Haven't you seen a powerful man in a mask before?" Zero teased. "You may refer to me as Zero. And welcome to my secret palace…

Make yourself at home."

Petra sneered at his hospitable gesture. Zero was having fun, irritating his guest but they did not have much time.

"Let me remind you that we only have two hours left until we meet Clovis on Fukuoka?" Tohdoh sternly reminded him.

It was time get serious. Zero stepped back from the prisoner's cell and let the intellects deal with the problem.

"Zero has gladly shared a little bit of his infomattion. As an honored guest wouldn't you do the same?" Lloyd questioned.

Petra just wanted to kick Lloyd's cheerful face. She may be a guest, but she is not treated like one. However, to get the ball rolling and hopefully learn a little bit about the

the enme, she had to answer him. Politely.

"Petra. Petra Mathilde Reinhard."

"Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Hey, he just gave me his name. So in return I gave him mine."

Her snarky remark broke Lloyd's smile. Dealing with people who do not want to cooperate is not his strong point; especially when there isn't enough time to play around.

Lloyd started pounding on the glass to relay his agression to Petra. "Why you! You know what I mean, so stop playing games! What do you know about Clovis' secret

project? How do you turn on your damn Paladin? And who's going to cover our losses? Don't you know it isn't cheap to turn diamonds into powder and spraying them on

the Knightmare Frames!"

"Powdered diamonds?" Petra thought. "So that's why your robots were able to slice through the Paladins!"

"Robots! They are not robots they're –"

"Calm down Lloyd -san." Kallen stopped him before he starts blurting out their secrets and sharing them with the enemy. "Maybe Rakshata –san can take it from here…"

Once Rakshata stepped forward she puffed out a stream of smoke between her lips and lightly adreesed Petra. "And I thought I was the only one who can drive Lloyd

crazy. I'm starting to like you!"

"Hey!" Lloyd barked.

"Shut up Lloyd." Rakshata tapped her kiseru's end to diffuse the ashes from the brass braizer. "You know we are going to give you back so why don't you just cooperate

with us?" She asked. "Besides, we did share a little secret from out part, so why don't you? It's fair right?"

"First it was with the names, now it's military secrets?" She looked at Rakshata's reserved posture and knew that she had better patience than Lloyd. "And if I don't say

anything?"

"Well, we can always tell Clovis that you died in your Paladin and the only way to retrieve your corpse it to salvage your Paladin under the Chinese Sea." She said with a

smile.

Petra still had potential. She had a respectable position in Clovis' army, and sinking into the sea because a mere child defeated her is not the best way to go. "Fine. I'll

answer one question. The Paladin is voice activated, it only listens to its pilot and its designer. I'll gladly show you a demonstration, but I'm a little bit tied up right now."

"Is that all you can give us?" Rakshata asked.

"That's all I'm allowed to tell you." Petra answered. "I'm sure that the ins and outs of my Paladin is the least of your problems."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Judging from the way you are handling this interrogation, I think that you've tapped into something you shouldn't be touching."

The dungeon became silent. She was spot on when she said that they have tampered with something they were not supposed to, but does that also mean that she

knows what Clovis is up to?

"So you know what's going on –"

"However!" Petra did not let Rakshata finish her question. "I do not know anything about his Excellency's future plans."

"…You're kidding right?" Rakshata uttered.

"I am not kidding with you. My rank is not high enough to even freely stand next to his Excellency, so why would he share important information with me?"

Rakshata took a long hard look at Petra to see if she was telling the truth. "Okay… I believe you." She then looked at Zero and told him the bad news. "It can't be

helped."

(This can't end here!)

Lelouch did not have much time left. He needed to squeeze her dry, and the only way he knew how is to use his Geass' even if it means striking another nail in his coffin.

Without the assistance of C.C, Lelouch marched towards Petra and without thinking; he took off his mask and directly started into her eyes.

"Lelouch don't do it!" C.C tugged Lelouch's arm but she was too late. Petra was already under his spell and was forced to do anything he commands.

"Now that I have your attention… Tell me everything you know…" He sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>Japan's International Elementary School<strong>

Souta was not proud of his meltdown moment in school. After Nina had brought him back into the class his friends did not speak to him. They were either afraid to

approach him or they did not know what to say to him. Embarrassed, he sat on his chair with his head tilted towards the floor and waited for his mother to pick him up.

Once he noticed other parents fetching their children from school it was just a matter of time before Villetta would be doing the same.

* * *

><p>"Souta, your mom is here!"<p>

Souta was overjoyed when he heard Nina's proclaims. He grabbed his bag and ran towards his mother, immediately hugging the side of her waist.

He dug his face on to her hip and started to cry. "Thank goodness you're alright." He murmured.

"H –Hey why are you crying?" She caressed the back of her son's head in hopes to lessen the tears. "What happened here Nina?" She whispered.

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing… He just got so worried." She lied. "Uhmm… Mrs. Ohgi, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Villetta looked at her son and told him to wait for her down the hall. Once the child was far from their conversation Nina needed to inquire about their private life.

"What's with the formality?" Villetta asked. "We've known each other for a long time now, you know that."

"Ah yes, but it is part of the teacher's protocol." She chuckled.

But everything was not fun and jokes from there. After seeing Souta unleash his pain she knew that the smile Villetta is projecting is not genuine. She knew that the next

time she would open her mouth Villetta will feel a slight displeasure.

"How's your husband?" She sighed.

Somehow Villetta knew that she was going to ask her about Kaname. After Zero had successfully aired a portion of their battle against Clovis, anyone who was affected

with what happened ten years ago and before that will start questioning with what they saw.

"Oh you know… He's working." Villetta answered.

"Souta told me that you aren't getting much sleep." She confessed. "I can sense that he is very worried about you and it's driving him nuts that Kaname just left him."

"Is that the reason why he was crying?" Villetta watched her son staring at the window watching the clouds roll by. She couldn't imagine how much pain she has given

him because of the way she was acting.

"Villetta you have to take care of yourself. I don't mean to be rude, but you have to stop worrying about Kaname for now and concentrate on Souta and your well -being."

"You're right. Thank you Nina."

"No problem. And if you need anything, anything at feel free to contact me."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Streets of Neo Tokyo<strong>

The drive home has never been this quiet. Souta did not know what to say to his mother, and so did Villetta. The uncomfortable silence made it even harder for Villetta to

open up. She pulled over the car in front of their home and turned off the ignition. She had to say something to her son. If he remained storing his anger he'll end up being

more confused. But is telling the truth the wisest option? Sure, he will buy the story about his father leaving them for work, but he is still too young to realize that his

father was part of the battle that occurred a few hours ago and that he used to be a terrorist working for Zero. If that won't satisfy him, she should also say that she shot

his father in the stomach just to become baroness.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." She sighed to herself.

"Did you say something mom?"

Villetta looked at her son and felt the guilt rushing in. His ten year old body cannot handle the stress that she has been giving not only to Souta but, to her unborn child as

well.

"Mom what's the matter? You stopped talking. Is there anything wrong?"

Souta went on and on and inquired about his mother health, which made Villetta realize that she had to tell him the truth. He is Kaname's son after all, he will understand.

"Souta?" Villetta interrupted.

"Yes?"

She wrapped her arms around her son and gently caressed his nape. "Mommy is fine." She lulled. Souta slightly closed his eyes and felt the comfort of his mother. "Miss

Einstein told me what happened…"

"She did?"

"Yes. Souta, your father will never leave us I assure you. I've been with him through thick and thin and we promised each other not to leave one another."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's your father; trust me Souta. Daddy's not that kind of man."

Souta started tearing up. All of his assumptions about his father finding another woman, or another family he has been secretly hiding were all false. Even though there

was no physical evidence, his mother's words were enough to change his mind.

Villetta wiped her son's tears and kissed his forehead. "Now, why don't we go inside and watch a movie or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohgi Residence <strong>

The issue was finally being resolved. Slowly, but surely, Villetta is gaining Souta's confidence back. The truth will hurt him; however, the kind of pain that Villetta will

introduce to him will help him understand that he can trust his parents are doing the right thing.

Souta grabbed the house keys from his mother, and like a gentleman, he planned to open the door for his mother. But as he inserted the key into the keyhole he realized

that the door was unlocked.

"Mom, did you forget to lock the door on your way out?" He cried.

Villetta thought that Souta was trying to scare her. "No Souta. Are you sure you're not trying to joke around?"

"No…" He answered.

She walked towards the front door and pushed Souta aside. "Wait here." She slightly nudged the door open and took a little peep.

Villetta was not being paranoid. In the back of her mind she was thought of a list of intruders who are capable of unlocking the door. She is not yet that old to be

forgetting things; especially if it was as important as locking the door before leaving the house. So it is possible that the intruder could have been a skilled burglar.

(There is only one way to find out.) Villetta swung the door open. She sought after the burglar around the halls with an umbrella in one hand and her purse strapped on

her shoulder. And when she finally realized that it was just human error that left the door vulnerable, she sighed in relief and told her son that it was all clear.

"It's okay Souta, you can come in now. It was mommy's fault –"

All of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind by an unknown presence; releasing her clutches from her weapon. She did her best to pry the intruder's hands, but his

arms were wrapped around her throat.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Grabbing the umbrella, Souta charged at the masked intruder and pierced his side. The intruder released Villetta from his grasps and held his swollen sides.<p>

"Mom, are you alright?"

There was no time to answer his question. Villetta quickly grabbed her son and rushed towards the door only to realize that their only way out was blocked by the

intruder's companions. They were trapped. Villetta held her son closely as she carefully monitored the intruders' movements.

"Villetta and Souta Ohgi; for hiding a terrorist named Kaname Ohgi you are hereby declared as accomplices and traitors against his Excellency, Clovis la Brittania and his

future endeavours."

(Terrorist…? My father is a terrorist?) Anger and fear started to mix which caused Souta to tremble. Since he was born he has been living with a dangerous man, and this

dangerous man turned out to be his father. He felt betrayed by the man he thought would never turn his back on his family, and as similar thoughts started erupting in his

mind anger started to shroud his fear.

Villetta needed to think fast. She knew that Clovis' men won't go easy on them, even though she was pregnant and Souta, just a mere child. She looked at Souta and

held him closer to her side.

"Souta?" She whispered.

Souta looked at Villetta and realized that something bad is going to happen. His mother is about to tell him to do something he did not want to do. Her troubled look said

it all.

"When I tell you to go, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"No!"

"I want you to go to your aunt Nagisa's or uncle Yoshitaka's and tell them that I sent you, okay?"

"No!" He cried.

"Souta…! Please?"

* * *

><p>Souta did not like his mother's plan at all. After the talk he had with Nina, he took it upon himself to become the man of the house until his father returns. But after<p>

realizing that his father abandoned them he was certain that he can support his mother even without him. Running away was never an option. But given the right

conditions running away might be the only way to save him and Villetta.

* * *

><p>"Okay…"<p>

A masked intruder noticed their hushed conversation and believed that they were exchanging intelligence from one another. "Step away from the boy ma'am, or we will

have to utilize radical methods." The intruder grabbed Villetta's arm which turned out to be a big mistake.

"NOW!" Villetta punched the intruder's throat while Souta dashed out of the door.

The intruder grabbed Villetta and restrained her from behind. "Don't let the boy get away! He might know where the terrorist is!"

* * *

><p>The remaining intruders ran after Souta leaving Villetta fending off the last one. She stomped on his foot and used the back of her head to knock the intruder right on his<p>

nose. Once she was free, she quickly looked for her purse and took her gun which was securely wrapped in a handkerchief. She was about to fire, when the intruder

speared her to the ground which led her to pull the trigger. Villetta felt something warm gushing down from her legs and thought of the worst possible scenario. She

pushed the intruder off of her which was both a curse and a blessing. When the intruder speared her to the ground the shot went right through his solar plexus killing him

on the spot. However, it had jeopardized her and her unborn child. She looked at her bloodied had and had no time to wonder if the blood was coming from her or the

intruder. Her unborn child was suffering from the pain and needed serious medical attention.

* * *

><p>Villetta wouldn't stand from the pain and crawled to the scattered components of her purse. She grabbed her phone and randomly called a friend. As she waited for the<p>

other line to pick up, she continuously stroked her stomach to compensate the pain. "It's going to be alright. Just stay in there a little longer, it's not yet your time –"

Searing pain pulsated to her spine. She lied on the floor hugging her stomach, hoping that the person she called will come and rescue her.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Knight's Secret Base ("Dungeon")<strong>

Petra's eyes were still under the control of Lelouch's Geass. Her gaze was intense, as she told him the truth.

"I'm telling that's all I know." She repeated.

Lelouch wasted his time. He ordered Petra to tell them everything she knows about Clovis' empire, and his future endeavours. She did state some helpful information

about the Steel Paladins, and their designer but nothing about Clovis' super weapon.

Lelouch was at the verge of his limit when he asked her for the last time. "Do you know anyone who knows more about Clovis and his intentions?"

Petra thought for a moment and grinned. "Yes, a girl named Cynthia knows Clovis more than anybody else and I'm certain that Clovis also shares significant information

with her."

"That's... Good to know…" When Lelouch deactivated his Geass his heart started to beat faster. His chest suddenly heated up which made it harder for him to breathe.

Tohdoh was alarmed when Lelouch gasped for air and started coughing up blood. "Hey, what's happening to him?"

C.C grabbed him and turned his back on Petra before she can see his true identity. "I told you not to go overboard." She cried.

"My mask… GIVE ME MY MASK!" He roared.

Kallen seized his mask from the floor and gave it to him. "C.C what wrong with him? Is he sick?"

C.C looked at Kallen with her eyes trembling in grief. "Lelouch… Is dying." She uttered.

(What!)

Zero held on to C.C and Kallen and used them to help himself stand up. He wiped his mouth before locking the mask onto his face and returned to his usual composure.

"How much time do we have left?"

Rakshata was a bit jumpy when she saw Lelouch in a weakened state but was still able to read the time on her watch. "We have twenty minutes left."

Zero turned towards Petra, who was unaware of the situation and tsked. "Wrap her up. We have to return her to her rightful owner." He ordered. He then gave Petra a

hard long stare before leaving the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Shores of Fukuoka<strong>

Clovis was patiently waiting for his guest when he saw Zero walking towards his way. He looked at his watch and shook his head. "He's one minute late." He sighed.

"You won't get away with this!" Milly barked. "Zero will kick your ass for killing Nunnally and capturing the three of us!" She swore.

Clovis looked at Milly who was handcuffed along with Rivalz and Suzaku and was intrigued by her fighting spirit. "I seriously doubt that Miss Ashford." He calmly rebutted.

"It's too early for our rivalry to end here."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 14<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear Readers,<strong>

Some questions will be answered in **Chapter 15**! Sorry for taking so long to finish. I have been uninspired lately… I need something to keep my motor running when I

write and Coffee is not the answer! Hopefully I have enough mojo to start writing the **15****th**** Chapter**, but who knows. Thanks again, and I would love to hear a review

from you guys. **~Ciao ^_^**


	15. Truth Be Told part 1

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise… But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also all my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Truth Be Told; part 1<strong>

During the battle which transpired above China Sea, the local authorities of Fukuoka warned the people that an unknown harmful substance had started to spread near

the coast. To safely dispose and study this unknown substance, the local authorities ushered a full evacuation turning Fukuoka and nearby cities into a ghost town. None

of the local authorities or the city officials knew how long they would have to leave the city. Some local city officials called the government about the situation, but were

asked not to worry. "A contamination such as this is not that difficult to clean up! Especially now that his Excellency has friends with technological advances, this clean –up

will be done in no time!"

On the other hand; this sudden contamination could be another one of Clovis' famous lies. It was the perfect distraction to hold a private meeting with the infamous Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Shores of Fukuoka<strong>

The coast of Fukuoka was quiet on this particular weekday. Usually, children would be off from school by now running barefoot in the warm light brown sand. They would

wade their feet into the cold water and play until their mothers would fetch them before the sun goes down. But on this particular weekday the shores of Fukuoka was

abandoned. The children's laughter is replaced by the rumbling footsteps of the Anita on the warm sand.

Zero calmly approached Clovis bearing him his gifts of exchange. He noticed that his friends were handcuffed five feet away from them, being carefully watched by Clovis'

important men. Still in one piece and without a scratch on their body; it is more likely that Clovis had used his Geass on them but he already used his Geass on Milly and

Rivalz. That only leaves Suzaku to answer all his questions.

"It is an honor to finally meet the notorious Zero, leader of the Black Knights… "Clovis placed his right hand on his chest and took a bow. "And how can I forget his

commendable…Followers of course!"

(Followers!) Tohdoh gritted his teeth.

His fist was trembling on his side. Punching Clovis right on his face would help relieve the tremors of his fists. But someone with a calming touch held his fist. Kallen knew

that punching him would be the best thing he had ever done in weeks but it will jeopardize the life of his friends.

Clovis spanned his view and was surprised that Zero brought in not one, but two gifts in exchange for his friends' lives.

"Hmmm? I see that you have captured an Anita. A prized Paladin, I do say myself. I must congratulate your efforts Zero." Clovis jeered.

"Enough with the small talk Clovis. I'm just here to return your package and your failure of a pilot to their rightful owner." Zero reminded him.

* * *

><p>Interrupting Clovis while he was pretending to be nice was always a tradition for Lelouch. When they were kids, Clovis loved sucking up to his mother which made him the<p>

favorite of course. Unlike his brother, Schneizel, Clovis was the artistic type. When his dominant siblings were in their father's study conjuring battle plans; he was in the

music room fiddling with his fiddle. His mother was a savvy art enthusiast which made him the apple of her eye. Whenever he would get into fights with his other siblings

his mother would sway Charles into thinking that he had nothing to do with it and always come out clean. Clovis thought that he could get away with anything as long as

his mother was around; but when Charles started marrying another woman after the other, the competition for his father's attention started to rise. And the only way he

knew how to grab his father's attention was to lie.

* * *

><p>"Very well then, but first I'll tell you how the exchange will proceed." Clovis looked at his prisoners and nodded at Cynthia. "Let them go my dear. Oh and don't worry<p>

about the other one, we've let her go hours ago."

Cynthia pulled out the key from her breast pocket and freed Lelouch's friends one by one. She told them to run along to their Zero and not to do any funny business.

Suzaku rubbed his sore wrist and looked at Clovis while walking towards Zero. C.C was watching her every move as if she had seen her before.

"Suzaku!" Zero whispered. "Did he do anything weird to you?"

"… No, he didn't."

"What?" Lelouch was certain the Clovis would do anything to get information from Suzaku. He was certain that Clovis was searching for clues about his enemies just like

what he has been trying to do for the past three hours. "I was certain that he would –"

"What tap into you little friend, Suzaku's head?" Clovis chuckled. "Don't be silly, I know how much he means to you." He chuckled.

Lelouch was suddenly alarmed. It was after he left Clovis with a bullet lodged between his eyes that he started to create his alter ego Zero. It was impossible that he

knew that it was Lelouch hiding under the mask. Unless Suzaku was interrogated with his Geass and commanding him to forget everything that had happened.

"Why would you think that?" Zero questioned.

"It's none of your business to know what I think." Clovis snarled. "Enough with the small chit chat. Now; I hope you haven't forgotten your end of the bargain?"

Zero dug into his pocket and revealed a small chip. It contained Clovis' future endeavors which, sadly half of it can't be cracked by two of the Black Knight's elite scientists.

Zero continuously threw it up in the air and caught it with his hand.

"Indulge me for a little bit." Zero requested. "Tucked between my back and my pants is a 9 millimeter handgun with one bullet. Tell me; why am I not compelled to kill you

right here right now?" Zero threw the chip towards Clovis' direction.

Clovis targeted at the chip which landed safely in his grasps. "Because! You like to play games with a worthy opponent. Without me, there is no point in rebuilding your

name. And the best way to rebuild one's reputation is to once again save the people whom you've freed from the clutches of an evil tyrant… Don't you agree?"

"Well, unlike Zero my reputation is not on the line." Suzaku quickly grabbed the gun behind Zero and aimed at Clovis. "And unlike him I like to finish the game right here

right now!"

"Suzaku don't –"

* * *

><p>Suzaku did not fully listen to C.C and fired. The sound of the bullet clapped into Clovis' ear, preventing him to move from the bullet's line of fire. However, he was saved<p>

when Cynthia ran right in front of him and took the bullet. It lodged in between her breasts piercing her heart. Realizing that he had shot the wrong target, Suzaku

dropped the gun and took a few steps back. He watched as Cynthia's body fell towards the ground. A vital organ was shot, and undoubtedly she was dead. But Clovis did

not show any sign of grief. Cynthia's blood started to spread around her corpse, but he remained emotionless whilst staring at her tainted body.

Clovis stared at Suzaku and sighed. "Are you done?"

They were surprised how impassive Clovis was with the situation. Suzaku just killed his lover and he did not even shed a tear.

"That's it…? You do not care if we killed one of your own? Kallen grumbled. "Suzaku just shot her! You saw her die right in front of your eyes! Is that all you're going to

say?"

Clovis' impassiveness was suddenly replaced by a guffawed laughter. Looking at his lover he walked towards her body and patted her on the shoulder. "You can stop

acting now." He whispered.

Cynthia's body suddenly twitched. She pushed herself up from the ground, and in the most gentlemanlike fashion; Clovis helped her with the rest.

"I thought you would never let me get up." Cynthia dug into the bullet wound with her bare hands. She felt the sting of her hand entering her flesh as she searched for

the bullet lodged deep within her heart. Her whole outfit was still dripping in blood. "Even after living for more than a thousand years, I'm still not used to the pain of

getting shot." In a rapid motion, she grabbed the bullet deep within her chest and retracted it out of her system. She then flicked it towards C.C's direction and smiled.

* * *

><p>C.C whole body started to shudder. It wasn't an illusion that she had seen this person once before. Was she with her during the second world war, helping her escape<p>

from the Nazi's? Or was it during her burning in the town of Salem?

* * *

><p>Zero noticed her sudden change of air. This was the first time he had ever seen her scared. For a woman who has lived for more than thousands of years, he had thought<p>

that she had gotten used to everything life has thrown at her.

"Y..You?" C.C uttered.

"Is everything finally coming back to you?" Cynthia snickered. She walked towards C.C with an air of dominance. She stood right in front of her and brushed her fingers

through C.C's long lime green air. She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm disappointed at you." She whispered. "How can you forget everything we've been

through?"

"We've been through?" C.C was suddenly hit by flashbacks she never knew she had.

After she was presumably burnt in the town of Salem, she saw a woman dragging her body out of the cursed town commanding her to wake up.

During the time she had acquired her immortality; her faint memories showed her that there was a woman who told her the secret to life's happiness while encapsulated

in a vessel that does not perish.

Somehow this woman knew what she was going through. She knew how to live through a curse that was placed upon herself.

This woman, whose name escapes her, has helped her live throughout the trials of immortality. It was as if she had experienced the same fate. But these memories were

of the past. What happened between them and hundreds of years apart made her forget who she was.

"Cynthia?" C.C uttered.

Cynthia wrapped her arms around C.C and gradually tightened her grip. "Oh how I've missed you! You haven't aged a day." She joked.

"Forgive her." Clovis requested. "It's been a long time since she has ever laid eyes on her sister. And I cannot stress that enough."

"Sister?" Zero took a good look at Cynthia. She had no familial resemblance to C.C . This woman who is implied to be C.C's sister is the woman Petra mentioned that knew

the ins and outs of Clovis' plans. If they did share this familial relationship together then why didn't C.C ever mention her?

Their meeting was cut short when a helicopter arrived to carry Clovis and Cynthia back to wherever they please. It landed behind them and kept the engine running.

"That's enough Cynthia we already have what we came here for." He turned around and started walking the other direction.

"Wait!" Tohdoh exclaimed. "What about the Anita unit and its pilot? Aren't you going to take them?"

Clovis stopped and looked at his prized unit. He stared at its eyes and knew that Petra was in the cockpit shaking. He was very disappointed that she, of all people had

been captured by the enemy and was forced to be interrogated. Of course he did not share any valuable information with her. Nevertheless, her reputation she had

tirelessly built has now been tarnished by an arrogant young pilot.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Anita Unit<strong>

During the duration of the exchange, Petra was sitting on the pilot's chair with her hands gripping the Anita's controls and a barrel of a handgun aimed at the right side of

her head. She still has not forgotten that it was still Kamatari's job to watch over his prisoner.

"I feel so ashamed." She spoke. "His Excellency entrusted me to lead his first batch of Anita's into victory… And because of you, our first flight was not successful."

Kamatari is tired of hearing Petra's boring complaints. Ever since Zero and his entourage left the "dungeon" all he heard from Petra was how disappointed Clovis will be

when he finds out that she was captured by the enemy. Considering her current situation, Kamatari did not utter a single word since then. Whatever he might say or do

could bring unwanted tension between them. She was his responsibility after all. All he had to do was watch over her and keep quiet until the swap was made.

"I've had enough of that." He groaned. "From now on, you'll shut up about disappointing your master and concentrate on keeping this Paladin still, got it?"

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" She questioned.

Kamatari raised an eyebrow. Fear did not strike her even though there was a gun aimed at the side of the head. "I'm the one with the gun here lady."

Petra was not afraid of Kamatari's threat. Judging by the way he swings the gun around, and that he has not realized that he left the safety on. "I bet you haven't shot a

single person with a handgun in your whole life." She chuckled.

Kamatari grunted and unlocked the safety. "Do you want to be the first?"

Petra's gaze was fixated at the barrel's end. There was a very slim chance that she can dodge the bullet, being enclosed in the Anita's cockpit and all. She waited for the

opportunity to catch him feel the trigger, and when he does, she could slap the gun out of her way and hopefully hit something instead of ricocheting around the cockpit.

(She really wants to test me?)

* * *

><p>Kamatari kept the gun in place. He was bluffing of course, but Petra's smirk was making his finger want to pull that trigger. He placed the gun closer to her skin, telling her<p>

that this long cold barrel would end her life. Kamatari held the trigger, and suddenly a gunshot was heard. Petra trembled and thought that she was done for. But as she

slowly opened her eyes, she did not feel any pain or blood pouring out of her head. She looked at Kamatari who had switched his attention towards the screen. She was

tempted to see what he saw. Unfortunately, what they saw was not a pretty sight.

Cynthia has been shot; dead center at her chest. They watched as her body fell towards the ground leaving a puddle of blood around her.

"Ms. Cynthia –!"

"Don't you move a muscle, or I'll shoot!"

"Stop bluffing and shoot me then!" She cried. "I've already failed his Excellency, and now I couldn't even save Ms. Cynthia from begin shot. I am just in arms reach from

her and I –"

The cockpit suddenly turned silent when they saw the impossible happen. They saw the dead come back to life just as Zero did.

"What the hell?" Kamatari swore that he saw the bullet bury itself between her mounds. No one could survive a wound like that. But Cynthia was able to stand up and

extract the bullet from deep within. "Oi, what is she?" He looked at Petra who was as shocked as he was. (What's going on here?)

After they saw Cynthia rise from the dead the succeeding events went by swiftly, and came down to Clovis, staring at the Anita piercing through its thick Parifium body.

Clovis' gaze gave out an eerie feeling which caused Petra to tremble. He smiled at her and spoke to her. She could not hear the words, but she read them between his

lips. She felt her body loosen and blacked out.

When Clovis turned to leave Kamatari realized that the helicopter that came for Clovis cannot transport the Anita due to its weight.

(His intention is to leave her here!) He quickly grabbed Petra by the arm to get her out of this unit and on to that chopper. But as he tried to pull her out of the seat, she

shrugged him off and placed her hands on the Anita's main controls.

"As His Excellency commands, I shall perform his request." She started pressing numerous buttons that unlocked the Anita's voice command.

"Authorized voice activation needed." The Anita spoke.

"Petra Mathilde Reinhard."

"Voice activation recognized. Please insert program."

"Initiate program number 000."

Kamatari had no idea what Petra just did. But after he saw her tinkering around with her machine he finally found out what she had asked the unit to do.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Shores of Fukuoka<strong>

"Cynthia, it's time for us to go."

"Alright, I'm coming." It was a shame that her reunion with C.C was cut short. She could not remember how long it has been since she had laid eyes on C.C. She kissed

her left cheek before cupping them with her tender touch. "I am very optimistic that we will be meeting you again." She said. "Hopefully when we're on the same side?"

And with a wave of her hand she ran towards her lover and wrapped her arms around his.

"Hey wait a minute your Anita –"

Suddenly they hear Kamatari's warning through the Anita. "EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER, THIS THING IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"

* * *

><p>It was too late to run away. The Anita was far too close that even if they tried to run they will still be in contact with the explosion. Tohdoh did his best to cover Milly and<p>

Rivalz, while Kallen took care of a bewildered C.C.

The Anita sparked and exploded. The loud clap of the explosion was even heard by the evacuees who were miles away from Fukuoka. Black smoke covered the whole

shoreline and what was left of the Anita scattered in the Sea. Only the helicopter was quick enough to fly from the explosion placing Clovis and Cynthia away from harm's

way.

"Take, it!" Clovis mocked. "I have no need for failures in my empire." His laughter surrounded the shoreline as the helicopter flew towards their destination. And by the

time he was gone, the black smoke cleared; unveiling an unpleasant sight.

* * *

><p>Zero opened his eyes and felt a heavy pressure pressing against his body. With his vision blurred he could not make out the scenery, and had to rely to his other senses<p>

to make out what had happened. He pushed the heavy object off of his body and unfastened his helmet. Gun powder and smoke filled his lungs instantaneously. He tried

to look for help, but with the towns' people evacuated, there is no use wasting all his energy.

When his vision started to clear he crawled his way out of all the burned debris and looked for his companions.

"HEY! IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME?" He roared. He looked at his surroundings, still covered with smoke and flames. There was no answer. Most of his allies were

still knocked out from the explosion. There is only one person whom he knows that can survive an explosion that deadly. "C.C!"

C.C awoke when she heard Lelouch's cries for help. She saw Kallen's arm wrapped around her. Why would Kallen save her? She should have known that she is immortal

and can survive any calamity.

"C.C! Where are you!"

C.C quickly slipped away from Kallen's arms and ran towards his aid. Her body wasn't ready to exert any effort. She felt the pain of her open wounds and swollen bruises

shoot all over her body, but she kept going. She saw Lelouch screaming in pain, with his lower half broken.

She held him around her arms and wiped the smut from his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean are you okay?" He snapped. He looked around if there was anyone else who heard his call. "Where are the others? Where's Suzaku?" (Suzaku…?) He

searched for Suzaku around the barrage of smoke, and by the time he had found him, his eyes trembled. "No…" He pushed C.C away from him and crawled to Suzaku.

"Suzaku!"

Lelouch had every right to feel the despair. Suzaku was lying on the ground, with a Parifium sharp metal pierced right through his stomach. That heavy object he pushed a

while ago was the weight of the Parifium lance that pierced through Suzaku.

"Lelouch, don't!"

Lelouch ignored C.C and kept crawling. His mind told him to pay no attention with the pain on his lower half, and kept crawling. He used all his upper body strength to

drag himself down to his friends in which his heart knew was still alive.

Exasperated by the long crawl he nudged Suzaku's immobile body and placed his forehead against his. "Suzaku…" Looking at the blood dripping from the tip of his nose,

Suzaku did not have much time. His skull was bashed from behind and miniscule Parifium shavings had pierced through his tissue. But what worried Lelouch the most were

the dark rims forming around his eyes.

Lelouch lightly slapped Suzaku's cheek to get him to wake up, but he didn't respond. "No… Don't do this to me!" He continued slapping his cheeks until he could hear a

response. "Wake up Suzaku, you just can't die!"

"Hehe… I know." Suzaku slowly opened his eyes and let out a thin smile. "You told me not to."

Lelouch's hold on Suzaku softened. He was relieved that Suzaku was still breathing. He had almost forgotten that he had given Suzaku an order to live on.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and saw that his lower half is twisted in ways it shouldn't be. He wanted to help his friend up, but even if he tried to move he couldn't. The lance

was so sharp that the slightest movement from the person who was pierced will yield to a bigger wound.

"Lelouch, forgive me but I am tired. So please; stop slapping me and let me rest."

This request could have been Suzaku's last if Lelouch had not ordered him to die. He was relieved that after all these years, Suzaku's will to live has strengthened his

Geass' order. There was no reason to worry; in his mind he knew that Suzaku will see this through, he had done so before. Lelouch let him rest his head on the palm of

his hand. A thin smile was casted upon his lips as he looked at Suzaku.

"He was quite lucky…"

Lelouch was startled and saw C.C's abled body standing right behind him. "There is no luck involved C.C. My Geass helped him –"

"Lelouch… Suzaku's Geass deactivated years ago. What's making him live is the belief that it is still taking its effect on him."

Lelouch couldn't believe his ears. Suzaku was right there telling him that his Geass was the reason why he was still breathing. He wanted to prove to her that her theory

that Suzaku had lost the Geass was wrong. But when he saw Suzaku's eyes from the previous scene he did not see the Geass' red rims glowing in his eyes. He started

pounding the ground in disbelief. And as he looked at C.C, with blood and tears pouring from his eyes; he finally accepted his fate.

"I really am dying…"

* * *

><p><strong>Japan International Elementary School<strong>

After taking a few glimpses of the battle over China Sea, Nina could not sit still. Memories started playing in her mind, and the one that recuperated the most was during

her moment in the Ganymede. She was mentally unstable back then. After she knew about Euphemia's death, and how she has killed all those innocent people she could

not pull herself together. She knew, back then that Euphemia could not do such a thing and it was all concocted by Zero that she needed to kill to be killed. In her

madness she attached her prototype bomb on to the Ganymede and threatened to take the whole city with her. Luckily her first attempt was a failure, but when Schneizel

hired her to re-create the bomb, it became her crowning invention that she regretted creating. Codenamed F.L.E.I.J.A, Schneizel used her perfected invention and took

thirty five million lives. The guilt of killing all those people consumed her and started to think if she is suited to continue on as a scientist. A decision was finally made after

she created the anti –F.L.E.I.A system. To restore the justice for killing all those people and to battle the inner guilt she will carry on as long as she lives, she became a

doctor for the children of Japan International Elementary. This was the best decision she had ever made. There was no other satisfaction than to serve the future heroes

of the country, and what's more is that she gets to relive the lives of the lost through the children. She had vowed not to create another weapon such as the F.L.E.I.J.A,

but after witnessing Clovis' Hand of Shiva just a few hours ago she was compelled to do a little research. There was no way that she had any connection with the

weapon, but in the back of her mind she was worried for the inventor. What brought him or her to construct a weapon that wiped out a whole country? How old was he or

she? Will he or she ever be satisfied to what he or she has done? All these questions started to come and go as she looked for a news channel that showed the

aftermath of the battle over China Sea.

* * *

><p>A fellow school personnel was walking by when he saw Nina perplexed at the television. "Ms. Einstein you're still here?"<p>

"Joe!" Nina stopped clicking and regained her composure. "You scared me."

"Sorry I thought you went with the other teachers. What are you still doing here? You know the children were released early." He mentioned. "And the principal ushered a

full evacuation. She won't like the idea of a teacher insisting to stay in school. It could be a lawsuit!"

"I know; it's just that I wanted to catch up with what happened in the shore of Fukuoka."

"Well, good luck!" He said with a playful tune. "The other janitors and I gave up on looking for a channel. I'm surprised about your determination though."

Nina cannot tell him the real reason. Even though she did create the weapon for Schneizel and was captured by the opposing forces, all the credit for her hard work was

given to the Britannian Empire. And after Japan was liberated from the clutched of Lelouch, everyone had forgotten her contribution. It was a surprise to her, but at the

same time she was grateful for it.

"Well… I have relatives in Fukuoka and I wanted to make sure –"

"Okay I understand. Just hang in there alright? And I'm sorry for interrupting. Just be done by ten minutes okay?"

"Okay Joe." Nina concentrated on switching the channels once again. (There should be at least one damned news station that covered that story…)

* * *

><p>Incessant knocking came from her door; she had no time to see who it was and assumed it was Joe. "Did you forget anything Joe?" She waited for his response. "Joe?"<p>

When she looked to the door she saw two people, who were obviously over disguised standing in front of her. Their night colored rimmed glasses, mafia hats and

overstuffed overcoats might have blown their cover, but the Saint Nick beards took the cherry on top.

"Sorry, we're not Joe!" Lloyd flashed big grin which startled Nina off her seat.

"Lloyd?" She whined.

"And Rakshata!" Rakshata added as she took off her false beard. "I hope you still remembered me dear."

Nina tried to unravel the images of her friends under their disguises while Lloyd swimmingly grabbed a chair and propped down in front of Nina. He undressed himself with

one swift pull from his overcoat's belt and dropped what seemed to be three pillows which were used to create his faux jolly belly.

"Thank goodness!" He pulled on his collar and fanned his neck. "Don't you know how hot it is under there?"

Rakshata just wanted to take the beard off of her face to be able to light her kiseru and take a huff or two. "Why in the world did you ever think that this Santa outfit

would suit us?"

"You tell me? You're still wearing your suit." He joked.

"ENOUGH!" Nina screeched.

Lloyd and Rakshata put a hold on their petty argument and were stunned to see Nina in an aggressive mood.

"What are you two doing here? And stop smoking! This is a kid's zone" She pulled the kiseru out of Rakshata's mouth and threw it across the room, shattering it in half.

"Are you kidding me!" Rakshata ran across the room and picked up what was left of her kiseru. The bamboo tube snapped right in the middle. The aroma of the shredded

tobacco still burning in the brazier wasn't enough to calm her jitters. "This was a family heirloom!"

"Puhlease, you just bought it off the net." Lloyd hooted.

"Can you guys stop acting like children and tell me why you're here?"

The two adults quickly sat in front of Nina's desk and lowered their head. "Sorry…"

(I cannot believe that these people are older than me…) She sat on her chair and rested her back on the rest. "There so many questions I want to ask. What just

happened out there? Who was piloting the Lancelot, and more importantly why, and how are you here?"

Rakshata looked at Lloyd; Lloyd looked at Rakshata. No words were exchanged as their eyes were communicating. Someone had to tell Nina the truth, but none of them

had the guts to tell her. The only way to get the words out of their mouths is to say them together, and in one big breath they let their sentiments out.

"We need your help." They confessed.

"And please forgive us for clonking your friend behind the head." Lloyd added.

"Why do you… Wait! What have you done to Joe!" The two looked at each other once more but remained silent. "Never mind that for now." (I'm pretty sure they didn't hit

him that hard.) "Back to my first question; why do you need my help?"

"Nina, the battle we had; the enemy is just too strong." Rakshata answered. "We thought that you could –"

"I could what create a countermeasure? Hmmm let's see, you want me to create a weapon, or a bomb maybe, anything that can annihilate the enemy?" Nina's voice rose

each time she had to point out what option to destroy their enemy. "I can't believe you! I tried to change; I've killed so many. I've sworn not to take part of anymore

destruction. That's why I gave my invitation to someone else."

"You had an invitation?"

"Yes, I did. But I gave it to Gino instead." Nina explained. "When I saw the black envelope in my hands, I started to shake. Memories, memories I thought I erased came

back. There is no way I am putting my hands in another tragedy; even if Lelouch is alive or not!"

"He lives Nina, and he needs your help!"

"He doesn't need my help!" She cried.

"Actually he does." Rakshata corrected. "Kallen informed me that you became the school's doctor am I right? I just got a message from headquarters." She looked at her

phone and urged Nina to take it. "I hope you're well versed in the art of surgery."

"Of course I am. I am a doctor after all." Nina was cautious to take the phone off of Rakshata's hands. "Headquarters, won't you get caught?"

"Nah, after the battle I'm pretty sure that Clovis' side has ran out of juice to do anything else, and oh they don't know that we're here." Lloyd answered with a jeer.

With Lloyd's assurance that they were safe, she slowly took Rakshata's phone and read the message.

"What just happened?" Lloyd asked.

"It seems like Lelouch's meeting with Clovis didn't go well."

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Federation Palace<strong>

Brandon Mc Connell still could not believe that his life's work was obliterated right in front of his eyes. The Hand of Shiva was his baby; the history of the weapon's

development can be traced way back into his college years. After he had discovered the true extent of the power of Parifium, his scientific mind went berserk. The

capabilities of this lost metal blew his mind; he had conducted numerous tests to conclude his theories about the Parifium, and by the time he was done he had lost his

mind. Endless sleepless nights took his correct thinking. He had to resort to taking in drugs just to stay awake, and help him think straight. With this kind of image, the

university he was studying in was beginning to lose interest with his theory and him as a whole. They had no need for a pothead whose theory was backed up by

evidences that only a trifle of the world knows; they were skeptical about his theory and told him that if he did not change his topic and did not stop taking in drugs he

would have to leave the university. Brandon begged his masters to give him another chance to perfect his theory, but he was snubbed by their intellectual opinions and

was sent packing. With his dreams crushed, he became suicidal. He threatened his masters that if they did not give him another chance he will go to the depths of hell and

return with a perfect product. It was hard to believe a madman, and he was ignored once more. But their decision to ignore the madman was a big mistake. A few weeks

after Brandon threatened them that he will take his life they received news that his body was found dead inside his boarding house in Nevada. One bullet, cleanly cleared

his skull and took his life. The local authorities and doctors knew that the kid could have never survived. He was pronounced dead on February sixth two thousand and

seven at three in the morning. That would be the last his masters would hear about him; little did they know that they lost the bet. Twenty one years later Brandon Mc

Connell is seen by his fellow collegians and is alive and well. His fake death resulted into more time researching about the Parifium's existence; which helped him regain

his mind's focus. Once he found out the Parifium's impenetrable qualities he started designing machines that is bound to help the lives us ordinary human beings.

Machines that will never corrode or break, machines that will perform one hundred and ten percent of the time; machines that will last a lifetime; but soon after thinking

about machines that will help humans he decided that the Parifium will most likely standout as a weapon. Not just any ordinary tank or rifle will do to bring out its

capabilities. Thus, the idea of The Hand of Shiva was born. All he needed was an individual that shared the same vision as he. He tried to sell his discovery with the great

minds of science; they too did not believe in his research. This drove him back into a suicidal rage. He planned kill himself and die this time, but when he was at the edge

of a cliff one stormy night and hand held him back. A woman with long dark hair and purple eyes whispered to him that his life's work cannot end like this. There is one

man who was interested in his discovery and he is willing to pay five times more than he was asking for. Brandon thought that this was all a joke, and that what he was

seeing was a beautiful mirage before his death. But when the woman waved a wad of cash right in front of his face he knew that he wasn't seeing things. The bitter smell

of the freshly crisp dollars told him to trust this woman, and the man who was interested in his research. No one could resist Ben's approving smile. He agreed to work for

this man, even though he had not seen or heard of him. This became the turning point in his life, where he started working for Clovis and his returning empire.

All that hard work was blown to bits, however. The Hand of Shiva has sunk to the bottom of the China Sea. Never to be seen or heard of again. His heart cannot take

another failure as his suicidal thoughts revived.

* * *

><p>"Cut it out man! This isn't funny!" Gaher was struggling to get away from Brandon's grip. He tried to get him off his back by shoving him to the wall and even throwing him<p>

down over his head. But Brandon kept lunging himself on Gaher's back and with any luck; grab his combat knife in his front pocket.

"Mister Mc Connell, please get off of him. You're both going to get hurt!" Cecile pleaded. She helped Gaher by pulling Brandon's coat, but her weak stature was pushed by

the rowdy Brandon Mc Connell.

"Cecile –"

Brandon saw an opening when Gaher was distracted. Even though it was a slight misstep on Gaher's part, Brandon leaped forward and swiped the combat knife from

Gaher's pocket.

He looked at the knife as if it was the most joyous spectacle of that day. A prick to his finger tested its sharpness, and it passed with the flying colors of red. "I've failed

him." He mumbled. "I assured him the success of my Hand of Shiva… And I've failed him! He has no need for failures like me in his empire!" He held the knife towards his

chest and slowly punctured himself. He knows the pain too well for him to squint in pain. The knife was just about to enter his skit when it was knocked right out of his

hand with a gunshot.

"That's enough!" Clovis growled.

Cynthia lowered her gun and picked up Gaher's combat knife.

Brandon held his hand and trembled. The man who has given him the opportunity has seen him at his lowest; trying to kill himself after the loss of his prized possession.

He stumbled across the room and landed on his feet. "Forgive me Clovis, I could not control myself. I promised that I would not try to kill myself under your protection, but

I –"

"There is no need for forgiveness Brandon. The fall of The Hand of Shiva was a perfect distraction."

Brandon raised his head and questioned Clovis. "Distraction?"

"Have you forgotten about our second project?"

"Of course not, but that project can only be done with an awesome amount of Parifium. Why do you still hold on to it if it cannot be done?"

"I'm surprised at you!" He scoffed. "China, America, India, United Arab Emirates, Australia? The list of countries that have trusted my confidence; that I have captured… It

doesn't mean anything to you?"

* * *

><p>Brandon recollected his thoughts and realized what Clovis was doing. All the countries that he brought up were countries that were positive of at least a percentage of<p>

Parifium under their soil. It came to his research that Parifium grows in places that either has the richest minerals and in extreme climate conditions. America and United

Arab Emirates had the deserts while India and China had the snowy mountains. It was perfect for Parifium to manifest itself, and the grade of Parifium depended on the

climate it was fermenting. However, Parifium does not produce as much as the other metals making it a very scarce metal indeed.

* * *

><p>"But we don't have enough time or materials to start collecting –"<p>

"That's why I took it upon myself to collect the Parifium after I have set my authority in those countries." He pointed out with an air of arrogance. "We have enough to

build our latest project, and all we need is your scientific expertise to put it all together." He placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder to stop his shivering. "Just think of it…

In just a few months, weeks, or days we will have created our shining champion!"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Knight Secret Hideout (Infirmary room 3)<strong>

The explosion of the Anita left Petra in a difficult decision. Not only was she in the closest possible position to be killed, but also, Clovis had abandoned her because of her

failure. There was nowhere else left for her to go after the explosion. She wished that it was better for her to disappear along with her unit, but she was awoken when

she heard her fellow patient started stirring.

"Ouch!" Kamatari cried. "I thought you said that wasn't going to hurt?"

The nurse giggled and slapped the newly punctured skin. "Oh stop whining you big baby. It's just a needle."

Kamatari rubbed his arm to ease the stinging pain with a hiss. "You didn't have to do that!"

The nurse returned the used needle on the tray and was ready to administer the same concoction in Petra's IV when she noticed that she was awake.

"What is this place –?"

"Hey calm down don't move." The nurse carefully held Petra from her place and checked if she was delirious or not. She grabbed her mini flashlight and checked her pupils.

"How are you feeling? Are the bandages too tight?"

* * *

><p>Petra blankly stared at the woman and tried to recollect her memory before she woke up. Kamatari tried to talk to her as well, to see if she was alright as the steady<p>

beating of their heart monitors clouded her ears. Then suddenly she remembered what had happened. She was commanded by Zero to bring the Anita along with them

during their exchange. The man who had kept an eye on her since she had been captured accompanied her in the cockpit to make sure that she wouldn't make any

sudden last minute escapes. She remembered witnessing the death and resurrection of Cynthia, and the icy gaze Clovis gave her before her whole mind went blank. That

was all she remembered before waking up in the hospital bed covered in bandages.

* * *

><p>"I'm alive?" She whispered to herself.<p>

The nurse gave her an odd look saying: "Of course you're alive! Aren't you grateful that your life was spared after an explosion like that?"

Most people rejoice when they have learned that they were given another chance to live. Another chance to renew themselves and replace their mistakes with good

deeds, but somehow Petra saw this second gift of life more of a curse than a blessing.

"You shouldn't have saved me!" She cried. "You should've let His Excellency kill me!"

The nurse did her best to strap Petra down, but she kept squirming her way to freedom. With the way she was moving things could get worse. Kamatari used all of his

strength to get up from the hospital bed to assist the nurse in spite of limping with his left leg. He grabbed one of the straps on the opposite side of the bed and

tightened it around Petra's body.

"Do you think he still has the right to be called that way after he tried to kill you?"

"He wasn't going to kill me." She corrected. "He was showing me mercy!"

"Mercy! That's the most ludicrous statement I've ever heard in years!"

"I'm telling you the truth he was –"

Petra's body couldn't handle the pressure both the nurse and Kamatari were giving her. Her body sent out excruciating pain all throughout her system which led her to

scream. Her heart started speeding up in a hasty speed and alarmed the nurse. She told Kamatari to watch over her while she got more help from the others.

Kamatari did not know what to do. He wasn't a trained nurse, but a pilot, and seeing Petra scream in pain frightened him. But he had to be strong. Even though she does

not work for Clovis any longer she is still entitled as his prisoner. His hands fidgeted with the lack of experience as he searched for the cause of her pain.

(Don't freak out now! You can do this!) Kamatari was about to inspect her neck when he saw something startling. "What the…?"

* * *

><p>Like vines, dark green veins started to appear on her neck. Each time Petra's body could not withstand the pain the marks on her neck crawled further to her face.<p>

"Kill me… Please."

She looked into his eyes, and begged him to release her from the pain, but he can't make himself to do it. He had killed dozens of other pilots, but she was a different

case. She begged him to take his life, but something in him told him not to. Petra continued to bellow her pleas and hoped to strike a nerve. But Kamatari showed her that

he was stronger than her useless cries.

The nurse came with assistance when she saw what was crawling on Petra's skin. She called for the doctor to have her checked. Once the doctor saw the dark veins

crawling on her cheeks he quickly asked for shears and tore the started to cut the bandages that wrapped her. When the bandages unfolded the whole team turned

squeamish. Her whole body was covered with these strange marks. The doctor quickly told the nurse to quickly shut the door and put on their quarantine uniform. He then

urged Kamatari to stay away from Petra and not to panic.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know… This is the first time I've seen something like this and honestly, I am scared." The doctor confessed.

* * *

><p>The nurses did their best to calm the situation. But with Petra's unknown condition, will there be enough time to save them all?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 15<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers!<strong>

Well it's that time of the year again where every teenager has to face… My summer's done and it's back to college for me! So that means I have no idea when the next

chapter's gonna show up. Oh yeah I decided to make this chapter a two part chapter because I can't explain everything in one. And I can't put it all in one chapter

because I want you all to feel the suspense. Well, hope you are excited for **Chapter 16! ~Ciao ^_^**


	16. Truth Be Told part 2

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise… But, this story I own ^_^ Oh and also all my original characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Truth Be Told; part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Streets of Neo Tokyo<strong>

Paranoia; paranoia is what is driving Souta to run. After his home was ransacked by three suspicious men; he never looked back. His mother told him to

run to his Aunt Nagisa's and stay there until she arrives to pick him up. But when he arrived at their home no one was there. He wasted ten minutes of

his time hoping to find salvation from this empty house and left displeased. He kept running even though his feet had nowhere else to take him. Hiding

from those men was his main objective; and the best places to hide were the places they expected him the least. Straying away from the homes of his

mother's acquaintances, and attractions that would draw the interests of children, he ran towards the forbidden districts. He had a lot of options from the

business districts, to the shopping districts. But he was certain that they would never find him in the districts were even decent people won't stride into;

the district of the after hours. There was no way they would find him here; luckily he found a narrow passageway to hide before the district lit up. All he

had to do now was to wait for the right time to run without being spotted, and find another child friendly, yet inconspicuous place for him to hide.

* * *

><p>The narrow passage he led himself behind a hideous bar. It reeked with the odor of dried up urine and sour vomit; even the stray cats won't dare set<p>

their paws into the place, but he had no choice. He sat there with his back against the wall that has been vandalized by torn up motel signs and painted

phone numbers. He raised the collar of his shirt above his nose and started to tear-up. Hugging his legs to protect himself, he rested his head on his

knees. He and he alone was the only one worthy to hear him cry. All of sudden he could hear footsteps rustling through the sea of garbage; he took a

peek to who it was and saw the intruder pause, tilt his or her head, and started walking towards him again.

(It's them!) He panicked. He had little time to escape from the narrow passageway and the only way to increase his chances from not being captured was

to attack the intruder and run away. He searched for weapons in the pile of filth and saw a metal pole a few inches from his right. With the metal pole at

hand, he braced himself into a batter's position and waited until it was the right time to strike. From the small window he created between his arms and

legs he noticed the intruder stopped. This was the opportune moment to strike. He jumped out from his crouched position and hurled the metal pipe at

the intruder with a roar.

Sadly, his attack was unsuccessful. The intruder grabbed his arm and hurled him towards the ground; the metal pipe slipped from his fingers and exited

the passageway with a loud clang. The intruder had Souta's arm locked to his back and wrapped one arm around his throat. Souta could not escape the

intruder's grasps and begged for mercy. It may look like that he gave up too easily, but his cry for help was the one that saved him. Because when he

started to ask for mercy, the intruder loosened his or her grip and helped Souta to his feet.

"Souta?" A girl uttered in the darkness.

Souta turned around and saw a little girl wearing thick clothing, and worn out boots. One arm was wrapped around a paper bag filled with food while the

other held a bottle of water; her disheveled black hair covered her face exposing her right eye. Souta took a closer look at immediately recognized his

perpetrator.

Tears started flowing down when he finally saw a friendly face. "Michiko…"

Michiko dropped the bottled water and started to wipe Souta's tears with the back of her index finger. Souta let her wipe his tears up until he

remembered that he had only wept in front of this girl only once, and blamed the rancid smell of the passageway for his tears. But Michiko knew better.

"What are you doing here?"

Souta had to stop sniffling and answer her without mumbling. "Three men barged into my home; mother told me to run to your house, but no one was

there –"

"Hold on a minute Souta, where is your mother?"

Souta ended his conversation with his mouth unable to answer. Little was known to what had happened to Villetta, and it is not a lie that Souta started to

think that he would be orphaned after he had left his mother in the hands of those three men. They could've tortured her to death, or placed a bullet

straight through her skull. His knees started to weaken and knelt before Michiko and dug his face on her navel. He grabbed the back of her jacket and

started squeezing it until he was compelled to let his tears flow once more.

Michiko was shocked and did not know that she struck him where it hurts. She leveled herself with Souta whilst caressing the back of his head sending

silent messages that everything will be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Hideout of the Black Knights (Infirmary room 1)<strong>

Doctors started circling around Lelouch, and started passing complex instruments around. Lelouch was surprised to find himself awake lying on a hospital

bed. He must've passed out before strapping in him because he could only remember a few scenes before he got there. He had forgotten about the Anita

explosion right behind him and how it had left him crippled.

"Doctor he's awake!" A male nurse exclaimed.

"What?" The doctor ordered. Putting on her mask and gloves, she strode next to the terrified patient. "I thought I told that I needed him asleep when I

start working on him!"

"We did, but it looks like he fought through the anesthetic."

"Well then, add more cc's in the syringe."

Lelouch followed the nurse's hands as the nurse siphoned the anesthesia in the syringe. The nurse quickly injected the clear liquid into Lelouch's I.V. The

cold liquid traveled within Lelouch's system; slowly letting his muscles relax, and commanding his eyelids to slowly cover his eyes until it is safe for him

to wake up.

"Don't worry this will be over before you know it." The doctor assured.

As the doctor ran her hand on Lelouch's forehead, he could not help but stare into her indigo eyes. And at that very moment he instantly knew that he

was in very good hands. He let his eyelids cover his vision, and let the operation begin. When his mind's eye realized that all he could see was darkness

it instructed his other senses to cease and bring him into a numbing paradise known as deep sleep. An illusion of bliss will be generated for him in order

for him to be oblivious with his reality. Under the magic of the anesthetic he can become the king he truly desires, but beyond the boundary of his mind

reality is forced to dissolve his dreams. On the moment he wakes up from his paradise a harsh truth will be conveyed to his reawakened ear. Because

how can a man lead an army; if he can't even stand on his own two feet?

* * *

><p>A bright light, flashed right on top of Lelouch, forcing him to wake up. His sudden reawakening left his vision and hearing blurred.<p>

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned his head to the voice that spoke to him. His surroundings may be in disarray from his point of view, but he knew very well that it was C.C

voicing her concern. Fixated with the Gaussian shade of her lime green hair he did not notice the presence of the woman who had saved his life. She

grabbed him by the chin and turned his attention towards her. Using her mini-flashlight, she penetrated the light straight to his pupils forcing them to

constrict.

Lelouch quickly squinted and shoved the doctor's hand away from his face. An unbearable headache came soon after forcing him to sit up to ease the

pain. C.C quickly held him to support his balance; he was still unstable from the anesthetic.

"C.C… What happened?" He asked with a slurred accent.

"You're in the infirmary; recovering from the explosion…"

As C.C was trying to answer his question, Lelouch started observing the room he was held in. There were no instruments, but four white walls, a thick

metal door with no window, and his bed; that was all the possessions this room had.

"You know he's not listening to you?" The doctor chuckled.

Lelouch looked up and saw a familiar face grinning at him. Her dark green hair tied into her usual ponytail, her indigo eyes, hiding behind her rimmed

glasses. The only difference is, she has grown up; and into a beautiful woman if I may add. This was the first time he had seen her dawn herself in

jewelry. Dangling sapphire earrings and a silver chained necklace chimed every time she walked; black stiletto heels replaced old school shoes, but the

most recognizable transformation she has given herself was the beaming radiance of confidence. She was no longer the shy brain of the class, but a

sophisticated and intelligent woman.

"Nina…? You saved me?" Lelouch uttered. "Of all the people –"

Nina quickly prohibited Lelouch from getting out of bed, and held him down. "I advise you not to get up!"

"What?" Lelouch though that Nina was just acting high and mighty because she saved his life; but as he looked at C.C in hopes that she too was in favor

of his thoughts. However, she too held him down.

"What's the matter?" He held their clawed grips, as he patiently released their hold from his shoulders. "I'm perfectly fine, just let me –" When Lelouch

uncovered himself from under the sheets, his mouth suddenly went dry.

"Where are they?" He trembled. "WHERE ARE MY LEGS!"

* * *

><p>Lelouch violently slapped the area where his legs were supposed to be. His remaining thighs wiggled in discomfort as he tried to get off the bed. His mind<p>

was still not aware that his legs were no longer part of his body; he fell on to the cold hard ground with a loud thud. Nina and C.C rushed to his aid, but

he did not want any of their help. He wanted to prove to them that he can still stand on his own, but his body has not yet mastered his disabled body, and

he kept falling to his side. Nina urged him to stop to prevent his stitches from opening, but he ignored her warnings. He continued getting up, and falling

down until his lower half started to bleed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH LELOUCH!" Nina held him under his armpits and with the help of C.C carried him back to his bed.

Lelouch could not believe that he had lost both of his legs. Tears started to flow from his eyes as he tried to cover his shame with the palm of his hand.

He had begged C.C and Nina to stray away from his pitiful state countless times, but how could they? C.C held on to his hand as a sign of her support.

Nina, on the other hand had to do the hardest job of all; explain to him what had happened to his legs.

"I know this is hard, but this will need a lot of getting used to." She started. "Everything below the femur was shattered. It was impossible to restore it to

what it once was, and we couldn't let you die. I'm sorry."

When Nina had finished her explanation, Lelouch turned from despair to laughter. He could not believe that she of all people found it hard to kill him. She

had the means, and numerous of alibis to back her up, but she did not dare use them against him.

"You…? SORRY? Don't make me laugh Nina, after what I've done to you!" He let out another guffawed laughter to conceal his despair.

"Yes, I know what you've done. If it hadn't been for you Princess Euphemia would still be alive, and I did not have the need to foolishly frighten people

with my bomb, which I perfected and killed millions of people! But, you know what? After that little play you put, I became someone I came to love." It

was impossible for her to stress the facts even further. Everything she said was true, from the infatuation she shared with Princess Euphemia, up until the

time of Lelouch's death. All of her experiences boiled down into the woman she is today. Another character was created within Nina, and she had Lelouch

to thank for her newly improved identity. "Besides, I took the Hippocratic oath." She calmly added.

Lelouch stopped covering his eyes and looked at her. The dominating presence he felt was definitely hers. Her eyes glistened with the fire of her passion, as her words penetrated the hardest hearts. He looked at his remaining thighs at coughed up a smile.

"Thank you… For answering my call…" He uttered. "Who else have you treated?"

With the clipboard wrapped tightly in one arm she checked the list of patients she recently treated. "Kallen, Tohdoh, Suzaku –"

(SUZAKU!) "How is he?" He suddenly interrupted. "Is he still alive?"

"Yes he's alive; and he is somewhat in a better shape than you are in right now. I need to go can check on him, so C.C! I want you to keep him in bed

until I get back."

After giving C.C her final instructions, she gave Lelouch a look that told him to do whatever C.C says and left. The air of her dominance slowly drifted out

of the room even after she left. They just wanted to make sure that before they start saying anything, Nina must not be at an ear shot's distance. It was

a precautionary measure; even if they are protected by a thick steel door. She can easily whip out her instruments and be tempted to eavesdrop.

* * *

><p>C.C ran her hand against Lelouch's arm. She started trailing her way up the shoulder, before massaging the nape of his neck. The whole time she was<p>

massaging his neck she was looking at him with a tender smile. She was relieved that he was still alive despite losing a few limbs. It did not matter; it

does not make him less of the man she loved. Generally, whenever C.C massages the nape of his neck it sends a calming message to Lelouch's system.

But this time, he soft hands and playful strokes did not strike him. There was something amiss with her, something he had no knowledge about until he

met Clovis in the shores of Fukuoka. Grabbing her arm, he told her to stop massaging the nape of his neck and placed it at the side of his bed.

"C.C, is Clovis telling the truth?" He uttered. "Is she really your sister?"

As soon as C.C heard him say those words, she deliberately turned to the side trying to avoid eye contact. She was still uncertain with the memories that

ran in her mind. If her memory served her correct, Cynthia was a big influence with her development of becoming a Geass giver. Then why has she

forgotten her all these years? The memories of Cynthia were triggered by just looking at her straight in the eye. Where these memories stored deep

within her unconsciousness, or were they created by Cynthia to buy them some time? Whatever the reason was, one thing was certain. Cynthia was real!

C.C had witnessed her being alive, and helping her without a doubt, but only until a certain extent.

"No; but she treated me like one." She answered. "She was the only person who could understand my pain. Living for all eternity, wishing to die with

your loved ones… She kept me sane all of those years."

"So that means…Then why did you forget her?" He said bluntly. "If she was a big influence as you said she was, why did you forget her? If you didn't we

wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"I don't know alright!" She cried. "I just don't know… I can't remember why I forgot!"

It was never his intention to bring her over the verge of tears. Realizing with what he has done, Lelouch caressed her head and apologized. But his

apology needed to be repaid with information he needed to have.

"You don't remember anything at all?" He lulled.

"Just bits and pieces…"

"Tell me."

C.C knew that whatever memory was stored could be a key to helping Lelouch win this battle with Clovis. It was said before that Cynthia was the only

person Clovis could have trusted his future plans to, and knowing that she proclaims to be C.C's "sister" there is a huge possibility that Cynthia was a

Geass giver as well. IT was up to C.C fill in the blanks between the periods when she met Cynthia up until she first laid eyes on Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>C.C's Flashback<strong>

On the day she became a Geass giver, C.C had no idea what disaster she had gotten herself into. When she realized that the nun, whom she thought

was her ally, transferred the curse of the Geass giver to her she thought that her life would not drastically change. But as soon as she stepped out of the

chapel, her whole world turned upside down. Wandering down the dirt road the townspeople started looking at her in a different way. Some of the

superstitious people had warned her that the nun she devotedly followed was a wolf in sheep's clothing. One of them was a man named Levi. He was the

oldest man in town; intellectually gifted, artistically godlike, and the most humane soul you could come across with. People from different parts of the

country would flock to that town just to get a glimpse of Levi. He would converse with traveling artist to show them the tricks of his talents, mayors from

other towns would visit him monthly just to get his insights to what they should do for the betterment of their town, and the children used to laugh and

sing in his garden.

During the days of his youth, Levi was not as great as his older self. He would skip school, get drunk every night, and smoke weed under the wooden

bridge with his friends. His perspective in life changed, however, when he met the most astounding woman who taught him the meaning of life, and the

goal of eternal happiness. She never left her name, but he knew that he will never forget her face. This messenger of God had a smile of an impeccable

angel, and the soft hands of a kitten's paws. Though her image was perfect under the black veil, she was hiding something taboo during those days, and

Levi caught a glimpse of her flaw. She hid a tattoo on in the middle of her forehead, which she reasoned was the mistake she made before she met God.

Levi admired this woman and forgave her for her mistake.

She was only in town for a few days. But before she left she promised Levi that she will come back. She won't know when, she won't know how, but she

will come back for him. Days turned to weeks as years turned to decades; during those time elapses Levi has turned into the man the townspeople

respected and adored. The townspeople knew that they had the nun to thank for turning him into a genuine jewel, but they were disheartened when she

did not keep her promise.

When Levi had celebrated his one hundred and third birthday, C.C was a fine maiden of eighteen. This was the age of sensitivity, which she learned the

hard way because she was established as someone unlovable. She did everything to make the boys notice her, but all of her perfectly executed plans

were futile. This was also the time the nun fulfilled her promise.

* * *

><p>The nun spanned countless decades before returning to the town. The families whom she remembered had now long gone except for one whom she did<p>

not recognize after one glance; but Levi, on the other hand still had not forgotten. He was stunned to see that the nun had not aged a day. He followed

her wherever she went and did what she was designed to do; help the youth. Her most prominent visitor was none other than C.C. At first Levi thought

that she was a reincarnation of the nun whom he admired, but one night while she was on her knees praying to the lord in church, she removed her veil

and revealed the unholy tattoo. It was also during this time wherein C.C was magically transformed into the woman every man wants. There was no

doubt about it; the nun was a witch. He warned his town about this abomination residing in the sacred altar of God, but only a handful believed him. He

warned them about the unholy tattoo on her forehead and that he has seen her alive when he was a young man but the townspeople thought otherwise.

They all agreed that his age was stating to wear him down and that it was time for him to be placed into better hands. He fought tooth and nail to save

his towns people, but was forced by law to enter a mental institution.

Days after his arrest, C.C was seen wandering the dirt road with a strange mar on her forehead. The superstitious people were shaken seeing this lovely

girl following the footsteps of that witch. She worshiped that nun by marking herself with the same tattoo on her forehead, which they believed controlled

her every action, but the mayor had no care for the world what would happen to C.C. The mayor's ignorance gradually rubbed off with the townspeople.

But when he learned about his eldest son's "condition" he suspected C.C as the culprit. It was believed that after one meeting with C.C, his son obtained

some kind of disease or peculiar habits.

His son wasn't the brightest of his children. Being the eldest, he is supposed to be the successor of his father, but with his known stupidity he had put his

family into shame. But after meeting C.C he became the most intellectual people in town, but with a downside. He may be smart, but he was too smart

and could almost predict the future. During those days predicting the future and the sudden change of one's being was truly odd. You might think that a

father would be proud of his son, but playing with the works of God was a huge offense. He commanded C.C to turn his son back to normal which she

declined; huge mistake. The mayor was infuriated by her disobedience. She was labeled as a witch by the mayor, proving Levi's claims that the nun was

one as well. The whole town had now believed the mayor and drove her out of the village. C.C had no other choice but to run.

* * *

><p>She kept running until she landed in different towns, but after sometime, treated her the same way. This never ending cycle of being called a witch had<p>

turned C.C into an emotionless wreck. Each time she went into a new town or village, she looked for new prey to grant wishes to. She was immortal after

all. However, her perception of her curse changed when she saw Cynthia on the day she was burned on Salem.

* * *

><p>When C.C had awoken, unscathed from the burning, the townspeople of Salem had left her, except for one. She looked up and saw a woman, dragging<p>

her tired body into a safe corner telling her to wake up. The woman dragged her near the river to get a drink; this was the time C.C shook her tired body

off the ground and sat next to her savior. This woman was beautiful. Long black hair with the sun's rays cascading in between, and stunning purple eyes.

But both she and the woman shared the same curse. She received too received the curse of the Geass giver, the only difference was that the symbol

was on the back of her hand and not on her forehead.

"Who are you?" C.C uttered.

The woman flipped her hair and with a kind smile answered: "I am Cynthia, your sister."

"But I don't have any –"

"Hush child, and listen; what we share. This 'curse' is not a curse at all; but a gift. A gift bestowed by our great mother."

C.C knew perfectly well that she doesn't have a mother. She was born and raised in an orphanage were her maternal mother left her half to death at the

back of the orphanage's barn. But one thing was certain. She knew that through the love of her pseudo mother, a mother will never allow her children to

be placed in harm's way. Then why would this "great mother" bestow a curse on the two of them? And if it was a gift, then why does this gift have to be a

burden?

Charmed by C.C's innocence, Cynthia chuckled. "I know it is still hard to believe, but you must trust me. I know. I've been watching you ever since you

were chosen." She said with a calm tone. "Why not join me? I am certain that you know nothing of what has been given to you."

It was never in C.C's liking to receive such a horrendous gift. She is faced with the torment of immortality every single day, and pain became an

unknown emotion. But she never knew that there was another soul in this world who shared the same fate as she. Sharing this torment with another

individual might give her a broader understanding of this gift. And so, she halfheartedly accepted Cynthia's offer.

"Don't worry dear; I have lived longer than anyone I know. Do you have a name?"

The shock of being bestowed must have erased her memories. Because after she was exiled from her town she could not remember her name, and

whenever she entered a new environment she is only known as "that woman". She shook her head.

"The trauma must have blocked your memories. For now I shall call you… C.C! Eventually your name will come back to you."

Joining Cynthia was the best halfheartedl decision C.C has ever made. She learned a lot from Cynthia; how to choose a worthy host for her gifts, the

rules of being a Geass giver, and the boundaries each Geass manifests. Immortality never looked so promising. However, one faithful afternoon had

caused the greatest missing portions of her memory with Cynthia.

* * *

><p>During the year of 1973 the Paris Peace Accords was signed to establish peace in Vietnam, and end the war. Seeing that they have lived through both<p>

world wars, Cynthia had thought that it was right to celebrate another country's freedom from the clutches of an empowering nation.

"I propose a toast for another nation's freedom." Cynthia raised her teacup to which C.C happily chinked.

Before C.C started talking, she took a humble sip of her tea and placed it on its saucer. "These petty humans can never obtain true peace. One moment

they form an alliance and then next decade or two another war will erupt."

"I know dear sister. It is a good thing, however that we are here to bring them peace."

"Wow, your perception with this world suddenly changed." She chuckled. "How in the world can two immortals like us bring peace to the world? We've

been labeled as witches, demons, and all sorts of creatures. And now you want us to save the world?"

Cynthia lowered her teacup and smiled. "That's the primary reason why we're here."

"Oh come on you can't be –" C.C suddenly felt woozy. Her vision started tilting and her body wavered. "Sister, what was in the tea?"

Cynthia stood up and walked towards C.C. "It's my special mix of muscle relaxing herbs. Don't be alarmed this is part of your training. The next time

you would open your eyes, true peace will be restored. That was the prediction of our great mother after all!"

C.C tried to fight her way through the intoxicating drugs but fell off her chair instead. She pulled herself towards Cynthia and grabbed her by the ankles.

Waiting for her sister to help her, she looked up and saw Cynthia smiling. Her smile was very different from most; it was like it was trying to conceal the

truth from between her teeth.

* * *

><p>That was the last image C.C could remember of Cynthia. Because by the time she would open her eyes, she would be face to face to her savior Lelouch.<p>

Up until now, she could not understand why Cynthia had to put her into a deep sleep, and telling her that the next time she would open her eyes true

peace would be restored. Her eyes have been reopened for more than a decade and yet another war is about to erupt.

"Is that all?"

"Yes…"

Lelouch could not impose everything on C.C and gave her time to rest. It puzzled him that C.C has been sleeping for a long time and that it was foretold

that the next time she would wake up peace would be restored. There was a reason for C.C's deep sleep, and the only way to find out is to hear it from

the prophet's lips herself; Cynthia.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Base of the Black Knights (Infirmary's hallway)<strong>

The Black Knights might have somehow won the battle over China Sea, but they experienced a great loss. Hundreds of their men and women have either

lost their lives or are experiencing severe injuries. At this rate they might not last another encounter with Clovis' Paladins. Because of the number of

patients, the able bodies had to volunteer and help around.

Kallen ran around the hallway entering one patient's room to another to assist nurses and doctors. At one point she accidentally bumped a fellow pilot

causing her to drop the tray of instruments.

* * *

><p>"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She growled.<p>

"We're sorry!" The Bruzzi sisters answered. "We couldn't see anything with these towels towering over our heads."

Kallen quickly snatched the instruments from the floor to prevent future accidents. She then looked at the girls and took a moment of silence. "So… How

are you girls holding up?"

Between the two sisters Nikki was the stronger one. Being the eldest she always has this mindset to protect her younger sister, and in this case she had

to do all the talking while Nelli looked to the side to hide her unresolved tears.

"We're doing better." She stuttered. "I already told mom what happened… She knew that this day would come."

Nelli couldn't conceal her grief any longer and started whimpering. Kallen wanted to tell her that everything is going to be alright, because just like them

she too had lost her father. But in the environment they were in there was no time to spare. She was instantly called to assist in the next room which

Nikki respectfully told her to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Base of the Black Knights (Research Room 4)<strong>

"I'm here!" Kallen took a look at who she was going to assist and was surprised to see Nina.

"Finally, I was starting to worry that no one is going to help around here!" Nina let out. She grabbed the tray from Kallen and placed it next to her

experiment.

"What are you doing here? I thought –"

"Well things have changed dear Kallen." Nina interrupted. "I'm just here to help the injured and do nothing else. Besides, what I'm processing here right

now is quite interesting."

"What do you mean?"

Grabbing the instruments one by one she asked Kallen to close the door. Soon after she had done her task she instructed Kallen to put on the extra

safety gear that was hanging behind the door.

"What I am about to do is top secret, and whatever you see here will only reciprocate though you, me and Lelouch! Got it?"

Kallen had no idea what she was talking about but agreed to her terms. Once the contract of silence has been made, Nina opened the freezer and

revealed a metal like fragment. She placed it under the microscope and analyzed its substance.

"What I have here is a fragment of Parifium which I stole from the one that pierced Suzaku. Akaike-kun told me that while he was in the same infirmary

with the enemy pilot he saw strange green markings crawling on her neck. And I believe that the source of it all is from the Parifium." She shared. "It

was a wise decision for the local authorities to evacuate all those people. If they hadn't they would all end up like Petra."

"What happened?" She asked. "Is she alright?"

"She is for now." Nina answered. "However, her brain no longer functions normally. She's been exposed far too long and it is causing her to have a

mental break down."

"Is there a cure?"

"Surprisingly; there is a cure, but it is also deadly if misused… Clovis really is a smart fucker." She scoffed. "The only drug that can cure their mental

breakdown is Refrain."

The notorious drug, Refrain has made an appearance again. Only this time, it has been legalized everywhere. Kallen knows the drug's effects far too

well; until now her mother has not said a single word to her and can only respond in smiles and sighs. It is heartbreaking to envision your loved ones

suffering from a drug that was supposed to bring you to your fondest memories.

"Legalizing the refrain is a good strategy not to be suspicious around the public eye" Nina added. "But the timing could not have been for the better... We

need to get our hands on some Refrain."

"That's quite impossible Nina." Kallen retorted. "If we go back out there he will surely find us and kill us."

"But it's the only way!" Nina roared as a she dropped her fist on the table with a bang. "Or else Suzaku will slowly die!."

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Base of The Black Knights (Canteen)<strong>

Maria fidgeted on her seat as she started poking her tomato soup with a spoon. The daily gruel did not appeal to her disgust, but rather as a play thing to

keep her mind busy from something else. She has not dipped her bread or sipped her water since she has sat on her usual spot in the canteen. With the

problems the Black Knights are currently facing it was normal to ignore personal issues, however she can't help but blame herself for harming a high

ranking officer with her failures; it was unlike her to do so.

* * *

><p>"Is this seat taken?" Jeremiah carried his tray in one hand as he limped towards Maria's table.<p>

She stopped playing with her food and stared at the sling that wrapped around Jeremiah's left arm, which plunged her into deeper guilt. Realizing that

she kept staring at his sling, Jeremiah propped himself down across Maria and shared a meal together.

Halfway through his meal, he noticed that Maria has not taken a single bite of her meal. "You know it wasn't your fault." He uttered as he blew the steam

coming from his tomato soup.

He was able to grab her attention; she was stunned in her seat. She continued playing with her soup, but this time took a few spoonfuls, her eyes still

plastered in his sling. If she hadn't hesitated back then Jeremiah would not be in this predicament. With his left arm unable to move for a few weeks, not

to mention his bad limp he is incapable to train with the rest of the able bodied pilots.

"So, why are you skulking here in the corner all alone?" He playfully asked. Ripping his bread to shreds and dumping them into his soup, he waited for

her reply.

Thinking of what to say, Maria pestered her golden cross which proudly hung around her neck. The sound of the cross and the chain somewhat calmed

her. Fascinated by her mannerisms, Jeremiah had to ask.

"Who gave you that?"

Maria looked up. "My brother, may his soul rest in piece."

Jeremiah accidentally pricked her where he should not have. "I am sorry..."

"Don't be. You didn't know." She answered. "But he can't be dead..." She uttered to herself.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and stopped sipping his water. "Excuse me? You just said that he died."

"He did, that was the news I got from his friend, but that man we saw in the Paladin. It looked just like him." She reached into her pocket and took out

her wallet. She fished out her family picture which was crumpled from all the folds and handed it to Jeremiah.

Looking at the picture Jeremiah has hypothesized that her brother was a military man. Buzzed cut hair-do with his perfectly ironed clothes; not to

mention his posture.

"He was the second Lieutenant in his brigade." Maria shared. "He was stationed to be in Berlin when he made a quick stop in Switzerland... He shouldn't

have done that." She cried.

Switzerland was the first victim of the Hand of Shiva. It was ludicrous for someone to have survived the country's obliteration. But her picture did not lie.

That man whom they fought in China Sea, is the same man who has his arm wrapped around her shoulder. It could be his doppelganger, but if her sister

senses are as strong as she believes them to be, then Clovis must have found a way to raise the dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Federation Palace (Holding Room)<strong>

"What are you going to say? What if you have nothing to answer?"

There was a crowd of journalist, and reporters waiting for Clovis in the other room. Apparently his little "show" grabbed the attention of millions of people

worldwide. Cynthia was concerned; if Clovis slips his tongue it will be the end of his future endeavors. However, the confident and arrogant prince is

always three steps ahead of everyone else.

He kissed her lips shut and licked his lips to taste the shade of her lipstick. "I got this."

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Federation Palace (Conference Room)<strong>

Clovis had no intention to return to Japan after he faced Zero. It was dangerous for him to set foot on his enemy's territory. Zero is not the type of

opponent you should belittle; he is a cunning and elusive one. A formidable opponent indeed.

When Clovis entered the crowded room, the press immediately swarmed him with question. Did he start the attack? Why did he return to China? Was he

a wanted criminal Japan?

The press was getting rowdy. Clovis needed to get their attention.

Clovis cleared his throat which resounded through the speakers; the crowd turned silent.

"I am grateful that you have allowed me to grab some of your time from your busy schedule." He stated. "I assure you that all of your questions will be

answered through time. But please allow me to address the public about Zero and his rising power."

The press started muttering about with one another.

"Yes, the hand of Shiva obliterated Switzerland and yes it was obliterated by the hands of the Black Knights. But do not think of it as an act of peace.

Switzerland had to go! They kept themselves as this "neutral" country but in reality they were using this neutrality to brainwash their people and the

migrants to join their "perfect society". Majority of her people are already brainwashed; I just helped them alleviate the pain."

"How sure are you?" A reporter asked. "You cannot decide a country's fate just like that! And how sure are we that you are telling us the truth?"

The reporter thought that he had provoked Clovis with his question. But Clovis knew that this was coming.

Clovis smiled and clapped his hands together. "Because, my good Sir. The last surviving Swiss woman is sitting in the other room.

Clovis raised his hand directing towards the door to his right. "Please share your story... Ms. Cynthia Polt."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 16<strong>

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear readers!<strong>

I can hear the alleluia chorus tilling in my ears. Chapter 16 is finally done! Thank you for being patient with me... Because I have college and stuff. Oh

yeah for poetry my Professor told us to get a stone in her bag of stones! It's cool coz I named mine Jacobo! (Don't judge me). Anyway I hope you'll stick

around for **Chapter 17**. Which will be posted after a looong period of time. (Coz you know of school and stuff) Finally. I just want to add that while I was

typing my story I fell in love with pairing up my characters! I have OTPs you know? JereMaria and MichiSou is one of them XD! Do you have OTPs as

well? I wanna know! Thanks again and **~Ciao ^_^**


	17. The Aid to the Black Knights

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise... But This Story I do... ^_^ Oh and All my Original Characters ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Aid To the Black Knights<strong>

**Neo Tokyo General Hospital (Room 523)**

Villetta has been unconscious for at least two days. When she awoke, she found herself in a hospital bed, strapped with an I.V on her right arm. Her head was

throbbing in pain, she massaged it with thoroughly with her fingers and tried to remembered what had happened before she woke up.

(THE BABY!) She gasped. The last image her mind showed her was of her hand covered in blood. She did not know where the blood came from, but that was the

least of her worries. After she fell unconscious she had no idea if she was still carrying her child or worse; had a miscarriage without her knowing. Her questions

were answered when she felt sharp pain coming from her abdomen as she sat up. The pain was not inviting; however she let out a tear and sighed, caressing her

swollen stomach. "Thank goodness... You're safe..." She silently cried.

She was suddenly interrupted when her savior entered the room carrying a bag filled with food. "You're awake!" She exclaimed. Placing the bag on the side

table, she grabbed a seat and sat beside Villetta's hospital bed.

Overjoyed with tears, Villetta sprang towards her savior and wrapped her arms around her. Her savior smiled and gently thrusts Villetta to rest her back. "It's

not wise to be doing sudden movements in your condition."

"I'm sorry Cornelia, I thought that -" Another sharp pain pierced her, only this time she felt it in her spine.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Villetta assured. "I guess I should have thought of your advice before lunging at people." She chuckled. "Arghh!" Her abdomen absorbed another

painful assault in her abdomen.

Cornelia quickly came to her aid and stated assuming that Villetta was going into labor. However, Villetta informed her that she still had three and a half weeks

before the baby would arrive. Villetta explained that the pain she has been feeling must have came from hunger. After all, she has been lying in bed with an I.V

for two days.

* * *

><p>After gaining some strength, Villetta asked what has happened during her two days of unconsciousness.<p>

Cornelia was washing Villetta's utensils when Villetta asked, "Have you seen Souta?"

Cornelia froze for a second and looked at Villetta. "Ah, since you are awake I guess you're wondering what happened for the past few days?" She flicked her wet

fingers above the sink and grabbed the newspaper that was rolled up in her bag. It did not take long before the fresh smell of the newly printed material fill the

room. Traces of the printing powder clung on Cornelia's fingers as she passed the material on to Villetta. Villetta unraveled the newspaper and read the

headlines which stated:

"Clovis' Treason; Justified!"

Villetta couldn't believe her eyes and searched for the story hidden within the leaves. Apparently the appearance of Cynthia Holt had turned the tides for

Clovis. The writer of the article explained that the whole room was shocked to see Ms. Cynthia Polt, a former member of the Swiss cabinet and a rumored

mistress of the late Swiss President.

* * *

><p><em>Seeing Ms. Polt taking on the stage made all our jaws drop. It is not a joke to see her in the flesh. Majority of the human race thought that Clovis' machine eradicated the<em>

_ whole populous of Switzerland, but Ms. Polt assured and I quote: "Clovis here is exaggerating! I am not alone. There are a few of us Swiss here in this world and I am _

_the only one who is not in intensive care. Halvar's brainwashing had severely damaged their minds, but thanks to Clovis they are recovering. He has protected me and _

_my people from Halvar's twisted rule and has vowed to aid us until Switzerland has returned to its former glory... Our land may be lost, but our nation hasn't."_

_Amazingly Ms. Polt does not hold any grudge against Clovis for destroying their land. She said and I quote: "Our land has suffered long enough under the hands of that_

_ man. I have not regrets... It was for the best."_

_Until today I and the rest of the media community are still scratching our heads to what just happened._

* * *

><p>Villetta did not have the appetite to finish the article and set the paper down. She had no intention to be greeted by the morning's bad news and hoped to hear a<p>

good one for a change.

"Have you seen Souta?" She asked again.

Cornelia looked away before answering in a trembled tone. "I'm sorry Villetta, I have not."

"Oh I see..." Villetta did her best to stay calm. What mother would not be concerned for her son at a time like this? After seeing a glimpse of the battle over

China Sea she could not stomach the idea of Kaname being hit by a Paladin and plunging into the sea. And now there is no way she is going to believe that

Souta is missing. (Cornelia must have missed him... That's right he's with Nagisa I'm sure of it!) "Did you get any calls from Nagisa? I told Souta to go to

her-"

But Villetta's hopes were crushed when Cornelia quickly answered her by shaking her head. At that moment Villetta's mouth went dry. There were no more

words to describe what she was feeling. The thought of losing her two boys had never occurred to her, and now that the possibility has risen she has no idea

how to overcome them. She felt sick; cold sweat started to formulate on her forehead. Her body started to shake, and another uncomfortable squirming took

place in her stomach, but she could not feel them. The numbness of denial took over her whole body. Cornelia did her best to let her realize that there is a big

chance that they are both fine, but her words were completely blocked by Villetta's tears and inner voice. No words can help her now. Cornelia did not say

anything after she saw the tears rolling down her face, and comforted her with her presence.

* * *

><p><strong>The Britannian Mansion (Courtyard)<strong>

After Clovis successfully dodging another bullet he opted to spend his victory in a calm and non arrogant manner. He closed the doors on the press and

enjoyed the scenery in his mansion's courtyard. Lying under the shade of the white gazebo, which he himself designed, and a cold glass of lemonade right on

the table by his side was a perfect day indeed to celebrate. No fireworks, no public appearances. Just a good book between his eyes and the body of his lover

pressed against his; reading the same pages. Yes, nothing can destroy this peaceful celebration.

* * *

><p>Cynthia raised her arms and stretched her back to unwind the discomfort she was feeling on her spine; her arms wrapped around Clovis' shoulders as she laid<p>

them to rest. Her fingers circled around his neck creating a ripple of sensations. His eyes started to wander out of the pages, forcing him to close the book

during the climax of the story.

"Now, now don't you think it's a little bit too early?" He chuckled as he placed his book next to the perspiring lemonade.

Changing her position, she faced Clovis giving him a peck on his nose. "This is unlike you. You usually celebrate your victories with a big bang, don't you?"

She dug her hands into his hair and decided to give it a disgruntled look to annoy him. "C'mon let's do something exciting!" She purred.

Clovis held her wrists and placed them on his chests. "I told you, I want to let things pass before I make any sudden movements. After all... I have put your life

in jeopardy."

It was never in Cynthia's liking to reveal her past identities. She had had the name Cynthia as long as she can remember, but the name that came after that

may vary. Cynthia Polt was one of them. She had thought that she can leave most of her past behind her, but during a critical moment of Clovis' conquest she

had to force her "old self" to reappear. It was not easy to recall her past life, but Clovis was thankful that she was able to pull off such an act.

"I'm sorry..." Clovis whispered as he kissed the side of her head. "I was thinking of myself. You did not have to agree with revealing yourself to the world."

Cynthia slapped his chest with her bare hands. "Are you ashamed of me?" She asked with a bit of pain in her tone. "I have told you countless times that I

would do anything for you; even if I have to show my shameless face to the world!"

"... Even though mother did not choose me?" He uttered.

Mother; the woman whom Cynthia and C.C revered as the all knowing entity of Geass givers. She is the lone entity who chooses the possessor of the god-like

power of the Geass. Many have selected their candidates, but none were approved by Mother. Even Clovis.

"Please, do not mention her name anymore." She begged. "I am a bad daughter." Her hands started to tremble as she forced them on her knees to stop them

from shaking, but it was no use. A certain type of memory flashed before her; a memory which she herself created through a turmoil of anger and love. Each

time she hears someone utter the familial word; Mother, her, emotions descend into a state of anger and pain.

Clovis held her hands and kissed them. "Forgive me."

Her trembling hands gradually ceased as Clovis' warm hands and lips pressed against them. Their intimate moment had to be cut short when one of Clovis'

butlers walked in on them. He was not very old or young either for the sides of his hair were starting to turn gray. He wore what any other butler would wear; a

black tuxedo like uniform and white gloves; the pocket watch that was safely hidden in his breast pocket was just to add the "authentic" nature of a butler. And

to top things off, he carried a silver circular tray to pick up any mess that was left by his Excellency.

* * *

><p>"I am truthfully sorry to interrupt the moment Your Excellency, but Lunch is now served." And with that he gestured his hand towards the entrance of Clovis'<p>

mansion. "We must hurry Your Excellency; you don't want your food to get cold."

Clovis looked at him and let out a sigh. "You're right." He jumped out of his seat, with his hands still locked around Cynthia's. He pulled her up from the couch

they so lovingly shared and whispered to her that they will continue once they are out from the public's eye. She answered with a smile and let him lead her to

the dining room. "By the way, what's on the menu?" He asked.

The butler let them pass before answering. "Oh something very special Your Excellency... Something very special indeed." He quickly tossed the silver tray up

in the air blinding Clovis with the sun's reflected rays. Suddenly, he grabbed the MAC-11 that was hiding behind coat. He aimed at Clovis and started to shoot.

* * *

><p>The bullets zoomed towards Clovis, who had no idea to what was going on. A shower of bullets was about to end his life when Cynthia stepped in and took them.<p>

Theshots pierced her breasts and stomach; leaving her clothes bathed in velvet. Seeing his lover fall to the ground made him uncontrollable. He quickly gazed

at the attacker with his loaded eyes and strangled him from a distance. He lifted him off the ground and started twisting his body; hearing tho bones with so

much pleasure. The butler dropped his gun and started to scratch his neck, searching for the invisible hands wringing his neck.

"Borys!" A voice boomed from behind the bushes. Another attacker jumped out from his location and sprayed rounds of bullets towards Clovis.

Clovis was in a state wherein his senses were heightened to their extent. He stopped the bullets from coming any closer with his hand and reversed the

trajectory. The bullets pierced through the attacker, killing him in an instant and he did this with his eyes affixed to Borys'.

"I... Impossible!" Borys choked. He took notice at Clovis' eyes, and saw the symbol of the Geass.

Clovis tightened his invisible grip on Borys' neck. Suddenly, his nose and mouth started to bleed but he ignored them. He spat at Borys' face leaving a trail of

watery blood under his chin. He is using too much power which his body cannot handle. His grip started to weaken; his vision, blurred.

"Clovis that's enough!" Cynthia pulled his arm that controlled the invisible hand and dropped Borys. She looked into his eyes and saw what she had feared;

Clovis has succumbed to use the Geass to kill his attacker and is losing his inner battle. She cupped his cheeks and stared intently to the Geass. "Stop it.."

She whispered.

"But he shot you!" He barked.

"I'm still alive! Have you forgotten?"

Clovis stared at Borys, who was squirming for dear life and stepped on his throat. "Who sent you?" He growled. Borys held his ankle and tried to pry them off

hos throat. Clovis loved seeing him squirm and applied more force. "Answer me. Who sent you? Was it Zero!"

Borys held on to Clovis' ankle and let out a gurgled laughter exposing his yellow teeth. "... You think... Zero is the only one after your ass?"

"What!" Clovis picked him up from the collar and looked him in the eye. "Then who do you work for...?" While Borys was struggling from his hold, a red cross

tattooed on Borys' neck peeped out from his inner shirt. It was not like the red cross the hospital carried. Each tip was curved and the edges were outlined with

a hint of gray. But what caught his attention the most was the words inscribed under it. "Coch Draws?" Clovis was not acquainted by its design.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Guilford comes in with some back up, armed and ready. "His Excellency! Are you alright?"<p>

He saw Clovis pinning the attacker down with his foot in rage and opted to make him stop.

Guilford ran towards Clovis and pushed him out of the way. Astonished, Clovis grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him on his lip. "I did not order you to

pull me away!"

"But we need him to stay alive, Your Excellency! He snuck into your palace, stole a uniform and tried to assassinate you -"

"The more reason he needs to be killed!"

"We have to question him first, Your Excellency. He wasn't the only one who got passed us, but there were four others who were shot and killed. He is the only

one who can answer our questions!"

Clovis stared at Guilford; then at Borys' neck. The red cross tattoo ticked him off because he had no idea to what it was. If he forced himself yo use his Geass,

he could die and Cynthia would not want that to happen. But even though Guilford had a point, he did not like the idea of Guilford telling him what was right or

wrong. "Fine then... But you have to ask him now!" He then grabbed the knife from Guilford's back pocket and threw it right in front of his toes. "Then kill him!"

"But Your Excellency -"

"No buts!" He growled. "You are under my command you understand? I don't give a shit if you are married to my sister, because if you trample on me again, so

help me I will have your head chopped off clean... Know your place Guilford..."

Guilford held the knife and looked at Borys. His hands had to do the job but his eyes said no. "Tell me... Who do you work for?"

Trembling in pain Borys raised his head, and coughed up his answer. "I do not work for any body... The Coch Draws works with the will of its people..."

Guilford turned to Clovis, still hoping for a an ounce of mercy, but Clovis ordered him to deliver the final blow with a nod. Knowing that Coch Draws was an

organization that wants him killed is more than enough for him to find out the who's, what's and where's of this organization.

Looking at Borys, he raised the knife over the center of his chest, and as he plunged it to his death, Borys whispered a triumphant cry. "Gogoniant i'r Groes

Goch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Hideout of the Black Knights (Lounge)<strong>

After the battle of the China Sea, Lelouch has been in intensive care. He placed Ohgi Kaname in charge and ordered him not to make a single move without him

being there. This was the perfect opportunity for the Black Knights to replenish what they have lost and hopefully gain new comrades as soon as Lelouch can

walk with his own two feet. But time cannot wait for him; because time only knows when the right opportunities come.

"Is Ohgi-san there?" Michiru was perspiring and breathing heavily as she got to the lounge.

A group of Black Knights stared pointed at the corner where Ohgi was stationed.

"Michiru what's with the rush?" Ohgi asked. "You know you don't have to -"

"Sorry sir, but this is urgent.." From her breast pocket, Michiru grabbed and unfolded a small envelope that said: For Ohgi's eyes only.

Ohgi took it from her and opened the loosened letter. There no words but a symbol of a red cross. Ohgi shook in his seat and hastily hid the paper in his

pockets. He sensed that Michiru read what was in the envelope and pulled her closer. "Whatever you saw... You must forget." He then stood up and marched

out of the room. He kept looking back to see if Michiru had followed him, and when everything was clear he unraveled the piece of paper and smiled. "They

already started..."

* * *

><p><strong>Underground Refuge Center<strong>

After being rescued my Michiko, Souta has found peace living underground. She led him into this secret refugee center which catered to the people who have

been attacked by the same intruders that entered their homes. They were hiding; trying not to be killed by these men and at the same time planning on what to

do. They could not stay underground forever. This boggled Souta's mind. Because it is quite odd that there was a refuge center under the streets of Neo Tokyo,

which was prepared for an event such as this. It was too organized.

* * *

><p>Souta did not find it hard staying underground He had made plenty of friends which somehow eased his mind about his mother. He wasn't the only one who was<p>

missing a parent or two because there are dozens of children who share the same fate. But unlike him, they had faith in their parents. They knew that they will

return to them and start over, as happy family. Souta, in the other hand; could not get passed the idea that his father is a terrorist and it goes as each day

passes.

* * *

><p>"Souta!" Shigeo hollered. "Help me distribute these rations to the others."<p>

Souta came running and started helping Shigeo with the load. He liked the feeling of being important, and at the same time doing a good deed for others. It

made his head swell which drove him to do more for the refugees, and for someone he admired.

"Shigeo, do you need anymore help?" A young woman's voice asked.

"It's okay Atsuko -nee san! Souta is here!"

"Ohh?" She skipped towards their direction and hugged her brother from behind. "Thank you so much for helping my little brother. He is weakling you know?"

"Nee-san!"

Souta ignored their petty quarrel because he was concentrating on the person he admired the most. Her brown hair flailing while she was evading her brother's

flimsy punches; her crisp laughter surged into his ears. Atsuko was always perfect in his eyes despite the grime on her high school uniform.

"Get back to work you three!" A voice boomed from the back.

Astuko cleared her throat and waved a bashful farewell before going back to work. Shigeo looked at his friend who was still mesmerized by his sister and

elbowed his arm. "You like her... Don'tcha?"

"No I...!" Souta turned silent for a while to let the redness of his face gradually disappear. Shigeo was about to tease him again when a voice came from the

speakers that hung from each corner of the refuge center.

* * *

><p>"Our medium has relayed the message and about thirty minutes ago they have answered. They agreed to accept our aid and are willing to transfer some of us<p>

into their main base, but before we celebrate our victory I implore you to join me and share a silent prayer for Borys and his division. They failed with their

attempts and lost their lives..."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and joined him with his prayer, after a few seconds of their solemn goodbyes the announcer continued with his

message.

"Let this be a reminder that we are facing a monster in the highest caliber! But fear never stroke us in the eye! And now that we the Coch Draws have joined

forces with the Black Knights, that monster will fall to his and beg for mercy.. GOGONIANT I'R GROES GOCH!"

The crowd joined the announcer and cheered with their fists punching the air. "GOGONIANT I'R GROES GOCH!GOGONIANT I'R GROES

GOCH!GOGONIANT I'R GROES GOCH!"

Confused, Souta turned to Shigeo who was cheering the same thing. "What does that mean?" Souta asked.

Shigeo looked at Souta and smiled. "It's Glory to the Red Cross... Welcome to the club!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 17<strong>

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>

This is somewhat important if you are keeping with this story. I'm planning to go on **Hiatus.** It'll only take two months (I hope). If you are wondering why it's

because I'm joining a writing submission thing, and the deadline is on Sept. 8. I need to concentrate on that because I really want my entry to be in it... So see

you all in two months (I hope) for **Chapter 18**, and **STAY SHINY**... I have been bitten by a Firefly and loving it ~**Ciao ^_^**


	18. Substitution

**I Do Not Own the Code Geass Franchise... But this Story, I do...^_^ Oh and ALL my ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Substitution<strong>

After being attacked by terrorist, Guilford trained his men to be on high alert. Wherever Clovis goes there will always be a band of guards protecting his

premises. Clovis himself was paranoid; after seeing Cynthia being penetrated by a knife he became more careful with his actions. Unlike her, he did not

possess the ability of immortality. The Geass did not let him have the pleasure of conquering eternity.

He eventually alerted the puppet leaders of his conquered countries that he had been attacked, and had to succumb to desperate measures to keep their

country protected. They followed Clovis' example and started injecting chips under their people's skin. They ensured them that this was a technological break

through for human protection. If someone gets lost, mugged, or is part of an elaborate scheme to take the government down; the subject will be easily traced.

Their people had their doubts, but was instantly put to rest when they realized how their lives under Clovis' command has been stable. As promised, he did not

terrorize their cities like he used to and established buildings that helped their economy grow. Theme parks, hospitals, schools, and majority of the basic

needs a city would need, and more importantly; they have not been obliterated by The Hand of Shiva when it was still activated. They had placed their trust on

Clovis, and were convinced that these chips under their arms won't do great harm.

Clovis gave them three weeks as their deadline to successfully chip their people. It was enough time for Clovis to recover the chip's activation code from the

sunken Hand of Shiva. The weapon was not only to scare the world but also acted as a signaling device to activate the microchips. All their data was stored

behind its Parifium walls for a reason, but after its destruction Clovis thought twice about his decision of its safe keeping. Once the countries gave him the

word that all of their people are chipped he will simultaneously activated the chips and destroy the data once the task has been fulfilled. He will only be the one

capable of memorizing all of the codes thanks to his Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>The Britannian Mansion (Clovis' Study)<strong>

Clovis was sitting behind his desk tapping a picture of what seemed to be the neck of his attacker with a pencil. He kept the room dark and silent so that the

his attention would not be divided. Looking at the state of the chewed eraser end of the pencil, he had placed his focus on the photo for too long.

"Coch Draws" He uttered to himself. "German? No... French?" He held the photo closer to find anything suspicious from the mark, but ended up getting nothing.

Swiveling his chair to stir his thoughts he ignored three soft knocks coming from the door. It was Cynthia, letting herself in, carrying a tray of hot hot tea and

sandwiches for Clovis.

"Haven't you been looking at that photo long enough?" Taking the photo off of his hands and placing it at the side. Clovis let out a breath to express his

distaste with Cynthia's sudden grab. She noticed the slight cringe on his forehead and poured him a cup of tea. "At least eat something before continuing your

search." She pleaded.

Clovis sat up and looked at the clock at the left side of his table before grabbing his cup of tea. "I've spent seven hours looking at that photo. I know it is

useless to you, but the faster I find the meaning of these words the better!"

Cynthia rolled her eyes and walked towards the windows. Clovis has kept the curtains down to create the sinister yet serious detective type ambiance he

needed to concentrate. She grabbed them at the ends where they met and pushed them aside; making Clovis flinch in discomfort. "Count again Clovis. You've

been cooped up in here for more than twelve hours."

To his surprise he grabbed the clock and noticed the middle hand of the clock frozen between the eight and nine. "Must have ran out of juice..."

"You know. Your search would have been faster if you used the Internet." She proposed.

"But what if they track me?" He argued. Slamming his teacup back on its saucer, he grabbed the photo once more. "I am taking precautionary measures. We

got lucky last time, and I do not know if lady luck will be there the next time they decide to show up."

She did not say a word. Not because she had ran out of things to say, but because of the reflection she saw of Clovis through the window. His paranoia had

gotten the best of him. His eyes, reddened from the lack of rest; hands trembled in fear, and the confidence that he loved to flaunt was withheld. In her horror,

she thought that his paranoia would kill him faster than his use of his Geass. Turning slowly, she took a glimpse of a man who was slowly crumbling after

cracking under pressure. She held his trembling hands and lowered them onto the table.

"They won't. Alright?" She hushed.

"How sure are you?" He snarled, snapping his teeth at her.

"Because lady luck said so."

His hands slowly ceased its shaking and his bloodshot eyes were finally able to return to their normal size. He dropped the picture that had made him lose his

mind and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"I need to rest." He finally said to himself with a defeated sigh. "But I can't help the feeling that I'm this close to solving this mystery."

Cynthia ran her hands on his golden disheveled hair and kissed him on his forehead. "Let me play detective for now. You go and get some sleep."

With a smile, Clovis entrusted her with the case and rested his back on the chair; and in a few seconds he drowned into sleep. His hummed snores were a sign

that he had poured all his energy on one photo.

She carefully slipped the photo off his loose grasp and gave it a look. She turned the picture and saw words scribbled at the back of the photo. (Gogoniant i'r

Groes Goch?) she thought with a raised brow. "If I'm not mistaken; those were the last words he uttered."

* * *

><p><strong>Britannian Mansion (Hallway Outside Clovis' Study)<strong>

Guilford was doing his usual rounds when he saw Cynthia come out of Clovis' study. "Good afternoon Lady Cynthia." Giving her a respected salute.

She jolted at his commanded tone which made her almost drop the picture off her hands. "It's alright, you can be at ease... Sorry I'm still not used to that."

Guilford retracted his military disposition and let out a muffled laugh between his lips. "Rules are rules milady."

She noticed his quaint laughter and sneered at him. "Yeah... Rules are rules."

Noticing the photo in her hands, he read the words scribbled behind it. Both his tongue and his eyes recognized the dialect and asked if he could take a closer

look. She hesitated at first, but he was the only available source at that time.

"Here!"

He took the photo from her hands and ran his eyes upon it once more. He could not believe his eyes. "It's Welsh!" He exclaimed. "The words are in Welsh. A

language that I thought was dying but -"

The sound if his astonishment forced her to cut his excitement. "What does it say?"

Guilford stumbled with his words. His train of thought was put on hold as he tried to scramble new words to create his answer. "The words; under his neck..." He

said as he pointed the images on the photo. "It says: Red Cross. Hence the tattoo. And the words scribbled here..." Turning the picture to explain a little

further. "It's sounds like a victorious cry! Glory to the Red Cross." He answered.

"So Clovis' intuition was right!" She said to herself. She looked at Guilford and took him aside. "Do you know anything about the Red Cross?"

Guilford was instantly confused when Cynthia started interrogating him. She stared deep into his eyes and thought that she would get something out of him. His

eyes tried to focus into hers but her gaze drove his concentration away. It was like she was burning a hole on the wall through him.

"Nothing..." She mumbled to herself.

He calmed himself down by clearing his throat as he fixed the collar of his uniform. "Anything else milady?" He asked in an uneven tone.

She was out of the line during the prior situation and understood him when he wanted to end the subject. "N- no. Carry on."

He gave her a salute before leaving her in the hallway and continuing his rounds. He thought that she was through with her little interrogation, but the moment

his back was turned her eyes returned to their cold stare and followed him until he turned the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Hideout of The Black Knights (Rehabilitation Ward)<strong>

It was very difficult for Lelouch to accept his new reality. Now with his legs gone, he had thought that he could handle it because throughout the course of his

life he had lost so much more than a pair of legs; but after realizing how weak he had become he had to go through his first few days as an amputee, battling

with depression. C.C had helped him numerous times to get over his dilemma. Feeding him, bathing him, and even taking over as Zero until he had mustered

enough strength to get up and train his body, in hopes to be able to walk again. That is when Lloyd had created an opportunity for Lelouch to stand on his own

two feet.

Lloyd had created customized legs that would cater Lelouch's handicapped state. If Lelouch would practice on these legs, he would be able to walk and run as

easily as before; there was one slight problem.

Lelouch held the handle bars and started to pull himself towards the other end. He slid his arm on the bars until his elbows were secure enough for his weight.

Once he pulled himself, he slowly took a step on to the mat. He looked down at his new feet as with a heavy breath. Perspiring in anxiety he took another step

forward, this time with the other leg and felt a sharp pain on his waist, ultimately falling on his back and starting at square one. C.C rushed in to help him up but

was disappointed in himself and started to unstrap himself from his mechanical legs.

"Lelouch, don't!" C.C quickly grabbed pulled his hands away from successfully un-strapping himself from the legs. She had a difficult time restraining Lelouch

and had to be assisted by Tohdoh to restrain him down.

"Let go of me!" Lelouch demanded. Squirming one of his arms free from Tohdoh's embrace, he reached out for the latch of his mechanical legs. "Take these

things off of me! I do not need them!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Rehabilitation Ward; The Next Room Behind a One Way Mirror)<strong>

Watching Lelouch struggling to walk again was painful. Only those whom he trusted, and those who were strong enough to face the reality watched. They've

been hiding behind a one way mirror to monitor his sluggish progress. They were aware of Lelouch's ego when people are watching; especially when he is at his

weakest point. They thought that they would be masked from Lelouch's eyes, but Lelouch was not a stupid human being.

Lelouch was able to unstrap one leg and threw it across the room, hitting the one way mirror. He gave the mirror a flaring stare and growled. "Are you done?"

Rakshata instantaneously switched the monitor off irritating the rest of the spectators. "Well so much for being discreet." She sighed.

"How long did you think he found us out?" Nina asked.

"That's not the problem here!" Lloyd scoffed. He towards the control panel, switching it on and saw C.C and Tohdoh helping Lelouch up to his mechanical leg.

Looking at the image he _tsk_ed in disappointment. "I thought that this was going to be an easy fix, but judging from this so called 'improvement' it will be a long

time before the Black Knights would make a move on Clovis' army."

"Somebody already has." Ohgi suddenly spoke.

The spectators in the room all turned their attention to Ohgi. Judging from their body language, they thought that Ohgi went out of the way and finished the job

himself. But judging his stance; back pressed against the wall and all, he shook his head and cleared their suspicion.

"Outside these walls, there is another organization, just like the Black Knights, fighting against Clovis and his utopian facade." He explained. "They are hiding

somewhere here in Neo Tokyo. They call themselves the Coch Draws, Red Cross in English, and maybe with their help we can -"

"Where did you get all these information?" Jeremiah raised. "If I didn't know any better you might be running your own operation outside the confines of our

hideout."

"I have this." Ohgi walked towards the group digging his breast pocket. He revealed the letter he had gotten from Michiru and passed it around. "It's from

them. They have a lot of man power, but are lacking in the department of machinery."

Jeremiah scanned through the letter before raising a brow. "What makes them so special?"

"Because they have an active leader, and they were the closest to have ever breathed the same air as Clovis." He exclaimed.

"He could be right." Rakshata entered the conversation, leaving the piece of paper to Lloyd. "There was news about terrorists who snuck in the Britannian

Mansion, almost killing Clovis in the process."

Ohgi let out a sighed smile knowing that Rakshata was on his side.

"But what I cannot understand is that how were you able to receive such information?" Lloyd questioned. "It's like you've known them before we even started

this little hideout of ours."

The group waited for Ohgi's answer. He looked at them in the eye without saying a single word. That was all they needed from him to get his message across.

"So, what now?" Nina asked.

"We do what's right." Ohgi answered. "With, or without Lelouch!" Ohgi left the room without saying another word, leaving the rest of the members to think for

themselves.

"I don't think it's a bad idea; what Ohgi-san's doing I mean." Nina spoke, ultimately giving her the first attention. "Lately, we've been acting like sitting ducks

because of Lelouch's current condition, and asking them for help might give us the action we've been needing!"

"But can we fully trust them?" Lloyd questioned her. "I know it has been a while since we've concocted a plan, but we just can't throw ourselves with their aid!"

Lloyd explained.

"You're both right." Jeremiah responded. "The Red Cross might be the ticket our organization needs to boost our morale, but we need to check them out if they

are truly trust worthy."

"Were are you going with this?" Nina asked.

"I'll talk to Ohgi and try to convince him to arrange a private meeting with the Leader of the Red Cross." Jeremiah stated. "Of course, we'll be needing some

back-up; if you know what I mean."

The remaining people in the room looked at each other, communicating with their eyes and breath. Nina crossed her arms and shifted her vision towards the

floor knowing that it would be a futile attempt if she had contributed her time sneaking in the den of the Red Cross. Lloyd did not want to get his hands dirty in

the first place and shook his head; leaving the invitation opened for Rakshata.

Lifting her kiseru towards he lips, she breathed in and puffed out a stream of smoke before giving her answer. She looked at Jeremiah and smiled. "Sure why

not. I need to get away from this place anyway, I'm starting to get paranoid." She looked at the other room and saw C.C and Tohdoh struggling to get Lelouch

strapped on his legs. Judging from his face, Tohdoh was fed up helping his stubborn leader learn how to walk and had an idea. "Let's bring Tohdoh as well, he'll

thank us for dragging him away from that deranged leader of ours."

Jeremiah and Rakshata left their two companions and started planning for their visit to the Red Cross. The two doctors who were left in the room, returned their

attentions to the struggling Lelouch and the ever so patient C.C and Tohdoh. Lloyd leaned closer to the mirror and rested his shoulders on the ledge as he

placed his praying hands under his chin. There were numerous things going on the other room; C.C guiding Lelouch back on the bars, while Tohdoh is taking a

seat because of the epidemic called age pained his back; but Lloyd kept an eye on the mechanical legs which he had customized for Lelouch's weight and

strength.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was a good idea to use that material for his legs?" Nina asked, which Lloyd did not answer. "You've seen what it can do to a human being when<p>

the body is constantly in contact with that type of metal -"

"I know!" Lloyd growled. "But it might be the only material that can keep his blood from flowing." He urged Nina to come closer and observe Lelouch. He

thought of the right words to explain to her why he had used the material instead of something practical, like carbon fiber. "The material increases brain

activity, but being exposed to if for too long with a healthy body will drive anyone mad. But he has a different case. After studying his wounds, I came to a

conclusion that if I used Parifium and form prosthetic legs out of them; his brain's activity would increase strengthening the rest of his body." He explained. "If

I did not use Parifium to create his legs, he would have slowly succumbed into a comatose-like state."

"And what about Suzaku? If you can recall he was exposed from Parifium the most after the explosion. What are you going to do to help him?"

Lloyd looked at Nina for a few seconds. Her eyes were filled with hope when she knew that Parifium can possibly save Lelouch's life. He wished he could have

said the same inspiring words for Suzaku's sake, but all he could do was shake his head and await for her reaction.

Nina could not accept his silence. She had thought that Lloyd could find another way to treat his severe wounds. She had no other choice but to treat Suzaku

the only way she knows how. "Then we have no other choice..." She whispered.

"Yes. I've already sent Akaike-kun and Kobayashi-kun to get enough refrain for Suzaku and our hostage." Nina looked at him in disbelief. "If we treat her

wounds and she starts coming around, we can question her about the information on Clovis' future plans."

"That's if she knows anything about it." Nina scoffed.

Lloyd let out a breath of laughter out his nose and nudged his spectacles back on the bridge of his nose. "Let's just say with her around; we might have a

significant advantage over Clovis."

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Tokyo General Hospital (Lobby)<strong>

It was a wise decision for Lloyd ordering Michiru and Kamatari to _fetch_ a few bottles of Refrain from hospitals that surrounded the Neo Tokyo area. It was not

going to be an easy job. Since Japan was the first nation that had microchips injected in her people for protection purposes; neither Michiru nor Kamatari knew

that getting injected was pre-requisite when entering and exiting a state of the art hospital, like Neo Tokyo General. They were quite lucky that Neo Tokyo

General was the only hospital in the area that caters to that kind of law and got most of their bottles form the other hospitals. Their job, however, was not yet;

and to make things worse, they will only know about the pre-requisite once they enter the doors of Neo Tokyo General Hospital.

Getting to the hospital with a hired cab was exhausting. Kamatari stepped out form the passenger's seat and started stretching his whole body. "God damn!

That was a long ride." He complained as he tried to release his neck from a knot like feeling.

"Thank goodness this is the last one." Michiru sighed in relief. She looked at the cab driver and twirled her finger to tell him to go around the block a few times.

The cab driver started getting suspicious after the the first three hospitals, and started looking at her like it was his business to know theirs. But his inquiries

was quickly turned into silence when Michiru waved a wad of cash right under his nose. "You'll get two thirds of it once we're done here, alright?"

Michiru gave one third of the cash to the the cab driver and watched the taillights of his cab until it took a turn to the farthest corner. She signaled Kamatari

with a pat on the shoulder that the operation is now under its way. They walked on the steps to the front door and was greeted by the cool air the sensor

activated doors created as they parted. They stepped into the disinfected smelling building and scanned the premises. They were surprised by the lack of

security personnel but they knew that they were not alone. Around every corner of every floor, Tokyo General Hospital did not lack in state of the art security

system. Security cameras with heat signatures, doors with finger printed locks and each floor contained alarms that were motion sensitive installed in the most

unauthorized personnel areas. With all that technology all in one building they are certain that Neo Tokyo General is storing vast amounts of Refrain in their

premises.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think they're hiding the stuff?" Kamatari asked.<p>

Michiru scoped the lobby and searched the wing which was most secure. She looked both ways and saw that the right wing had more security cameras than the

left. Walking towards the front desk she did not realize that one of the nurses was keeping an eye on them from the very beginning.

"Excuse me." The nurse interrupted. "Are you both... New here?" He asked. "The scanner showed that you are both clean."

Kamatari was about to answer when Michiru hastened to cover his mouth. "Uhm, yes! Yes, we're clean." Michiru answered. "It that a bad thing? Considering

that this is a hospital and all."

The nurse grabbed a portable scanner from his back pocket and one by one scanned their arms. He scanned the whole length and was appalled that he found no

microchips injected under their arms. "I'm sorry, but in order to transact business here you need to be chipped first."

Kamatari found the chips questionable and questioned the nurse in a muffled tone."Chippffed?" He released Michiru's hand out of his mouth. "Why do we need

to be chipped? No one told us about that."

The nurse suddenly turned silent and relayed his concerns through a microphone snugged in his ear. While he was busy talking to the higher-ups, Kamatari

rolled his eyes towards Michiru and smiled in a concealed manner. Michiru answered him likewise and held on to a remote that was hidden at the back pocket of

her pants.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry." She clicked on the remote which disrupted the nurse's communication device.

When the communication between the nurse and his higher-ups was cut, the nurse did not notice it for a little while. He had thought that he was put on hold, but

after calling several times, he knew that something was going on. Without warning, Kamatari punched the nurse right on the nose.

"Light's out!" He snickered as he kissed his swollen knuckles.

The other patients suddenly realized that the hospital was under attack and frenzied all over the place. Some of the patients and visitors even ran towards the

door, unfortunately the device that Michiru activated gave them overall control of the hospital's security system, but for only a limited time.

Michiru and Kamatari covered the lower half of their faces with a mask before grabbing their smoke bombs and throwing them on the ground. The smoke

covered the entire first floor which gave them a leeway to the Refrain vault. They did not wait for the smoke to clear and bolted towards the right wing.

"Thank God Lloyd found a use for the Anita's spare parts." Michiru exclaimed. Looking at her watch she grabbed Kamatari from turning the wrong way, which

could delay their mission.

"How much time do we have?" Kamatari questioned as he tried to catch up.

"Twenty minutes!"

"Twenty minutes!? I thought that the signal could last a full hour."

Michiru stopped her tracks before turning to the last corner. She peered from the wall and check if their perimeter is secure. "I know." She then grabbed her

hand gun which was safely hidden in her jacket and locked it. "But this is a state of the art facility; I'm pretty that they've sent a distress signal when you

punched the guy's nose."

Kamatari also prepared himself with his hand gun and swallowed a lump of saliva before locking it in. "So, are we clear?"

Taking one last look, Michiru nodded and ran towards the elevator which will lead them to the Refrain vault.

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Tokyo General Hospital (Room 523)<strong>

Upon hearing the screams of patients from the lobby, Cornelia re-equipped her military persona. She placed her back against the door, hushing Villetta from

her questions and intently waited for more activity. Once she heard a gunshot, she grabbed her own handgun from her purse and inserted a clip full of bullets.

Villetta was shocked to see her friend still packing firearms and sat up in her surprise. "How were you able to enter with that?"

A smirk formed across her lips; it has been a while since she has held a gun in her un-gloved hands. "Being the sister of an asshole still has its benefits." She

proudly showed her gun as she tested her aim. "I'll go and see what the commotion is about. If anything happens, I have a spare in my purse. You know what

you have to do."

Villetta tried to reason with her that she no longer wished to kill, but Cornelia left without saying another word. When Cornelia's footsteps were no longer heard

in the corridor Villetta was anxious being in a room with a gun. After pointing out that she had another gun in her purse a certain temptation led her hand in the

purse. Upon entering the pure, her fingers instantaneously felt the gun's cold barrel. She jolted her hand out of the purse and grabbed her hand with the other in

order not to be tempted again.

She looked at the opening once more and shook her head. "Never again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Coch Draws Secret Hideout (Underground Passage)<strong>

It was a rare opportunity to see the leader of the Coch Draws to be seen in public. Not everyone in this organization has caught a glimpse of his bodily entity,

making the delirious believe that he was some type of God. Only a select few were allowed to enter his domain, and a few from these handful of people had seen

his body, and heard his voice.

When Ohgi requested to have an audience with the leader of the Coch Draws, he was surprised that he had gotten an immediate answer. Accompanying him in

this journey were Jeremiah, and Rakshata; he assured the leader of the Coch Draws that these two individuals can be trusted with whatever they see, or hear in

their organization. The only thing that alarmed the leader's security was that they brought Maria along to guard the entrance to their secret passageway. Ohgi

explained that she's there to stand guard, and that they don't get any funny ideas while they were entering the leader's domain.

When the entrance to the secret passageway opened for Ohgi and his guests, they were greeted by three figures. One of which was named Azrael, an old man

from Iran, who had gained the leader's through his strategic plans that kept the people underground alive. The other two figures resembled children. They had

flaring red hair, fair skin, and green eyes. Their presence caught most of their attention, which Azrael did not shy away from.

"Their names are Liam and Fergus Gallagher, the younger one's the latter. They are Irish boys who were minding their own business vacationing in Japan with

their family. Sadly, their father was killed during Clovis' sweep." Azrael explained.

"A Sweep?" Rakshata asked.

"It's when Clovis commands his special forces to track down and quietly put those who threaten his empire to rest. Especially those who were former members

of the Black Knights." Ohgi explained bluntly.

Rakshata and Jeremiah could not believe that Ohgi was able to answer her question with a bold face. They knew his reputation during and after the Black

Knight's activation. His family, like Tohdoh's were targets that surely nabbed Clovis' attention.

"You were prepared for this? Why didn't you warn the others!?" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"I did." Ohgi answered. "I just hope they got into a safe place before the sweep."

He then turned his attention to Tohdoh who's face, stern with concentration. "Did you know anything about this!?"

Tohdoh did not take his eyes off from the path. "Not at first." He answered.

Knowledgeable about the sweep, Rakshata became curious about the boys' father. If he were one of the pillars of the formation of the Black Knights they would

be putting their secret hideout in great danger. "What about you boys?" She hollered. "Do we know your father?"

"Perhaps." Liam answered coldly. "His name was Lee Gallagher, but I believe that you know him better as Asahina Shogo."

(Shogo!?) "I thought he died during the explosion of F.L.E.I.J.A?" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"He thought so too." Liam took a moment to construct his next sentence. Looking at his little brother, who held his hand as they walked side by side towards

the leader's domain pouted his lips and started sniffing the upcoming mucus that would flow down his nostrils. "He told us that he wanted to live a new life after

that war. A life he dreamt that he cannot have." Liam sighed with a smile.

The group continued to go deeper into the sewers in silence. New information had been shared which have all been grim news. Luckily, Azrael broke the silence

that had shed a light upon the sad sewage.

"We're here!" Azrael announced. His face lit up as he observed the door with a prestigious eye.

The door was made out of iron, and on its center, a symbol of a red cross protruded with the words _Cynorthwyo O fewn y Cysgodion _etched right below. There was

no knob on the door, and the only way to open it is from the inside. Liam and Fergus halted the guests and created a distance that was five steps away from

Azrael. When he was satisfied, Azrael gave the door a loud bang with his palm which lowered a communication tube from the ceiling. He whispered a few secret

words and within a second the door opened for them.

"Step inside. He is waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Red Cross Leader's Domain<strong>

Once they were inside, the door was automatically closed shut behind them. There was no sign of Azrael, or the two boys behind them. The room wasn't very

well lit, and a stream of light from the ceiling lit the center of the room like a broken stage light. Jeremiah raised his brow and was alarmed.

"We're trapped." He said calmly.

"No shit Sherlock..." Rakshata raised her kiseru and opted to light the wet leaves in the brass holder when a voice from within the room spoke.

"I believe it is common courtesy not to smoke in front of the master, isn't it?"

From the shadows, a figure emerged and took a half step into the his feet up until the lower half of his abdomen could be seen. Rakshata lowered her kiseru and

scoffed at his demanding presence. Ohgi, in the other hand, walked towards the light and let out his hand.

"It is finally nice to meet you... Old friend."

The leader's smile sparkled softly in the shadows as he accepted Ohgi's greeting. "As am I... Old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 18<strong>

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>To my Dear Readers,<strong>

Oh my, it's has been a very long time indeed. Finally I am done with this chapter and revved up to start the next! Currently I am in semestral break mode, but it will soon change once Nov. 5 hits. Going back to school. Hopefully the load will be lighter so that I can continue this story for you guys! I'm so happy that you're all still following after my sudden hiatus. **HIATUS IS OVER, CHAPTER 19 IS ON THE WAY! but the usual time though hehe... ~Ciao ^_^**

**IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!**


	19. The Alliance

**I do not own the Code Geass Franchise...**** But this Story, I do... ^_^ Oh and ALL my ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Alliance<strong>

With their hands clasped together, the symbol of brotherhood and trust has been presented before their eyes. Within the light that beamed from the heavens, Ohgi stood smiling adjacent to the man who is half-hidden in the shadows. A man whom only Ohgi knew, leaving his guests in an unwanted stage of playing the guessing game. He had mentioned that this shrouded man is an _old friend_ of his; his guests might have only known him during the time of Zero's reign of the Black Knights. It was unnatural of Ohgi to hide things from his companions; especially during a crisis such as the one they are facing now.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Red Cross Leader's Domain<strong>

Their vision was instantly impaired once the door was shut. Like the passage that led them, the room was made out of stone that had been strengthened by time; it smelled of murky water that dripped through the cracks of the walls and ceiling. Mold and moss crept in between dampened cracks which made it even harder to breathe. The light that shone from above was their only light source, but its rays was differently interpreted by Ohgi's guests. The light was seen as a place of vulnerability. Anyone who steps under the light will be an open target for anyone who was lurking in the shadows, and for Tohdoh to see Ohgi calmly stride into the center and clasp his hand with the unknown individual alarmed him.

Tohdoh reached for his handgun from the holster, but did not aim at anything. He held it in his pouch like he was waiting for the surprise ambush that he thought Ohgi purposely forgot to inform. His attempts of preparedness, however, was futile when they heard the leader's unprecedented snickering.

"There is no need to get violent." The leader raised. "There is no one else in the shadows but you and me."

Ohgi looked at Tohdoh sternly, asking him to let go of his handgun with his eyes. There was no way Tohdoh was going to let him lower his guard. He was not going to take any orders from a man he had only met; but Ohgi did not let him off his sight for a minute until he was certain that Tohdoh released his grip from his weapon and calm down. Tohdoh retracted his position and stood calmly, but secretly loosened his grip from his handgun.

"I'm sorry." Ohgi sighed. "They are an unusual bunch, but you can trust them as I have."

"Speak for yourself!" Rakshata howled. Walking towards the light, she grabbed Ohgi by the arm and pulled him away from the leader of the Red Cross. "I don't know what has gotten into this man's head! And this trust he is talking about, will just let you down."

Rakshata turned towards her companions who shared the same vote. There was no way that they would easily trust a man whom they have only heard of the day before. The leader of the Red Cross was not prepared for a rejection. He had thought that Ohgi had relayed his message clearly and that his companions had agreed to accept his organization and create a force that could stop Clovis' plans with the Neo Britannian Empire.

"Why would I not trust you?" The leader questioned in a hasty manner. "Ever since Zero had established the Order you have been a shining light of hope for the oppressed. Your organization is the only one who knows how to deal with people from the aristocratic race." The leader of the Red Cross stepped closer into the light, only to reveal his upper lip. Once a part of his face was revealed in the light, Jeremiah took notice and opted his companions to hear what he had to say. "I am asking you, no, pleading you to create an alliance with me and stop Clovis before he does anything radical again!"

A moment of silence was given to let his guests absorb everything. This time, they reacted differently. He sensed that if he urged them a little further, Jeremiah might reconsider; but getting Rakshata and Tohdoh's votes will be tough.

"The Black Knights can handle Clovis, alone!" Tohdoh emphasized with a snarl. "What makes you think that we would agree with your proposed alliance? Sure, we can commend you for almost killing Clovis, but that does not mean that we will be undermined by any other authority but Zero."

The Leader of the Red Cross was surprised. Tohdoh portrayed such resilience and loyalty that he knew that whatever he may say next could cause what might only be their chance of meeting one another. Then, it came to him. He purposely smirked in front of his guests before turning his back against them. His actions provoked Tohdoh profusely, causing him to clasp his gun once again.

"And, what has happened to Zero?" The leader suddenly questioned. "For the three of you to be here means that your schedules are quite empty. Does this mean that Zero has not thought of anything, and the only move he had made was during the battle of Shiva? That was a long time ago..."

His message rang terribly in their ears; even Ohgi was surprised that the leader of the Red Cross had the backbone to defile Zero right in front of the key members of the Order of the Black Knights. It was hard for them to accept the truth, but if Lelouch could not get past his handicap the Black Knights will be held back from their original plans and can become an easy target for Clovis' empire. This minor setback gravely placed the Black Knights in harm's way, and with the pillars acting as the second leaders in the hierarchy it is up to them to make the decision.

"He's right." Jeremiah growled in defeat. Rakshata and Tohdoh looked at him and could not believe what he just said. Rakshata wanted to talk some sense into him, but before she could say a word Jeremiah shared his reason. "What if Zero does not overcome his little problem? His thick skull can't even accept the possibility that Clovis will eventually find us and pull our plug."

The leader of the Red Cross smiled as Jeremiah walked next to Ohgi. The confident new member placed his hand on Ohgi's shoulder and told him that he and his division are willing to aid the Red Cross, with or without Zero's knowledge.

(One down, two more to go.) With Jeremiah by his side, it won't be long before the other two will join them. This time, he was sure that Rakshata reconsidering his offer. The sudden change of events intrigued her. She was examining the leader of the Red Cross. Lighting her kiseru, she walked towards the center of the light, and blew a stream of smoke towards the leader of the Red Cross.

"I'm willing to join you." Rakshata said. "But how much are you willing to pay for my services?"

The men in the room were astonished. They had thought that Rakshata has passed her previous ways and work with a compassionate heart.

"Rakshata, what are you –"

"Ohgi!" The leader raised his hand in order to stop Ohgi from continuing. He looked at Rakshata's eyes. She was serious. "Typical scientist." He said. "They'll only move their ass once they have been fed with money."

Rakshata sneered at him, she was enjoying the leader's humor. "Well; after Zero depleted my savings to buy diamonds I have nothing to swim around in." She argued. "Besides, if you need me that badly, I must be worth something."

The leader let out a closed smile. "Fair enough." He told Ohgi to come closer and told him the amount in a hushed tone. Rakshata observed Ohgi's reaction and noticed that he shuddered. If Ohgi were to follow the leader's orders he would have immediately told Rakshata the amount, but he delayed himself. He reasoned with the leader. Rakshata was too far to eavesdrop in their conversation, but seeing Ohgi's uncomfortable movements helped her make a decision.

"Alright, I'm in!" Rakshata announced.

The leader was surprised. "But you don't even know how much you're getting."

"I don't need the digits." She said. "Just watching Ohgi's body language I already know how much I'm getting." Puffing into her kiseru she gave Tohdoh a look.

He wasn't pleased with his friend's decisions. With his head down and his fist, palpitating in anger, he was alone thinking that what they have chosen the wrong path. The leader was hoping that with Jeremiah and Rakshata on the same team it would be easier to sway Tohdon in to joining. Ohgi urged him that creating such an alliance will at least ease the Black Knight's problem, but Tohdoh stood firm. The leader's patience was burning out. He needed to force a decision out of Tohdoh, and there was one way he knew how.

"So, what is your decision?" The leader thickened the tone of his voice to relay his impatience.

Tohdoh looked him in the eye and gave him a gnarling smile. His answer was clear, he did not want to participate in creating an alliance.

The leader scoffed and walked back from the shadows. "I see. You are making it difficult for me to convince you; but if I can't convince you; maybe they will. Send them in!"

The leader's booming voice was overheard beyond the door. Not a moment sooner, the door was unlocked with Azrael's face greeting them. Before fully entering the room, he looked back and smiled.

"Come now children, your father is waiting." He said with a smile.

The door suddenly bursts open, bringing in three very rowdy children into the scene. Everyone was surprised when they saw these three familiar faces safe and sound; but no one was as moved as Tohdoh, who was in tears as he ran towards them.

"To-san!" The children screamed as they ran towards their father, leaping into his arms, as certain warmth they have missed over the past few weeks.

Tohdoh crouched down and wrapped his arms around his three children, giving their foreheads a five second kiss. "Children! Oh, how I've missed you!"

While in the arms of her father, Michiko looked up and saw the tears rolling down Tohdoh's eyes. She gently wiped them with the palm of her hand. Tohdoh missed his family. He held his daughter's palm and guided her to wipe away the tears.

"How are you?" Michiko whispered. "Kaa-san has been worried sick!"

(Nagisa!) Tohdoh gently pried his children's grasps off of him. "Your mother is with you?" He said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah!" Ryo exclaimed. "When those men came into our house and suddenly attacked Kaa-san, she fended them off with her karate moves and told us to run and never look back!" Ryo demonstrated some novice karate moves to show off his mother's skill, but Tohdoh was not impressed at the time being. He was confused and had no knowledge to why his wife led his family straight into this area.

"Your wife was informed about our secret organization." The leader suddenly spoke. "I created this place as a sanctuary for those who are and will be oppressed by Clovis, and I knew that once his weapon sunk into the seas, and the recent attack in the mansion, he would seek out the Black Knights and wipe them all out."

"Then, why wasn't I informed about this place?"

"I did not want the information of this location to spread like wildfire. I only entrusted Ohgi and a group of close friends to alert the others about this place so that if things got rough only those whom he had contacted would know about this place." The leader explained.

Tohdoh was about to speak when his youngest child, Yoichi spoke. "To-san, this place is nice." He said.

"He's right." Michiko backed up. "We are safe here, and we get to help the refugees as well."

Tohdoh, stood up and looked at the leader. "She mentioned refugees… How many are there?"

"Roughly a thousand men, women, and children." He answered. "Majority of them are ready to fight back, but I could not let them be blinded by rage when they fight. All of them are chipped as well; which means extracting them would be our top priority."

"Extract?" Jeremiah exclaimed. "I have heard that these chips are supposedly beneficial for the people to access Clovis' state of the art facilities."

"That's what he wants them to think." The leader grunted. "He used that as an excuse to harvest personal information in bullet speed; making it easier to spot a rebel. Recently lowering the price of the chip just made his search easier."

Everyone but Ohgi was shocked with this information. Tohdoh's children immediately looked at their arms and searched for the area where they have been injected. They suddenly became scared and confused. They were uncertain about the consequences they might have to face if they were to get caught. They were refugees under the care of the Red Cross, and the children of Tohdoh after all.

Tohdoh dismissed the idea of his wife and children getting caught in one of Clovis' sweeps and finally agreed with the leader's proposed alliance. The leader was pleased.

"I will set the formal agreement on another date and jump into the task at hand. I personally picked you three because I knew that you had the knowledge and the means to help the refugees in my organization to fight." He started. "Sir Gottwald, your expertise and experience in the military is useful. Those who are willing to fight against Clovis are waiting in a separate room, they are all ready to learn how to fight like a soldier. Their ages vary, and only a handful of them have seen real battle. So please be gentle with some of them."

Jeremiah laughed at the leader's request. "You chose me for this task, remember? I will shape up your men the same way I shaped mine." He boasted in a loud tone.

"Sir Tohdoh, I have read the data on your Knightmare piloting skills and by far, it is the best that I have seen. I want you to teach them how to operate and maneuver the machine like you do."

"I'll train them to be even better than me!" Tohdoh assured.

"And finally, Ms. Chawla." He breathed. "I need you to find a way to safely remove the chips. I am already warning you that I am giving you the most difficult task because I am not certain that these chips are equipped with a system that can detect sudden discomforts."

Rakshata thought for a moment. She rubbed her nape, trying to figure out what she can do with everything in her plate. Saying no was not a choice, but he never said proposing another method was either. "Yeap; that is a heavy task. What if I bring in someone who can help me with the extraction?" She proposed.

"As long as this person is someone you can trust I have no problem." The leader answered.

"Oh believe me, he is someone you can trust!" She assured. "But not whole heartedly…" She whispered to herself.

With the orders given the leader of the Red Cross turned to Azrael to lead his newly acquired team to do their duty. "Azrael, show them around. I want them to feel comfortable in their new environment."

"As you wish, Sir." He said with a respectable bow. He led Rakshata, Jeremiah and Tohdoh out of the room assured them that deciding to create the alliance was the wisest decision.

"As long as my family is safe." Tohdoh said to himself as he held on to the hands of his children.

Seeing Tohdoh reunited with his children had Ohgi wonder if his family was safe. He asked the leader if he had heard anything about his family. Looking at his friend, the leader let out a breath while placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Your son is here," The leader said, trying to keep a straight face. "but your wife was not with him when Michiko found him."

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Tokyo General Hospital (Refrain Vault)<strong>

It has been a tedious and troublesome trial to get into the Refrain vault. After cutting the hospital's communication lines and short circuiting its security cameras with Lloyd's hand held circuit breaker, Kamatari and Michiru rode the elevator down to the vault. As expected, it was heavily guarded by men cladded in thick white robes, thermal hats and surgical masks. But do not be fooled by their doctorish looks and innocent color. Underneath their thermal wear, each individual was armed; and neither Kamatari nor Michiru knew what type of weapon it was. They were not keen enough to take the risk. When the elevator reached the lowest point of the hospital, Kamatari and Michiru hid beside the doors and held their gun against their chests. The elevator dinged; announcing that they are in their desired floor. The doors slowly separated, letting in the cold air. They looked at each other as if they knew what they were going to do and after mentally counting to three they stormed into the vault ready to fire. Twenty minutes was enough to enter the Refrain vault. But now that their time is up, they had to be cautious with their next moves.

In order to prevent losing Refrain's medical qualities it needs to be stored in extremely cold temperatures; the harsher the better. Refrain is composed of mixtures that can be found in most hallucinogens and narcotics, but there is an added ingredient in Refrain that most similar drugs don't have. It is disguised under the names, Road Runner. Road Runner, is an active ingredient which forces the brain to restore memories of ultimate happiness and stream them into the patient's current consciousness. Besides bringing the patient into their past, the Road Runner also acts as a pain reliever; it only takes a few drops of Refrain to bring the patient into the state of high, and it is all thanks to the Road Runner. But if the Road Runner's molecules continue to be active the drug's effects will start to weaken until all its energy is consumed. Dropping the temperature stuns these molecules and will only be thawed and activated once it enters the patient's bloodstream.

They were still far from the main storage room of the Refrain vault and they did not intend to lengthen their stay. It was close to zero degrees inside. The walls were heavily thickened with ice and a cold mist would formulate each time they exhaled. Their body trembled profusely to compensate with the sudden drop of temperature making it difficult to focus on their aim. As they tread deeper into the center of the vault, the heavily armed men in white increased in number but the temperature kept falling. So far they have not been caught by any roaming guards by hiding behind large objects in the hallway. Before heading into their nth hallway, they hid behind the wall to catch their breath. Heading deeper into the vault was suicide, but they had no choice.

The information that was given to them must have been incomplete. Neither did Kamatari nor Michiru had an idea that the vault would be this freezing cold and had to take breaks from going any further. Circling mist that were coming from their exhalation started weighing down their vision. Michiru held her palms against her mouth and started to breathe on them with a timed chattering of her teeth.

"Are we close?" She asked, rubbing her shoulders with her toasty hands.

Kamatari looked at his map and smiled. "Just a little further! If we continue dodging the guards we would be there in less than ten minutes –"

"I'll be dead in less than five if we don't figure out a way to keep us warm!" She answered controlling her anger in a hushed tone. "The mucus in my nose has no chance of dripping because it is literally frozen!"

Disgusted by the fact that she had too much information to share, Kamatari could not ignore the fact that he too was freezing. They have been travelling deep into the vault for almost half an hour and the closer they get to their destination the colder it gets. They must come up with a plan to warm themselves before they start experiencing hypothermia. Michiru complained in hushed tones that they would freeze to death and that they would get caught and won't be able to finish their mission, failing Zero in the process. Kamatari, in the other hand, had other ideas.

"Let's get caught!" Looking at Michiru like it was the best idea he had at hand. Michiru was about to oppose him but she continued on. "Before you say anything hear me out!" But before he can continue, they heard footsteps heading towards them. Kamatari peeped from their hiding spot and grinned. He spotted three guards; each holding a sub-machine gun, all concentrating on their hourly runs. "Or better yet, let me show you."

Kamatari charged towards the roaming guards even before Michiru could hold her down. Spearing the stomach of the guard on the left with his head, Kamatari grabbed his arm and used him as a shield to protect himself from being shot.

"Don't shoot!" The guard pleaded.

Kamatari pushed the trapped guard towards the remaining guards and grabbed his hand gun and shot them in their chests until they fell on the floor.

"What are you doing? We're not supposed to kill anyone!" Michiru panicked out of their hiding spot and grabbed the gun from Kamatari. She inspected the fallen enemy and was stunned to see them clean. There were no blood stains on the ground and no bullet holes on their shirts.

"Don't worry, I just stunned them." He said as she grabbed the gun back from Michiru. "They'll be fine after an hour or two."

Michiru looked at the ground and noticed the flattened bullets that was used. She picked it up and held it between her eyes. "We were using shock bullets all this time?"

"Yes, we were." Kamatari said as he reloaded a new magazine in his gun.

"So all this time I could have fired my gun and no one was going to die!? I was worried for no reason!"

Kamatari had no time to listen to her complaints and stared to undress two of the guards. Michiru was too busy pondering the shots she could have made, she failed to notice that robes Kamatari threw towards her and landed on her head instead of her arms. She took the garment and looked at it with wonder. Suddenly, she saw Kamatari covering himself up with the other white robe and stole both the surgical mask and the thermal hat from one of the unconscious guards.

"Put them on, quickly!" He said as he safely tied the surgical mask behind his head. "They won't notice us if we look like them!"

Michiru looked at the three unconscious bodies and swallowed a lump of saliva. "But what about the bodies?"

"I'm pretty sure someone will find them before they get up." He answered. "Besides, if they decide to come look for us they'd have a harder time because we will be blending in!"

With his disguise complete, Kamatari started heading towards the main storage room leaving Michiru to finish off with hers. She buttoned the used robe and dusted off the matching thermal hat.

"Well, at least I'm warm." She said, smiling with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Tokyo General Hospital (Lobby)<strong>

Cornelia followed the screams and gunshots and ran towards the lobby, keeping her gun below her chest. When she had arrived, the smoke began to clear. Most nurses rallied and calmed their patients while others called the authorities. Cornelia lowered her weapon, to not add any more excitement, and spotted a male nurse, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall holding a bloodied handkerchief above his nose. There were enough nurses in the lobby to assist him, but she sensed that he was the only one who had encountered the intruders and asked to have a moment with him.

She gently held the man's hand which he used to cover his bloody nose and lifted it away from his face. His nose was crooked and blue, and a portion of his upper cartilage broke through his skin.

"Lucky for you, your injuries aren't grave. You'll live to see another day." She said chuckling calm him down. "Were you the only one attacked?"

The male nurse returned the handkerchief above his nose and nodded. "If you're looking for them they headed that way." Cornelia turned to the direction of his arm as he pointed towards the right wing. "But before you leave I must warn you not to take them lightly. They came in with guns and smoke bombs. I do not know if they have any more weapons with them. I'm sorry that's all I can tell you. I couldn't recall the event wholly."

Cornelia thanked the male nurse for giving her the information and left him to pursue the intruders. Within the confines of the right wing, Cornelia had discovered that it was closed off due to the current circumstances. She insisted that she be let in to and assist on apprehending them. At first, the guards were reluctant to let Cornelia cross the yellow line; they could not imagine the Emperor's sister caught in a tight situation. But Cornelia was known to be of a stern character and at often times has her way. Ultimately they gave in when she was disgusted with their cowardice and let her in. The guards offered to help her with the search, but she assured them that she could do it alone.

"Besides; having backup is such a nuisance. Your men will only slow me down."

**Neo Tokyo General Hospital (Right Wing)**

It took them fifty minutes to enter the hospital, retrieve the specified amount of Refrain, and come back alive from the vault. Each carrying silver briefcases filled with Refrain, Kamatari and Michiru returned to the surface breathing heavily to regain the warmth in their body. Satisfied with their haul, they have enough time to find another way out of the hospital and back into the cab with the rest of the Refrain.

"So what now?" Michirui raised. "I'm pretty sure they've sealed the whole wing and try to smoke us out."

"Don't worry!" Kamatari assured while he searched for his phone. "We'll find a way out of here! I'll just contact the cab and –"

"I don't think that will be necessary." A woman's deep voice cuts Kamatari's sentence. "Put the briefcases down and your hands up."

The two followed the woman's instructions and reached for the sky. They knew she had a gun in her hand and succumbed to playing it safe unless they want to get shot. The woman ordered them to turn around and reveal their faces. In their minds they thought that they would be safe from being suspicious because they were wearing their medical robes. But once they've come face to face with the woman, they knew that getting out of this one will be quite tricky.

Cornelia kept her gun pointed at Michiru and observed their clothing. (They might look like they work here…) She then turned her attention to the dropped silver briefcases and became more suspicious. "What's in the briefcase?"

Looking at his briefcase, Michiru started sweating underneath the thermal robe. She looked at Cornelia who kept her eye on her ever since they got caught and knew that she was losing her patience. She had to think on hers feet, and fast if she wanted to be saved from getting shot.

And in a cracking tone, she answered. "Uhmm, err… Forgive us Princess; but these medicines need to get to the patients immediately!" Clearing his throat in the middle of the sentence to conceal her anxiety.

Cornelia did not buy his pitiful act and turned the gun at Kamatari. His dark eyes snarled at the barrel; telling Cornelia that he did not fear the bullet lodged in the gun. She asked him to reveal the contents of the briefcases, and he dutifully answered her.

"Each briefcase has five hundred liters of Refrain. That's enough Refrain to kill a large man fifteen times over." Kamatari noticed Cornelia's hand slightly quiver in shock. It never occurred to him that revealing his plan to a family member of the enemy would jeopardize their operation. Michiru's face said otherwise.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She said while grabbing Kamatari by the sleeve.

"Just trust me on this." He whispered. Raising his voice towards Cornelia, he added more information about their mission. "Our leader, Zero ordered us to steal a certain amount from the hospitals who hold Refrain vaults in order not to cause suspicion. A few missing bottles of Refrain won't cause a ruckus, won't it? Besides, there are two pilots who are in critical condition. If we don't inject Refrain into their bodies, I'm afraid they will die."

"But why go through all the trouble with stealing? You could have just walked in and show them a doctor's prescription?" She asked with her gun still pointing at Kamatari.

"You think it's easy for members of the Neo Black Knights to enter a fine facility?"

"Of course!" Cornelia promptly answered. "Just have your chip scanned and –"

"You think that accessing state of the art facilities is the chip's main purpose?" He questioned. "We, the Neo Black Knights think otherwise."

Cornelia was always skeptical with Clovis' development programs. During his earlier reign, Clovis only cared about the outer appearance of the city. He built resorts with golden fish statues that spat water from their mouths; he built gardens filled with blue roses and chocolate cosmos; he built malls that gleamed in glass and only sold luxurious items. It was all for show, and Cornelia detested his lavish lifestyle. But when he sat as Emperor once again, his money wasting ways disappeared and started constructing useful establishments. Hospitals, schools, shipping ports; the list went on. Cornelia's skepticism slowly faded, but has not completely disappeared.

To Michiru's surprise, Cornelia lowered her gun. Her stern expression loosened and returned to a calm and attentive look. "Tell me… What do the Black Knights think?"

* * *

><p><strong>Neo Tokyo General Hospital (Lobby)<strong>

The authorities agreed on letting Cornelia cross the yellow tape, but for only a limited time. The chief of the operation never let the time out of her sight when Cornelia left, and when she noticed that she has not returned at the promised time she immediately ordered her men to enter the premises. But once she gave the signal, they heard a woman's screech not too far from their position. Her men were ready to fire, but she immediately ordered them to stand down when she saw a figure wearing all white holding Cornelia in custody.

"They've got the Princess!" One of the guards roared.

Kamatari had Cornelia in a hold she could not escape. Kamatari had her face front with her arms secured in his strong grasps. He held her gun by the side of her head and threatened the authorities that if they do anything that displeased him, he would shoot her by all means. He ordered the chief of the operation to tell her men to create a way for him to enter. And just like that the guards parted creating an aisle. Kamatari told Michiru to grab the briefcases and head out the door.

"Don't worry, our ride's here." Michiru was the first one to escape. Judging their expression as she freely walked between them, she chuckled soft enough to be heard. Once she was out of the hospital; Kamatari nudged Cornelia's bottom with his knee and ordered her to move. She scowled at him for using such a method, but he tightened his grip which pained her. She had no choice but to use herself as his shield as he slowly pressed for the door. Once his back felt the handles, he kissed the back of Cornelia's head before throwing her to the authorities. He saluted them using Cornelia's gun and ran towards their escape vehicle.

When Cornelia was released from his grasps, the guards could not shoot because she was still on the way. Instead, they ran out of the hospital and alerted the other guards outside the hospital that their targets have escaped. Meanwhile, the chief of the operation asked Cornelia, the basic questions to help them hasten their arrest.

The chief of the operation asked her if she can describe the intruders. Cornelia lowered her head in failure. "I – I'm sorry. Their faces were covered the whole time."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Escape Vehicle<strong>

The taxi driver swerved through traffic and failed to follow basic traffic rules. In order not to get caught, Kamtari pointed the gun at the driver and just ordered him to drive. The driver did not have the guts to fight back and just drove. Michiru assured him that he'll live and get rich, as long as he does not cross Kamatari.

Michiru untied the mask that covered the lower part of her face and pouted at Kamatari. Kamatari noticed her lower lip, bloated in rage and would take quick glances.

"What's the matter?" He asked as if nothing peculiar had happened.

"How were you able to get away with it?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "You squealed about our mission which almost killed us both, but instead of pulling the trigger, she decided to side with us?" She exclaimed. "How did you know that she would agree staging a hostage scene?"

"Easy!" He answered without looking away from the road. "They're siblings. Even if Clovis kept creating a clean image for himself, only the sibling would know his true colors." He said with a smile.

Michiru lowered herself into the seat thinking about his theory and nodded in approval. "That does make a lot of sense! Does this come with experience?"

Suddenly, Kamatari's triumphant smile slowly arched into a frown. "You could say that. I used to have a sister."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 19<strong>

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>(0421/13) 5:22 AM**

**To my fellow readers,**

Yo! It's been so long and I am so sorry that I haven't posted this for a long time. Forgive my typos, and grammatical errors because no matter how many times I read this it looks correct from my end. Anyway I cannot promise the date of the next chapter for I am writing other things (sharpening my skills xD) But I will finish this don't worry. And thanks for all the support by reading my works. I am so touched, I've been out for so long and you still read them. Thanks again and **Get Ready for the Next Chapter **(this sounded like the announcer in Tekken) **~Ciao and thanks again! All hearts and kisses to you all! ^_^**


	20. Caught in the Act

**To my dear and faithful readers,**

I'll start with this message before you continue reading. I am terribly sorry for I have not updated in a while. I've looked into the dates of my files and realized that this story has been going on for three years! Man, college really takes out most of my free time. Then again, I also am looking for new ideas to continue this story; don't worry there is, it's just a matter of laying them down. Anyway, thank you so much for your continued support and hopefully I can start with **Chapter 21**, but I highly doubt that I'll start immediately. You know how the writing process goes. Thanks again so much, and cheers to** the development of Chapter 21 ~Ciao ^_^ (09.10.2013)**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the Code Geass Franchise… But his Story, I do… ^_^ Oh and ALL my ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I OWN! ^_^<strong>

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Scene Change**

_News Reporter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Caught in the Act<strong>

**Secret Hideout of the Black Knights (Infirmary)**

Nina did not think twice about the drug's side effects as she slowly filled the syringe with Refrain. She flicked the syringe to release the excess bubbles that frothed in the liquid before injecting the drug into Suzaku's intravenous tube. Kallen was behind her, watching intently.

He has been unconscious ever since he encountered Clovis in Fukuoka. Nina was confident enough that the amount of Refrain she gave him won't turn him into an addict, but decrease the amount of toxic Parifium his body has absorbed.

Kallen looked at Suzaku's broken body and gently held his hand. It took the doctors fifteen hours to get the large Parifium piece that lanced through his stomach, and additional fifteen hours to remove the remaining shards that was scattered throughout his body. It was an unpleasant sight to see the Black Knight's top pilot wrapped in stitches and bandages. "Does this mean that he'll be alright?" Kallen asked.

Nina removed her glasses and massaged her reddish eyes with her hand. She could not remember the last time she'd slept and answered Kallen in a half-slept manner. "Honestly." She then let out a long yawn before she continued. "I'm certain that the Refrain is doing its job; after seeing how one shot calmed Petra down. But him waking up?" She looked at Suzaku, still lying unconscious. "That's another matter."

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Hideout of the Black Knights. (Holding Cell)<strong>

After giving Petra a dose of Refrain, she slowly fell into a deep sleep. In her vulnerable state she was transferred into a holding cell where she could be monitored 'round the clock. While she was being transported to the holding cell, the nurses and security guards noticed that the marks on her body slowly faded stabilizing her body. Nobody knew when or how she would gain consciousness and were uncertain of what she was really capable of. Once they got her in the cell, they laid her on the bed and chained her. A mandatory procedure for captured enemies. Kamatari volunteered to watch over the prisoner until she had awaken. But before he was sent to be Petra's watchdog, Tohdoh gave him specific orders what he should do once the prisoner has awoken.

Kamatari twiddled with his thumbs causing the flimsy metal chair he had been sitting on to rattle. He had been keeping an eye on Petra for a while and wanted to beat his boredom. The greying walls and distasteful furniture, which consisted the prisoner's bed, the metal chair, and an overused light bulb that swung from time to time, did not help him at all. Instead of losing to the room's bland design, he thought back to when he and Michiru escaped from the hospital and into the getaway cab. He sat back at his seat and stared at the bland ceiling and remembered the person he suddenly uttered at the back of the getaway cab.

"Haruka." He said to himself as he leaned back tilting his chair just right so that he wouldn't fall off. He looked at Petra, who laid motionless on the bed, before strolling off towards the memory he had reopened during his latest mission.

* * *

><p>The sun blazed on the white sands of Shirahama beach. The sky contained no clouds to protect the exposed skins of the tourists, and yet people flock to the searing sand and enjoy the irritating weather with one another.<p>

Within the crowd of tourists, a young Kamatari and his family had finally claimed their spot when his father pierced their large tri-colored beach umbrella on the sand. His father picked an ideal location. They were near enough to run towards the sea and back with ease. It had to be; because today, Kamatari and his family had a reason to celebrate.

In just a few days, his sister, Haruka will be graduating from high school with honors. Haruka is the top of her class, president of the swimming club and the student body president of her high school. An over achiever, but with a kind heart. The students in her school see her as the ideal student of their school; Kamatari saw her as his idol. He wanted to be just like her when he grew up. Perfect grades, a clean reputation and a graceful swimmer. Kamatari, who was nine years old at that time, loved the water but has not mastered the art of floating. To help him master this skill, he depended on his sister's guiding arms whenever he was in the water. Whenever he was afraid to swim, he would just look at his sister's face and was certain that she would save him whenever he was about to drown. Her reassuring smile she always carried with her; those soft dark brown eyes that gave her appearance a sheepish touch. He knew he was in good hands.

After hours of rigorous leg and arm work, Kamatari was able to swim without Haruka's guidance. His sister was so proud that she even encouraged him to join his school's junior swimming team once the new school year starts. A little while later, his sister told him that she needed to go to the washroom. She promised that she would return as soon as she was done and teach him how to hold his breath. She gave him a kiss on his forehead, and told him that she loved him. It wasn't unusual for Haruka to be this loving to her little brother, but that kiss was longer than usual, at least that is what Kamatari thought.

What Kamatari didn't know was that, her kiss, her smile, and those words she expressed to her little brother, would be her last. Because half an hour later, they found her in the girl's washroom; dead. Their parents cried out murder, but only Kamatari knew the truth. Haruka's body was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Her face, downcast as her final tears dripped on her lap. Her left wrist exploded with blood, and on her opened right palm, a small blade.

* * *

><p>This scene froze in Kamatari's mind. In his mind's eye, his current self, stood in front of his sister's cold body. He wondered why Haruka would do that to herself. Taking her own life would never be in her mind, she had so much potential, so much to love for. And it ended with a slice.<p>

A sudden sound of metal chains rattling returned him to reality. Petra was awake. She was groggy; but awake. She massaged her eyes to clear her blurred vision before noticing the chains bruising her wrists. She wondered why she was chained, why she was transferred, and why she had to be baby sat by a familiar looking man.

Petra sat up until the chains almost pulled her arms. "Who are you?"

Kamatari astonished that Petra was able to get herself up from the bed and speak. The drug they used to get her unconscious was still in her system, causing her to forget what had happen, for a short time.

He half-sitting from his seat, he dragged himself towards the foot of the bed with the metal feet of his chair scratching against the cement. He took a good long stare at Petra, making sure that the drug was still on its effect. "I'm Akaike Kamatari, I was ordered by my squad leader to watch over you and –"

Kamatari wasn't able to continue. Petra looked at him with her piercing eyes, trying to recall the last time she had seen Kamatari.

She positioned herself wherein she can freely move her arms, and started to point at Kamatari. "You were in the infirmary with me, weren't you?"

"Y— yes, I was!" Ever since Kamatari was assigned to be her watchdog, Petra had always projected herself as a woman with two expressions. She only expressed herself through anger, and pity. Not the pity that feels sorrow, but pity in a sarcastic manner. But the woman sitting right across him, did not express anger or pity. (She looks different.) And indeed she did. Her eye were half opened, her body, lucid. The drug had made her demure; which had gotten Kamatari red all over his face.

"You were the one who tried to save me." She said.

"Yes! Yes I did!" A proud Kamatari said as he pounded his chest with his right fist.

Petra lowered her arm and trembled. "Why…"

"Excuse me, I didn't quite –"

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!?" She growled, extending the chains to its farthest point.

Kamatari fell off his chair. He helped himself up with a sigh. "I guess the drug has completely worn off." He then took a few steps back, a safe distance if you will, before answering her.

"You're being held prisoner under the Neo Black Knights. After YOU destroyed your own unit, we took you under our care and bandaged all your wounds. You were unconscious for a few hours until you had a fit in the infirmary. We dealt with that little problem, and now you are here. You will be fed three times a day, but you are not allowed to be let out of this cell."

She spat at his face in disappointment. "You did not answer my question you idiot!"

Kamatari wiped her spit that sloshed its way to his chin. "Because, Zero still finds you… Useful."

"Useful?" She grunted. "I've already told him, his Excellency does not give out confidential information to grunts like me!"

"I beg to differ." Kamatari said as he returned to his seat. "From what I've heard, you told Zero everything. You lied; your position in Clovis' military is quite high. You are Petra Mathilde Reinhard, the squad leader of the Anita units' first brigade; and as a squad leader, Clovis is obligated to tell you the future plans of his empire. Especially the part where he plans to expand his Paladins to other countries like Finland."

(He's right!) Petra's body stiffened as her jaw dangled at Kamatari's response. (There was a reason why his Excellency chose Finland as our next target!) She wasn't able to move. She was astonished that she had revealed that much information and could not understand why she cannot remember sharing those classified information with Zero.

"However," Kamatari continued. "Due to an unexpected turn in Fukuoka, we believe that Clovis has changed his plans. Or create some kind of distraction. This is where you come in."

Petra looked up when she heard that the Black Knights will be using her for their next move. "Me? What makes you think that I will join you in your little escapade?"

"Because." Kamatari stood up and approached Petra. "We know the reason why your loyalty towards Clovis knows no bounds." He revealed a vile of Refrain from his breast pocket and stirred it in front of Petra.

Like a cat following a feather, Petra kept her eyes on the vile and sneered at Kamatari for treating her like a child. If she could only free herself from the chains, she would've easily grabbed the file and at the same time rip Kamatari's face off.

"If you execute your role in our next operation, you will receive Refrain as compensation. I just don't know how long Zero will find you useful."

Petra trembled in anger. She gritted her teeth to fasten her tongue; she knew that she needed the Refrain to survive, if she fails to cooperate with them now she won't be able to inject that precious drug into her already failing body.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" She said forcefully.

Kamatari knew that she dreaded working for the enemy, it was written all over her face. He smiled at her, telling her that she had no other choice.

"In three days, a new business district will be opened in the City of Kyoto. To commemorate this event, a traditional ribbon cutting ceremony will be held. The mayor won't be the one cutting the ribbon, since the district did not come out of his own pocket, but gave the honor to the man behind it; Clovis. Ceremonies such as this is usually peaceful, and reserved. We intend to… Stir it up a bit"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto's New Business District<strong>

Beyond the boundaries of the new business district, a crowd of five thousand gathered to either gawk at its beauty, or thrilled to be working in such a lavish district, as the various buildings towered above them. Each building was built from eco-friendly and materials. The glass windows were designed to store solar energy that could power the district and the buildings. The wind from the outside was used to cool the buildings with a machine that converts warm polluted air into clean and cool oxygen. The restaurants, all used organic ingredients that could be found in the district, and nearby local farms. It was surrounded by trees that stood ten feet tall and bloomed flowers that were thought to be only seen in magazines. The district glistened under the sun and calmed when the moon lit the sky. It was like the people have been transported into a utopian world.

Within the joyous crowd, a team of Black Knights, together with a handful of Red Cross crusaders dared to challenge the peaceful invitation of this district. One could not distinguish who was who. They have disguised themselves into ordinary citizens.

With a communication device safely hidden in their ears, the Black Knights and the Red Cross were in their positions, awaiting for Todoh's command.

"Hawk to Falcon." Tohdoh said in a hushed tone. "Has the target been spotted?"

Ohgi looked towards the stage where the ribbon cutting was to be held, and _tsked_ in disappointment. "Nothing here Hawk! I'm guessing the helicopter theory is thrown out of the window."

Tohdoh redirected this conversation with another colleague. "What about you, Dove? Do you see anything?"

Petra was stationed in an alleyway that was adjacent to the district. Her back was against the wall as she played with her nails. She did not answer Tohdohs' call.

"DOVE!"

"Ow!" Petra released the earpiece and was about to throw it at the wall when Kamatari grabbed her hand.

He glared at Petra, who has had enough playing with the enemy, and told her to return the earpiece with his eyes. "This is Dove, go for it Hawk!" He answered.

"Why are you – never mind, have you spotted the target?"

Kamatari peeked through the corner and spotted a train of black cars, with the crest of the Britannian Empire shimmering at the nose of their hoods. "Target is approaching the area, I repeat the target is approaching the area!"

"Alright then." Tohdoh then opened the line to all of the people involved in their plot. "Remember, we strike once the signal has been given."

* * *

><p>Clovis, along with his entourage of security guards, came in a less flashy fashion. Once the cars have stopped, Clovis' security guards stepped out of their vehicles and in a swift manner parted the impatient crowd to create a passage for Clovis. Clovis stepped down from his car and stared at the long narrow lane his security guards have created for him. Wearing a pair of dark shades to match his navy blue suit and tie.<p>

Clovis stared at the podium that was directly ahead of him. The mayor of the city was standing next to it, giving him a well-deserved round of applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Emperor Clovis la Britannia has arrived!"

Ignoring the royal greeting he was given, Clovis walked through the created path, with Gaher and two other military escorts trailing behind him. He grabbed Cynthia from her waist with his left arm and walked towards the center stage. "Let's get this over with shall we?" He whispered.

"Hm? I thought that you were going to do this to get good PR?"

"I know…" Clovis paused to give the mayor a seemingly genuine smile before continuing. "But I can smell a rat lurking about. "Cynthia lightly tugged his arm to get his attention; she wasn't pleased. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've told you countless of times the dangers of using your Geass. Or have you already forgotten our pact?" Clovis didn't give her a verbal answer. Letting out a breath of disappointment he looked at her with honest eyes before returning his gaze on the podium.

The mayor of the city welcomed the couple to the stage with endless handshakes and practiced smiles. With the intense heat of the day, his sweat made him shimmer under the light and from time to time he would grab his light blue handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe his bathed forehead. He quickly called on to the assistant who carried the silver shears on a velvet throw pillow in his hands who positioned himself in between the mayor and Clovis.

"Your Excellency!" He bowed modestly before him. "Might I suggest that you say a few words before opening this glorious district?"

"Forgive me dear mister mayor, but you see I have another important matter to attend to. So I'll just take the shears," Clovis took the shears from the pillow and swiftly cut the ribbon to officially open the new business district. "Cut the ribbon," He then looked at the mayor and grabbed his right hand. "And shake your hand." He said with a smile.

With their hands clasped together, he raised their hands to show the crowd that this even has been a success. The people started to celebrate. Another selfless act has been committed by this Britannian ruler. First he chipped everyone for free so that they could receive better and cost effective healthcare; next he put up schools and parks to beautify the cities he held. Now he has erected a business district, creating more jobs for the masses. His past image of a luxurious, and violent dictator has been erased and is now being treated like a local hero.

Suddenly, gunshots were heard within the crowd. Clovis was shocked and thought that the shots he heard was intended for him. He frantically searched for the shooters hidden within the crowd, but instead he saw colorful streamers raining down on him. He didn't hear the sounds of gunshots but the sound of large party poppers bursting at the stage.

He got his heart racing for now reason, and smirked at this little death scare. (I thought, I was a goner) He laughingly thought. (I even almost used my Geass! Maybe Cynthia's right, I should worry less –)

More party poppers were pulled. A huge smile was painted across his face, he was confident, knowing that nothing will go wrong. However, while he was lost in his lofty thoughts the previous party poppers were unplanned. The event coordinators were puzzled. The original plan was to pull the initial five party poppers when Clovis and the mayor were seen to be in good terms; but as the looked at the crowd they saw their answer pointing at the sky.

"OH DEAR GOD, HE HAS A GUN!"

When the event coordinator pointed at the gun, his panic spread throughout the crowd. First a few eyes followed the direction of his finger which pointed the gun, then once person screamed then another then another until the rippling effect of panic and fear created a human stampede. People were shoving and stepping on each other in order not to get hit by any stray bullets, but the more they panicked, more and more shots were being fired. Gaher and his men had a difficult time getting to Clovis as the people threw him around like the waves of the sea. Cynthia grabbed Clovis by the arm, pulling him to safety but Clovis stood his ground. He was feeling a mixture of rage and confusion as he scanned the crowd for the perpetrator.

"There he is!" He growled pointing at the east. There stood a man who wore a yellow mask decorated to look like a clown. He was cladded in black. Black shoes, black gloves, and a black jacket. On his right hand, he held a gun which he then pitilessly pointed at the rushing crowd. Clovis was about to order his men to take the man into custody when he saw another menacing figure at the corner of his eye. "No there, no, over there!"

Realizing that they were surrounded Clovis had no choice but to run towards the new business district, leaving the mayor and his attendant shivering behind the podium. Grabbing Cynthia by the hand, they rushed into the district hoping to find a place to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Within the New Business District in Kyoto<strong>

The masked men followed Clovis and Cynthia into the district. From afar, Clovis could hear these masked men giving orders to one another and thought to himself that they were bluffing. Why else would they want him to hear their plans? He hid behind every tall building, inside every small business establishment until he had reached a dead end. They've reached the southernmost part of the district and were blocked by the wall that caged the whole district.

"There must be another way." Cynthia exclaimed, exasperated.

"We've ran out of options to hide." He answered. "I must use my Geass."

"No you can't! You've overused your powers the last time. If you use it now you might –"

"Found you!" A male robotic voice exclaimed. He then fired 2 shots at Cynthia's back which caused her to collapse.

"Cynthia!"

Clovis was about to use his Geass and kill the scoundrel for what he had done, but before he could even turn around he was shot five times at the back. This was the end, he thought. But he did not feel any blood gushing out from his back. Just a severe amount of pain which made it impossible for him to stand up. He looked at Cynthia to see if she was still alive. Indeed, she was. Glaring and snarling at the culprit. Clovis managed to lift his head in hopes of looking at the culprit's face. The culprit saw him life his head, like a caterpillar reaching for a leaf and chuckled.

"There's no need to use your Geass, my dear emperor." The culprit mockingly chuckled. "We are just here to send a message." The culprit signaled his accomplices. There were at least ten accomplices in the corner of Clovis' eye, but he knew there were more. He can hear their modified voices laughing and sneering at him. One of the accomplices gave the mastermind of the operation a business card, which he then placed in front of Clovis. "It's perfect don't you think? We're planning to start a business and thought that the owner of the district should be knowledgeable."

Clovis looked at the business card and was suddenly stunned. It was a black card with the symbol of the Black Knights at the center. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the Culprit in the face.

"Zero sends his regards." He then lowered the neck of his collar of his black jacket showing Clovis the Red Cross tattoo. "Personally delivered by the members of the Red Cross!"

The culprit and his accomplices started laughing at the paralyzed Clovis. The culprit then ordered his accomplices to leave the scene, but before they do, he left the paralyzed couple with some good news.

"Don't worry, you'll both be able to move in two hours or so." He laughed.

That evening, every news channel had the same story. The incident that occurred in Kyoto that morning flooded the airwaves as men, women, and children glued their eyes in their television screen. News about a handful of masked clowns startling the crowd with their stray bullets and how they cornered Clovis and Cynthia in the newly constructed business district.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside a minimart in Neo Tokyo (Evening)<strong>

Two men behind the cash register are seen watching the evening news on the television that was placed behind the counter. The manager, well over his sixties, scratched his balding head and lowered the volume of his television.

"Poor Clovis." The owner of the minimart cried. "I mean, all he was doing was trying to help the people in Kyoto. I heard he didn't even ask Kyoto anything in return!"

"I hear yah mister manager." His assistant replied. "He was trying to help, but don't you think that he's doing this to clean up his past mistakes?"

"Yeah, well he's human after all. I'm pretty sure you've done the same." The manager chuckled.

"Yes I have." The assistant answered. "But do you think it's enough, especially with what he had done to his sister?"

The manager leaned back and thought of an answer. "Hmm, my guess is it's not yet enough. But you have to admit, he's done more than what his sister has done in just a few months. Hell, I'd never liked that Nunnally anyway!"

The assistant suddenly cut him off and raised the volume of the television. "Manager, look at that!"

_This image, which was drawn by Emperor Clovis la Britannia, has been circulating all over the internet after the incident in Kyoto. The Emperor himself expressed his concern about this image, and just clarified this image a few moments ago. This image is a symbol of the terrorist group known as the Red Cross. Unlike the Red Cross most hospitals use, this tattoo is curved at its edges, and has the words Coch Draws inscribed under the tattoo. Apparently, this group was also responsible for the assassination attempt in Clovis' mansion a few weeks ago. His Excellency has ordered the immediate arrest to anyone who is seen with this tattoo. Furthermore, a reward…_

"Tsk, another terrorist group here in Japan!?" The manager spat in distaste. "What are we? A grazing ground for criminals?"

"I hear you mister manager, I still dream of the day when –"

"Shh!" The manager raised his hand. "Did you hear something?"

The manager squinted his eyes towards the aisle which contained basic medical supplies, as if he had seen something suspicious. Grabbing his baseball he ordered his assistant to go around the other end of the aisle with only hand gestures and head bopping. Once they've covered both ends, they jumped into the aisle and saw that it was missing a few supplies, but no thief. Both men walked around the store in hopes of catching the thief but to avail. The manager cursed under his breath, realizing that he lost had lost quite a few Yen from thievery. He had no other choice but to accept it and move on, but just when he and his assistant returned to the cash register, they heard a few canned goods clattering on the floor. When they looked up, they saw two children; no, thieves trying to run away with their merchandise. The manager told the assistant to watch the register as he chased the thieves out on the parking lot. With his bat tightly wrapped in his right hand, he chased at one of them who was carrying more than he should and held him by his scruffy raincoat. The child kicked and squirmed in his grasp, but even though the manager was old, he was still very strong.

"Shigeo!" The child screamed.

The man was about to beat the boy into a pulp with his bat, when a rock hit him at the side of his head. The force made him let go of the boy, who ran towards his companion.

"Are you alright, Souta?" Shigeo asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. But what about the stuff?"

Shigeo looked at the forgotten goods on the pavement and tsked in disappointment. "We can always get some more elsewhere. Quick, I'll boost you over this fence!"

The boys' teamwork got Souta on top of the fence, and was about to help Shigeo climb over. They had no knowledge that the manager had risen from the pain from the rock and grabbed the boys by their sleeves.

"Where do you think you're going?" He latched on to the young thieves and dragged them into his shop. When the assistant saw the manager, gashed at the side of his head streaming with fresh blood, he quickly grabbed on to one of the boys so that the manager could easily interrogate one of them.

Pushed into a corner, Souta was trembling under the manager's stout frame and felt like he was about to pee his pants. The manager looked him in the eye which made him squeal. "Sorry! We're sorry! We just needed to get some food and supplies for the others!"

The assistant raised a brow. "Others? There more thieves around!?"

"Shut up Souta!" Shigeo snarled. "And we're not thieves."

"Oh really? Then can you explain why my merchandise is scattered on my pavement!?" Shigeo looked at the manager with wrathful eyes and got the manager chuckling. He grabbed Shigeo by the collar and raised his hand. "Trying to act tough eh? Let me wipe that smug look of your face –"

"Manager, wait!" The assistant cried.

"What is it now?" The manager groaned. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for these boys? They were robbing my store!"

The assistant grabbed Shigeo's right arm and pulled back the sleeve. Both the manager and the assistant were both shocked to see that at the top of his hand, Shigeo had the exact same tattoo as what the news reporter had shown not too long ago.

"Coch Draws…" The manager read. "Is this for real?"

The manager took a bottle of rubbing alcohol and splashed it all over Shigeo's hand before rubbing it with two of his fingers. When he realized that the tattoo wasn't fake, he incessantly nodded his head.

"Well what do you know, we've got two young terrorists in my shop!" The manger smiled.

"We're not terrorists!" Souta cried. "We're just helping other people survive, that's all!"

"Then explain your friend's tattoo." The assistant showed Souta Shigeo's tainted hand. "The woman in the news said that Emperor Clovis has been attacked, twice by this group. And you're telling me that we're liars?"

Souta's heart was racing. His body, trembling, unsure of what is true and what is false. He looked at Shigeo, whose head was downcast and his eyes looking away from his friend.

"Tell them… Tell them that they're lying!" Souta cried. Shigeo did not utter a single word. "SHIGEO!" Shigeo was silent; still could not look at Souta straight in the eye. "They're not lying… Are they?" Souta started to breakdown. He had no intention of joining any terrorist group. All he wanted to do was help those people in need back in their hideout. "I'm becoming like him…" He whispered to himself.

It was a pitiful sight. Souta, stared at the ground, realizing that he had unknowingly joined a terrorist group; and Souta, destroying their friendship with a symbol tattooed on the top of his hand. Their minds were lost in betrayal and defeat as the manager and his assistant had condemned them to their final judgment.

"So what now mister manager?"

The manager released Shigeo's arm and shoved him next to Souta. "Call the authorities. Tell them…" the manager looked at the boys for a while and smiled. "Tell them to bring a reward worth for two captured terrorists. I'm sure his Excellency will be more than pleased when he hears the first capture of the night."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued…<strong>

**End of Chapter 20**


End file.
